


How it Falls Apart

by ElizabethWilde



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, First Time, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 112,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has been noticing Kurt in a very different way. When he finally makes his move, will it be happily ever after or just make things a bigger mess? Things are further complicated when Blaine’s ex transfers to McKinley with an agenda of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> co-written with Chad Moore

Finn simply could not explain what had possessed him. Ever since Kurt had returned, he had been thinking about his classmate more and more, often to the point of distraction. Now, as he sat waiting to be called upon to sing, Finn caught himself casting surreptitious glances over his shoulder at Kurt. He actually jumped when his turn came around and, wearing a sheepish grin, he stood and walked over to the band. Finn felt himself flush warmly as he began to sing.

I can feel a new expression on my face  
I can feel a glowing sensation taking place  
I can hear the guitars playing lovely tunes  
Every time that you walk in the room

I close my eyes for a second and pretend  
It's me you want  
Meanwhile I try to act so nonchalant  
I feel a summer night with a magic moon  
Every time that you walk in the room

Maybe it's a dream come true  
Standing right alongside of you  
Wish I could show you how much I care  
But I only have the nerve to stand and stare

I can feel that something pounding in my brain  
Just anytime that someone speaks your name  
Oh, the trumpet sound and I hear thunder boom  
Every time that you walk in the room  
Every time that you walk in the room  
Every time that you walk in the room...

When he finished, he felt almost elated by the joyous melody. His heart was pounding as his eyes flitted across the room at Kurt again.

Kurt knew he was imagining it. Obviously. Because Finn was not singing a romantic song while making googly eyes at him. Finn was straight. Finn was firmly re-entangled with Quinn, and someday his half brother would be making perfectly white bread babies with said former head cheerleader. It was the way of the world. Kurt had been telling himself that long enough that he almost believed it. The only thing that made a lie of the oft-repeated thought was that he still felt a familiar quiver whenever Finn stared at him for too long. Instead of letting himself indulge the urge to dwell - Kurt took a quick moment to remind himself that he had an absolutely gorgeous boyfriend across town - he smiled at Finn as he moved back to his seat. "Your taste in music is improving."

"You think so?" Finn was far more pleased to hear that from Kurt than he was prepared to admit. An almost sheepish smile lit up his features, and Finn realized that if he wasn't careful, then Kurt and everyone else would start to notice the effect the other teen was having on him. Ever since Kurt had returned, the irrational attraction Finn felt for him had only intensified. It was nuts and made no sense whatsoever. Still, his song had made Kurt happy, and Finn couldn't help impulsively adding, "Maybe you can help me learn some more eclectic songs?"

"Of course," Kurt answered despite being caught more than slightly off guard by the request. Finn had never shown much interest in anything but 70s and 80s hair bands. Not that there was anything wrong with that, exactly, but they were hardly Kurt's first choice musically. "I'm sure we can see about expanding your horizons a bit. Actually-"

Mr. Schuester's voice broke in, "Mercedes, you're up next."

"C'mon, ladies - time to turn this out." 

Kurt rose on cue along with Santana, falling into place as one of Mercedes’ appointed background dancers. If he was completely honest with himself, there were moments when he envied Mercedes her voice. Though he could easily rival Rachel's skill with a show tune, he knew that he couldn't touch his friend's soulful, sexy renditions. //I suppose we all have our niches.//

What's it gonna be  
Cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you wanna be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
Have the right to loose control  
Don't let go

I often tell myself  
That we could be more than just friends  
I know you think that if we move to soon  
It would all end  
I live in misery when you're not around  
And I won't be satisfied 'till we're taking those vows  
There'll be some lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking  
Oh, lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking

He was almost certainly imagining it, but Finn seemed to be watching. //He did say he wanted to try different things.// Still, En Vogue didn't seem much like Finn's style, and even if it was, his eyes should have been glued to Mercedes as she belted out the main lines or Santana’s curvaceous form swaying behind her. He was there to provide harmony for the two of them to build on. After two full verses, however, Kurt had to admit Finn Hudson was staring at him so hard that Kurt had to studiously pretend not to notice or he would have completely lost the thread of the song.

I often fantasize  
The stars above are watching you  
They know my heart and speak to yours  
Like only lovers do  
If I could wear your clothes  
I'd pretend I was you and lose control  
There'll be some lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking  
Oh lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking, oh yeah

Running in and out my life has got me so confused  
You gotta make the sacrifice  
Somebody's got to choose  
We can make it if we try for the sake of you and I  
Together we can make it right

The song ended to the usual flow of applause along with a whistle from Mike. Kurt smiled as though he'd done more than simply back the ladies and filtered back to his seat behind Finn's.

Beads of sweat had broken out across Finn's forehead as he watched transfixed while Kurt sang. He was growing increasingly uncomfortable, shifting restlessly in his seat and nearly jumping out of it when Kurt brushed past him on his way back to his own. His pulse quickened, and Finn gave a soft sigh of relief when class was over. As his classmates started to file out of the room, Finn whispered to Quinn that he would see her later. //What the hell am I doing? I should leave with her now...// "Kurt," he called out, his voice cracking slightly as he caught the other teen by the arm. "I was serious earlier, y’know, if you want to help me broaden my range in music?"

Kurt glanced at the hand around his arm and then at Finn's flushed face and wondered exactly what he'd missed. Rather then pressing the issue, he just smiled. "Of course. I think that a little stretching would be good for you. It was today." Certainly the class had responded just as warmly to Finn's rendition as he had himself. "Blaine's coming over tonight, but that might be a good thing if you don't mind two tutors for the price of one."

Finn hesitated, "No, I don't mind. Sounds cool." If he didn't mind, then where had the hot flash of irrational jealousy come from? He was losing his mind. That was the only explanation for it. How else could he explain his behavior, or his growing attraction for Kurt? "Erm, are you sure I won't be a third wheel? I don't want to interrupt you and Blaine or anything?" //Yeah, right. Of course I want to.//

Kurt gave a slight shake of his head, though now that Finn brought it up, he wasn't sure exactly how his boyfriend would react to sharing the evening with his step-brother. "No, it's fine. He'd promised to help me practice for nationals anyway - and this is practice too. Besides, we live down the hall from each other and I feel like I hardly see you." Between Finn's sports practices and his own outings with Blaine, it actually felt as if they'd spent less and less time together since their parents' marriage and the subsequent joining of their households. "It's high time we fixed that."

"Yeah, we should," Finn agreed, sounding far huskier and more eager than he'd intended. "But, maybe after we're alone? You and Blaine need your time together, and I'd only be intruding..." It pained him to even say it. Knowing that Kurt and Blaine would be in the next room filled him with another hot rush of envy, and Finn felt his hands balling themselves into fists. "We can listen to music anytime, I guess..." More flustered standing so close to Kurt, Finn shook his head and started to head out of the room. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Oh... sure." Kurt watched Finn walk out and felt completely confused. Only the sound of the second bell got his feet moving again. As he tried to focus on English, Kurt found himself fidgeting and checking his phone as if waiting for something. Finally he slipped it beneath the desk and, as discreetly as possible, fired off a text to Blaine:

NEED 2 STUDY 2NITE. TMRW?

Not ten minutes later, the plan was agreed upon, though Kurt couldn't help wondering to himself why exactly he was putting off a make out session with his gorgeous boyfriend to help Finn learn songs he probably wouldn't like anyway. //I'm an idiot,// Kurt concluded with a sigh as he tried to focus his attention on Julius Caesar.

\-----------

On the way out to his SUV, Kurt spotted Finn trudging out to the parking lot. "Finn!" He caught the note of foolish excitement in his own voice and tried to sound a bit more together as he walked with a carefully measured stride - because sprinting over would have seemed even needier and more pathetic - over to the other teen. "Turns out Blaine has a test he had to study for. Still free tonight?"

"What? Really? Yes!" Finn exclaimed a little more loudly than he'd intended. Another rush of heat rose up from his neck, and Finn lowered his voice as he nodded. "Sorry Blaine's busy though." He wasn't in the least. Tonight he would have Kurt all to himself, but exactly why that made Finn excited only confused him that much more. //Not gonna question it. Me and Kurt need to spend some time together, that's all.// "Gonna jump in the shower soon as I get home..." He paused, frowning slightly. //Why am I telling him that? Do I want him picturing me naked and wet? Actually...// "Then, we can get started."

"I do prefer a clean canvas," Kurt answered in what he hoped was a flippant manner. Because he wasn't picturing Finn doing what he'd discussed. Certainly not. That would be bad and inappropriate. "I'll have some cds set aside for you to look through," he promised before quickly excusing himself. The longer he stood there, the more likely he was to say something even more ridiculous. Instead of dwelling on his glaringly stupid decisions for the evening, Kurt threw his books in the car and hoped he could maintain a bit more composure later in the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

It was difficult to guess what Finn might actually like because it all sounded like something he would hate. Even as the appointed meeting time approached, Kurt found himself standing in front of his vast, well organized music collection with arms folded and a slight frown on his face.

Having showered and changed into a loose fitting T-shirt and a pair of jeans, Finn fought against the urge to jerk off while thinking about Kurt and getting it out of his system. He hadn't given in because that would have been admitting that he had a thing for Kurt. //If you don't, then why are you getting all hot and bothered about being alone with him?// Finn shook his head as if to silence the voice in his head. He reached out and knocked on Kurt's door before poking his head inside. "You ready?" he asked, feeling the breath catch in his throat. From his vantage point, Finn had a mouth watering view of Kurt's backside, which fairly begged to be stared at.

Kurt turned, looking almost guilty at being caught unprepared. "Sorry. I suppose I'm still trying to find the right..." He gestured vaguely to the cds and offered Finn a crooked smile. "Want to help? It might be useful to know what you're open to. Pop? Showtunes? Disco?" He tapped a few cds with each word to highlight the divisions of the collection, which was organized first by genre and then by artist. "I have a little bit of everything. Well, everything but your usual, and that's the whole point."

Having a look through Kurt's CD collection provided a much needed distraction for Finn, and he settled down to go through the titles. "You know, I hope I'm not wasting your time with this," he said, feeling a little more at ease. "Today might've just been a fluke." It almost sounded as if Finn was trying to convince himself of that. He'd only stumbled across that particular song by accident when he'd tuned into the wrong radio station. He'd liked it and, more importantly, thought Kurt would enjoy him singing it. //There you go again! Why the hell am I trying to impress him?//

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're talented, Finn. Talent doesn't disappear because you change genres." Kurt took a chair nearby and crossed his legs, hands clasped on top of his knee. "What did you like about the song you sang today? It stood out to you for a reason. Maybe we can find something that speaks to the same interest." It was as good a starting point as any, and Kurt had trouble fathoming how the tune had jumped out at Finn - or even how he'd heard it to begin with. "Since Mr. Schuester said we'll be singing at prom, maybe we can even find you something to perform. If ever there was a time to go a little pop..."

"Okay, but I don't hold a candle to you and you know it." Finn felt another rush of warmth at Kurt's praise. He sank down on the floor and spread out two handfuls of CDs he'd selected before him. "I appreciate you taking the time to broaden my horizons," he murmured, picking up one title after the other. "It can't be as much fun as hanging out with Blaine..." Finn trailed off, not wanting to turn into a green-eyed monster all over again. "Hey, how about this one?"

He waved a Hits of the 80s CD in front of Kurt, smiling as he recognized one of the songs. "I heard this one the other day," he enthused, slipping the disc into the player. As soon as the music started, Finn started to sing along:

I don't want your money honey  
I want your love  
I don't want your car baby  
I want your aahhh!  
I don't need your friends  
They don't need a mention  
I just want your love   
And all of your attention  
I don't want your money, I want your love  
I don't want your car, I want your aahhh!  
I want your your love  
I don't want your books on Marilyn or Bobby D  
I don't want your records, your pictures  
Or anything, I want your funky love  
I don't want your money, I want your love  
I don't want your stars, I want your aahhh!

Getting on his feet, Finn reached out and tugged Kurt out of the chair. The music demanded dance, and he couldn't help but want Kurt to dance along with him.

Though Kurt showed a moment of token reluctance, the truth was that he never really minded dancing. It wasn't lost on him that there had been a time when he would literally have killed to have Finn Hudson holding his hand in any context. Given that he'd always had a secret fantasy to be part of a John Hughes-style dance sequence, Kurt fell into the rhythm easily enough.

I want your love  
I want your love  
I want your love  
I don't want money honey  
I want your love  
Well I love,love,love,love the way you move  
And I love,love,love,love the way you groove  
I love your motivation  
And I love your desperation  
I want your love  
I want your love  
I want your love  
You know that I don't want your money honey  
I want your love  
I don't want your money honey  
I want your love  
I don't want your money honey  
I want your love  
I don't want your money honey  
I want your love  
I want your love, I want your love  
I want your love, I want your love  
I don't want your books on Marilyn or Bobby D  
Your pictures, your records, your friends or anything  
I want, oh I want, I wah wah wah ooh  
I want your love, I want your love  
I want your love, I want your love   
I want your love, that's what I want  
I want your love, that's what I want  
I want your love, give it to me  
I want your love, love, love, love, love  
I want your love...right now! 

When the song finished, Finn was slightly out of breath, although he wasn't sure if it was from his frenetic dancing or being close to Kurt. Either way, he panted out, "How was that?"

It wasn't until that moment that Kurt realized he was holding both Finn's hands and standing far, far too close. "Perfect." And it was. It was perfect in all the absolute wrong ways considering that Finn had a lovely girlfriend - again - and he had finally found a guy who actually liked him. Kurt took a step back and tried not to look as flustered as he felt. "Might be a bit on the punk side for prom, but it's... perfect." He turned away and made a show of thumbing through CDs for a moment. "I suppose Quinn already has your matching ensembles ready for the big day?"

"What?" //Quinn who? Big day?// Finn had been caught up in the moment, lost in the music and in dancing with Kurt. At the mention of anyone or anything else, his mind went blank. Finally he came crashing back down to the here and now, and Finn found the thought of going to the prom with Quinn more than a little sobering. "Sorry, yeah, she's making all the decisions, and I'm fine with her handling it." He glanced over at Kurt, who seemed to be mirroring his own flushed state. "What about you and Blaine?"

"Just me," Kurt corrected, his gaze still on the cds to avoid betraying more emotion than he wanted to. "When he first came out, Blaine went to a dance with a friend and... some guys jumped them. It was pretty bad. He just... wasn't comfortable." Kurt tried to shrug off the idea of going solo to what most students considered the biggest social event of their high school career. "It's fine. Mercedes was already going with Sam or I would've asked her instead. I may just volunteer for an extra shift or two onstage. The spotlight's as good as a hot date, right?" He flashed Finn a smile that looked a lot more glib than he really was about the whole thing.

Finn felt a pang of guilt over knowing that Kurt would be alone at the prom. Then there was all the shit he and Blaine had been through just because they were different. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right, and Finn told him so. "Hey, why don't we do something together? You know, the day after prom?" He realized he was probably only going to worsen the undeniable ache he felt for Kurt, but Finn couldn't help himself. "Anything you want, and we'll do it." 

Kurt brightened visibly at the invitation. "I'd like that. Maybe a movie?" They didn't always see eye to eye on choices of films, but with a wave of superhero movies on the horizon, Finn could take in the explosions and he could enjoy the cut hotties onscreen and they'd both walk out happy. He'd seen the error of his ways in trying to force his own likes on Finn. It had been unfair before, and now that they were on so much better footing, Kurt didn't want to ruin it by being foolish or selfish. 

Deciding they should get back to the task at hand, Kurt pointed to another track on the cd case. "What about a duet? You open, then I'll join in." He held the case up so that Finn could see the title, "Almost Paradise," as he skipped to the appropriate track.

"Yeah, that's a nice one," Finn decided as the song played. It had a beautiful melody, was hopelessly romantic, and he could definitely see how it would work singing along with Kurt. As he sat back down on the floor, Finn caught himself gazing at Kurt again. He was beautiful, there was no denying that. Talented and smart, Finn admired him more than he dared to admit. In fact, he would have flatly denied it if anyone had noticed how intently he was staring. "I don't know if I've ever mentioned it," he started softly, "but that Blaine's one hell of a lucky guy."

"I'm pretty sure I have mentioned it," Kurt echoed, "but Quinn's a lucky girl." The only thing that really bothered him was that he wasn't sure she knew it. Quinn had her moments. He had seen her be warm, kind, seen her reach out to people like Sam when they really needed it. He'd also seen a cutthroat passion in her that would put Rachel to shame. He suspected that Quinn dumping Sam for Finn had a lot more to do with who was quarterback than who she really wanted, and he hated that. Finn was obviously infatuated with her - and, beautiful as she was, even Kurt could see why - but he deserved more. "Don't let her get so caught up in votes that she forgets it."

"Kurt, I-" Finn faltered, feeling as if he'd just fumbled the football on the most important game of the year. What was he doing? If he kept going like this, then he didn't know where in the hell things would end up. //I'm straight, I have a girlfriend, but I'm attracted to you, Kurt. I want you so damn much I can taste it.// Finn sighed. //Shit.// It didn't make sense. Still, the more Finn tried to deny the magnetic pull Kurt had over him, the more he wanted to grab the other boy and kiss that luscious mouth until they were both completely out of breath.

"I think we'd better call it a night," he finally managed, even though the idea of going back to his room alone filled him with a terrible ache.

"True. If I'm going to be trying on proper prom attire tomorrow, the last thing I want is to look like a zombie. Fluorescent lighting is unflattering enough," Kurt observed with obvious distaste. He flashed Finn a smile and added, "Just don't think you're off the hook. At this rate, I'll have you singing ABBA inside a week."


	3. Chapter 3

Finn spent a restless night trying to sleep. Thoughts of Kurt weighed heavily on his mind and heart, and the temptation to return to his stepbrother’s bedroom itched at the back of his neck. Confused, aroused, and generally frustrated, Fin finally managed to drift off in the wee hours of morning.

********

That night, the prom was in full swing. Everyone was having a good time and, as beautiful as Quinn looked, Finn could not help scanning the crowd for any sign of Kurt. His heart leapt inside of his chest when he finally spotted him - looking unbelievably gorgeous - and Finn excused himself to weave his way toward the other teen. "Hey, you look great," he enthused, smiling warmly as he suddenly felt more nervous than ever before.

Kurt smiled brightly at the compliment. Since Finn had left early to pick up his date, he hadn't even been halfway through getting ready before the his stepbrother was gone. Kurt wore a black suit in an appropriately shiny fabric with velvet cuffs and lapels along with a deep maroon bow tie of an equally velvety material. He gave a little spin lest Finn miss a bit of the look. "Why thank you." Once his own reveal was done, Kurt stepped back and looked Finn up and down. "Mmm... I like it. Classic." Finn's dark suit and blue tie set off his eyes perfectly and, Kurt felt sure, matched Quinn's dress to a T. "It suits you." He reached out and smoothed a bit of lint from Finn's lapel so that the look wouldn’t be spoiled even momentarily.

Finn couldn't quite catch his breath. Indeed, he felt as if he had swallowed his tongue. Kurt looked amazing, and Finn had never been more attracted to anyone in his life. "I... like yours too," he finally managed, warmth visibly spreading up from his neck. "Looks great..." Finn couldn't tear his eyes off of him, no matter how hard he tried. He was rooted to the spot, unable to do anything other than gape and open and close his mouth like a fish.

"Well, Finn Hudson, aren't you just the sweetest thing?" Kurt couldn't help smiling. He opened his mouth to speak again only to see Quinn winding her way back through the crowd. "I think you're wanted to kiss more babies and shake more hands." He glanced back at the stage and saw that Puck and Artie were finishing up their number. "Besides, I have work to do."

Kurt approached the microphone with a smile on his lips and Brittany and Santana on his heels. "Let's slow things down for a moment." He gave a nod to start the music, and the slow, melodic strains filled the room as couples moved together on the dance floor.

I've been watching your world from afar,  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
And I've been secretly falling apart, unseen.  
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
You turn every head but you don't see me.

I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you.  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,   
And you'll realise that you love me.

Yeah...  
Yeah...

Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,  
Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes,  
And I know, the waiting is all you can do,  
Sometimes...

I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep,  
I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me.

I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep 'cos I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me, yeah...

The song drifted right through Finn and struck his heart with such force that he felt himself gasp. Quinn had led him out onto the dance floor but, even as he swayed with her to the music, his eyes kept drawing away from her and toward the stage where Kurt was singing. Kurt had come alive, fairly sparkling beneath the lights, and God he was beautiful! The urge to let Quinn go and simply walk over and kiss Kurt nearly overwhelmed Finn. He almost sighed with relief when the set came to an end - almost because he was torn over not hearing Kurt's sweet voice anymore.

As soon as the song was over, Kurt exited the stage and found himself accosted by a giggling Mercedes. She shoved a cup of punch in his hand and motioned for him to drink. He complied and found himself wishing he'd taken a more judicious gulp. "Puck?"

"Who else?" Mercedes laughed and slipped away - he presumed back to Sam's side. The two of them together was strange but sort of sweet. They'd gone as friends, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that they were on their way to being more. 

Kurt's limited experience with inebriation hadn't exactly been positive. When he saw Quinn on her way to do another circuit of the crowd, he slipped back over to Finn and held up the cup. "Here. Before Coach Sylvester notices. If you're going to get up there and dazzle everyone with your charm, you might as well have some fun first."

Finn almost dropped the cup Kurt passed to him when their hands briefly brushed. An electric current shot through his arm, startling more than just his heart. "Thanks," he somehow managed, grinning drunkenly without taking a single sip. "Hey, you were sensational up there." Again Finn felt himself blushing and he suddenly had the comical image of the lights going out and him standing there with his face glowing like a beacon.

"Flattery will get you... well, actually, pretty much anywhere." Kurt grinned and gestured for Finn to drink up. "They'll be announcing prom king in a few minutes." He looked around, half surprised that Quinn wasn't already circling like a hungry shark. It was no shock that the former Cheerio was competitive, but the way Quinn had sunk her claws into the idea of being prom queen was very nearly frightening. "If Quinn catches you with that," he pointed to the glass, "she'll kill both of us."

Finn chuckled nervously, "You're right; better get rid of it now." He slugged down the drink in one gulp, only to cough a moment later. "Wow-that's strong!" he whispered, glancing conspiratorially at Kurt. "Dunno how they got away with it." Finn nodded at the punch bowl where Coach Sylvester, looking grim as always, was keeping guard. He blinked, shook his head and pressed his hand against the back of his neck. "I think it's starting to hit me."

"And not a moment too soon." Kurt withdrew as Quinn stepped up and laced her fingers tightly together with Finn's free hand. Figgins had climbed up on stage, and she knew exactly what that meant. It was no surprise to anyone when Finn's name was called to mount the steps, though a few of Karofsky's friends heckled for a moment before being glared down by the principal. Kurt whistled his appreciation of the choice along with most of the glee club, including a giggling Rachel who was too distracted by Jesse to be bitter for the night.

An embarrassed flush came over Finn as his name was announced. It was what Quinn had wanted, and he didn’t want to deny her moment of glory. As he started up the steps and took his place on the stage, Finn's eyes wandered over his classmates until his gaze settled on Kurt. He didn't have long to watch him because a crown was being placed on his head, and then came the announcement of prom queen. Quinn wasn't named - nor any other girl in school - it was Kurt! Finn's heart sank. How could they do something so cruel to Kurt?

All of the blood drained from Kurt's face, and he was glad for the miracle that was Rachel happening to be nearby. The young woman put a firm hand on his shoulder, hissed, "Smile," and gave him a shove. The shock of that was enough to remind Kurt of why he'd asked Blaine to come with him to begin with. He was tired of hiding anything. He'd come back to prove that he could, that he wasn't going to let people who were filled with hate run his life. Kurt tipped his chin up defiantly and walked toward the stage with as much grace as he could manage. Despite the sick feeling in his stomach, Kurt came to stand next to Finn and silently thanked heaven that it was Finn and no one else who was there. As the crown was placed on his head, it was Finn to whom he looked for support rather than anyone in the crowd.

Filled with conflicting emotions, something very definite stood head and shoulders above the rest for Finn: pride. He was so proud of Kurt for taking the stage and claiming the crown, a 'fuck you' to all the ignorant bastards who'd tried to make a joke out of him. Finn was completely oblivious to the fact that Quinn had fled from the room. His focus - hazy though it was from the spiked drink - was entirely on Kurt. "C'mon," he whispered, leaning in close to Kurt and nearly tipping his crown off. "Let's show 'em..." Taking Kurt's hand, Finn led him back down onto the dance floor.

Caught off-guard by the bold move, Kurt went along easily. Finn had been kind and accepting and generally wonderful to him since they'd come to an understanding and realized where they'd each overstepped the boundaries between them. Kurt knew he'd been coming on too strong, so caught up in his crush that he'd forgotten how he was making Finn feel. He couldn't quite believe that now the very person he'd made an utter fool of himself over was leading him out onto the dance floor at prom. Foolish though it was, Kurt let himself forget for a moment that Blaine would be awaiting a call from him that evening and that Quinn was probably watching and plotting his death from the sidelines. Instead Kurt let himself simply enjoy the feeling of Finn's warm hand clasped gently in his own. "You don't have to," he whispered softly as the crowd parted uncertainly for them.

Finn drew Kurt in closer once they had taken their places on the dance floor, and he whispered in his ear, "But, I want to." It was almost shocking how much Finn wanted to lose himself in the moment with Kurt. Deaf to the whispers and blind to the stares of their less-than-open-minded classmates, Finn prepared himself for a slow dance with Kurt. He was completely taken aback when Mercedes and Santana started to sing the upbeat "Dancing Queen." What was wrong with that? Was he really that disappointed not to be dancing to a romantic ballad with Kurt? Although confused and a little buzzed, Finn smiled all the same as he started to move to the rhythm of the song.

Finn was as graceless as usual when it came to busting a move, but Kurt couldn't even pretend to care. He was too happy to not be stranded and alone at so strange a moment. That Finn was offering the comfort he so badly needed only made it sweeter. The pace of the music saved them from being uncomfortably close, but every time their hands touched or Kurt caught sight of Finn's somewhat goofy smile, he felt his heart melting in an all-too-familiar fashion.

Feeling more than a little buzzed now, Finn's head spun while his limbs flailed to the music. He was utterly oblivious to anything around him, his attention firmly on Kurt. His classmates seemed to melt away until it was only him and Kurt on the dance floor. When the music stopped, Finn kept right on dancing in a stupor of euphoria. He sobered a little when a different song began, and he blushed as his whirling eyes took in Kurt's expression. "I think maybe I need some fresh air," he decided, resting one arm across Kurt's shoulder and leading him toward the exit. "Wanna come with?"

"Um, sure," Kurt answered, sounding as uncertain as he felt. He caught Mercedes giving him a 'what the fuck?' look and shrugged his free shoulder. Frankly he wasn't sure what was going on either, but he wasn't about to leave Finn alone and mostly inebriated - especially when he'd been the one to give him the punch to start with. //Should've known better than to think Puck would spike it in moderation or something.// It struck him belatedly that he didn't see Quinn staring him down and wondered just how bad a sign that was. //Probably really, really bad.// Even Rachel had stuck around to glare a little, though soon enough Jesse was leading her into the fray of dancers who had begun to crowd the floor. "You okay?" he inquired as they stepped into the hallway and out of the crowd. "Look a little flushed."

Finn grinned drunkenly. "Probably shouldn't've downed all that in one go," he decided with a slight giggle. That was true, but there was also the fact that being in Kurt's presence was making him want to do things he'd only ever done with girls. Feeling more than a little lightheaded, he stumbled through the crowd and brushed against Kurt. "S'sorry," Finn slurred, pressing close to him. //Not sorry a bit... feels good...//

Once they were clear of everyone, Kurt breathed something of a sigh of relief. He had no idea whether it was his own nerves or Finn's strange behavior or a desire not to be beaten up by Quinn, but he wasn't in the mood for prying eyes. "Yeah, I'm thinking not so much. Sorry. Guess I didn't realize it was so... potent." Kurt felt like an idiot for putting his stepbrother in such a position. The dancing part had gone relatively well, but he was going to catch absolute hell with his cheerleader lady love once she came back around. He helped Finn over to the lockers so that the other teen could lean on something slightly more stable. "Just breathe for a minute, okay? You'll be fine."

“Yeah, I'll be okay... in a minute," Finn agreed, nodding and swallowing hard at the same time. Rivulets of sweat traveled down the sides of his flushed features, and the heat of his body was damned near oppressive in the monkey suit he was wearing. Finn loosened his collar, ticking his head toward the exit at the end of the hall. "Really need some air," he murmured, lifting himself away from the lockers and shuffling toward the doors.

Kurt found himself trailing after his stepbrother in the hopes that Finn really would recover easily. He glanced over his shoulder and saw no one in pursuit. If Quinn was looking for a fight, she wasn't ready for it yet, and Kurt chose to be thankful for small favors. Finn looked as if he was just this side of passing out. "You sure that's all?" he pressed, wondering if the alcohol had done more damage than the obvious. If Finn was really sick, a bit of fresh air might not fix the problem.

"Yeah, that's much better," Finn assured Kurt as a gentle breeze kissed his skin. He rubbed the back of his neck, and his hand came away damp with perspiration. "I guess I oughta know by now I can't hold my liquor." Shambling over to the one of the parked cars, Finn leaned up against it and fairly sighed at the caress of the cool metal. He glanced over at Kurt, feeling a sudden pang of guilt. "You don't hafta stay out here with me and miss all the fun, y'know?"

"Being the punchline, you mean?" Kurt gave a slight shake of his head. "I think I prefer your company, thank you." The truth was that Kurt wasn't ready to go back in and face everyone else. "Besides, if Quinn shows up, I'm not dealing with that alone," he added, leaning back against the car and crossing his arms as he fixed Finn with an accusatory stare. It didn't manage to be nearly as threatening as he'd intended since the truth was he was too worried about Finn to even jokingly dress him down. Instinctively he reached out and pressed the back of his hand to one flushed cheek as if checking for a fever. That the move was strange and probably intrusive came over Kurt quickly, and he snatched the hand away. "Think you'll live?"

//Jesus...// Finn caught his breath and felt his heart thump hard against his ribs. Kurt's touch reignited the flame of his desire, which had managed to cool somewhat in the night air. It was almost as if something more powerful than himself was driving him to do things he'd otherwise would have never thought of. "I think..." he started, only to admit, "I really don't know what to think..." And that's when Finn made him move, giving into the temptation that had been driving him near insane for the past few days. He cupped Kurt's face in his hand, leaned in and pressed their lips together.


	4. Chapter 4

It felt as if the bottom had dropped out of the world. Kurt couldn't even feel the ground beneath his feet for a moment. He hovered somewhere between bliss and panic, the desire to lean forward and an overwhelming desire to run - whether to save himself or Finn, he really wasn't sure. Around the time he noted that Finn's lips were surprisingly soft, Kurt finally found the strength to pull back. He wondered what he looked like because he couldn't even begin to sort out what he was feeling. "Finn..."

Finn barely recognized his own name being whispered from those oh-so-sweet, pillow soft lips. That was how thick the stupor of desire had fogged his senses. It was only when he realized he was no longer kissing Kurt that Finn blinked open his eyes and stared incredulously at his stepbrother. "I don't wanna stop," he told Kurt, more sure of that than anything in the world. "Do you?" Finn's hand caressed its way to the back of Kurt's neck, drawing him in close again.

Kurt shivered at the touch and found himself leaning in despite his better judgment. The thought that Finn was drunk, that the alcohol was the only thing fueling the whole thing, hit Kurt with enough force to bring tears to his eyes. Of course Finn would never do something like this sober. That was crazy. This was crazy. Kurt put his hands on the other boy's chest, bracing himself, and found that the contact didn't exactly lessen his desire to continue. "You wouldn't do this... not... not if..." Feeling absolutely ridiculous for being on the verge of tears, Kurt looked away from the other teen's too-handsome face and tried to catch his breath.

"Kurt..." Finn forced the other teen to look at him again. He caressed Kurt's flushed cheek with his free hand, while the other remained firm on the back of his neck. "...I've wanted to kiss you all day," Finn admitted, certain of his feelings despite the confusion he felt over them. He brushed his forehead against Kurt's, craving the contact and finding it more intoxicating than before. "I should've told you. I... should've said *something*..."

Kurt could barely breathe. His fingers curled in the lapels of Finn's tuxedo out of genuine fear that his legs might give out without the support. The whole thing was like a dream. He'd actually had several that weren't the least bit dissimilar from what was happening, but in those dreams, Quinn was out of the picture and he didn't have to think about breaking anyone's heart. The whole thing was too much. He found himself looking to Finn as if the other teen might somehow be able to hand him all the proper solutions to the strange moment they found themselves trapped in. Finn's proximity made the whole thing that much more surreal, and Kurt forget that there was any chance of someone else being anywhere nearby as he fought to catch his breath. "Feel like I'm going to wake up... be back in my room..."

"Your room?" An idea sparked in Finn, and he was quick to jump on it. "Let's go back there, get away from here... just you and me?" Reluctantly releasing his grip on Kurt, he was already scanning the parking lot for the limousine that had brought him and Quinn to the prom and dragging Kurt toward it without waiting for his stepbrother's answer. All Finn wanted was to be alone with him, to tell Kurt everything he had been feeling even if he didn't understand it himself.

Kurt stumbled along behind Finn without being able to find the words to say no. He didn't want to say no. He wanted to be swept up and swept along and to believe that the whole thing wasn't just some crazy, alcohol-induced hallucination for either of them. Kurt's heart pounded as he held Finn's hand a bit more firmly. The sight of the limo jarred one thought loose in his brain, and before he could stop it, he squeaked, "Quinn?" She was going to kill them both, probably sooner rather than later.

Hearing Quinn's name did nothing to stop Finn from pulling Kurt close and telling him gently but firmly, "What about her? This isn't about her, it's about us. I'm not stopping now, Kurt - not for anything." He gazed deeply into Kurt's eyes, making no mistake about how serious he was despite his inebriated state, then he opened the limo door and shuffled his stepbrother inside. Finn leaned forward and gave the driver, who had been waiting patiently, directions before sitting back and once more reaching for Kurt's hand. "D'you think I'm crazy?" he asked, wearing a lopsided grin.

"Yes." The word was out of Kurt's mouth before he could stop it, and the shock was enough to break the tension for a moment. He found himself smiling, and the world felt slightly less as if it were spinning off its axis. "Obviously." Kurt had recovered some of his equilibrium and arched an eyebrow at Finn. "What else am I supposed to think?" He lifted their conspicuously joined hands as if to illustrate the point. "This is... not something that happens. And now..."

Finn just sort of grinned stupidly. He glanced down at his hands as if they might magically give him an answer. When none was forthcoming, Finn sighed and turned his attention back to Kurt. "Okay, I know I'm kinda out of it here," he started. Kurt’s hand felt so warm that Finn's train of thought momentarily derailed. "But, I want'cha to know it's not the punch talking. I..." He swallowed, all the while gazing at Kurt. "I don't know what's happening, but... I started feeling this way... for you... and I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner."

Kurt bit his lip and tried to understand what Finn was saying over the sound of his common sense telling him to be very, very careful. "So what do you want?" He looked up, uncertain but fighting to sound calm and in control as much as possible. "You're with Quinn, and I'm with Blaine and... and I'm not ready to go back in the closet, Finn. I can't." The young man found himself holding his breath as he waited to hear what Finn was thinking, what his stepbrother had in mind if anything. Finn could be terribly impulsive, never more so than with relationships. His romantic track record was more like a chronicle of disaster, and Kurt knew that if he had any sense at all he would probably run screaming in the other direction before things got any messier.

Finn sighed, "I don't want you to go back in the closest." He reached up and cupped Kurt's cheek, gently stroking his warm skin. It felt so good to be touching him that Finn almost lost himself in the moment. "You're perfect, and I want you just the way you are." His mouth hungry to taste Kurt's again, Finn drew closer and, taking care that his stepbrother didn't pull away, he kissed him softly, moaning at the contact.

Kurt didn't bother even trying to stop the other teen. He didn't want to. He hadn't wanted to the first time. Common sense would catch up soon enough, and for a second Kurt wanted to pretend that none of the barriers that he could feel looming in front of them existed. Kurt could barely find the mental power to breathe as Finn's lips met his once again. This time he knew that Finn wanted him. Crazy as it was, Finn really wanted him. Finn knew exactly who he was kissing, and he was still doing it. The thought alone made Kurt lightheaded, and he didn't stop to think what might be going through the driver's head as his hands came to rest on Finn's shoulders.

Finn had never kissed anyone the way he kissed Kurt. He quite literally melted as the other boy's hands brushed his shoulders. Kurt's touch set him on fire and, somewhere in the back of Finn's mind, he cursed himself for being so blind for so long. He briefly wondered if he could ever find the words to apologize to Kurt for being so stupid, but then Kurt's slick tongue was caressing his again and Finn couldn't think anymore. His blood raced, his heart pounded, and Finn only broke the kiss when he was forced to draw in breath. He gazed wide-eyed at Kurt for a long moment. Raising his fingers, he ran then along Kurt's beautiful face. "I just love the way you feel," he whispered.

Kurt blushed but couldn't help smiling. "Feeling's mutual." The smile faltered just slightly as he reached out to touch Finn's cheek. It was an intimate gesture, one he'd never thought he would be allowed in such an equally intimate setting. The dark limo felt as if it was a whole other world. They'd stepped through the mirror into a place Kurt barely understood. "We have to talk to them first. Quinn and Blaine. I don't know what's going on with you and Quinn," Kurt hurried to add, "but... I don't want to hurt him. Not more than I have to."

Finn sighed heavily, closing his eyes and savoring the feel of Kurt's hand on his cheek. "Can we worry about that tomorrow?" he asked gently. "I don't want you to hurt Blaine, and I don't want to hurt Quinn, but..." He opened his eyes and, heavy-lidded, gazed hopefully into Kurt's. "...Tonight, can we focus on us?" They had a lot to deal with including emotional consequences Finn simply did not want to think about. Right now, all he wanted was Kurt.

There was absolutely no way that Kurt could say no to that. His stomach fluttered, and he nodded at once. They would talk about it. He'd secured that much of a promise. The rest would just have to take care of itself because Kurt didn't think he could make himself hold Finn back any longer. It was too difficult to do as it was.

As if to break the spell for a moment, the limousine pulled to a stop. Flustered, Kurt quickly checked to see that his hair was more or less in place. "Inside?" He was thankful that their parents had taken the evening to do a date night of their own because he knew he would have looked as uneasy as he felt otherwise, and his father would have picked up readily on the strange signals.

His pulse hammering, Finn nodded and hurried Kurt along. He ached to touch him again, to kiss him, to do everything he'd been dreaming about but never dared to indulge... until now. Once they were safely inside, Finn wasted no time in grasping Kurt's shoulders, forcing him against the closed door and pressing the hottest, most ravenous kiss to that much too tempting mouth. He groaned at once, completely swept up in the moment.

Kurt felt like he was melting. Glad that they were more or less the same height, Kurt threw his arms around Finn's neck not just to get closer but also to give himself something to hang onto as he savored the feeling of his stepbrother's lips on his own. He said a silent prayer of thanks once more that their parents were out. His mind was too clouded to think of what might come next or of what to do. He only knew that as good as it had always felt when he and Blaine made out, it was absolutely nothing compared to the heat of Finn's mouth on his.

Burning up with desire for Kurt, Finn very nearly lost all control when he felt his stepbrother's arms encircling him. His body responded in kind, grinding against Kurt with feverish urgency. Although he had never been so close to another guy before, Finn's instincts took over and he found it far easier and natural than he ever realized. "Kurt," he gasped between kisses, lifting the other teen effortlessly and carrying him over to the bed. Finn was on top of him in an instant, unable to be apart from him. He writhed and groaned, his tongue plunging between Kurt's lips.

Kurt let out a sort of whimper and wished he hadn't. It sounded absolutely idiotic to his own ears, but it felt amazing. He was beginning to see that it wasn't just the way Finn looked that had kept Rachel coming back and even Quinn after everything they'd been through. He just wondered how the hell Quinn had managed to keep her panties on so long. It seemed like a waste of talent and- That thought did bring him up a bit short, and Kurt mustered the control to put his hands on Finn's chest and push him back just slightly. "Wait... you... I mean... you know I... um... haven't..." He was blushing to the very tips of his ears, and Kurt suddenly wished that he'd been more vigilant in trying to have guy-to-guy talks with Finn sooner since then he wouldn't be trying to confess his virginity at such an awkward moment.

Now that took Finn by surprise, and gave his ravenous hunger for Kurt pause for thought. He would have bet anything that Kurt and Blaine had already been together, the idea of which had only fueled his jealousy. Finn's rapidly beating heart gave a little lurch, and he beamed down at Kurt, comforting him softly, "Well, if it helps, I've never been with another guy before." Kurt looked so adorable, his perfect skin warm with a mixture of desire and bashfulness. Finn couldn't help wanting his stepbrother that much more. He kissed him again, groaning as he shifted his body to gaze deeply into Kurt's eyes. "Listen, I'm not going anywhere. We don't have to do anything you don't want." Another smile, then, "But, I think I might die if you say you want to stop..."

Kurt shivered at the look in Finn's eyes and the unreal sensation of being the focus of desire of someone he'd lusted after for years. The whole thing was enough to make his head spin in an absolutely wonderful way. "We don't have to stop," he clarified quickly. Frankly he wasn't looking to get away, but the idea of going too far did add a knot of uncertainty in his stomach. Everything was so new that Kurt didn't quite know where the line was, how much he could handle. Just the thought that Finn wanted him was a big deal. Rolling the idea of sex into the equation was a whole new level of difficulty. "Just... just slow? It’s not like you don't know where I live," Kurt pointed out with a slightly impish grin. "I'm not going anywhere."

Both satisfied and relieved by Kurt's answer, Finn could not resist diving in and licking one corner of his stepbrother's enticing mouth. "Good," he murmured, nipping at Kurt's bottom lip. "Cause I'm not about to let you go." Gazing into his eyes for a long moment, Finn returned Kurt's smile before burrowing under the other teen's chin and latching onto his throat. His mouth roamed all over Kurt's sleek neck, laving the graceful curves with his tongue. Finn relished the taste of him, having never sampled anything quite so sweet before.

Kurt shivered at the touch. He'd discovered with Blaine that his neck was a particularly sensitive area, and it seemed that Finn had taken only moments to discern the same thing. "There," Kurt encouraged, his legs splaying to let Finn settle more comfortably between them. He didn't want there to be any space between them that didn't have to be there. While Kurt wasn't ready to strip down and take things to the next level just yet, being touched and held by Finn was more of a thrill than he could have imagined.

Finn was in Heaven. Kurt felt so good beneath him, tasted incredible, and his scent was far more intoxicating than the alcohol he'd consumed earlier. His ravenous mouth traveled along one side of Kurt's throat and then down across the other. His hands roamed all over his stepbrother's body, which shivered beneath him. Finn caught his breath as the increasingly uncomfortable bulge in his tux's pants brushed against Kurt's groin. It was as if fireworks burst inside his brain, the sensation was so intense. "Kurt," he whispered, his hot breath gusting out over the other teenager's neck. "I don't... want... to stop..."

Kurt had never been so excited, so confused and so outright terrified in his whole life. He couldn't decide whether he was turned on or about to throw up. "Stop," he heard himself gasping, instinct apparently having taken over and made the decision he couldn't quite bring himself to. "Not... now. Not like this." The reasons filtered in behind the reaction, and Kurt tried to explain, "You're drunk and... and Blaine and Quinn... this just... not yet."

Buzzed out of his mind with a combination of cheap alcohol and raging teenage lust, Finn did not register Kurt's breathless protests until he was close to the point of no return. He drew back, blinked at Kurt as if seeing him for the first time. Something cold and sharp cut through the thick fog of desire clouding his brain when he caught himself about to start ravishing his step-brother all over again. "Kurt..." Finn croaked, barely recognizing his own voice even as he sobered a little. "...God, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I..." He shifted abruptly, causing himself to groan as he made a clumsy attempt to lift himself off of Kurt.

Though he still felt his heart beating a mile a minute, Kurt forced a shaky smile. "It's fine. Really. I'm... it's fine." He couldn't remember ever having felt quite so awkward before. With Blaine it had been so much easier. They'd been close enough beforehand that Blaine had known the limits from the start, had wanted to take things just as slowly. Having to stop things so quickly when Kurt was only just beginning to understand how they started was jarring. "Just need to catch my breath."

Finn nodded dumbly, somehow managing to extricate himself from the tangle of limbs and rock back onto the bed. "Kurt," again he started, heaving in great lungfuls of air, "I didn't mean... to hurt you or... force myself on you..." Deeply ashamed and confused over his reckless actions, Finn glanced away quickly from Kurt. The action was so swift, however, that it left him feeling more lightheaded than before. He stumbled off the mattress and swayed drunkenly on his feet. Clutching Kurt's door for support, Finn whispered another "I'm sorry," before darting out of the room.

Shortly after, Kurt's cell phone illuminated with a text from Blaine: SORRY I COULDN'T MAKE THE PROM. C U TOMORROW?

Kurt was pretty sure that this was what having a heart attack felt like. The beat thrummed in his chest so loudly that Kurt was pretty sure anyone in the room would have heard it - if there had been anyone there anymore. Instead he was alone with the buzzing phone and thoughts so jumbled he wasn't even sure where to begin sorting them out. //One thing at a time,// Kurt told himself firmly before grabbing the phone from the nightstand and reading the message. He felt his stomach twist into a knot. What would he say? Was there anything *to* say? Would Finn regret the whole thing when he woke up hungover in the morning? 

Without having any idea why he didn't just say no, Kurt found himself texting back: COFFEE @ 9

He set the phone back down and twisted his fingers together, half wishing that it was already the next day so that he could start figuring out just how bad the fallout was actually going to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it ridiculously hard to hurt Blaine. Ugh!

Blaine sat at a little table sipping at his rich, flavored coffee while waiting for Kurt to arrive. He felt terribly guilty over having not been able to take his boyfriend to the dance. Nothing in the world would have made him happier or prouder than strolling in with Kurt on his arm. He hoped that Kurt managed to have a good time with his friends all the same. Somehow he'd find a way to make it up to him in the most spectacular and romantic fashion possible.

His handsome face lit up the instant Kurt swept into the coffee shop. His pulse quickening, Blaine straightened and was on his feet, drawing the countertenor into his warm embrace. "Hey," he started, sensing the tension in Kurt, "are you okay?"

When Kurt opened his mouth, he'd intended to say that he was just fine. The words were on the tip of his tongue, but before they could escape, his face fell and Kurt shook his head forlornly. "No," he answered quietly, slumping into his chair. He glanced around, suddenly realizing that having the discussion they needed to have in public - or at least so crowded a public place - wasn't really what he wanted to do. "Want to take a walk?"

Now Blaine was really worried. "Sure," he replied, still smiling as he reached for his coffee. Ordering one for Kurt, he then led the way out of the shop while reaching for his boyfriend's free hand. A warm tingle surged through his arm and rushed straight to his heart. "Kurt," he started, pausing and gazing into those beautiful eyes, "before you say anything, there's something I want to tell you." Without a moment's hesitation, Blaine said, "I love you."

Tears stung Kurt's eyes as he fought to think of the right thing to say. The truth was that he felt guilty for the thrill that went through him at the words. Shouldn't he have felt nothing at all? Wouldn't that be right if he was really meant to leave Blaine? Kurt bit his lip and looked down, trying to blink away the tears that threatened to spill over. "Oh, Blaine," he murmured under his breath. He would have killed to hear the words just a few days before. Were the events of the previous night really enough to wipe that away? "I... something happened last night..."

Blaine froze. Having imagined so many different ways this might have played out, none of them involved Kurt dissolving into heartbroken tears. His coffee cup shaking precariously, Blaine closed both hands around it and felt the warmth seeping into his numb palms. "Kurt," he started, clearing his throat when it thickened with emotion, "what happened? You can tell me... You can tell me anything... You know that, right?"

"I know," Kurt answered, sniffling again and forcing himself to look up at Blaine. It struck him in that moment that he felt as safe with Blaine as he did uncertain around Finn. When he looked at Blaine, he wanted to throw himself forward into his boyfriend's arms, beg forgiveness, and try to forget the whole thing. Could it possibly be worth screwing things up with Blaine when Finn might never even speak to him again? Kurt bit his lip and then forced himself to forge ahead. He had to tell Blaine either way. "Last night... the punch was spiked and Finn got a little tipsy so I took him outside," Kurt could tell he was hurrying along but couldn't bring himself to stop or slow down, "and then he kissed me and... and said he'd been thinking about me... and... we went back to the house and, um, kissed again but things got a little... it was too fast and... Finn walked out and I haven't talked to him since." Only then did Kurt finally let himself take a break and think about whether anything he'd said had even made sense. His hands gripped the coffee cup as if it were his sole anchor to reality.

Blaine listened in stunned silence, feeling as if he was being repeatedly sucker punched with every word. Something icy and sharp plunged into his heart, which quickly sank like a stone. He wasn't even aware of the coffee cup he'd been holding with both hands slipping and falling until it was too late. The clattering of the paper cup rebounding off concrete shocked him back to reality. His first instinct was to track down Finn and pummel his brains out. Drunk or not, what the hell was he thinking?

Blinking at Kurt, Blaine opted instead to stay right there with him. A small part of him was terrified of leaving and never seeing Kurt again. "Kurt," his voice quaked, "are you okay?" He reached out, resting his hands on the other teen's shoulders. "Did he hurt you?"

Kurt was struck dumb for a moment by the fact that Blaine wasn't yelling at him. He wasn't mad, he was worried. It made the guilt that Kurt felt all the more crushing. No matter how much he wanted Finn, he felt absolutely sick about hurting Blaine. "No... no, he-he wouldn't," Kurt stammered as soon as he found his voice. He sounded less certain than he might have the day before, but the fact remained that Kurt believed that words. Finn was a lot of things - impulsive, naive, and sometimes a little stupid - but he wasn't cruel. Not intentionally so, in any case. "I'm fine. I just..." Kurt cast about for the right words and found none. "I'm just sorry."

Blaine relaxed a little, safe in the knowledge that Kurt wasn't harmed. Ever since his boyfriend had confided in him about the incident in which Karofsky had forced a kiss on him, Blaine had always been careful not to push things too far with Kurt. The idea of Finn forcing himself on Kurt... Blaine paused. Why was Kurt sorry? It suddenly dawned on him. Kurt had once harbored a deep crush on Finn, and now that this had happened... "Do you want to be with him?" A deep, shuddering breath, then, "What about us, Kurt?"

That was the real question, and certain as Kurt had been the night before, he now found himself wavering. Maybe the thing with Finn really had just been because of the alcohol. Maybe they'd never speak again, let alone... and then what about the fact that he felt so comfortable with Blaine? There had never been any pressure. With Finn there would always be lingering doubt, uncertainty as to whether the other teen was really okay with stopping, with waiting... Kurt took a shaky breath and decided that the whole truth would be the easiest thing. "I don't know. I... that's not fair to say, but I don't know. I feel like I woke up and the sun was suddenly purple. Nothing's..." He gestured, trying to find the words, and nearly dumped his coffee on himself in the process, "clear."

Blaine decided that it might have been easier if Kurt had simply taken a knife and shoved it deep inside of his chest because that's exactly what standing there and hearing those words felt like. His hands dropped away from Kurt's shoulders, and Blaine blinked away tears that threatened to fall. "I had something else to tell you..." He swallowed hard. "...something I hoped would make you smile." //God, Kurt, when you smile...// "I'm transferring to McKinley to be with you."

The situation was terrible, the moment ruined by his own confession, but despite it all, Kurt found that he couldn't help smiling. "Oh, Blaine..." It was so sweet, so thoughtful, so exactly the kind of thing that Blaine would do. Kurt set his coffee aside and reached for the other teen's hands. "I know I've made a mess of..." Kurt paused and then confessed, "okay, of everything. Just... you know I wouldn't ever... that I'd never hurt you on purpose, right? You probably hate me right now," the thought made Kurt's throat tighten, "and you probably should, but you're... no one's ever... ever accepted me the way you do. I don't want to ruin that."

"I don't hate you," Blaine assured him, "I could never hate you..." He couldn't feel his heart beating, which wasn't a surprise considering it had shattered into a million pieces. If he had any sense then he should have walked away, but Blaine couldn't. He loved Kurt too damned much. //Kurt, I love you. I love you more than anything, and I've never said that to anyone before.// "You and Finn," he could barely get the words out, "I know you liked him long before I ever came along. Maybe you should talk to him? Find out where things stand?"

Kurt nodded, but instead of feeling elated at the idea, he felt oddly numb. He didn't want to talk to Finn. He did, but he didn't. After being with Blaine again, he wasn't sure whether he was hoping to get blown off or dreading it. A little of both, he suspected. Kurt gave Blaine's hands a squeeze and then let them go, realizing that he didn't have any right to take such a liberty. "I should. I... can I... can I call you? Later? Or... or you call me?"

Blaine couldn't believe he was letting Kurt go. Maybe it was because he was too close to tears, and too hurt to talk anymore? Kurt had become his whole world and now that world was collapsing around him. "Yes, of course," he heard himself agreeing, his head nodding. "Call me, and let me know... how you're doing." Despite the pain tearing him apart, Blaine reached out to cup Kurt's cheek and stroke his warm, soft skin with his thumb. "Remember I love you, Kurt - no matter what." He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips before turning and leaving.

As soon as he was out of sight around the corner, Blaine punched and kicked at the wall. He grazed his knuckles, wincing as he leaned his forehead against the bricks. The dam barely holding back his emotions burst, and Blaine completely fell apart. How could everything have gone so wrong?


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt was pretty sure that this was what having an ulcer felt like. His stomach churned, and he jumped a mile when he entered the house and his father called his name. "Yes?" he managed to answer in a somewhat normal voice.

"Would you see if Finn wants to watch the game?" 

Just the thought of that made the knot in Kurt's stomach tighten painfully. "Sure. No problem." The comforting sound of sports and chips from the living room did little to settle Kurt's nerves. Still he forced himself to walk up the stairs. For several moments he stared blankly at Finn's door before finally raising his hand and knocking on the wood. "Finn?"

Still nursing a headache, Finn had pretty much hidden out in his room ever since he'd woken up. Wracked with guilt and confusion over Kurt, his aching brain worked furiously in an attempt to not only make things right but result in the least damage possible. What the hell was he thinking anyway? Kurt was his stepbrother, and... //I'm not gay. I like chicks. Right?// Finn had never felt less sure of himself.

He started at the knock on his door, which seemed to be amplified ten times in his head. Then his heart stopped when he heard Kurt's voice. "Um, yeah," came Finn's intelligent response after a moment's hesitation. With the fingers of one hand massaging a temple, he cracked open the door with the other. There was Kurt looking sweet, gorgeous and totally uncertain. "Hi," another fumble of the ball, then, "what's up?"

"Um... dad was wondering if... if you wanted to watch the game," Kurt stammered. Finn looked like hell. He also sounded strangely normal. The teen gave himself a moment to take a breath and steel himself and then rushed ahead with, "And maybe we should talk? About... about last night?" Not that he wanted to talk about it. Kurt was actually terrified of the idea of what Finn was going to say and just how messy the whole thing might be whether he stood by his words and actions or not.

"Last night?" Finn feigned ignorance, which turned out to be incredibly easy for him. "Oh, yeah... remind me to kill Puck the next time I see him. Never had anything hit me this hard before." Leaning into the door frame, he made a show out of clutching at his head. His eyes danced away from Kurt's as he grappled with what he hoped was a bit of damage control. "Did I do anything to embarrass myself? 'Fraid I don't remember much... Well, anything, really, after that drink from hell." Internally he cringed, but lying was for the best, wasn't it?

The words were like a punch to the gut, and Kurt paled visibly before he could get a hold of himself. With an effort, Kurt managed to dredge up some of his usual attitude. "Of course not," he answered dismissively. "I was there to protect you from yourself." Kurt took a step back and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "The game already started, anyway. I need to go. I promised I'd call Blaine." And that was that. Kurt forced himself to turn and walk away from the door with some sort of dignity. The moment his own bedroom door closed behind him, Kurt sank down to the floor and tried to breathe. There were tears in his eyes as he reached for his phone. He felt his fingers trembling as he typed out: IM AN IDIOT and sent the words to Blaine.

Blaine sat up his phone chimed, and he quickly read Kurt's IM with frantic eyes. Ever since he had returned home, his phone had stayed firmly in his hand while worry creased his brow. Said hand was now wrapped in white gauze thanks to Blaine having acquired a nasty scrape from punching a brick wall out of hurt and frustration. His fingers trembling, he immediately typed in: DO YOU WANT ME TO COME GET YOU? WE CAN TALK.

It did not matter to him that Kurt had feelings for Finn. All Blaine cared about was taking care of his boyfriend. If Kurt needed him, then he was going to be there for him no matter what.

Kurt sniffled and nodded as if the other teen was there and could see him. YES. WILL B OUT FRONT.

After taking a moment at the mirror to get himself together, Kurt took a deep breath and squared his shoulders again. He had been an idiot. He'd been stupid to think that Finn would see him that way, stupid to think anything but cheap booze would bring on that sort of reaction. He'd been even stupider to hurt Blaine. Kurt bit his lip and headed out, calling a hurried, "Going to dinner with Blaine," into the living room before the front door shut behind him. The truth was that Kurt couldn't spend another second in the house. He couldn't look at Finn. It was too difficult.

It was the longest 45 minutes of Blaine's life. The ride from his house to Kurt's seemed to last forever, and Blaine heaved a sigh of relief when he spotted a familiar figure out front waiting for him. His pulse hammering, he pulled up and leaned over to open the passenger side door. "Hop in," he called out, settling back in his seat as he waited for Kurt to join him. It crushed him seeing the other teenager upset, and it took every ounce of Blaine's willpower not to embrace Kurt. "Anywhere you'd like to go?" he asked softly.

"Anywhere," Kurt answered, gladly slumping into the passenger seat. He looked over at Blaine and considered what there was to say. Surely nothing that he could offer would make the situation any less awkward or tense, could heal the wounds he'd created by being so thoughtless. Deciding once again that he might as well be direct, Kurt ventured, "He doesn't even remember. Not any of it."

"Oh." Blaine should have felt relieved, and yet strangely he felt terrible for Kurt. His heart ached for his boyfriend despite having been hurt so badly himself. "I'm sorry, Kurt," he offered softly. Then Blaine did reach out for him, draping an arm across the countertenor's shoulders and gently drawing him into an embrace. The sweet scent of Kurt's hair met him as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. "I know I'm not Finn," he murmured with deep feeling, "but you've still got me."

Kurt shifted to get a little closer despite how awkward it was in the car. "You aren't a consolation prize," he said quietly but firmly. "You're amazing. I'm... god, I can't believe I'm this stupid." Kurt groaned and turned his face to press it against Blaine's chest. He wasn't always the sharpest knife in the drawer, but Kurt had never considered himself particularly gullible or weak-willed either. Current circumstances, however, suggested otherwise very strongly. "How do I fix this?"

"You don't have to fix anything," Blaine countered, embracing Kurt warmly. "I love you, Kurt. Nothing's ever going to change that." His words heartfelt, Blaine lifted Kurt's chin until their eyes met and he offered his boyfriend a sweet smile of encouragement. "How about we go back to my place? No one's home; we'll have it all to ourselves. We can watch 'Singing in the Rain' and order something in?"

Nothing could have sounded more perfect, and Kurt smiled despite how awful he felt. "That would be... god, yes." He shifted to press a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "Italian?" Some days called for watching one's waistline and pretending to have refined taste. Some days a guy just needed a good musical and enough carbs to kill a horse - well, that and another gorgeous guy to share them both with. Kurt was feeling better just thinking about it, and he let out a sigh as he settled back against Blaine's shoulder. "You definitely know how to show a boy a good time."

"I try," Blaine laughed softly. "Actually, for future reference, I want you to know that I'd reach up and catch every star in the sky if you asked me to." It was his turn to steal a kiss from Kurt as he lingered there, simply holding him as his car idled in the Hummel driveway. "As much as I hate to move right now," he started with a reluctant groan, "we'd really better leave before your dad starts to wonder what we're doing."

Kurt almost pointed out that Burt was far too busy watching the game with Finn but decided that he didn't really want to speak his stepbrother's name for awhile. Instead Kurt withdrew to his own side of the car and buckled up. "Better get going while I'm still willing to behave," he warned with a hint of a smile. The stress of the night and strange morning still hung in the air, but Kurt finally felt satisfied that there was a chance to fix everything. Blaine wasn't angry. Blaine loved him. And soon, Blaine would be at McKinley. Things were going to be alright.

Blaine's heart skipped a beat hearing the words. Knowing Kurt still genuinely wanted and desired him filled him with an overwhelming sense of warmth and excitement. It also laid to rest any lingering doubts he'd had about being Kurt's second choice. "Hold that thought till we get to my room," he encouraged, tossing his boyfriend a wink as he pulled away from the Hummel residence. The drive back home went by much faster than when Blaine had first set out, and being close to Kurt again, he was all the happier for it. He parked the car, shut off the engine and wasted no time reaching for Kurt's hand and leading him into the house. Dying to simply throw the other boy onto his bed and make out with him until they were both completely breathless, Blaine was grateful for the distraction of calling the finest Italian restaurant in town. "Food's on the way," he announced, tossing his cell phone aside. "You want to start the movie?"

"As if I didn't already have it on and waiting," Kurt called back, rolling his eyes with a smile on his face. It thrilled him that Blaine was so excited about the evening. If their positions had been reversed, Kurt doubted that he could have found the strength to be so understanding. Blaine, on the other hand, radiated an exuberance that made him feel giddy to boot.

Blaine grinned from ear to ear as he heard the titles starting and saw Gene Kelly's name splash across the TV screen. Peeling off his jacket, he tossed it over a chair and then reached out to take Kurt's hand as he eased himself up onto the bed. Cuddling with Kurt was one of Blaine's favorite pastimes, and he wasted no time in drawing Kurt into his arms. He sighed happily, "I'm so glad you're here."

Kurt grinned at the words and snuggled in closer. "Me too." For several minutes he enjoyed the warmth of Blaine's embrace and the music without further interruption. One question nagged at the back of his mind, and Kurt knew that he'd have to address it sooner or later. "Can I ask something?" They'd talked about sex a little, much to Kurt's initial discomfort, but there was one major thing that he'd never actually had the guts to ask Blaine. Kurt stroked his fingers over the other teen's arm as a means of fidgeting away some of his nerves.

Pleasant shivers coursed through Blaine's arm as Kurt's delicate fingers worked their magic on his skin. Shocking more than just his heart, it reminded him of the many times he and Kurt had been close to going further than making out only to pull back when things got too heated, and it was deliciously easily to get worked up with Kurt. Suddenly grateful for the distraction of his boyfriend's question, Blaine swallowed and nodded, "Of course," he said, "you can ask me anything."

Kurt honestly believed that, but it didn't make him feel any less nervous. "I just... you know that I haven't... that... that I'm a virgin. But I guess I never really asked..." Kurt's gaze was fixed on the television, but he wasn't really seeing anything there. Instead he was focused on listening to Blaine's breathing, feeling his muscles tensing and releasing beneath his clothes. "Have you...?"

Blaine's eyebrows arched and he could feel his cheeks rapidly filling with heat. "Honestly? No," he replied, focusing his gaze on Kurt. "Now, that's not to say I haven't gotten close, cause I have, but, you and me... we're in the same boat." Blaine offered Kurt a gentle nudge, teasing softly, "I wouldn't call it the Titanic, would you?" Then, more seriously, he wondered, "Why do you want to know?"

Kurt shrugged and then looked up at Blaine at last. "I'd been thinking about it is all, and... I wanted to know." It was really as simple as that. The more he'd thought about what happened with Finn, the more Kurt had realized that Finn probably saw sex as no big deal. He'd lost his own virginity to someone he didn't care about, so why would he think it was any more important to anyone else? It made sense now that he'd always felt so much more comfortable with Blaine, who obviously held at least some of the same views he had himself: sex should matter. "I'm glad. I like the idea," Kurt was flushed and embarrassed but met Blaine's gaze and forged ahead anyway, "that when it happens... that it will be something special for both of us."

"And it will be," Blaine promised, his smile warm and bordering on seductive. "Candles, music, silk sheets - everything you can possibly ever want, and then some." He cupped Kurt's cheek, which glowed the sweetest shade of pink imaginable. "When it happens, I want it to be right. Now, I'm not going to lie, Kurt. Do you have any idea how hard..." Breaking off, now it was Blaine's turn to blush. "...Okay, maybe that's not the best word. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to control myself around you?"

Kurt regained some of his usual arrogance and couldn't help but smile coyly as he answered, "I think I might... just a bit." His hand came to rest almost casually on Blaine's knee only to slide up just a bit before stopping at the sound of the doorbell downstairs. "Looks like we both have to keep control a little longer." When Blaine didn't jump up at once, Kurt shifted away and waved a hand dismissively. "I believe there's food to be fetched."

Deep in a dreamlike state, relishing Kurt's warm and welcome touch, Blaine blinked several times before registering that the food had arrived. "Hold that thought," he told Kurt with a barely concealed groan. Fishing for his wallet, Blaine stole a quick kiss from his boyfriend's inviting lips before hurrying downstairs. He returned a short while later with two plastic bags filled with Styrofoam cartons of food along with some drinks he'd stopped off for from the kitchen. "I've returned bearing gifts," he announced, grinning brilliantly at Kurt. His gaze roamed all over the other teenager. If he was honest with himself, he could have forgone the food and devoured Kurt instead.

Kurt, slightly more focused on the task at hand due to not having eaten the entire day, grabbed for the nearest container and a packet of parmesan and dug in. It took him a moment to realize that Blaine was still staring, and he paused with a noodle still hanging partly out of the side of his mouth. Realizing how ridiculous he must have looked, Kurt finished the bite and raised an eyebrow. "It's rude to stare, you know. And even ruder to let a boy eat alone. If I'm going to pack on five pounds in one meal, so are you."

"Sorry." Blaine blushed as he apologized. He rejoined Kurt, settling down on the bed and idly choosing something to eat. "You know what?" he said after a moment. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever set eyes on. You'll have to forgive me if I get carried away staring." It hit home how close he'd come to losing Kurt. What if Finn had really wanted him? The doubts resurfaced and Blaine felt a definite ache in his heart. "Kurt," he started a little too forcefully, "this weekend, erm, my parents are going to be away, and I was wondering... if you'd like to... come and stay with me." Again, his cheeks burned. "We don't have to anything. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I just... please stay with me?"

The thought of being far from his own house immediately warmed Kurt's heart, and he nodded at once. "I'd like that. If you're especially well behaved, I might make you dinner." He reached for Blaine's hand with his free one. "Not sure how my dad will feel about it. I might... well, Mercedes might be enlisted to say I'm at her house instead." Somehow Kurt doubted that, no matter how much Burt liked Blaine, he'd be okay with his son staying over at his boyfriend's place for the weekend. "But I want to be here with you. I'm just glad you still want me here."

“Honestly, Kurt? I can't think of anywhere else I want you to be." Blaine's heartfelt words were punctuated by the fact that his blood was rushing from Kurt's gentle touch. A smile tugged at one corner of his mouth, curling it into crooked goofiness. "Before you commit yourself, I should probably warn you that I can't make any promises about behaving. We don't have to take things too far, but..." Leaning closer, Blaine simply could not resist pressing soft kisses along Kurt's jawline, "...you should be prepared for anything."

Kurt shivered at the gentle kisses and the thought of what Blaine might have in mind. If it was anything like the rather explicit images running through his thoughts, Kurt was pretty sure they'd enjoy themselves no matter what happened. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he answered somewhat breathlessly. In fact Kurt would have been surprised if he managed to think of anything else at all. "You're a terrible influence." A flicker of a smile broke through Kurt's attempt at being aloof. "I think I like that in a man."

"You'd better," Blaine's reply was playful even as he harbored less than pure thoughts of how much of a terrible influence he wanted to be on Kurt. He had to literally force himself away from his boyfriend, otherwise he would really end up taking things much too far much too soon. "Okay, the food's getting cold," he announced, still grinning despite how flustered Kurt had made him. "Although," he added, "between the two of us, I think we're hot enough to heat it back up."

"Course we are," Kurt answered with a toss of his head, "but that doesn't mean that we should press our luck." He dug into the food with renewed vigor. Once they were both sated, Kurt helped Blaine load the remaining food into the fridge. That taken care of, Kurt took his boyfriend's hand and led him over to the couch. Given the charged atmosphere in the house, it seemed safer to go there than back into Blaine's room. "I think we can steal a little more time before you take me home."

"Definitely," Blaine replied, settling back into the expensive, overstuffed cushions. He glanced down at his and Kurt's intertwined fingers and he felt a rush of warmth surge through his hand, up his arm and through his chest. It felt wonderful! Much too good to want to give up. "I wish you didn't have to go," he confessed with a little sigh. "Being apart - even for a little while - kills me. That's why I want to transfer, so we can be together." His eyes lifted to meet Kurt's, and a grin spread its way across Blaine's handsome face. "I already talked to the Warblers about it. Thought they'd be pissed, but they ended up insisting I go. I think they're kinda sick of seeing me missing you all the time."

"I owe them a fruit basket," Kurt answered with a smile before grabbing Blaine's lapels and pulling him in for a quick kiss. "And you... I owe you something really, really special." He knew that it wasn't fair to expect Blaine to let everything go so quickly, but being with his boyfriend again had reminded Kurt precisely why he'd fallen for Blaine to begin with. "I don't ever want to have to go to a dance without you again."

"You don't have to worry about that," Blaine assured Kurt, dazed from the swift kiss. "I still regret not being there, but I'm going to do my best to make it up to you." He sealed that promise with another kiss, only this time it was long and sensuous, and Blaine found himself drawing Kurt further into his arms. His heart thumped violently, his blood racing and, as his tongue tangled with Kurt's, Blaine neared the point of no return. "Kurt," he gasped against that sweet mouth, "do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Kurt considered his options. He could be demure and blush and giggle and look away. That would be normal. But Kurt wasn't feeling normal after the previous night with Finn and how overwhelming - both in a frightening and an exciting way - it had been to have someone desire him so thoroughly. The interest had obviously been transitory, but it made Kurt hungry to show Blaine that he felt that way as well. After a beat to draw on every ounce of courage he had, Kurt boldly shifted closer so that Blaine couldn't help but feeling just how interested he really was. "Think I have some idea."

Now Blaine hadn't been expecting that. His dark eyes widened in surprise as he gazed at Kurt, a nervous thrill coursing through his racing blood. "Yeah?" he said shakily. His own pants had tightened considerably, and Blaine feared that even one clumsy fumble against Kurt would set him off. Without thinking he dropped one hand down and let it rest on Kurt's inner thigh, perilously close to his boyfriend's growing bulge. His fingers itched with temptation, and his heart was hammering so loudly that it drowned out the sound of his own breathing. "Kurt..." His tingling lips collided with the countertenor's again. Blaine had always been amazed by how heated his and Kurt's makeout sessions could be, but there was something more going on this time. There was a burning need generated between them, and Blaine wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop himself from wanting more.

Kurt swallowed hard, surprised to find that unlike the night before, he didn't want to stop. Maybe it wasn't the right time to go all the way, but that certainly left a lot of ground that could be covered. "Wh-when did you say that your parents were getting home?" he asked, breath coming faster as he thought of what the answer could mean for them. Maybe it was impulsive, but this time it felt right.

"Not until later," Blaine rasped, blinking a moment later as the implication of Kurt's breathless question sank in. "Kurt?" He was almost too afraid to speak, too excited and nervous over what might be happening. "Are you sure about this? Not that I'm trying to put you off - that's the last thing I want to do." His hands were trembling as he cupped Kurt's beautifully flushed face. "What I want - all I've ever wanted is you." Another kiss, this time more tender but no less passionate. Blaine ached to take Kurt back up to his room and fulfill every heated dream he'd ever had.

"Well, I still think that we deserve rose petals and soft music," Kurt answered, finally blushing now that he'd made the bolder move to start with, "but... but that doesn't mean we can't do other things." He barely had an idea of where to start with that. Together they could figure it out. He bit his lip and whispered, "What you said yesterday... say it again. Please?" He'd ruined the moment before, hadn't responded the way he should have. As much as he wanted to keep kissing and touching, Kurt also wanted to soothe a much larger ache for both of them.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine told him without hesitation. He gazed deeply into Kurt's sparkling eyes, repeating softly, "I love you." Reaching for his boyfriend's hand, Blaine gently encouraged him off the sofa and led him back up toward his bedroom. All along the way he could not resist offering Kurt more kisses, pressing his lips to that much-too-tempting mouth, graceful neck... in fact, everywhere Blaine could reach. Blood roared in his ears and Blaine was so lost in Kurt that he gasped in surprise when they were both tumbling down onto his bed.

Kurt almost tripped a good half dozen times on the short way to the other room, but he didn't care. He was breathless, smiling, and felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his back. In a break between kisses, Kurt took a deep breath and met Blaine's dark gaze again. "I love you." It was exhilarating and terrifying to realize that it was true. With anyone else, Kurt might have worried that he was grinning like an idiot. With Blaine, he couldn't help it, though smiling was soon rather a moot point as he found his boyfriend's lips once more.

Blaine's heart triphammered. Although he realized this was actually happening, he felt as if he were having one of the most vivid dreams of his life. Before he could properly drink in Kurt's heartfelt words, that lovely mouth was kissing him again. Blaine kissed him back, more heatedly by the second, his tongue slithering in Kurt's mouth, probing, searching. He kissed his boyfriend long and lovingly, his hands clutching at Kurt's body while their mouths curved together. Gasping softly, Blaine felt another urgent pulse between his quivering thighs. He was already so worked up from making out with Kurt alone that he had no idea what might happen when they took things another step forward.

Kurt reached for the hem of Blaine's shirt and felt his heart stop for a moment. Just the thought of seeing even more of the other young man's skin made him jittery with excitement. "Can I?" he breathed hopefully. The sooner they moved forward, the sooner he could stop being nervous about what was about to happen and enjoy what was happening. Kurt gave the fabric a slight tug and bit his lip.

Blaine's eyes burned into Kurt's as he nodded and whispered, "Yes, anything..." He tried not to focus too much on what was happening. After all, Kurt wanted to touch his bare flesh. The prospect made him dizzy. "Why don't you let me help you out?" he offered boldly. Blaine's hot blood pounded with a hot, urgent frenzy as he lifted his shirt off and exposed his well-defined chest which was covered in a dusting of dark hair.

Kurt's breath caught, and he stared openly. "Oh..." Realizing that his reaction could be taken more than one way, Kurt raised his eyes to meet Blaine's gaze and explained, "You're beautiful." He had, in fact, never seen anything so beautiful. Suddenly Kurt felt a bit less confident about shedding his own clothing, but rather than give in to the nerves, he squared his shoulders and quickly slithered out of his shirt. While not precisely ashamed of his body, Kurt was well aware that he was white as a ghost and spent more time practicing his solos than he did hitting the gym.

"Me? Look at you - you're perfect," Blaine managed once he regained the power of speech. His eyes raked up and down the length of Kurt's bare torso, drinking in the luminous expanse of skin on display before him. Before he realized what was happening, Blaine was kissing Kurt again. This time he let his hands roam over his boyfriend's near-naked body, feeling the smooth velvet of Kurt's marvelous skin. When their lips came apart again, Blaine slowly dropped his head and left a trail of kisses all over the countertenor's throat. He moved down, brushing his mouth over Kurt's heaving chest. Kurt's heart thrummed frantically beneath his lips as Blaine gave into instinct and desire and carefully licked one of those beautiful nipples.

Kurt let out a squeak and immediately blushed. He'd hoped to managed something a little more sensual, but Blaine seemed too distracted to care. He was rather distracted himself by the feeling of his boyfriend's hot mouth traversing areas of his body no one else had ever explored. It only took a few moments before Kurt became almost entirely certain they'd never make it to taking off anything below the waist before he exploded. "That feels soooo good," Kurt groaned as the fingers of his right hand tangled in Blaine's uncharacteristically unkempt hair while the left moved over the muscular planes of the other boy's back.

Blaine had never done anything like this before. It felt good, shockingly good. Hot tingling surged through him, pooling between his legs. He'd often heard Kurt moaning during their make-out sessions, but this was completely different. It was exciting, arousing, intoxicating... and Blaine yearned to see what other effect his actions might have. He squeezed Kurt's beautiful chest with both hands, sucking and tonguing his boyfriend's nipple, which tightened and grew harder in his mouth.

To say that the area was sensitive would have been an incredible understatement. Kurt's hips bucked, and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. After years of attempting to be discreet while masturbating, it was difficult to shift his mind over to the fact that they were alone in the house and no one cared how much noise they made. "Oh god," he breathed before holding up a hand. "Um, just a... breather." That was the closest that Kurt could come to managing a coherent sentence, and he hoped it was close enough for Blaine to understand. Hoping to take the sting out of the momentary break, Kurt gave the other teen's shoulders a gentle shove. "Lie back for me."

Blaine did not want to stop. He had been enjoying tasting Kurt's delicious body far too much. It was only when he realized that Kurt intended to return the favor that he relaxed, nodded and allowed himself to sink back into the bed. Even as he surrendered, Blaine could not help reaching out and touching Kurt's bare chest. His skin was beautifully flushed, calling out to him like a beacon. "Was I really that good?" he asked, his eyes dark and dazed as he blinked up at Kurt. Blaine still couldn't quite get his head around the fact that this was really happening. Kurt usually had to be the voice of reason when things had become too heated. Now his boyfriend was not only encouraging him, it was clear he wanted more.

"You're perfect," Kurt answered without any hint of hesitation. He was more sure of that than he'd ever been, and he wanted to obliterate the trace of doubt in Blaine's voice. Kurt draped himself over Blaine's body and shivered at the feeling of their bare skin pressing together. Shifting, he nipped at Blaine's earlobe. That the spot was more than slightly sensitive was one of the few things that Kurt did feel confident about. Their make out sessions might never have gone so far, but at least he'd picked up a few tricks. "Absolutely perfect." Unwilling to give up the full body contact just yet, Kurt substituted his fingers where Blaine had used lips and gently brushed fingertips over his boyfriend's nipple. The skin tightened at once, and Kurt gave a gentle tweak to the same spot while his tongue traced along the shell of Blaine's ear.

Blaine sighed and squirmed, caressing Kurt's hair and back, whimpering urgently as his boyfriend worked what was definitely a hot spot for him. When Kurt's elegant fingers closed over one of his nipples, Blaine moaned with shock and lust. "Kurt!" he gasped. Now he was on the receiving end, and he lay back in the over sized pillows, surrendering himself completely to Kurt, who stirred arousal in ways no one had ever done. "You're so beautiful," Blaine murmured, shivering while their bare flesh brushed delicately together.

The whole thing soon had Blaine so wildly turned on that he was writhing and moaning softly, his manhood throbbing, his chest alive and tingling with fantastic pleasure. Kurt was bringing him to the edge of climax so quickly that Blaine panted desperately, "Ohhh! Oh god... I'm going to come if you don't stop!"

Kurt drew back reluctantly. "Not yet." His heart beat faster as he sat up, straddling Blaine's hips in a way that only made him hotter. "I want to be touching you." The whole encounter counted in Kurt's mind as the boldest he'd ever been. Getting up on stage and belting out a song, that was catharsis, that was a high. This was thrilling but utterly nerve-wrecking. He reached down and unbuttoned the top button of his own jeans before reaching for Blaine's hand. "Want to do the honors?"

Blaine could hardly breathe. Again, he had to remind himself that this was really happening and that it wasn't a particularly vivid dream. "Are you kidding?" His voice cracked, and Blaine swallowed hard. "I'd tear these off with my teeth if you wanted me to." His hand trembled like an addict going through withdrawal, and Blaine was more than grateful that Kurt had a firm hold on his wrist. Fingers drifting over the bulging denim, he tugged at the zipper until it fell open to reveal Kurt's twitching length encased in silk boxer shorts. Blaine's eyes widened; Kurt was HUGE. "Kurt..." His hand drifted into the cloth, and he caught his breath as he truly felt his boyfriend's hardness for the first time.

Again, Kurt heard that soft whine and realized he'd managed to fail rather utterly at sounding particularly sexy. It didn't matter. He just wanted to be able to return the favor, to touch as well as be touched. Kurt reluctantly shimmied out of Blaine's grip, shushing the other teen when he protested, and scrambled free of his jeans before reaching for Blaine's fly. It took only a flicker of a glance to see the consent written on his boyfriend's face, and Kurt was glad for the fact that he didn't have to try and remember how to speak. He couldn't help a quick smile at the realization that Blaine's boxers matched the shirt he'd been wearing earlier. //I do love a man with a sense of style.// After the briefest hesitation, Kurt shucked his boxers and then helped Blaine do the same. "Have I mentioned that you're beautiful? God, Blaine..." Kurt climbed back to his perch atop Blaine's thighs and bit his lip as their flesh touched intimately for the first time.

Exactly how Blaine managed not to explode in that moment was something he considered a minor miracle. Kurt felt wonderful, and the sensation of their heated lengths brushing together felt too incredible to be true. He gazed up at Kurt, his eyes dark and dreamy with arousal while his heart drummed with wild excitement. "Do you have any idea how much I want you?" he panted. "How much I've wanted this?" With an effort Blaine raised himself up and pulled Kurt into another kiss. Their lips melded together slowly, ardently, while Blaine gently explored Kurt's smooth flesh. "Oh, I love you," he murmured against that sweet mouth.

Determined to make the moment special, Blaine's hand slid back down between those silky thighs. Kurt's long, thick member jutted out before him, pulsing feverishly. Blaine had never seen another cock so close, and his mouth watered as he gazed openly and hungrily. Brushing his fingers experimentally along the rigid shaft, it all seemed to come naturally to Blaine. His desire for Kurt was so deep that he wanted nothing more than to make his boyfriend lose himself in pleasure.

Kurt's toes curled, and he moaned before following Blaine's lead. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around the absolutely gorgeous cock in front of him. It was thrilling to see the way Blaine's eyes went half closed, to hear the catch in his breath. Kurt had always thought he was impossibly sexy when he sang, but the noises he made when Kurt gave a long, sure stroke were even more gorgeous. That was enough to spur the young man on and bolster his confidence. They were going on instinct and making it up as they went along, but it felt right because it was right. Kurt leaned down so that they could touch and kiss at the same time because sitting up he felt too far away from Blaine. His stupid indiscretion the night before didn't matter. It had always been Blaine that he was supposed to be doing this with, and there was no longer any doubt in Kurt's mind about that.

Blaine caught his bottom lip, his moans of pleasure muffled. His pelvis shaking beneath Kurt's warm frame, his hips churning. "Oh god!" When Blaine's body grew taut, he knew his climax was only seconds away. It all felt too good, too amazing to be real. He kept right on stroking Kurt's swollen length, his fingers slick from the glistening fluid weeping copiously from the flaring tip. Blaine did not want to stop or for the moment he had longed for to end. Suddenly his body stiffened, then undulated wildly as sharp convulsions shook him to his core. Agonizing spasms of pleasure were drawn out of his quivering body thanks to Kurt's caresses and somehow through it all, Blaine kept time with his boyfriend, filling both hands with that incredible cock.

Kurt didn't bother to give any warning. They'd both known that it would only take a few moments, but that made the contact all the more precious. His hips bucked out of control as he thrust into Blaine's hand. He heard himself moaning Blaine's name against the other teen's ear as they moved in sync. Only when the spasms ceased did he finally draw a full breath and pull back to look at Blaine. His eyes were wide with wonder. It was one of the rare occasions where Kurt had absolutely no idea what to say. The feeling was too overwhelming to put into words. Finally he simply smiled and kissed Blaine firmly on the lips.

When it was over, Blaine lay panting and groaning, almost unable to move as Kurt kissed him again. "Oh god... I've never felt anything like that," he gasped hoarsely. "It was amazing... No, Kurt, amazing doesn't even come close," Blaine smiled, returning his boyfriend's kiss with hot, demanding passion. Feeling tears wetting his cheeks, he could not remember being so blissfully happy. He embraced Kurt warmly, his hands roaming up and down the length of his back. "Thank you for this," he whispered into his hair. "I love you so much."

"Thank me?" Kurt laughed somewhat breathlessly and kissed Blaine again before settling in at his boyfriend's side. "I know we need to clean up soon so we don't permanently stick to the sheets, but... a little cuddling first." He felt light as a feather now that everything was in perspective. Everything felt right again no matter how tangled a mess it had all been a handful of hours before. "Mmm... this weekend... two days, just the two of us..." The singer let out a sound that was akin to a purr as he shifted at Blaine's side. "Shame I have to go home at all."

"I really wish you didn't have to," Blaine lamented, somehow managing to snake an arm around Kurt despite his limb's seemingly boneless state. "It's going to be torture waiting for the weekend to get here." He was already imagining filling his bedroom with romantic candles and flowers, making everything absolutely perfect for Kurt. Blaine's eyes were dark and heavy as he gazed into his boyfriend's face, beautifully flushed from their exertions. "I've decided this either really happened, or it was the best damn dream I ever had."

"Mmm... me too," Kurt agreed before sighing. "I should get home. Well, you should get me home." He smiled and sat up, reluctantly reaching for his clothes. The singer's gaze moved back to Blaine's body and took a long last look. "Now that I've seen you without clothes, I think it's a shame you have to wear them. Fashion be damned, you really should be a nudist." Just as reluctantly he began dressing again. He'd have to look at least halfway put together when he got home or his father would notice something was awry.

"You think so?" Blaine kissed him again. "I could probably get into that, s'long as you're willing to take on that lifestyle with me." He slithered up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist and embracing him tightly. His mouth brushed over Kurt's neck, hot and demanding. If he could have kept Kurt tied to his bed, then he would have done it in a heartbeat. Finally he exhaled deeply and relinquished his hold on his gorgeous boyfriend. "Okay, we'd better get going or I'll keep you here forever."

Once they were both fully dressed and somewhat presentable, Blaine led the way back to his car. Every step he took felt as if he was walking on air. He grinned like a drunken fool at Kurt, who fairly glowed, his luminous skin flushed and his lush dark hair wantonly mussed. And Blaine decided that Kurt had never looked more beautiful to him.

"Promise me something?" He said when they eventually pulled into the Hummel driveway. "That you'll call me later and let me sing you to sleep?"

The thought alone brought a blush to Kurt's cheeks, and he beamed at Blaine before drawing his boyfriend into a warm embrace. "Of course." He stole another kiss and then opened the door. "Can't afford to mess up my hair again," Kurt explained with a toss of his head before stepping out of the vehicle. It was sad walking away from Blaine, but he was excited already about the weekend to come.


	7. Chapter 7

When he entered the house, Kurt ducked his head into the den and tried to ignore a flicker of emotion at the sight of Finn relaxing on the couch. "Dad? Mercedes called while I was out. She's having a bedroom redesign emergency. I told her I could stay over this weekend and help."

Burt glanced up from the screen and nodded. "Sure thing. Just remember it's her room, okay?"

Kurt managed to look thoroughly offended and put his hands on his hips. "She'll love it. I have excellent taste." Glad that his father hadn't questioned the explanation, Kurt added, "I have some homework," before disappearing to head up to his room. There was no sense in pushing his luck.

Excusing himself to Burt, Finn was on his feet and chasing after Kurt the moment his stepbrother left the room. "Kurt," he called out, almost reaching for the other teenager's arm and stopping himself just in time. "Hey, erm, are you okay? Burt was about to send me out to look for you." Finn, not being the sharpest knife in the drawer, was surprisingly quick to realize there was something different about Kurt. Kurt's perfectly coiffed hair wasn't perfect at all. In fact, it reminded Finn of how Quinn's looked after... His gaze narrowed and Finn felt his heart sink as realization dawned on him. "Did you and Blaine...?" Shaking his head quickly, he added, "No, it's none of my business." //So then why is it eating you up inside?//

Kurt's eyes flashed and then narrowed, his chin lifting. "No, it isn't. I don't recall ever demanding details after your dates with Quinn. And I won't." The truth was that there had always been something hurtful about knowing. Even as he'd grown closer to Rachel, Kurt had been careful not to let her say too much. He didn't want to know. Not any of it. "Was there something else? I really do have homework." He didn't, but Kurt was anxious to be free of the awkward moment and the strangeness of being close to Finn again.

Kurt had every right to be pissed off, Finn decided. Not only had he treated him badly, now he was prying into his private life. He sighed and brushed a hand through his hair, completely at a loss over what to say or do to make things right between them again. "Look, I'm sorry. I just want you to be careful, that's all." There was a hell of a lot more to it than that, but Finn continued the pretense of not remembering anything that happened last night. He couldn't let himself dwell on it, otherwise he was sure he'd go insane. A half smile tugged at one corner of his mouth as he added, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm a little over protective."

The words did their job and Kurt let the tension drain from his stance with a soft sigh. "I'm careful, Finn. We're careful. I love him, but that doesn't mean I turn into a complete idiot around him." That wasn't entirely true, but it was close enough. Deciding to try and smooth over any ruffled feathers his attitude had caused, Kurt added, "It's sweet that you care. It's just a bit... strange discussing things like that with you, that's all."

"It shouldn't be," Finn countered, resting one hand on the wall close to Kurt's head. "You can talk to me about anything. Or at least I want you to." His eyes raked over Kurt's face, taking in those full, obviously kiss swollen lips. Suddenly Finn wasn't so sure he wanted to open things up for Kurt to confide in him what had transpired between him and Blaine. It sparked an angry fire deep in his belly. It made him want to punch Blaine's pretty boy face in. "Hey, erm, I-" Finn searched for something, anything to distract himself from the hot pulse of jealousy he was feeling, "-you sure you're okay? It's just... I've never seen your hair like this before." Before he could stop himself, Finn reached out and flicked a strand back into place.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly both in horror at the idea that he looked at all bad and surprise at the casual contact. "Oh... is it really...?" He hurried up a couple of steps to pause at the mirror hung on the landing of the stairs. The sight of his frazzled reflection brought a slight frown to Kurt's face. "Hmmm... it is." He sighed and shrugged, adding quietly, "Guess it's a good thing dad never notices how I look." //And neither does Finn, does he?// "Well, you're welcome to come up with me while I fix this," Kurt offered in the further interest of making peace. "Homework can wait a little while."

Finn should have definitely said no. Returning to the living room and finishing the game with Burt would have been the smart thing to do. But, Finn wasn't known for his smarts. "Sure, cool," he replied, following Kurt to his room. Memories of last night reemerged the instant he stepped over the threshold, and Finn had to avert his eyes from the bed. "You and Mercedes this weekend, huh?" He sat on the edge of Kurt's desk, tossing an imaginary football between his hands. "It's gonna be quiet without you around."

Kurt considered just how honest he should be as he sat down in front of the mirror. The truth was that he was bursting to tell *someone* even if that someone happened to be the person who had sent him crying to Blaine's that morning in the first place. The irony wasn't lost on Kurt, but impulse won out over common sense. "Well... actually... that was a liiiiittle white lie," Kurt confessed as he carefully began putting his hair back into place. He could see Finn's reflection clearly in the mirror and gave a small shrug. "Blaine asked me to stay over, and I thought that dad might be less than thrilled."

Finn's heart sank and he had to pick his jaw up off the floor. "Of course he wouldn't like it!" he all but exploded. "What the hell are you thinking, Kurt? You can't just lie and run off and spend the weekend with Blaine..." Finn towered over his stepbrother, his face red and his body shaking with anger. He kept reminding himself that he was only looking out for Kurt's best interests, but deep down Finn knew jealousy when he felt it, and the spark erupted into a full blown flame.

Kurt was out of his chair in a heartbeat and standing almost chest to chest with Finn. "I can and I will," Kurt answered at once. "I only told you because I thought that you wanted me to be able to talk to you." That had obviously been a stupid idea. He should have called Mercedes or even Rachel and left Finn the hell out of it. "There is absolutely no reason I shouldn't spend the weekend with Blaine. He loves me. That matters to some of us. I shouldn't have to mention this, but since you're behaving this way... I'm sure that you'll be keeping this to yourself unless you'd like your mother to hear about the fact that you spent a tidy little chunk of your savings renting a cheap motel room with Santana. Now, if you'll excuse me," Kurt added in the coldest tone he could muster, "I think I'd rather be alone at the moment."

Kurt's outburst cut through Finn like a knife. He had seen his stepbrother angry before, but nothing quite like this, and it left Finn reeling. "Kurt," he started, only to open and close his mouth like a fish out of water. What the hell was wrong with him? He had no right to tell Kurt what he could and could not do, so why was he bothered with the idea of Kurt and Blaine spending a weekend together? "Fine, do what you want," Finn exhaled, throwing his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. He stalked out of Kurt's room and headed to his own.

Tumbling down onto the bed, Finn threw a pillow across the room. He stared up at the ceiling and tried to calm himself. His emotions raged within him, churned around like the sea in the middle of a hurricane. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Kurt in that way? As much as it pained Finn to admit it, Kurt loved Blaine and they were happy together. He had done the right thing pretending nothing happened the night of the prom. Or at least Finn thought so. Ruining Kurt's happiness was the last thing he wanted to do. Confused more than ever before, he rolled over onto his side and tried to go to sleep.

Later that night, Finn woke from a dream with a gasp. Kurt. Again. He blinked in the darkness of the room, and found himself not only dripping with sweat but also hard as a rock. //Shit! This has got to stop...// Kurt had invaded his sleep for what seemed like the umpteenth time that week. Persistent images of his stepbrother's mouth roaming all over his body left Finn a helpless bundle of need. And the only way he knew to get it out of his system was to take himself in hand. "Kurt," he moaned aloud, stroking feverishly.

***********

To say that he was having a restless night barely began to describe it. Kurt tossed and turned, frustrated with himself for more reasons than he could count. He shouldn't have let Finn get under his skin, but there it was. He should never have tried to offer an olive branch to begin with. The Incident - as he chose to think of it - had left him uncertain and unhappy. And then there was the part of him that didn't care about any of it and couldn't do more than be a bundle of happily excited nerves about the weekend to come. 

Ultimately Kurt decided to give up on sleep for awhile and sighed as he pulled himself up out of bed to steal away downstairs for a little therapy session with Ben & Jerry. He was almost to the top of the stairs when he heard his name in Finn's voice. The thing was, Finn's door wasn't open, and it didn't exactly sound like he was being paged. It actually sounded like... //No. Absolutely not. Not after this morning.// If what he thought was happening really was happening, then Finn was full of it. The thought brought a new surge of anger, and Kurt couldn't help creeping a little closer to his stepbrother's door.

With the dream images plaguing his mind as well as the memory of heatedly kissing Kurt the night before, Finn found himself already dangerously close to the edge. His cock swelled in his pumping fist, harder and thicker than ever before. Legs quaking, further tremors coursed up through his heaving chest as Finn's breathing gusted out of him faster and faster. "Kurt," he moaned, vividly imagining it was his stepbrother's hand working instead of his own. "Fuck! Don't stop..." He was too far gone to care that his cries might have been heard by the entire household. What obliterated his senses completely was fantasizing that Kurt's mouth - that full, impossibly soft mouth - had taken him inside. Finn came with an almighty groan, calling out Kurt's name over and over again.

Kurt slumped back against the wall. There was absolutely no denying it. "Oh," he whispered to no one in particular before slipping back to his own room. Kurt was in a state of shock all over again. Finn had meant it. Everything he'd said the night before, he'd meant it. //So why deny it today?// But he already knew the answer to that. Because when Finn was sober, he knew he didn't want to be gay. He didn't want to admit that he could possibly be attracted to another man. Kurt let out a long, slow breath. But it had been *true*. Finn really had wanted him... did want him... Though he was slightly disgusted with himself, the idea was still exciting, still intoxicating. Kurt groaned. Why did things have to be so complicated? He had finally found someone wonderful who truly cared about him, and suddenly Finn Hudson decided to start peeking out of the closet. Frustrated, Kurt flung himself back on the bed and pulled up the covers. He was *not* going to lose sleep over Finn, not after what he'd done.

As it turned out, the vow was as hollow as it felt. Kurt spent most of the rest of the night even more restless as he turned it all over and over in his head. The only thing he was sure of by the time he dragged himself out to the car to drive to school was that he knew exactly what song he wanted to sing at practice that afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

Having hoped that all of his less-than-brotherly thoughts about Kurt had been abolished after last night's jerking off, Finn's hopes were dashed the instant he set eyes on the countertenor again. //So much for getting him out of my system,// the jock mentally groused. That familiar ache in his heart knocked the wind right out of his lungs, and Finn felt as if he'd just been tackled in the middle of the choir room. Even Quinn noticed that something wasn't right, and Finn tried to brush it off by murmuring, "Bad night," which was actually the truth.

Kurt's presence overwhelmed him. Finn could feel his stepbrother sitting behind him, but he didn't dare turn to even catch a glimpse. The way he was feeling, he had no idea what he might say or do. Finn didn't even have the balls to say 'hello', especially after last night's blow up between them.

Mr. Schuester clapped his hands to bring everyone's attention forward. "Alright, who wants to start us off today?"

Kurt rose at once. "I have something I've been working on." 

"Barbara? Madonna?" Mr. Schue smiled as he ceded the stage to the young man.

"Something a little more serious," Kurt answered. He sashayed up to the front of the room and stood confidently even though he felt a flicker of nerves. At first he kept his gaze carefully averted from Finn as he cued the start of the music.

What a performance tonight  
Should I react or turn off  
the light?  
Looks like you're picking  
a fight  
in a blurring of wrong  
and right  
But how your mood changes  
You're a devil, now an angel  
Suddenly subtle and solemn  
and silent as a monk  
You only tell me you love me  
when you're drunk

Kurt couldn't resist letting his eyes move to Finn at last. There was no mistaking the meaning of the lyrics - or at least he hoped not. He knew, and Kurt didn't want either of them to be able to pretend otherwise.

It's better than nothing,  
I suppose  
some doors have opened,  
others closed  
but I couldn't see you exposed  
to the horrors behind some  
of those  
Somebody said: listen  
don't you know what  
you're missing?  
You should be kissing him  
instead of dissing him like  
a punk  
But you only tell me you love  
me when you're drunk  
You only tell me you love me  
when you're drunk

All of my friends keep  
asking me  
Why, oh, why  
do you not say goodbye?  
If you don't even try  
you'll be sunk  
'cause you only tell me you  
love me when you're drunk

What's the meaning  
when you speak with so  
much feeling?  
Is it over when you're sober?  
Am I junk?  
You only tell me you love me  
when you're drunk  
You only tell me you love me  
when you're drunk

Kurt finished and smiled briefly before taking his seat again. He stared at the back of Finn's head while Rachel took the stage to regale them with her favorite show tune of the moment. Though normally Kurt loved her voice, he couldn't even pretend to listen as he wondered what Finn might be thinking.

Although Finn had resigned himself to being known as perpetually dim, the meaning of Kurt's song hit home hard. He felt terrible, then suddenly panicked. What had brought this on? //Did he... hear me last night?// Warmth spread across Finn's face, making even the tips of his ears glow bright red. How the hell was he going to get out of this? It was hard enough trying to deny his feelings for Kurt, and Finn scrambled to think of something - anything - to explain himself. He turned in his seat, opened his mouth and said the dumbest thing possible to Kurt, "Good song."

"I've always thought so," Kurt answered calmly. He found that he rather enjoyed having the upper hand so firmly, making Finn squirm a bit. Certainly the other boy had done plenty of that to him. "For some reason it's been on my mind." His eyes never left Finn's face, and he wondered just how strange the conversation might have looked to Quinn or anyone else watching it. Judging from the raised eyebrow he got from Mercedes, probably pretty strange. //Oh well.// "I take it speaks to you too?"

"Erm, yeah, I guess." Finn shrugged, then yelped when Quinn elbowed him in the ribs. Her brows mirroring Mercedes', Quinn was glaring at him with her patented 'What's going on?' look. //I am so not getting into this with her...// "It's nothing," he murmured, brushing the whole incident off with a mock casual wave of his hand. "We had a fight; it's no big deal." Biggest lie ever. It was a HUGE deal. Finn turned back in his seat and leaned in toward Kurt. "Can we talk after class?"

Kurt considered that. Could he really trust himself to stay strong one on one? He thought of the fact that he'd gotten less than two hours of sleep the night before and nodded. He could do it. Finn deserved to have to be honest. "Of course." He flashed Quinn a tight smile and received a glare in return. Fine by him. There was something about the blond that put him off no matter how gorgeous she was. He wondered briefly what lie Finn had told her to explain away the fact that he'd swept his stepbrother off in their limo instead of taking her home.

Finn could not relax through the rest of glee practice. His legs bounced impatiently, his eyes darting toward the clock as time ticked by more slowly than ever before. He had a golden opportunity to smooth things over with Kurt, and Finn thought furiously of a way to explain himself and not fuck things up worse than he already had. When the bell finally rang, Finn expressed his need to talk to Kurt with Quinn, who shot Kurt another death glare before reluctantly moving on her way. Finn's heart thundered, and he swore he could hear it amplified off the choir room walls.

"Thanks for staying behind," he started off, feeling worse about the whole situation by the minute. "Kurt, I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what got into me, but I was wrong and I hope you'll forgive me."

There were a dozen different ways he could respond, and Kurt went through all of them quickly in his mind. In the end, he did chicken out just a little. "At least you noticed," he allowed, wishing that Finn had made a more honest apology. Was he really going to pretend that nothing had happened? Even now? "You said you want us to be able to talk. You don't seem to be doing much of that lately." When it came right down to it, Kurt still cared too much for his stepbrother to force his hand, to push him into admitting something he wasn't ready for even if Kurt knew he deserved the explanation. When Finn still didn't add anything, he sighed. "I hope you'll have this sorted out before Blaine gets here."

"When Blaine gets here?" Finn, dumbstruck, stared uncomprehendingly at Kurt for a long moment. What was he talking about? "You mean he's coming to pick you up today or something?" At least Finn guessed that was what Kurt meant. That assumption only caused another sharp pang of jealousy. "That's fine." He tried to remain calm. "I promise I'm not going to get into your business anymore." Finn managed a crooked grin. "Thing is, I don't like it when you're mad at me." //And I like it even less with you’re off with Blaine.//

Kurt sighed again and rolled his eyes. "I don't like being mad at you." That was the simple truth of the matter. He cared about Finn, loved him even if it was a strange, complicated sort of love, and he didn't like them fighting. "As for Blaine, he'll be starting here at McKinley in a few days. As soon as the paperwork is done, really." Kurt searched Finn's face, wishing he could get an honest, direct reaction. "He said he doesn't like being away from me so much... and I don't really like it either."

"Wait, what?" Thinking he had simply misheard, Finn grasped for clarification. "Blaine's transferring?" If Kurt's expression - not to mention the way those blue eyes sparkled - was any indication, then it was definitely true, and Finn felt blindsided, as if Kurt had hauled back and sucker punched him. "That's just great!" He puffed out his cheeks, exasperated. "If Blaine's here, then..." Finn paused, staring openly at Kurt, his emotions barely contained, "...that means he's going to take over lead vocals." That wasn't what he meant at all. Blaine and Kurt would be inseparable, and his stepbrother would be even further away from him than before.

Kurt almost screamed with frustration. Even now Finn was playing word games. It took a moment for him to get his emotions under control enough to even respond. Unwilling to let it go so easily, Kurt met his stepbrother's gaze and challenged, "Have you remembered anything about the other night? Anything at all?" It was a way to give Finn an out. He could pretend he was only just recalling things and then maybe they could actually talk about it. //Then again, if he wanted to talk, wouldn't he have said something already?//

Freezing on the spot Finn realized that Kurt had indeed overheard what he was doing last night. Why else would he bring up the subject? "The other night?" he echoed dumbly. His world crashing around him, Finn vacillated hopelessly. He could either deny everything again or admit what he was feeling for Kurt. His pulse hammering, he clenched and unclenched his fists reflexively until, without warning, he was surging forward and pressing Kurt against the nearest wall. Finn's mouth, hot and demanding, covered his stepbrother's, kissing him recklessly.

Kurt hadn't exactly anticipated the reaction, and he couldn't even think enough to protest. The feeling of Finn's body against his own awoke at once the thrill of prom night, the illicit pleasure of being wanted by someone who had never wanted him in return. Kurt knew he should have been stopping things. As soon as his thoughts caught up with the action, he should have shoved Finn away and told him to go to hell. That would have been the right thing to do. Instead Kurt found himself responding instinctively to the stimulation and wrapping his arms around Finn's neck.

Even through the thick haze of reckless desire, Finn expected Kurt to push him away, yell at him, anything but this. To his amazement, Kurt was not resisting. He was accepting and kissing him back in the most agonizingly passionate kiss Finn had ever experienced. His mouth expressed his longing and lust, searching, probing, searing Kurt's, until he was panting and mewling softly in a sweet delirium of need.

It was just as good as before, perhaps better. Now Kurt knew that Finn really did want him. The alcohol had brought down the walls, but in the end, Finn was kissing him because he wanted to. That he was making the same stupid mistake all over again didn't really occur to Kurt as he relished the moment and the passionate embrace. The fingers of one hand carded into Finn's hair as if he were afraid that the other teen might draw away otherwise.

Finn had completely lost his mind, or at least that's how it seemed. Kissing Kurt again was exactly the most wrong thing he could have ever done, but it felt so good, so right. The simmering passion and shy awakening Finn had gradually experienced gave way in an abrupt rush of need. He could not keep his shaking hands off Kurt, cradling his body as their heated kisses eventually forced Finn to break away to catch his breath. His eyes were dark and begging, imploring Kurt. He put his fingers to his stepbrother's mouth. "Don't say anything." Finn almost confessed, //I dreamed of doing this...// only to stop short when a familiar voice called outside the choir room door.

"Kurt?" It was Blaine.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt's eyes were wide with shock and horror as he looked to the doorway and saw his boyfriend silhouetted there. The magnitude of his own stupidity hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd acted impulsively, reacting without any thought at all - and Kurt couldn't imagine a way it could have turned out worse without their parents being present as well. "Blaine..." He disentangled himself from Finn as quickly as possible and hurried toward the other boy only to pause, frozen in the middle of the room, uncertain of what he should do. "I... I'm sorry... It was... it just..."

All the blood had drained out of Blaine's face. He stood there blinking back tears he steadfastly refused to let fall in front of Finn and feeling like the biggest fool in the world. "Even after last night... you still want him?" It was little more than a whisper. Blaine couldn't bring himself to even glance at Kurt. The pain was unbearable.

Finn, as much as he had grown to hate the idea of Kurt and Blaine together, found himself taken aback by the betrayal. The last thing he had ever wanted was for anyone - even Blaine - to get hurt. Especially when he himself still felt confused over... well, everything. He started to leave the choir room, to give the other two a chance to talk only for Blaine to lunge forward and nail him square in the jaw with a fierce right hook. Finn sprawled on the floor, nursing his wound as blood trickled from one corner of his mouth.

"Blaine!" Kurt hadn't even felt quite so shocked when Finn kissed him on prom night. The move seemed to break his paralysis and Kurt rushed forward only to pause again, torn between wanting to grab Blaine before he could think of leaving and check on Finn to make sure he was alright. Finally he settled for putting a hand on Blaine's arm, a silent plea for patience, and looked down at Finn. "Are... you okay?" he asked tremulously, well aware that even asking could well be too much for Blaine to tolerate given the situation.

"Yeah..." Finn decided, one hand cradling his aching jaw as he managed to get back on his feet. He could already feel one hell of a bruise beginning to form. Blaine had every right to hit him; Finn deserved it. Lusting after Kurt, throwing himself at his stepbrother when he wasn't even sure what his own feelings were. "Don't blame Kurt," he murmured. "It was my fault, not his."

As Finn started to leave the room, Blaine stepped in his way and, with barely controlled anger, snapped, "How about you stop jerking him around?"

"Sorry, I can't do this," Finn apologized, taking one last glance at Kurt before leaving the other two teenagers alone.

It brought tears to Kurt's eyes to realize that Blaine was still worried about protecting him. As Finn swept out of the room, they began to fall in earnest. Kurt felt even worse about that. Blaine deserved to be angry, not to be manipulated into feeling sorry for him. That Finn would simply leave after everything made him feel sick. Even now Finn wasn't interested enough to fight for him - or even to explain himself. The lies should already have told Kurt everything he needed to know. Somehow he'd managed to be a complete idiot just the same.

Hesitantly he raised his gaze to his boyfriend's face. He had absolutely no idea of what to say after being so stupid once again. It had gone beyond mistakes and into the realm of some form of syndrome. Kurt was fairly certain he was out of his mind to do anything that would hurt someone as wonderful as Blaine.

What Blaine wanted most of all at the moment was to simply turn back time and live blissfully ignorant of the less-than-chaste kiss that Finn and Kurt had shared. It would have made life oh so easy. Life, however, had never been a smooth ride for Blaine, despite his privileged upbringing. "Kurt..." Blaine mentally cursed his voice for cracking, betraying all of the emotion threatening to burst forth. "You've got to tell me right here, right now: Do you love Finn? Do you want to be with him?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer immediately, but he knew that would mean nothing. Instead he took a moment to steady himself and think through how he could express what he was feeling. "I care about Finn. Before all this, it was finally starting to feel like we were friends and... and I'm attracted to him," Kurt confessed as gently as possible. "He was the first boy I ever looked at twice off the silver screen. I fell for him before I could even admit that I was gay. But it was... a crush." Kurt shrugged. "There was never any chance, and I gave up on it."

Kurt couldn't help but smile as he moved forward, "And then I met you. I've never seen anyone so beautiful in real life. You were so far out of my league, but you were so sweet, such a good friend to me anyway... The day you kissed me is the luckiest I've ever felt." He had no idea how to finish the explanation. He just needed to say it. "When Finn kissed me... I didn't think. It was unreal, and I couldn't think about anything. I should have. Blaine, I should have thought of you, and I should have stopped."

As hurt and betrayed as Blaine felt, he believed every word Kurt said to him. They were heartfelt and truthful, and it made him love Kurt even more despite himself. How would he have reacted if a crush suddenly developed feelings for him? Kissed him? Wearing Kurt's fashionable shoes did not make the situation any easier; however, it did help Blaine understand a little better. Having fought to hold back the tears, they spilled forth unbidden as Blaine took a shuddering breath. "I love you, Kurt. Nothing in the world can ever change that." He took a step closer, reaching out and grasping both of Kurt's hands without hesitation. "Finn - I don't know what he's thinking or doing. Maybe he's confused about himself... Whatever's happening, I meant what I told him; he shouldn't jerk you around." Blaine paused, lifting shimmering eyes to search deeply into Kurt's. "You're worth so much more than that."

Kurt's smile was watery as the tears continued to fall. "I wish I still felt like I was worthy of having you." His treatment of Blaine was, as far as Kurt was concerned, unconscionable. He had the most gorgeous, wonderful man in the world in love with him, and he'd hurt that man at every turn in the worst possible way. "I don't know what he wants either, but... I know what I want. I've just been terrible at showing it." The things he'd said to Blaine the night before remained true. He didn't regret a single syllable. The only thing he found himself regretting was his own foolish, impulsive response to Finn. He could so easily have put a stop to things, but he'd drawn it out instead, made the situation more than it should have been. "It's... what happens next is up to you. If you don't want to talk to me again or..." Kurt couldn't even say more because the thought of it hurt far too much.

"Kurt, I couldn't walk away from you even if I tried," Blaine confessed, his vision blurred from crying. "Does it make me the biggest doormat in the world seeing my boyfriend kissing another guy? Maybe, but I can't stop loving you." After last night - that wonderful, magical night - Blaine's mind boggled over how everything could have gone so wrong. //Finn. He's the cause of this. Not Kurt.// "Things can't go on like this. I think you know that. Someone's going to have to talk to Finn, and I doubt you want it to be me." A tiny smile crept up on Blaine's face. "Otherwise I'll really end up breaking his jaw."

"He'd deserve it," Kurt observed with the faintest hint of a smile, "but... then, I guess so would I." The young man sighed and then groaned. "This whole thing was supposed to be me talking to Finn. Last night he... well, I overheard something, and I knew he remembered prom night. I was going to confront him about it. I did, actually, and...." Kurt shrugged and met Blaine's gaze. "I'm not sure what to say to him. This is all so surreal... I haven't felt this strange since right before I puked on Miss Pillsbury's shoes."

"Well, if you feel like puking on Finn, please feel free." It felt like the first time in ages since Blaine had laughed. The subject of Finn, however, turned his mood somber. His eyes filled with water again, glistening beautifully. "What you should do is tell him how you feel," Blaine whispered. "That you have a boyfriend who loves you, and that whatever he's going through shouldn't have to involve us. It's not fair of him, and he should know that once and for all."

Kurt nodded just as soberly and then moved in a little closer. "I have a boyfriend I love, and I can't hurt him again," he corrected before leaning in. He hesitated on the verge of kissing Blaine and then gave a slight shake of his head before drawing back. "I need to talk to Finn first." It was the least he could do in terms of penance. "I didn't bring my car. Could you... could you drop me off at home? The sooner this is over with the better." Kurt squeezed his boyfriend's hands firmly and tried to smile. "Tomorrow night, I'm taking you out. Is that okay? Just... a little time for us. Just us."

"It's more than okay," Blaine assured him. The idea brought on another little smile. Still hurting over the image of Kurt and Finn's heated kiss playing over and over again in his mind, knowing that Kurt wanted to spend time with him helped ease the pain. "We both look awful, which is not like us at all," he suddenly declared. "Let's fix our faces, then I'll take you home." Blaine started to led Kurt from the room, only to pause and gaze at him curiously. "Are we still on for weekend?" he asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't miss it. Not for the world." Kurt's heart fluttered, and he led Blaine into the bathroom only to stare at his reflection with horror. "Oh, god, I look terrible!" He splashed some cold water on his puffy eyes and then fished around in his pocket and produced a tube of concealer. "Don't leave home without it." After a little primping and preening, Kurt felt satisfied that he looked human again even if he didn't entirely feel it yet. "God help me, I think I'm ready."

"Ready for anything, I'd wager," Blaine murmured, drinking in Kurt's throat-catching beauty. Deep down he had to admit that he couldn't exactly blame Finn - or any or guy for that matter - lusting over Kurt. Impossibly gorgeous, sweet and clever, with the voice of an angel; Blaine had decided some time ago that he was out of his mind not to have captured Kurt right from the start. His arms snaked their way around his boyfriend's waist, drawing him in closer. "I'm still thinking about those candles and silk sheets I promised you," he confessed, gazing deeply into the mesmerizing blue depths of Kurt's eyes.

Kurt blushed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck to enjoy the sweet closeness. "I hope so. I haven't been thinking about anything else." All strangeness with Finn aside, it was true. He was crazy about Blaine and excited beyond his ability to convey the feeling at the idea that they were going to share something so intimate, so immutable. They would share something together that no one would ever be able to take from them. "I really do love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine whispered in return. Holding Kurt close, the warmth of his boyfriend's body triggered the aching need Blaine barely held in check for him. "Still no pressure, okay? I want this weekend to be extra special. Spontaneous and special." Blaine grinned. If he and Kurt were ever going to be able to enjoy the weekend problem free, then the whole Finn issued had to be resolved. As much as Blaine loathed the idea of leaving Kurt alone with Finn, the sooner the stepbrothers talked things out, the better.

Kurt forced a smile, but it felt unnatural, and he finally sighed. "Okay. Home." He didn't have to like it, but Kurt knew that he *did* have to deal with it. Awfully as he'd handled it all, Finn deserved an honest conversation. More than that, Blaine deserved the clear resolution, the knowledge that Kurt was willing to do what it took to make things right. He reached for his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it tightly in his own as they walked out to the car. The ride was quiet, but the silence wasn't tense or unpleasant. Kurt was too busy rolling over in his mind what he wanted to say to Finn to be able to speak aloud. When the car stopped, he jolted at the realization that they'd arrived already. 

After stealing a quick, warm kiss from Blaine, Kurt trudged up the sidewalk as if approaching a firing squad. He found Finn nowhere on the ground floor and finally sighed heavily once more before heading upstairs. Finn's door, not surprisingly, was closed, and Kurt knocked as firmly as he could manage given the way his hands were shaking.


	10. Chapter 10

Finn was relieved to find the house empty. The last thing he wanted was for Burt and his Mom to question him over the obvious fight he'd been in. Having snatched one of his stepfather's beers after rummaging through the fridge, he was finishing it off when the knock at his door startled him. //Kurt...// "Just a minute," he called out after a moment's hesitation. Holding an ice pack against his aching jaw, Finn slowly opened his door. "Hey," he said, trying out a sheepish grin that made him wince with pain.

Kurt tried and failed to smile in return. "Can we talk? We really need to." He wished he'd refrained from making it a question. Talking really wasn't optional anymore. Things had gone beyond the stage where it was okay to pretend that everything would right itself. "We need to get some things... ironed out." He didn't want Finn to think he was in for just getting yelled at or lectured. If their positions were reversed, Kurt doubted he would have found it easy to face up to a discussion to begin with, let alone a tongue lashing.

"Yeah, I guess we do," Finn agreed, standing back and allowing Kurt into his bedroom. His pulse quickened at the sight of him. It alternately excited and dismayed Finn, who had hoped that the last impromptu kiss had gotten whatever he'd been feeling out of his system. Kurt smelled wonderful, looked even better, and Finn realized just how dangerous it was for the two of them to be alone together. "Are you and Blaine... okay?" he asked cautiously.

"We will be," Kurt agreed cautiously. He took a seat in Finn's desk chair and chewed on his lip nervously for a minute. "The thing is... I want us to be. But I want you and I to be okay too. Just... okay in a different way." It very nearly hurt to try and explain the situation and how complicated it had all gotten. "Finn, you know I care about you. A lot. I have for a long time. But now... now things are different. I'm with Blaine, and our parents are married. And now suddenly you're looking at me differently and it... it’s confusing. I'm sure it is for you too.

"Have you thought that maybe you chose me because you knew I wouldn't say no?" Before Finn could protest, Kurt added, "Maybe you're questioning things, and I'm here, I've always been... been interested, so you weren't worried about me not wanting you."

"That's not it at all..." Finn started to shake his head 'no,' but it was spinning too much from the blow he'd taken plus the introduction of alcohol to make it possible. Instead he sank down on the edge of his bed, pressing the ice pack against his throbbing jaw. "I've never looked... even thought about another guy... that way before," he tried to explain. "You're the first, the only one... and it scares the hell outta me." His eyes darted to the floor, staring as if discovering the room was carpeted for the first time. "That's why I lied to you about remembering what happened. I couldn't handle it... I still don't understand what's going on."

Kurt sighed and crossed his legs, fingers laced and propped up on one knee. "Just because you're interested in a guy, it doesn't mean you're gay, Finn. Plenty of people have more than one, shall we say, area of interest. Just because you haven't been attracted to other guys... it doesn't mean you can't be. Either way, though," Kurt added as gently as he could manage, "I'm with Blaine. I want to be with Blaine. He's sweet and wonderful and he loves me. I love him. I won't cheat on him. I hate myself for being so impulsive as it is, and I can't let it happen again. I can't hurt him." The tears were coming again, and Kurt wished that he had gotten better hold of himself. "I can't lose him."

Kurt's words pained Finn more than Blaine's jaw-crushing punch. His heart constricted within his chest, beating hard and fast against his ribs. "I never meant to do anything to hurt you," Finn murmured, hoping Kurt would believe him. "When I'm around you nowadays, it's like my brain shuts off and there's only one thing I can focus on, and that's you." He lifted his eyes to Kurt again, feeling that terrible longing ache returning. "It's just my luck, isn't it? Wake up and find I want you, but you've already got somebody else. Really bad timing."

Kurt let out a laugh that wasn't particularly mirthful. "Yes... yes, it is. Very, very bad." He couldn't help wondering how amazing it might have been if Finn had realized his feelings the year before. They could have been together, had a real chance. Somehow it wasn't as blissful a picture as Kurt would have thought. The idea that he never would have known Blaine lingered in his mind, and Kurt didn't like that. Not one bit. However awkward it all was, it was also right somehow. "I just don't want to lose what we've managed to build. We were finally becoming friends. Really friends. I don't want to go back to being on... on opposite sides somehow."

"We won't, Kurt," Finn assured him with more conviction than he actually felt. "We're bros and I've always got your back. This... whatever it is... won't change that, I promise." He nearly added, //As much as I want you right now, I've got to remember you're off limits,// only to think better of the idea. "Besides, I really don’t want to piss off Blaine anymore than I already have. If he ever gets tired of singing, he's got a career in boxing, that's for damn sure."

Kurt couldn't help smiling at that. As much as he hated seeing Finn hurt, there was something rather exciting in the realization that Blaine loved him enough to fight for him in a very literal, visceral fashion. "I am sorry about that..." He almost reached out before thinking better of it. "Is it still hurting a lot?" Having never been socked in the jaw himself, Kurt had only the dimmest of ideas what such a thing might feel like and what sort of pain Finn was in.

"He definitely knocked a filling loose," Finn replied, his tongue flicking over his back teeth. "I think I'll live." He was grateful for Kurt's concern, and he couldn't help but notice how his stepbrother almost reached out to him. "Haven't got a clue how I'll explain it away to Mom and Burt. Maybe they'll buy I got hit during football practice." Worried more about Kurt than himself, Finn warmed as he wondered aloud, "Erm, Kurt, I... ah... take it you must have heard me last night?"

It was Kurt's turn to look embarrassed, and he nodded hesitantly. "Yes. I... I wasn't eavesdropping intentionally, but I heard my name and..." He cast Finn an apologetic look, cheeks blazing. "That's when I put together that you remembered a little more than you let on. I should have confronted it a bit less... well, publicly, but I was, frankly, furious. It was one thing, what happened if you didn't know, but... but you not talking to me... pretending it was nothing... hurt. A lot."

"I'm sorry, Kurt - I really, really am." Without a moment's hesitation Finn eased off the bed and was down on his knees in front of Kurt. "You know I'm not the smartest person in the world and what I did was stupid, even for me. That night... Yeah, I was drunk but... I meant every word I said, everything we did... When we kissed, I've never felt anything like it..." Getting far too carried away, Finn tried to pull himself back. "God, why couldn't I have noticed you before? Why is this happening now when you're so happy with Blaine? I'm just an idiot. Biggest idiot in the world."

"You are not!" Kurt protested, his voice sharp and serious. "You may be a bit... dense at times, but, Finn, you... it was... well, it was flattering and... sweet, in a way." Had the circumstances been different, it would also have been incredibly wonderful. Unfortunately the timing had been far too wrong, and Kurt's heart ached at the idea of hurting either of the men in his life. He allowed a small smile to find his lips finally and offered, "Honestly, any guy - or girl - would be lucky to have you. They will be lucky to have you." There was one last thing troubling Kurt, and he finally asked, "Does Quinn know?"

"No, she doesn't..." Finn was appalled at the idea. "...At least I don't think she knows." He thought about the prospect for a moment, recalling the death glares Quinn had flashed at Kurt during class. He hadn't given her any indication to be jealous of his stepbrother, especially after he'd gone out of his way to avoid even the slightest eye contact with Kurt. Finn couldn't talk to her about this; Quinn would never understand. "You've gotta let me make this up to you," he said, abruptly changing the subject. "Are you and Blaine still planning to meet for the weekend?" That hurt. Finn couldn't bear the idea of what Kurt and Blaine might get up to. He shifted his shoulders as if to steel his resolve. "Well, I can help back up your story about staying at Mercedes'. It's the least I can do."

Kurt looked immediately hopeful. "Would you? Not that dad has any reason not to trust me - I mean, normally," he amended, realizing that they were discussing directly lying to the man, "but... it would help if you went along too." He tilted his head to the side and studied the bruise that was forming on Finn's face. "I could probably help you cover that up. It won't be perfect, but if they don't get a good look at it until it's healed up a bit, no one would know the difference."

"Could you?" Finn brightened, more over the prospect of Kurt's attention than concealing his bruise. Already his stepbrother's gentle touch had set him on fire, and Finn briefly wondered if he would be able to keep his promise about not letting things go too far between them. "I'd appreciate it a lot," he added, cutting his eyes toward Kurt and noting how his voice suddenly deepened. "It'll make things easier if Burt and Mom just don’t notice."

"Of course," Kurt agreed. He led Finn into his room and tried hard to suppress the fear that welled up at the intimacy of being so close to Finn in that particular setting. To cover his nerves, Kurt focused on gathering the proper items from his make up table before beckoning Finn to sit on the stool in front of him. Kurt studiously applied concealer, foundation, and finally powder to set it all. Touching Finn, feeling the slight stubble on his chin, was distracting to say the least. As he leaned in to examine the final effect, Kurt caught the scent of something that was not normal for Finn. He'd been obsessing over every aspect of the other teen for years. He knew exactly what Finn smelled like. And it wasn't beer. "Finn Hudson," he began in a stern tone, "have you been drinking?"

"Hmm... What? Erm, yeah," Finn admitted sheepishly. "I needed something to kill the pain, and... make me forget about how badly I fucked things up with you..." He was gazing deeply into Kurt's beautiful eyes, feeling himself getting lost again. His pulse hammered, thundering much harder than anytime he'd made a flying tackle. Every instinct in his body screamed for him to kiss Kurt again, to lift him up and carry him over to the bed and... "You won't rat me out, will you?" Finn barely managed, his self control deserting him further and further by the second.

"No.... no, of course not," Kurt answered reluctantly. He didn't like the idea of Finn using drinking as a crutch, but he also wasn't going to turn his stepbrother in when Finn was keeping his secret. "Just be careful. Please? I meant it when I said I care about you. Just because we can't be... involved... it doesn't mean that we can't be close." Smiling with a bit more genuine happiness this time, Kurt sat back in his chair and surveyed the effect. "Perfect. No one's going to notice a thing." He couldn't resist throwing a little extra in and said, "Maybe you should think about getting out a little. Call Puck or Quinn or, god help me, Rachel. See a movie. I don't want you sitting around the house moping."

"Thanks, Kurt..." Finn was barely holding it together. The longer he stayed in Kurt's presence, the more he wanted him. Even if he wasn't slightly inebriated, Finn doubted he'd have much self control. Kurt was too tempting for his own good. "I care about you, too..." Without warning he reached out, snaking his arms around his stepbrother and embracing him. Finn buried his face in the graceful curve of Kurt's neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent deeply. He was shuddering, his lips close to Kurt's smooth, silky skin. "Yeah, I'd better call... somebody," Finn decided, forcing himself back with a ragged groan.

It took Kurt a moment to snap himself out of it. It was too easy to fall back into wanting Finn when the other teen was that close, that intimately pressed against him. "Yes. Do. I... should see about finishing up my homework. Honestly, this time. Otherwise there's no way I'll be sneaking off to Blaine's tomorrow." His father wouldn't begrudge him a weekend with friends, but Burt would strangle him if he failed a class because of it. "I mean it when I say I want you to take care of yourself, Finn. Go have some fun."

"Don't worry," Finn replied, flushed and slightly out of breath. "I'll find something to keep myself busy." He straightened, pushed himself up and a wave of dizziness crashed into his senses. Finn staggered a little with a murmured "Whoa," and he regained his balance. "Okay, if I don't get a move on then I'm really going to do something I'll regret." He paused at the door, turning and catching one more glance at Kurt. "Thanks again... for everything."

Outside in the hall, Finn breathed deeply as he leaned against Kurt's now closed door. How he was ever going to manage to keep his cool around his Kurt was a mystery to him. He wanted his stepbrother so badly it hurt. //And I can't even be in the same room with him without wanting to jump his bones.// Deciding that a breath a fresh air would do him more good than hanging out with Quinn or one of his friends, Finn grabbed his keys and got into his car.

Nothing on the radio helped his mood. Every song seemed to be aimed specifically at him, and the last thing Finn wanted to hear about was unrequited love. His vision blurred and, before he realized what was happening, Finn started crying. //Stop. Turn around. Go tell Kurt you love him!// Oncoming headlights blinded him... Finn swerved... and the whole world was swallowed up in darkness and the rending of metal.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt was, for once, glad his father was driving. He sat in the backseat staring at the road ahead of them as if it might make the car move faster. He'd already called Mercedes - the obvious first choice to relay the news to the rest of the glee club - and now Kurt was trying to find Blaine in his contact list without looking away from the road. Finally he cursed in frustration and didn't earn so much as a glance from his father or Finn's mom in the passenger seat. She looked pale, and he felt like he was going to be sick. When he'd suggested that Finn go out, he hadn't thought his tipsy stepbrother would get behind the wheel. 

The doctor had said he would be fine - probably. The "probably" had brought two full rounds of tears already and they'd only gotten the call ten minutes before. If essentially telling him to keep his hands the hell off was the last conversation they ever had... Kurt was sniffling again as the phone finally started ringing.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine instinctively knew that something wasn't right. He always seemed to have a feeling about things when they concerned Kurt. Had Finn tried to... Blaine's heart leapt to his throat. "Please, Kurt, tell me what's wrong?"

Speaking quietly so as to keep the conversation as private as was possible with both his father and stepmom in the front seat, Kurt blurted, "Finn was in a car accident. W-we're on our way to... to the hospital." Just saying the word made Kurt want to start sobbing again. He tried to get ahold of himself before he spoke again. "They weren't sure how... bad it is... yet."

Despite the animosity that existed between himself and Finn, Blaine didn't wish anything terrible to happen to the jock. His heart ached for Kurt, and the deep concern in his boyfriend's voice only made him wish he could reach through the phone and embrace him that much harder. "I'll meet you there, okay?" he said, already fishing for his keys. "I love you, Kurt..."

**********

As promised, Blaine arrived at the hospital in record time and he stood outside the doors waiting for Kurt to show up.

The sight of Blaine was even more of a relief than Kurt could have imagined. He rushed forward and threw his arms around the shorter boy's neck at once. He withdrew only when he heard his father's footsteps behind him. "Thank you. Thank you for coming." 

Burt nodded his agreement and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "It's nice to have you here," he agreed. Kurt would need the extra support. He didn't exactly have a warm, fuzzy relationship with hospitals, and Burt knew his energy would need to go to Carol as she dealt with her son's condition. "Let's head in." 

Mutely, Kurt took Blaine's hand and followed the pair inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's important to note that Damien is our take on Samuel Larsen's character before he ever came on the show. Obviously the rumors about him being related to Puck turned out to be incorrect, and he's a far less, um, alternative guy, but... we love Damien. Sometimes I mentally censor out all the Jesus talk and pretend Joe is Damien. I can't help it, folks - I always fall for my own characters.

The guy was finally coming around. From what Damien had heard, they'd found his parents thanks to the license in his wallet and they were on their way. Meanwhile, he was just glad to see that the dude wasn't going to go into a coma on them. "Hey... you awake in there?" he inquired, already pressing the button to summon a real nurse. Candy stripers were trusted to do a lot, but dealing with patients in a medical capacity wasn't really one of them. "Your parents and your brother are on the way, okay? Doc said they were in the car before he even finished calling them." It was really too bad the patient - he glanced at the chart, //Finn// - had gotten himself so banged up. He was pretty cute under all the bumps and bruises.

"Kurt?" Finn woke slowly, his eyes fluttering open and taking in his blurred surroundings. If he thought his jaw ached before, then it was nothing compared to the all over pain that greeted him. He focused on the figure before him and, with a heavy heart, realized it wasn't Kurt after all. "What the hell happened?" he asked, lifting his head with a groan. //Hospital? Shit!// Finn vaguely remembered getting into his car and driving off into the night. If he'd thought lying to Kurt was the stupidest thing he'd ever done, then he'd gone out of his way to top it.

"Not to be rude, but a big ol' dose of stupid. Don't tell the nurse I told you that, huh? They keep telling me to be nice to the patients." Damien shrugged. He liked being honest with them more than being nice. "Wrapped yourself around a telephone pole, man. Banged the hell out of your car and you from what I heard." The young man stepped aside when the nurse arrived but continued to hover near the bed. It struck him suddenly why the guy's name had sounded so familiar. "Hey... you go to school with my cousin. Noah? Uh, 'Puck'," he amended, making air quotes with his fingers.

"Puck? Yeah, we do... I think..." Finn couldn't guarantee he actually knew anybody with his head seemingly filled with cotton. Hearing that he'd not only totaled his car but nearly killed himself in the process sobered him up quickly. "My car!" Finn tried to sit up, only to tumble back into the starched white sheets wincing in pain. He should have felt lucky to be alive, except Finn wished he'd been left to rot in the car when he started to imagine what Burt and his Mom would do to him.

"Dude, you're alive. Fuck the car." Damien looked abashed at the glare the duty nurse fixed on him as she entered the room to check on the patient.

Apparently hoping to smooth over any offense the young man might have given, the grandmotherly nurse patted Finn's arm. "You'll be alright, dear. Your family is on their way, and we'll have you patched up in no time. By the time they're here, the doctor should be in to check on you. If you need anything until then," she looked over at the other boy reluctantly, "tell Damien." With that, she bustled out of the room to check on the next patient.

Leaning in a little closer to the bed, Damien observed, "She sounds like Angela Lansbury, but she's a total bitch."

"Yeah?" Finn actually felt a smile trying to form, only to have it disappear with a sudden whimper of pain. //Okay, if I can't even grin then I must be seriously fucked up.// He finally chanced a look down at his body and found his right arm in a sling while his right leg was elevated in a fresh cast. His torso was wrapped tightly in bandages. Finn quickly assessed the situation which turned out to be a small feat considering the apparent whack he'd taken to his alcohol fuzzed head. "Sprained arm, broken leg, cracked ribs?" He glanced up at Damian. "Did I miss anything?"

Damien crossed over and grabbed the other teen's chart, scanning over it. "Possible concussion, but otherwise, you've got it. You're the poster boy for not getting behind the wheel when you're drunk off your ass." He opened his mouth to say something more and was stopped by the doctor coming into the room and shooing him away. 

"Come back in an hour or so and you can help the nurses take vitals."

Damien gave a salute and flashed Finn a quick smile before heading into the hallway.

"If you're up to it, Mr. Hudson, your family is here and they would very much like to see you," the doctor explained with a smile that made it seem as if he'd somehow conjured them up himself.

Finn groaned not only from the pain but also over the idea of the hell he was going to endure from his family. "Yeah, I'd better face the firing squad now," he decided, steeling himself the best way he knew how. Having morphine on hand to pump into his veins helped considerably. He found himself pressing the button for another dose when the doctor ushered everyone into the room, and Finn's heart sank like a stone at the sight of Kurt and Blaine walking in together.

Just inside the door, the doctor put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm sorry, son - it's only family for now."

Kurt bit his lip and nodded, giving Blaine's hand a squeeze before letting it go. He followed their parents looking pale and worried as he approached the bed. It was a relief to see Finn's eyes open and realize that he was awake and alert, but the sight of the bandages, the bruises, the wires and the IV still brought back more than a few bad memories. He unconsciously drifted closer to his father as they approached the bed. "Hey," he managed in a soft tone, not wanting to encroach too much on the time he was sure Finn's mother wanted with him but unable to resist reaching out somehow.

It alternately elated and depressed Finn to see Kurt. It brought back in a rush of startling clarity the how and why he had gotten behind the wheel of the car; running from Kurt and his feelings for him. Even with Burt and his Mom hovering nearby, Finn wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Kurt and kiss him senseless. "Hey," he echoed, unable to glance away from his stepbrother. Maybe it was the morphine surging through his veins, but Finn managed a light joke at his own expense, "Don't even start on how bad I look right now."

Though his smile was slightly tearful, Kurt managed, "I was going to suggest some foundation..." He stepped in a little closer, comforted by the fact that Finn was able to manage a little banter. Still Kurt let Finn's mother go in first, kiss her son on the forehead and take his hand. //So stupid...// Kurt wasn't sure which one of them he was thinking of. He should never have told Finn to go out when he was upset and had been drinking - even if he had thought his stepbrother was smart enough to get someone else to drive. A glance over at Burt revealed that he was probably thinking about the same thing in an entirely different way. Kurt reached out and gave his father's arm a squeeze, which seemed to derail the train of thought for a moment. His father gave a nod of silent understanding. There would be better times to ask Finn why he was such an idiot. "Does it hurt much? The doctor said... a broken leg and ribs and..."

"Only when I breathe," Finn replied, somehow finding Kurt's genuine concern more painful to deal with than his injuries. "Don't worry, I'm taking full advantage of the drugs." He nodded toward the machine at his bedside, which whirred like something out of a cheesy scifi movie.

"Finn, what on Earth were you doing?" Carol's voice made Finn wince. The anger and worry lacing his mother's words just added another twist to the knife sticking in his heart. "The police said you'd been drinking. That's not like you at all."

"I'm sorry, Mom," he apologized feebly. "It was stupid. I'm breaking a record for stupidity this week." Finn glanced back up at Kurt, knowing he was the only person in the room who could possibly understand.

"You're going to have to talk to the police, Finn - the police," she added, looking both disappointed and frightened. "And you could have... you could-"

Before things could get worse, Burt put his arms around her shoulders and Kurt stepped in. "Didn't the doctor say there were still some forms to fill out?" he suggested almost hopefully. His father picked up the cue like a champion and led Carol out of the room to deal with that and give herself a breather. "She's not wrong. Even if you hadn't been driving, underage drinking...." Kurt sighed and stepped up to the bed. He wasn't feeling quite bold enough to take Finn's hand, but he did want to be closer. "More than that, you scared us half to death. They wouldn't even tell us how you were over the phone." Fighting valiantly, Kurt just barely managed to keep the waterworks from starting again.

Grateful for the momentary reprieve, Finn found himself suddenly anxious being alone with Kurt. "You were really that worried about me?" Kurt's shimmering eyes were sore from crying and it was apparent even to someone as self-consciously dim as Finn Hudson that his stepbrother might burst into tears again at any moment. It only made him wish he could crush Kurt to his chest that much more. "When I started driving, all I could think about was you - you and Blaine, me and you," he confessed softly. "What we talked about, it kept going round and round in my head. I don't know, maybe I wanted something bad to happen. Kinda figured I deserved it after all the crap I've put you through."

"No! Oh, Finn..." Kurt did indeed reach for his stepbrother's hand at that and squeezed it as tightly as he dared. "You don't. Honestly. You... we both acted impulsively. I don't want anything to happen to you. Ever." He searched Finn's face, hoping he understood just how horrifying the very thought of it was. "If you weren't okay..." The tears were falling again, and Kurt made no attempts to stop them. "Promise me you won't do anything like this again," another squeeze to the bruised hand he held. "Promise."

How could Finn possibly deny a heartfelt request from Kurt? "I promise," he replied, returning the squeeze of his hand with one of his own. "Come on, don't cry. You know I can't stand it when you do that." Finn even managed another crooked little smile. "You'll never forgive yourself if you make your eyes even more red. You’re too pretty to cry." He didn't feel nearly as awkward as he thought complementing Kurt, and Finn had meant what he'd say earlier that night; he'd never been attracted to another guy before. Kurt was beautiful inside and out, there was no denying that.

"Well," Kurt allowed, "I suppose you have a point." He sniffled but offered Finn a genuine smile. "I guess I should let you rest. Are they taking good care of you?" He didn't like the thought of Finn being in the hospital alone, but they'd already been cautioned rather sternly about letting him get his rest. Badly as Kurt wanted to linger, he wanted even more for Finn to get better.

"I haven't been awake long enough to really know," Finn replied, aching at the idea of Kurt leaving his side. "Erm, there's this dude, candy striper... seems cool, I guess." He held tightly to Kurt's hand, giving it a gentle tug. "Do you have to go? Can't you stay a little while longer?" Somehow he couldn't face being alone. Being helpless did not sit well with Finn. It was his own damned fault, of course. Every breath was a painful reminder of his foolish actions. "Unless Blaine decides to come in and steal you away?"

"No, he'll wait," Kurt agreed. Even more remarkable was the fact that Kurt knew Blaine would understand. At least until Finn's mother wanted to take over her fair share of his time, it wouldn't be right to leave him alone. Kurt pulled over one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs the hospital provided and sank down into it before taking Finn's hand again. "I could sing something for you. Anything you want... though I'll warn you that my Poison impersonation is rather poor."

That produced a soft laugh from Finn, who instantly groaned in pain as his ribs protested. "I wouldn't ask you to do that," he assured Kurt once he could speak again. "You can sing anything you want. I know I'll love it." Brushing his thumb over the top of Kurt's hand, Finn added with a gentle smile, "Thanks for staying, even if it's only for a little while." //Selfish? Yeah, but I can't let him go yet...//

"Of course," Kurt answered, blushing and trying to be as casual as possible when he felt anything but. He cast about in his mind for something soothing and finally seized on the Jewel cd he'd listened to obsessively a few years before.

All through the night I'll be watching over you  
And all through the night I'll be standing over you  
And through bad dreams I'll be right there baby  
holding your hand, telling you everything's going to be alright  
When you cry I'll be there baby  
telling you were never nothing less than beautiful  
So don't you worry  
I'm your angel standing by 

"It is going to be okay. If you lose your license, I can give you a ride and the rest... can be figured out. You'll be healed in no time." The idea that Finn might not recover fully was frightening. He needed to be in good shape to continue to be quarterback. Finn wanted to go to college, and football really was his best bet. The sound of the door opening drew Kurt's attention, and he rose as Carol came in again. "I leave you in her capable hands. Get... get some rest, okay?" Kurt slipped out of the room just as his father headed in to offer his wife some support.


	13. Chapter 13

The sight of Blaine sitting in the waiting room brought a smile of relief to Kurt’s face. "Thank you... for coming, for waiting..."

"Of course," Blaine said, on his feet at once and moving closer to Kurt. "I wouldn't be anywhere else." He didn't have to see the worry in Kurt's eyes. He could practically feel the tension and concern rolling off of his boyfriend in waves. "Is it bad?" Despite what had happened between Kurt and Finn, Blaine couldn't stay angry at the jock. In fact, he felt terribly guilty over having clocked him in the choir room.

"It's not good," Kurt answered tentatively. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, leaning down slightly to rest his forehead against the other boy's shoulder. "Broken leg, his arm's in a sling, cracked ribs... bruised..." The words trailed off and Kurt drew in a slow breath to get ahold of himself. "He was only out driving around like an idiot because of me. I never should have... I mean, I didn't think he'd go out drunk, but..."

Blaine embraced him warmly, whispering soothingly, "Hey, it's not your fault." Not about to let Kurt take the blame for Finn's reckless actions, he stressed more firmly, "You didn't make Finn drink, and you certainly didn't force him to get behind the wheel of a car." Whatever drama Finn was going through, there was no sense in it weighing heavily on Kurt. "Please don't do this to yourself, Kurt." He sighed heavily, his concern for the other teen almost overwhelming. "Listen, do want to take a rain check for our weekend?" Blaine hated the idea of putting it off, but he and Kurt being together might not be the best idea with Finn banged up in the hospital.

Kurt stepped back and considered the idea. He hated the idea of giving up their time together. He wanted Blaine so badly that it almost hurt, but at the same time, he wanted their time together to be utterly theirs, tainted by nothing. While Finn was in the hospital, he wasn't going to be doing much but visiting him as often as possible. "Maybe we-"

"Hey, Anderson!" Damien had spotted the other teen from across the large room, but he'd waited until he got closer to actually call out. He had barely caught a glimpse of Blaine at Dalton for most of the year. //Avoiding me.// They only had one class together, and the most he saw of Blaine was the back of his head from the rear of the classroom. He wasn't prepared for just how much it stung to see Blaine so obviously attached to someone else. "Long time no see."

Kurt turned to look at the newcomer and raised an eyebrow at once. He had no idea who the hell the guy was, but he didn't look like someone Blaine would associate with. At all. //How do they know each other?//

Tensing, Blaine recognized Damien's voice and, wearing a tight smile, he turned to greet him. "Yeah, it has been a while. How have you been?" he replied, reaching for Kurt's hand. "This is my boyfriend Kurt, Kurt this is Damien—we both attend Dalton."

"Oh... sorry, I don't remember seeing you there," Kurt answered, still uncertain. While Damien's smile seemed genuine enough, he didn't look at all like someone who belonged at Dalton and even less like someone who would hang around Blaine. The whole package was strange, and Blaine's cold greeting didn't exactly clarify the situation. Normally his boyfriend was warm and polite to a fault. //Who is this guy?//

Damien processed the new information quickly. "Hey, yeah, you're with my buddy the booze hound." He nodded toward Finn's door. "His brother, right?"

The casual dismissal of what had happened to Finn rankled Kurt at once. "I'm here to see my stepbrother Finn, yes," he replied, gaze cold as ice.

The air was electrically charged with sudden tension and Blaine stepped in to defuse the situation. "I'm sorry we can't stay and chat, Damien," he apologized, even though there wasn't anything to be sorry for, "but I promised to drive Kurt back home." Not exactly the truth, however Blaine intended to offer before Damien showed up. "So, if you'll excuse us, we'd better be on our way." Blaine started to gently tug Kurt toward the nearest exit only to pause and toss Damien a painted on smile. "If you're going into Finn's room, would you mind telling his Dad we left?"

"Sure... yeah." Damien didn't even bother trying to look okay with the whole thing, but he knew that there wasn't much that could be done about it. "Drive careful." There was really nothing else to say. He was hurt by Blaine's relative coldness, but the situation was awkward, and it would have been unfair to expect anything else. Instead of dwelling on it - at least for the time being - Damien headed into Finn's room.

**********

"Thank you," Kurt said with a sigh as they headed outside. He hadn't wanted to be rude, exactly, but he hadn't liked the casual way the candy striper had talked about Finn. After a moment, he ventured, "He really goes to Dalton? I don't remember seeing him... and I can't imagine missing that." The guy definitely stood out from his dreadlocks to his pierced nose to the bit of tattoo Kurt had seen peeking out from his open collar. A bit more delicately, Kurt added, "He seemed happy to see you." //At first.//

"He's nothing to worry about," Blaine assured Kurt, squeezing his boyfriend's hand gently. "We only take one class together. The other times I've run into him, it's been... intense." That seemed to be the most appropriate word to describe Damien. "He takes a lot of getting used to. If he's a candy striper, then he must be working off some community service because this doesn't seem like his thing... at all." Leading Kurt into the car park, Blaine fished out his keys and unlocked the doors with a flick of his thumb. He frowned, suddenly concerned and asked, "You didn't mind me getting you out of there, did you? I mean if you want to stay, we can always go back?"

"No... no, I wanted to get away," Kurt agreed with a hint of a smile. "This weekend..." He sighed and offered his boyfriend an apologetic smile. "I... it isn't the right time. I want it to be perfect. It's us, and it should be perfect. I should be here this weekend." The idea of canceling his rather intimate plans with Blaine to stay with Finn was awkward to say the least, but Kurt knew it was the right thing. He'd just be worrying about Finn if he didn't spend time at his bedside.

Blaine exhaled deeply, reaching out to caress Kurt's cheek. "I understand, believe me I do. And you should be here." What kind of boyfriend would he be to begrudge Kurt spending time with his injured stepbrother? "I'm probably the last person Finn wants to see, but I'd be happy sitting in the waiting room with you." It wasn't his bedroom decorated with flowers, filled with romantic candles and soft music, but a hospital waiting room would be Heaven as long as Kurt was there with him.

Kurt brightened at the prospect. He'd been afraid that Blaine would be hurt, that it might set back the relationship recovery they'd set to work on. Instead he wasn't having to face the prospect of the hospital all by himself. The effect was immediate, and Kurt found himself fairly beaming as he climbed into the passenger seat of Blaine's car. "I have no idea how I got lucky enough to have you," Kurt said with a happy sigh. "We'll find another time... a better time." More quietly, he added, "A little delay doesn't mean I've changed my mind."

"Shh... you don't have to explain," Blaine murmured, his dark eyes flickering with tenderness. It never ceased to amaze him how exquisitely beautiful Kurt was. He had an angel's features and full, sensual lips; sparkling, intelligent blue eyes, and a smooth, silky neck. His body was perfection, his ass a miracle of round sculpted flesh. Blaine felt a throbbing in his heart and between his legs whenever he looked at Kurt. Realizing he was staring a little longer than was decent, Blaine felt his cheeks warm as he started the car. "I'm going to keep you company until your Dad and Carol get back home, okay?"

Overhead thunder rumbled and heavy rain began to fall as Blaine pulled out of the hospital parking lot. It took just ten minutes to get to Kurt's house. In another two minutes they were inside, and they were both soaking wet. "God, we're two drowned rats," Blaine observed, nearly slipping on the linoleum.

"Sexy drowned rats, thank you very much," Kurt answered, though he sighed when he looked down at his outfit. "You have a point, though." The downtrodden expression brightened a bit as he suggested, "Strip. We'll dry these, and you can wear something of mine in the meantime." They were a long way from the same size - Kurt was taller and leaner, and Blaine a good deal more muscular - but it would do in a pinch, and Kurt couldn't really protest the idea of Blaine stripped down to his underwear until they got upstairs to get some dry clothes.

How many times had Blaine dreamed of hearing Kurt ordering him to strip? Hot desire pulsed through him, and he immediately felt a pang of guilt for lusting over his boyfriend when Finn was bruised and broken in the hospital. Blaine tried to shake off the feeling as he offered Kurt a wry smile. "You're actually offering me some of your clothes?" he gently teased. "Can the world handle us both looking super fabulous?" Blaine peeled off his damp shirt, which was sticking to his skin, and then kicked off his shoes and tugged off his pants. The rain had soaked him right through, and his wet boxers highlighted his half-aroused state.

Kurt realized belatedly that he hadn't taken a single stitch of clothing off. Watching Blaine strip down had proved far too distracting, and his mouth watered as he took in the view. He caught Blaine staring right back and blushed. "Oh. Right." With far less grace than he might have preferred, Kurt stripped down to his boxers as well before throwing the pile of wet clothes into the dryer. He tried not to focus too heavily on the idea that what he was doing gave Blaine a rather good view of the fact that his boxers were white, soaked, and clinging rather obscenely to his body.

Blaine swore under his breath, then bit the inside of his cheek in an effort to prevent himself from lunging at Kurt. His gaze, focused intently on the mouthwatering view before him, darkened dramatically. Did Kurt have the faintest idea how unrelentingly tempting he truly was? Even as Blaine pondered that question, he was moving forward, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind and drawing him in close. The contact alone stole his breath away. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about the last time we were together," he confessed, his warm breath gusting out over Kurt's neck. "Did it really happen, or were we both dreaming?"

Kurt shivered at the feeling of Blaine's breath and leaned back into his boyfriend's arms. "Really happened," he affirmed, heart beating a bit faster. He wondered how long they had before his dad and Carol got back from the hospital and felt a quick flash of guilt at even considering such a thing. //Wrong time... isn't it?// "Let's get upstairs." At least then they'd have a little warning if there was a chance of interruption. //Interrupting what exactly?// Kurt put aside such practical questions and turned to kiss Blaine rather thoroughly before he led the way up to his room. The door shut with a comforting click and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. Hands still on the knob, he turned to face Blaine again with a hint of a smile. "Now... I think there was one last thing we needed to take off."

Blaine could feel incipient sexual shivers all through his flesh. Breathless, his eyes swept hungrily up and down Kurt's frame. Kurt's thick, bulging arousal swelled against the wet fabric sticking with obscene persistence to his skin. It was phenomenally exciting. Quaking and quivering with need, Blaine blinked himself out of the trance he was in and he smiled disarmingly. "Yeah... That might be a good idea."

He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, tugging them off in one fluid motion. Now that he and Kurt had finally seen each other completely naked, the act of stripping in front of his boyfriend was far easier. No more bashful nerves, only a thrilling warmth. The hardness of his velvet shaft jutted out before him, pulsing in time with his heartbeat. Boldly he stepped toward Kurt, closing the gap between them. "Why don't you let me help you?" Blaine whispered, his hands resting on Kurt's hips. He was kissing Kurt's neck and shoulders and, meeting no resistance, began to peel off his boyfriend's wet underwear.

Saying no never crossed Kurt's mind. His eyes fell closed as Blaine helped him out of his boxer briefs. Kurt assisted as best he could without actually getting too far away from Blaine, kicking and shifting until the wet fabric finally fell free. The first contact of their chilled skin together was absolutely delicious. "Oh, god..." He was honestly beginning to wonder why they'd ever waited or been patient when it felt this good to give in. "Love you. And this." As Blaine sucked on his neck, Kurt tipped his head back, heedless of the fact that he bruised like a peach and would probably have ample evidence of just what they'd been doing emblazoned on the skin. "Mmm... don't stop."

Blaine had no intention of stopping. In fact, he very much doubted any power on Earth could have prevented him from thoroughly and completely ravishing Kurt Hummel. "Love you, too," he rasped out, dipping to the other side of Kurt's delicious throat. "Love you more than anything..." His hips churning, Blaine suddenly gasped as his aching length brushed against Kurt's. Electric pleasure surged through him, and he very nearly lost all control right there with Kurt pinned against the bedroom door.

"Not more than... than I love you," Kurt managed even as he gasped. It was hard to remember how to communicate properly when his whole body felt like it was speaking an entirely different - and far more lovely - language. "Blaine-"

"Kurt, we're home!" 

The sound of his father's voice from downstairs snapped Kurt out of the momentary frenzy. He cursed and wriggled out of Blaine's grip, fairly diving for his dresser. He threw Blaine a pair of boxers and grabbed some for himself. Knowing none of his slim-fitting pants would do the trick, Kurt settled for giving Blaine some rather well-tailored sweats he'd found during a brief period where he'd intended to start running. The brainstorm had fallen by the wayside as soon as the young man realized that he would have to get disgusting and sweaty on a regular basis to keep up with the activity. "Up here, dad!" he called back reluctantly as soon as he and Blaine were both somewhat decent. "We'll be down in a sec." Looking to his boyfriend, he sighed. "Sorry."

Blaine's heart sank, and the intense sexual rush was quickly replaced by the fear of being pummeled into a bruised and bloodied heap by Kurt's father. Once he was dressed and his prominent arousal had died down, Blaine relaxed and offered Kurt his whispered assurance, "It's alright; there'll be another time." Indulging themselves while Finn was in the hospital probably wasn't the greatest idea to start with. Blaine found it increasingly difficult to control himself around Kurt, especially when his boyfriend insistrf on looking so damned edible.

Kurt leaned in and stole a quick kiss. "Lots of other times," he agreed, taking Blaine's hand as he headed for the stairs. While he didn't want to trap his boyfriend in the middle of any family politics, he wanted a few more minutes of closeness before he released Blaine to go back home. Spotting Carol still looking shaken where she sat on the couch, Kurt immediately offered, "Can I make dinner?" He still felt guilty for having played so large a part in Finn's impulsive actions, and he wanted to do everything in his power to make it right to whatever degree he could.

Carol sniffled and nodded, flashing Kurt a weak smile. "Thank you, Kurt. That would be nice." Not having to cook was one less thing to worry about, and even the smallest things seemed monumental.

"I'll help," Blaine offered, unwilling to leave Kurt's side just yet. Moving into the kitchen, he turned to his boyfriend. "I hope they won't mind my staying a little longer? I don't think I can turn around and go home with everything that's happened. You need me, and this is where I want to be."

"And you're amazing. Absolutely amazing." Kurt grinned over at Blaine and then headed for the fridge. "Hmm... looks like baked chicken it is. I did promise to make you dinner. I'd just expected it to be a bit more romantic." The young man sighed and fished a bag of noodles out of the cabinet before tossing them to Blaine. "You're on pasta duty. There's some alfredo sauce in the cabinet." Though he didn't consider himself a gourmand, Kurt knew he was competent enough and could put together a meal that would at least leave his audience satisfied. "Thank you. For helping. For staying. For..." Kurt spread his hands and finally shook his head. "Everything."

"You don't ever have to thank me, Kurt," Blaine insisted, his smile full of warmth as his dark eyes sparkled at his boyfriend. "I want to be here. There isn't anything in the world I wouldn't do for you." Sealing that vow with another stolen kiss, he set to work helping Kurt prepare the meal. He watched Kurt work diligently, admiring the countertenor's seemingly endless talents. His mind wandered back to the hospital, and Blaine felt his mood darkening over the improbable coincidence of Damien being Finn's nurse. "Kurt," he began, taking a deep breath, “remember when I told you that I'd gotten close to being intimate before? I didn't think there was any reason to get into it, but... Damien, that candy striper looking after Finn? It was him."

Kurt almost dropped the pan he'd been putting in the oven but recovered his composure just in time. He had gotten the feeling that Blaine knew Damien better than he'd said. The revelation that they had been dating - and seriously at that -still came as a shock. Finally Kurt asked quietly, "What happened?"

Blaine flinched a little. He realized he should have been honest with Kurt from the start. "Nothing happened, Kurt - I promise." Exhaling deeply, Blaine moved closer and rested his hands on the counter, either side of Kurt. "You were already dealing with so much, I didn't want to add to it." His gaze, soft and sincere, focused on Kurt as he gently explained, "Then I decided we should never hide anything from each other. Damien and I - well, I don't know if you could even call it 'dating'. Kurt, I was just beginning to figure out who I was when he came along. Things were... intense..." there was that word again, "...and I broke it off."

It was comforting to hear that Blaine had been honest when he said he'd never had a boyfriend before. But what did "intense" mean exactly? After a glance at the door to assure himself that Carol and his father were still in the living room, he ventured, "What... What did the two of you..." He waved a hand uncertainly, "What did you do?" Kurt still had a damn near impossible time picturing his polished, gorgeous boyfriend with someone like Damien.

This was exactly why Blaine had not wanted to open this particular can of worms. "We... messed around," he explained softly. "Made out... a lot." Blaine could feel his skin warming. Telling Kurt about kissing someone else was not high on Blaine Anderson's to-do list. "Damien wanted more, too much more and way too fast... and I wasn't ready."

Kurt nodded slowly, letting himself soak in the information. Though he felt a flare of white hot jealousy, he was rational enough to admit that it wasn't fair of him to hold a perfectly reasonable past relationship against Blaine or be paranoid about it. Heaven knew he had given Blaine far more grief than his boyfriend had ever given him. "Okay," he finally said before smiling. "Well, your taste has obviously improved a great deal since, so I can hardly fault you. I'm... glad you told me." If he'd found out another way, it would have hurt a lot more. As it was, Kurt felt secure knowing that Blaine was being honest with him. "Now, I believe you have some pasta to cook?"

Blaine had all but forgotten about the meal he and Kurt were supposed to be whipping up. "Oh, right, sorry..." Blushing, he turned his attention back to the boiling pot of water on top of the stove. With the pasta almost done, Blaine cast his eyes back over to his boyfriend. "Thanks for understanding, Kurt," he said softly, genuinely relieved. If Finn's stay in the hospital was a prolonged one, then the last thing Blaine wanted was for things to be even more awkward around Damien.

Kurt actually chuckled at that and cast a rueful smile back over his shoulder at Blaine. "Honestly, do I have any room to be a jerk about it?” He gave a shake of his head and sighed. "I don't like the idea of anyone else touching you, frankly, but I knew that it had happened, and... okay, one more question." Turning away from the stove, Kurt fixed a level stare on Blaine. "Not to be rude, but how in the world did someone like you end up even sort of dating someone like him?"

Blaine laughed, "Well, he was the only other gay guy at Dalton." He paused and amended, "That was out, of course." Idly stirring the pasta so that the noodles wouldn't stick to the pot, Blaine's dark eyes couldn't quite focus on the task at hand as his gaze kept insisting on returning to Kurt. "We sorta bonded over that. Only Damien got a little too possessive, if you know what I mean?"

Kurt's eyes widened slightly. "He didn't... hurt you or anything?" If the guy was actually crazy, Kurt was feeling less than confident about leaving Finn in his care, temporary or not. His stepbrother had more than enough issues without some unbalanced jilted lover adding to the mix.

"No," Blaine was quick to reassure Kurt. "He was just really, really intense. Anyway, it's nothing to worry about - believe me." Catching the concern shimmering in his boyfriend's beautiful eyes, Blaine leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Kurt's mouth. "Do you want me to set the table?" he asked, wearing a sweet smile.

Kurt let the tension melt away and nodded. Despite the bad blood between him and Finn, he knew that Blaine wouldn't have held back if he thought Damien was a real danger. "Yes, please. I'll have dinner out in just a minute." It was pleasantly domestic preparing a meal with Blaine, and Kurt allowed himself to feel the thrill of the extra closeness for a moment. They were moving into new territory. He liked it. A lot.

Once they were seated with Burt and Carol, Blaine found that the warm mood that had grown between himself and Kurt developed into something far more somber. It was only to be expected with so many worry in the air over Finn's condition. They ate mostly in silence, with Carol thanking both him and Kurt once the meal was over and done with. Blaine offered to clear away the dishes, hoping to get another moment alone with Kurt in the kitchen.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief once the two of them were alone again. He loved his father and he loved Carol, but the oppressive mood had definitely gotten to him. A little shiver passed through the young man, and he set some dishes in the sink before fairly flinging himself into Blaine's arms. "I wish you could just stay," Kurt complained as he rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. The night ahead would be filled with a lot of worry and, if Kurt wasn't mistaken, not a lot of rest. At least if Blaine could be there beside him... but there was no way that was happening no matter how distracted his dad might be at the moment. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Nothing could keep me away." Blaine embraced Kurt warmly, heedless that the parental units might walk in and interrupt them. "I'll drive you over to the hospital to see Finn whenever you're ready." His hands roamed slowly up and down the length of Kurt's back, comforting him and offering him his love and support. "You're not going to be able to sleep much tonight. I know you'll lay there and worry that pretty head of yours. So," Blaine paused and whispered the last bit close to Kurt's ear, "why don't I call you and keep you company?"

"Mmmm... Will you?" Kurt didn't want to keep Blaine from getting proper rest, but a little help distracting himself from reality sounded perfect. "If I haven't mentioned it in the past few minutes, you are amazing." Kurt's voice dropped as he added, "And incredibly hot."

"I was about to tell you the same thing," Blaine replied, his own tone dropping several registers as desire spiked anew in his heart. He embraced Kurt a little tighter, relishing the sensation of their bodies pressed together. His lips brushed over Kurt's neck, and Blaine realized that if he didn't force himself away then he might never leave. "Walk me out to the car?"

After catching his breath and snagging his clothes from the dryer, Blaine said goodbye to Burt and Carol and offered his best wishes for Finn's speedy recovery. The storm which had soaked both himself and Kurt to the bone had passed, and the night air smelled of fresh rain. "As soon as I get home, I'm going to call you," promised Blaine, unlocking the door. "Get yourself a bath, hop into bed and wait for me?"

Kurt blushed and nodded. The husky note in Blaine's voice sent shivers up his spine. "I will. Drive carefully," he added, tone shifting to something slightly more serious for a moment. The idea of something happening to Blaine... he pushed the fear away and stole another kiss before reluctantly releasing his boyfriend. "But quickly."


	14. Chapter 14

Damien knocked gently at the door before sticking his head in and addressing the man he assumed was Finn’s father, "Hey, sorry to interrupt, Mr. Hudson-"

"Hummel. Burt, though," the man offered with a warm smile, his arm still around his wife's shoulders. 

"Right. Sorry. Blaine asked me tell you that he headed out with Kurt, driving him home." He did his best to sound cheerful about the idea and hoped that he succeeded.

Finn's forehead creased into a frown, and he felt a sizable lump develop in his throat. He found it more difficult hearing that Kurt had left with Blaine than he'd expected it to. His Mom noticed his distress and Finn quickly passed it off as being in pain. This gave Carol and Burt their cue to leave; Finn was certain he had not heard the last of what a complete idiot he had been. Alone with Damien, Finn glanced over at the morphine drip and asked, "Any way you can up the dosage?"

Damien gave a rueful shake of his head. "That's a kingdom they will not give me the keys to, m'man." He lifted a plastic tub with a washcloth and some soap inside. "I'm here to make sure you're not so disgusting that you give up on visitors altogether. Or so they don't give up on you. Y'know, one or the other." The young man stepped in closer and then flashed a smile at Finn. "Unless ya want me to see if I can drum up a nurse in a size double D for you. Puck always kinda insisted on that when he had pneumonia in middle school." Despite the offer, Damien continued to ready the area for giving Finn a sponge bath. "Met your brother. Cute, but kinda bitchy." Curious to see what kind of information it might get him, he added as casually as possible, "He's dating my ex, apparently."

Finn's eyes widened with surprise. "Really? You and Blaine?" 

"Yeah, me and Blaine." Damien tried not to take offense at the other boy's surprise, but it stung just the same. He hated assumptions, hated stereotypes, and it killed him that people assumed the way he looked meant he was only interested in dating somebody who rode a Harley or something. "Guess it wasn't quite dating, but..." Damien shrugged and decided it made more sense to move on. He was overstepping his bounds as it was bringing Finn into the whole stupid thing. //What the hell does he care?//

Finn didn't really know all that much about Blaine to start with, but he’d always assumed that Kurt was his first boyfriend. //Wonder if Damien still wants him?// It was a crazy thought. Nothing and nobody could ever come between Kurt and Blaine. //And I've sure as hell tried.// Feeling woozy from the drugs pumping through his system, Finn nodded for Damien to go ahead with the bath. He really didn't care. "Kurt's great," he murmured, "he's just upset about me acting like an idiot again."

"We all fuck up, though. Fact of life. He probably gets that," Damien answered as sincerely as possible. Finn's fuck up had been a big one - but even big screw ups weren't insurmountable. "So how do you like McKinley? I've been kinda... well, my grades have sucked at Dalton." It was easier not to dance around the fact of the matter. "My parents figure maybe it was a bad idea throwing me into the deep end of the pool." Damien leaned over and reached behind Finn's neck to untie his hospital gown. "I just have no idea why they think putting me and Noah in the same school will be a good influence."

"McKinley's cool," Finn murmured, his eyes growing heavier. "And Puck's, well... he's different..." He couldn't believe he was about to say something nice about the guy. There would always be bad blood between them no matter what happened. "Ever since we both joined glee club, he isn't like he used to be." //Neither am I...// Not even aware of his hospital gown being lowered, Finn glanced up curiously at Damien. "I don't think you'll have anything to worry about if you transfer."

"Yeah? That's good. You're right about Noah," Damien agreed, reminding himself to stay all business no matter how nice the view was. Finn's athletic nature was more than obvious, but it would have been unprofessional and a little skeevy to enjoy the view too much. Once he'd managed to extricate Finn properly from the gown, Damien grabbed the tub full of warm water and set it a little closer on the room's moveable table. "He's grown up some. Still a horndog, but that's just him. Maybe I'll fit in better over there. I just... I'm not a blazers and acapella kinda guy."

"That's okay," Finn replied, hurting too badly to even shrug his shoulders. "I'm not recruiting. Last thing glee needs right now is someone else coming in and stealing all the male lead vocals." It stung knowing that his senior year would be filled with watching Blaine not only walk away with Kurt but also taking over glee. Depressed again, Finn glanced down and was taken aback by the scratches and bruises marring his bare torso. His worries over Blaine seemed trivial all of a sudden. "Something tells me I'm lucky to have gotten out of that crash alive," he murmured.

Damien nodded solemnly at that and continued cleaning Finn's arm up to the cuff of his cast. "Yeah... yeah, it kinda looks that way." Not wanting Finn to focus on the negative, he worked to keep up the stream of chatter. "I sing, but I've never actually been in a glee club. Blaine tried to get me to sign on with the Warblers, but it... like I said, bad fit. Seriously, can you picture me with those guys?" Damien arched an eyebrow as he met Finn's gaze. "But I'm not lookin' to take over the universe. So who's your competition for main man now? Cuz you're gonna have the sympathy vote for awhile lookin' like this."

"Erm," Finn hesitated, uncomfortable with his having to break the news to Damien. "Apparently, Blaine. He's transferring to McKinley. At least that's the plan." Unsure of how Damien might take the news, Finn tried not to dwell too much on Blaine Anderson. It made him desperate for something hard and strong to drink, and he found himself pressing the button for another shot of morphine. "It's either the medicine or you're very, very good at this," he commented, meeting Damien's gaze again. "I don't feel a thing."

"Both," Damien answered automatically. He was less than thrilled by the news that Blaine had transferred too. //Shouldn't matter. He obviously doesn't care, why the hell should I?// "I'd just be careful with the little happy button. You only get so many shots in a certain time frame. Then you're fucked with no painkillers but aspirin or whatever." He moved on to carefully dabbing off the scrapes covering Finn's chest with the warm water. The bruises from his seatbelt were just beginning to form. "Good thing you're not a total moron. You probably would've gone through the windshield without that." He ran a finger over the obvious bruise pattern.

The touch of Damien's finger on his sensitive skin made Finn's throat catch. Before Kurt, he had never thought of another guy touching him; he'd never even imagined being with another guy in that way. //Oh God, what am I doing?// "I... don't remember," he murmured nervously. "I think I wanted something bad to happen. Really messed things up with Kurt." //Why am I telling this total stranger all of this?// Maybe because Damien seemed like a cool guy, or the drugs were affecting his brain?

Damien considered that as he rinsed the cloth again. "How? I mean, he seemed worried, not pissed." //With you, anyway.// Finn also didn't strike him as the type to intentionally hurt anybody. //Then again, maybe that's just me being a sucker for a guy with puppy dog eyes.//

"I just... really messed things up with him, that's all." //Found out I'm in love with my stepbrother, and I can't do a damn thing about it.// Finn now understood how Kurt must have felt last year, and that only made the ache in his heart worsen. "Erm, if you do end up at McKinley, are you gonna be alright with Blaine and Kurt dating?"

"Yeah. I mean, no real choice," Damien answered, his tone declaring rather clearly that he was less than thrilled with the idea of it. "Blaine made his call already, so..." He shrugged and averted his gaze from Finn's face. "Uh, not everybody's cool with the full monty, but it's probably better to..." He gave a gentle tweak to the blanket that covered Finn from the waist down. "Mind?" The last thing he wanted was the guy reporting him for sexual harassment or something.

"It's fine," Finn replied, again unable to even shrug his shoulders thanks to his current state. How many times had he'd been naked in front of other guys in the locker room? This wasn't any different, right? "Are you... still interested in Blaine?" he asked, trying to sound casual. Was it too much to hope that Damien could steal Blaine away? Finn didn't want his stepbrother hurt more than he'd already done himself, but if Blaine was no longer in the picture...

Damien thought that over as he drew the blanket down. The upside of the painful conversation is that it did make it a lot easier to keep things professional. "I... it's... complicated. We clicked, really liked each other, messed around some, and... it kinda... after awhile, I realized that he never seemed to want to see me around his friends or go out or anything, really. I thought maybe he was just in the closet or whatever at first, but he wasn't." The warm cloth traced its way over Finn's skin, and Damien reminded himself to keep talking. "Long story short, I was nuts about him, and he was just kind of, like, having fun. Which is fine, but only if everybody's in on it. Anyway, I don't think it matters whether I’m interested. He stopped calling, stopped talking, stopped making eye contact. I tried to say hi today because I figured it's been awhile, y'know? But... yeah. Not so much."

"Oh..." Finn visibly deflated. Any hope of possibly getting Kurt away from Blaine vanished, crashing and burning in a burst of despair. He caught his breath as the warm cloth brushed over his skin and, for the first time in what seemed like forever, Finn was distracted from his incessant thoughts of Kurt. His body, having a mind of its own, responded to Damien's touch in kind. Blushing fiercely, Finn murmured apologetically, "Sorry about that... No control over myself... at all..."

Damien smirked in response, finding the blush rather charming. "I'm definitely taking it as a compliment, no worries. And, hey, if you're worried about your brother," Damien added as he drew his gaze away from Finn's rather obvious reaction, "don't be. Blaine's a good guy. The problem between him and me was him and me. Guys like you and Blaine don't go for guys like me, so it was kinda bound to fail."

"Yeah, well, I'm not gay," Finn started, only to feel the specter of Kurt's knowing gaze burning through him. "I'm not sure what I am anymore," he amended softly. It was especially true, Finn decided, when he was sporting a raging hard on and the dude giving him a bath wasn't Kurt. His head feeling heavier, the room seemed to wobble before Finn's eyes. "Never really doubted myself until recently..." Again, he was finding it deceptively easy talking to Damien. "...Kurt had a crush on me, and I wish I'd figured things out sooner..."

Damien had been on the verge of apologizing for making assumptions when Finn proceeded past his initial protest. He was stopped from telling Finn that there was nothing wrong with being bi when he forged ahead yet again to confess something even more interesting. "So... is that what you said you screwed up? Waiting too long?" As he spoke, Damien began re-situating the covers and Finn's hospital gown. //Shame to lose the view.//

"Pretty much," Finn sighed, his expression one of pure misery again. "I never thought anything like this would happen. Kurt and me, we've come a long way together." //Brothers from another mother,// he remembered saying a whole ago. "It's like... I don't know, I just started looking at him differently and... wanting him..." Finn glanced up at Damien, his eyes smoky as the effect of the drugs began to hit him harder than before. "Why am I telling you all this?" he wondered groggily.

“Because you're stoned out of your mind," Damien answered simply. He patted Finn companionably on the shoulder. "Tomorrow you probably won't remember my name, m'man. Probably about time for you to get some sleep. You need anything before I head out?"

//Kurt,// Finn very nearly mumbled. He was so out of it his head lolled and his chin bumped his chest. "No, I'm fine... thanks," he said, unable to keep his eyes open a second longer. Finn slept like a log, not stirring until the wee hours of morning, and then only falling right back to sleep. When he finally managed to crawl his way out of the drug-induced fog, Finn didn't feel rested at all. Instead, he was in a hell of a lot of pain.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt was fairly certain he'd never gotten ready for anything so quickly in his young life. He hurried through his shower, pulled on a pair of pale blue, silky pajamas - exactly the sort he might have worn if Blaine was actually present to show off for - and skipped a good half of his moisturizing routine just to slide into bed more quickly. Kurt lay between the cool sheets, cell phone clutched in his hand. As he'd readied himself for the night, he'd come to a realization, and the idea of broaching the subject with Blaine had left him slightly nervous. //It isn't as if he's going to be mad... probably.//

Blaine rushed home, taking care along the wet streets. As soon as he parked the car, he bolted indoors and straight up to his room. Tearing off his clothes, he pulled back the covers on his bed and dove inside. The sheets were soft and warm but were small consolation when compared to being in Kurt's arms. Blaine missed Kurt with a physical ache, and his hand trembled slightly as he speed dialed his boyfriend's number. Hearing Kurt's sweet voice relaxed and excited Blaine all at once. "Do you have any idea how much I wish you were here?" he breathed into the phone.

Kurt grinned to himself and snuggled deeper into the covers. "Mmm... much as I wish you were here?" he ventured. "I miss you already." It was hard to keep the pouting tone out of his voice, but Kurt didn't care. He wanted Blaine to know he was missed and loved. "There is one thing, though... um, that I sort of wanted to talk about before we get.... off track." Kurt blushed. He supposed it was presumptuous to assume that their conversation would be anything but totally innocuous, but if Blaine's hormones were working half as hard as his were, innocent was the last thing the evening would be.

The effect of Kurt's voice could easily be classified as downright sinful. Blaine’s pulse quickened and his body responded in kind, aching with need. He wasn't too far gone yet to not be a little concerned to notice the shift in Kurt's tone. "Remember what I told you," Blaine said, "you can talk to me about anything." He sighed, pressing the phone closer to his ear. "What's on your mind... besides me?"

"Actually, nothing besides you," Kurt answered, smiling. "It's about you. About us. I... earlier, getting interrupted... I don't know how far things would have gone if we hadn't been, and this weekend we'd sort of planned to... um..." He was blushing furiously and vacillating between being glad that Blaine was elsewhere and unable to see him floundering and wishing he had the shelter at least of hiding his face in Blaine's chest while he tried to spit it out. "I think we should wait. Not long. Not forever. Just... I like... okay, I didn't like getting interrupted, but there's something sort of... sexy about wanting you and not having you yet."

He wondered if the words made any sort of sense and cast around for a way to express it more clearly. "We've just started figuring each other out. By the time we make love," Kurt was proud of himself for being so direct for once, "I want to know how to make you feel really, really good. I want to know that it's going to feel good for both of us no matter what that last step is like. It's not that we won't still be learning after that or exploring each other but I think it might be... different. I don't want to miss anything. Not with you."

"Kurt Hummel, I love you," Blaine whispered, completely overwhelmed with emotion. "It might seem as if I can't control myself around you, but I want the same thing. You mean the world to me, Kurt. I'm crazy about you and I want to get to know every last inch of you... intimately." Even as he spoke the words his voice deepened. His heart thundered against his ribs and, without even realizing it, his hand had disappeared under the sheets, taking hold of his rapidly swelling arousal. "I can't get the sight of you half naked and wet out of mind," he confessed, his breathing coming a little bit faster.

"Then you can only imagine how difficult it is for me considering how gorgeous you are," Kurt answered with as much self-possession as he could muster. He let out a soft sigh at the heat in Blaine's voice and decided that he might as well go for broke. "In the interest of further exploration, Mr. Anderson... what are you wearing?"

Blaine's chuckle was thoroughly dirty, "Why Mr. Hummel, would you be offended if I replied 'absolutely nothing?'" There was something forbidden and exciting talking this way over the phone with Kurt. Nowhere near as wonderful if his boyfriend had been in the bed beside him, of course, but this might be the next best thing. "It was much too hot wearing your clothes," he continued, growing increasingly breathless. "Felt too good smelling you all over my skin."

//Oh, lord.// Kurt's breath hitched, and he shifted a little beneath the covers, relishing the feel of his growing erection sliding against the silky pajamas. "Hmmm... I think I may be overdressed for the party, then." He wished Blaine had left his clothing behind so he could return the favor the next day. "Do you have any thoughts on how I might solve that problem?"

"Hmm, now let me think..." Blaine replied playfully, all the while shivering as he languidly stroked himself beneath the covers. "You should definitely make yourself more comfortable. Why don't you take off your clothes?" Just imagining Kurt lying there flushed with arousal was nearly enough to finish Blaine off. "Close your eyes and imagine me sliding them off you..." Having never spoken this way before to anyone, Blaine found it surprisingly easy to be seductive over the phone with Kurt, "While I'm undressing you, I'm kissing you... all over your neck... your chest... Would you like that, Kurt?"

Kurt whimpered his boyfriend's name and bit his lip, nodding until he realized that Blaine couldn't see him. "Yes. Yes..." He found his voice again as he reached for the buttons on his shirt. "I'm wearing silk pajamas. It feels so good against my skin... just not as good as you." Though Kurt was blushing, he fought through the hesitation. Blaine was taking to phone sex like he'd been born to do it, and Kurt refused not to live up to his end of things. He was a performer, after all. This was just a new kind of performance. As the silk brushed against his skin, Kurt let out a soft moan. His thumbs hooked into the waistband of the pants, and he slid them down, holding the phone between his chin and shoulder. The casual brush of the fabric against his hardening cock made him gasp again.

The sound of Kurt's breath catching in his throat was nothing short of Heaven. Blaine fought to control himself. It would be easy to get carried away with the excitement of what was happening and have things end far too soon. "Just imagine the silk is me touching you," he whispered into the phone. "Touching you all over, Kurt..." Closing his eyes Blaine remembered the sensation of Kurt, flushed and panting, writhing beneath him. How incredible it felt to hold him, to taste him... "...And kissing you... Oh god, I can't stop kissing you..." He grew bolder as his desire reached a fever pitch. "...Moving lower and lower..." Blaine released his grip on his aching length, he brought his fingers to his lips and began to nurse on his digits. "...Taking you in my mouth, Kurt..."

Kurt wrapped his hand around himself, using the silk pants to create a barrier to prevent friction since fumbling in the nightstand sounded like far too much trouble. He just wanted to listen to Blaine's voice and imagine that he wasn't alone in the bed. When he closed his eyes and brought to bear the full power of his rather active imagination, Kurt could almost feel the other boy's touch, the wet heat of his mouth. "Feels so good," he groaned, picturing Blaine's dark eyes and wishing he could run his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "You looked so good today, all wet from the rain... liked your hair like that... wild." Though Kurt generally preferred that both he and those around him were properly groomed, there had been something unutterably sexy about seeing Blaine's curls untamed for once.

"Kurt..." Blaine's hand drifted back down under the covers, reaching for his aching length which fairly leapt into his grasp. "...That's the way you make me feel... wild, uncontrollable... Oh god, I love you... Kurt, I love you so much..." His mind filled with Kurt's beautiful face, his smooth, enchanting body and the memory of his boyfriend's huge, iron-hard arousal pulsing with need for him. Kurt's luscious skin gleaming while his slender hips writhed... "Unnh!" Blaine grunted softly as his fingers brushed over the weeping tip of his inflamed cock. "...So close..."

Kurt let out a sound that was very nearly a sob and began stroking himself faster. "OhgodBlaine," he gasped, back arching. Kurt only barely managed to keep in mind that his parents were just downstairs. The idea of Blaine touching him, the husky groan of his boyfriend's voice in his ear, were too seductive for control. Instead Kurt writhed with pleasure. "I'm coming... just for you..." He managed to keep his cries down to breathy gasps as he came in steady pulses into the wadded up fabric of his pajama pants.

Blaine held on for as long as he could, relishing the wondrous sounds Kurt made as he spilled himself in ecstasy. His own cock tingled and oozed, his body ached, his blood raced. "God, Kurt!" Stroking himself harder, faster, Blaine felt a surging orgasm engulf him as he imagined Kurt shuddering against him. He cried out, coming sharply, suddenly. Slumped in the bed, still throbbing from the devastating climax, Blaine was amazed at what had occurred. "That was incredible," he panted, rubbing the sticky mess into his flushed skin. "And all from just talking to you. At this rate I might come if you just knocked on my front door."

"We'll have to try that," Kurt answered with a shaky laugh. "Oh, god, I wish you were here." It almost hurt not to be able to touch Blaine, to hold him and kiss him as he came down from the intense climax. "You'd said something about singing me to sleep?" Kurt shoved his pajamas off the bed into a pile on the floor. It was entirely unlike him to be so cavalier about cleanliness, but the day had been too taxing to focus on laundry for the moment. "I want to hear your voice for a little while longer."

"I did promise you a song, didn't it?" Blaine ached to hold Kurt in his arms and sing him to sleep in person, to feel him cuddled up close, his hair brushing against his nose as he leaned in to kiss the top of his head. Blaine sighed contentedly at the visual conjured up in his mind. He felt as if his body was floating among the stars, and that gave him inspiration for a song.

"Fly me to the moon, and let me sing among those stars  
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, darling kiss me  
Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you... I love you, Kurt."

“Mmmm…” Kurt barely managed to mumble the words in return and say good night before he ended the call and drifted off into the most restful sleep he’d managed for days.


	16. Chapter 16

Damien was glad to see that Finn was up by the time he came into the room. Finn had been out the last few times the nurses had checked in. Since he needed the rest, Damien had felt bad about the idea of waking him to eat, but the food didn't get any better if it sat out. "Good morning, starshine. You, uh, you feelin' okay?" Finn looked like hell, but after being in a car crash, that was sort of expected.

It took Finn, who was wincing through the pain, a moment to recognize the candy striper. His eyes widened slightly, and Finn felt his body warming from head to toe as last night's conversation returned with startling clarity. "N-no, I don't feel good at all," he stammered out. Unable to meet Damien's gaze, Finn shifted in bed only to cry out as a sharp pang wrenched at his shoulder.

"Hey, woah!" Damien put a hand on Finn's other shoulder and applied gentle pressure to urge him to settle down. "The food's bad, but not so bad that running with a broken leg's a good idea." It wasn't hard to figure out why Finn was so uneasy. "Look, you don't have to be embarrassed. I was gonna tell you the other day but you were pretty out of it. Being bi's not that big a deal. Plus... it's your business, dude. Not gonna out you or anything. Okay?" Damien tried to catch Finn's eye. "What happens in here stays here. Like Vegas or something. Or like I'm a really shitty therapist."

Finn relaxed a little - or as much as he could with the pain shooting through every part of his body. "Thanks, I appreciate it," he managed, somehow mustering the strength to offer Damien a grateful smile. "The last thing I want is for all of Lima to know how I feel about my stepbrother." That went without saying. Quinn already suspected that something wasn't quite right. //Quinn. She's gonna kill me when she finds out I'm in here...// Somehow Finn couldn't be worried. He had more important things on his mind at the moment. //Kurt...// "Has anyone been by to see me this morning?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Not yet," Damien answered, hurrying to amend, "but visiting hours just started, and you need food before you worry about being a gracious host." He wheeled the room's tiny table closer and pulled the cover off of Finn's breakfast. "If you're here tomorrow, you'll get to fill out a menu, request some stuff. Today, we guessed." The plate boasted scrambled eggs, bacon, a biscuit that was more than a little on the soggy side, and a side of fresh fruit. "It ain't the Ritz, but it's all decent. Promise."

Finn wasn't sure if he even felt up to tackling any food. He glanced skeptically at the plate for a little while before his stomach growled and he realized he was hungrier than he had first thought. Another smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he told Damien, "Okay, I'll give it a try." He tucked into his breakfast and found it more delicious than it actually looked. "Either I'm really hungry or this is pretty good."

"It's pretty good," Damien allowed, "but I also tend to assume that you're starving if you're that into it." He smirked as he watched Finn tear into the food. He should have been moving on to another room and checking on another patient, but he found himself kind of liking the guy. "Oh, hey, if you end up with a community service stint, you can do it here. Especially banged up as you look, there are gigs talking to the kiddies in the hospital about the dangers of drinking and driving. Gets it over with quicker than a hundred hours picking up garbage or whatever."

"Oh..." That thought sobered Finn considerably. "I'd forgotten..." He'd been drinking and driving, he could have kill someone... Of course he would have community service, if not something worse. Suddenly losing his appetite, Finn dropped the plastic fork in his half-eaten scrambled eggs. "I am in so much trouble," he murmured with a deep sigh. Not only had he royally fucked things up with Kurt, but there was his scholarship to consider. How would he even start to make amends? "I'm an idiot," Finn audibly beat himself up.

"You're not the first guy to do this. Unfortunately." Damien gave Finn's uninjured shoulder a gentle shove. "Dude, relax. You'll do your community service and you'll live. Things don't go perfect, you hit up community college for a semester and then nobody gives a shit what you did in high school. Seriously. You want me to talk to the coordinator about holding a spot for ya to get your hours?" He knew that Finn hadn't done his interview with the cops just yet, but he'd seen a uni hanging out in the waiting room. He suspected Finn would get to talk to the cops before he talked to his family again.

"Yeah, that'd be great... thanks." Finn was surprised to find his mood lifting a little bit. He didn't know why Damien was being so nice to him. Certainly it went beyond the call of a duty for a candy striper, but if he managed to make a new friend in all this mess, then maybe things weren't quite as bad as he'd first thought. "And, ah... Thanks for keeping everything I said between us," he added, realizing it was crazy to be bashful around someone who had not only bathed him naked, but had seen him raging hard.

"Long as it goes both ways," Damien agreed. "Not exactly eager to have your stepbrother clawing my eyes out." He offered Finn a quick grin and then slipped out of the room to find the community service coordinator. He didn't quite know why he was bothering, but it wouldn't hurt to have a friend when he transferred schools. It seemed that Finn was in need of a friend himself, someone who didn't have a strong picture of who he was before he started questioning his straight and narrow path. //Maybe we can help each other.//

 

Dealing with the police turned out to be even tougher than Finn thought. Once he was well enough he would face a judge, who would revoke his license and more than likely sentence him to a lengthy community service. When the authorities left, Finn had his first visitor of the day: a very pissed off Quinn. He mostly numb by the time Quinn ended their relationship and stormed out of the room in tears. It had been inevitable. Finn knew that ever since he'd started having feelings for Kurt. He brushed at his own stinging eyes, unsure if he was truly upset for hurting Quinn or pained that Kurt hadn't been to see him yet.

 

Kurt arched an eyebrow as Quinn brushed past him and Blaine on their way out of the elevator. As the doors closed, he caught a glimpse of the blonde's livid face. "Well, she didn't punch me," he observed to Blaine with a shrug. "I guess that means... unrelated issues?" That would be nice. He didn't exactly relish everyone in the Glee club and the rest of creation hearing what had happened. It had been a stupid mistake, and one Kurt wasn't eager to compound. Besides, he'd never hear the end of it from Rachel. Before he stole away into Finn's room, Kurt kissed his boyfriend soundly and handed Blaine his leather messenger bag. "You will find an adequate supply of good magazines and my iPod in here. You're welcome."

He could just ignore it. Damien considered that possibility. It would have been more comfortable for them both if he did, certainly. On the other hand, if Finn was in the hospital for much longer and Blaine came with Kurt every single day, that would get really uneasy really fast. //You can do this. Stop being a pussy.// Damien squared his shoulders and stepped up to Blaine with what he hoped was a friendly smile. "Hey... look, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to sound like an asshole."

Blaine glanced up from the issue of Vogue Kurt had included, and the sound of Damien's voice made the area between his shoulder blades tighten. "Kurt's the one you should be apologizing to, not me," he replied, closing the magazine and setting it aside. There was no sense in making a scene let alone opening up the past, so Blaine decided to focus on something else entirely. "So, how's Finn doing?"

At first Damien had been sure Blaine was going to tell him to fuck off. When he apparently relented, the teen let some of the tension drain from his body. "He's okay. Worried that his mom'll kill him, worried about his scholarship chances, missing... his friends." The guy had done him a solid listening, and Damien wasn't about to out his crush on Kurt if Blaine didn't know already. "He's lucky to have people who care." A lot of the patients he saw on a daily basis had no one, certainly no one willing to camp out in their rooms to try and entertain them. "And Kurt's lucky to have you." That was true on more levels than Damien really wanted to think about. 

Deciding to go for broke, Damien plunged ahead. "We never really talked, but since you're gonna be at McKinley and I'll be starting there too, it... I never meant to... to mess things up so much. I liked you. A lot. Thought it was mutual, and it just got kinda... out of hand, I guess."

Still trying to process the bombshell that Damien would also be transferring to McKinley, Blaine only managed to nod and murmur, "Yeah, I guess it did." Damien had been cool and nice when they'd first gotten together, but Blaine hadn't been ready for the intensity of a relationship and things had only gotten strained and awkward. Maybe it was time to put the past behind them? "How about we call a truce and be friends?" he said, offering Damien his hand.

//Or go find a private place to make out.// Damien almost smiled at the thought but fought the urge. It might have been funny in his head, but saying it out loud would have broken the truce before it started. "I'd like that." He clasped Blaine's hand and resisted the urge to linger on the skin to skin contact, instead withdrawing as quickly as was decent and clearing his throat. Not sure how to make conversation and thus casting about rather wildly for a topic, he ventured, "You cut your hair. Looks good, but... I kinda miss it."

Self consciously Blaine brushed his fingers across the back of his head. His hair had been a lot wilder when he and Damien had been together. "Nice and neat, that's how Kurt likes it," Blaine replied, smiling softly. "He's not too keen on all the product I use, but he's learning to live with that." He could not even begin to imagine Kurt's reaction to seeing his hair the way it used to be. It was beyond awkward talking with Damien again, although Blaine was grateful to find it less tense than before. "So, how's Finn as a patient? Keeping you on yours toes?"

"Nah, he's one of the easy ones," Damien answered. "I like him. That's good. Could use a friend or two heading in at McKinley. I mean, not that you aren't, but..." He shrugged. They both knew that he and Blaine wouldn't exactly be grabbing coffee and chatting about their classes. They weren't there yet, and he had no idea if they ever would be. "Anyway, he's been a model patient. Doesn't even complain about the food, and I wouldn't blame him if he did." //Might as well go for broke.// "I heard about this party coming up for Halloween. Come one, come all, so if you and Kurt wanna come by..." He pulled a flyer out of his pocket and held it out to Blaine. "One of the guys who just graduated Dalton's throwing it. His first big college bash."

"Oh?" Blaine raised a dubious eyebrow at the flyer. If the party interested Damien in the slightest then it had to definitely be classified under 'wild'. "We really haven't made any plans yet," he said, glancing up from the paper, “but I'll run it by Kurt and see what he thinks." A party might be the best thing to take his boyfriend's mind off Finn's accident. If things spun out of control while they were there, he and Kurt could always leave. "Thanks for the invite."

"Sure." Damien felt his spirits lift at the idea that Blaine might make an appearance - even if it was with his new boyfriend in tow. "And tell Kurt he's welcome to invite his friends too. Like I said, this is a cattle call, so... anybody can come on and hang out." He glanced at his watch and sighed. "Gotta get back to it before I get my ass canned, but it was good talking. Really good." The young man nodded almost to himself and then spun on his heel, making his way for the nearest patient room.

Blaine watched Damien leave with a hint of surprise glinting in his eyes. He had expected far more from his ex than a party invitation. //Maybe we can actually be friends,// he thought, although he wasn't quite willing to let his guard down just yet. Being together at McKinley would be interesting, to say the least. Especially if they ended up having more than one class together... Blaine sighed and returned to his magazine, only to let curiosity get the better of him as he unfolded the party flyer and read the details.

 

Upon entering Finn's room, Kurt felt his heart constrict at the sight of Finn obviously wiping away tears. He hurried to his stepbrother's bedside and reached for the other boy's hand, squeezing it as tightly as he dared. "Are you alright?" He had the sudden urge to reconsider simply ignoring Quinn and see if he could reach the lot in time to let the air out of her tires instead. Drama from her was the last thing that Finn needed at the moment.

"I don't know how I could feel any worse," Finn replied, blinking away tears before Kurt could see more fall. With the all over pain plus dealing with the authorities and Quinn, the day had been one of the worst of Finn's life. And yet, somehow, miraculously, seeing Kurt warmed him and made things seem worlds brighter. "Don't worry about Quinn. She's doesn't know anything. We're over, though. I think it's been coming for a while now." He sighed, glancing at his fingers threaded through his stepbrother's. "I missed you, Kurt."

Kurt almost pointed out that Finn never should have tried to get back with the girl in the first place but held his tongue with an effort. His normal acidic commentary was definitely not appropriate at the moment. "I missed you too. Have they said when you get to come home yet?" The hospital made him markedly uneasy, and Kurt would have gladly taken on more nursing tasks for the benefit of having Finn back at the house instead of hooked up to the monotonously beeping machinery. "I'll see you wherever you are, of course, but this place... bothers me."

Finn understood how Kurt felt all too well. Burt's heart attack had shaken Kurt's whole world to the core. Spending any time whatsoever in the environs of a hospital would be traumatic, and it only added another layer of guilt onto Finn's shoulders. "Doc mentioned something about a few more days," Finn replied, trying to sound optimistic despite the storm cloud rumbling above his head. "I might've been out of here sooner, but I had to go and give myself a concussion." A soft smile lit up the jock's scratched and bruised features. "Funny that should happen, don't you think? Everybody's telling me how thick my skull is."

"No more driving without a helmet," Kurt answered sternly. It was good to see Finn smile even if he still looked wrecked and exhausted. "Well, we'll just have to make do in the meantime." He'd thought of bringing Finn's DS only to realize that it would likely be an exercise in frustration given the other teen's injured wrist. "Your mom is talking to the doctor. She insisted that dad go back to the garage. I don't think he would have listened, but she threatened to go herself if he didn't. I could read to you." The suggestion sounded uncertain. He honestly didn't know what Finn liked to read, if anything. "Or bring something for you to read. I just... I know how boring it can be stuck here."

"It's better with you here," Finn conceded, which was the absolute truth. He couldn't believe the difference Kurt's presence made. //Don't get carried away. It's not like you can make a flying tackle again any time soon.// But Kurt made him sure as hell feel like he could take on the world. "Might not be so bad on my own if there was something decent to watch." Finn nodded up at the mounted TV, where the drama of the 'The Young and the Restless' seemed trite compared to his own. "They could hook up a DVD player or something..." He cut his eyes toward Kurt, boldly murmuring, "...or you could always hop in bed with me?" It was meant to be playful teasing, only Finn couldn't help wishing Kurt would say yes.

Had Kurt been drinking something, he most definitely would have choked on it. As it was, his eyes went wide as saucers, and it took him a moment to recover his voice. He wasn't willing to admit to himself that part of the shock came from a tiny, illicit thrill at the idea. "Finn Hudson, your mother will be here any second!" he chided, hoping to make light of the moment rather than let it settle between them and become more than it should have been. Had Finn teased him the same way a week before, it would have meant absolutely nothing, after all. "You could at least try to behave yourself for her sake." He glanced at the TV. At least it provided enough distraction to give him a moment to think. "And General Hospital is far more entertaining."

"Yeah, well, the offer still stands..." The goofy, crooked grin was still plastered all over Finn's face. It seemed that he still had a little power over Kurt if his stepbrother's reaction was any indication. Maybe it was a little unfair of him to exploit Kurt's weakness? //Why not? It isn't as if anything going to happen...// Deciding to change the subject before his Mom walked in, Finn groused at the TV again. "Not a big soap opera fan, but nothing else's on." He ticked his gaze toward Kurt again, pleased to discover their fingers still entwined. "So, how pissed is Mom with me?"

Kurt considered that and finally sighed. "Pissed. She... well, she spoke to the police. You'll have a hearing and... it just sounds..." Honestly it sounded terrifying. He was of the opinion that Finn had suffered more than enough, but the law obvious disagreed. "But, like I said, I'll be happy to be your chauffeur. Can't have you sitting at home all the time, cast or no cast." He heard the door open and vacated the chair closest to Finn so that Carol could have it. "I'll bring my laptop tomorrow and we can watch something. What would you like me to bring along?"

That made Finn laugh a little, which only served to make his bandaged ribs protest. He immediately waved away his mother's concern. "It's okay..." His gaze shot toward Kurt, and Finn was again struck with a terrible ache at being parted from him. "Kurt!" he started a little too loudly. "Thanks... thanks for coming to see me."

"Of course." Kurt almost asked if Finn really thought that he wouldn't come but decided against it. Instead he just smiled at Finn. He could see Carol's expression darkening slightly and felt a rush of sympathy for his stepbrother.

"The doctor says it might just be another couple of days," Carol said carefully, "but then, of course, there may be some physical therapy depending on how well you heal. And the hearing... it... that's this Friday." She was obviously trying hard not to yell, but the effort showed clearly on the woman's face. "Finn, what in the world were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking," Finn replied, feeling all of ten years old again, "that's the problem." One of the things he hated most in the world was disappointing his Mom, and Finn could not have let her down more this time. "I'm never going to be able to make up for what I've done, I know that." With eyes filled with a despairing sadness, he glanced down at the sling around his arm, then at the cast on his elevated leg. "What I did was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I'm sorry, Mom. You don't know how sorry I am..."

Kurt sort of wished that he'd slipped out to give them time alone. Instead he found himself aching to tell Carol that Finn wasn't entirely to blame for his bleak state of mind, that things were complicated, but he held his tongue. Finn didn't need to be outed to his mother, especially in so awkward and strange a way. 

Thankfully Carol was blinking back tears as she reached for her son's hand. "I love you. Nothing's going to change that. I just... I don't ever want to have to see you like this again, you hear me?"

That was a sentiment that Kurt could echo with enthusiasm. "None of us want that," he agreed quietly. "Besides, dad hasn't ever had part time help at the shop that he likes as much as you. He'll be furious if you're out of work for so long again."

Finn didn't think he could take much more of the crushing guilt that was weighing down on his heart. It made him yearn for some kind of oblivion to take all the pain away, even if it was only for a little while. "Don't worry, I'm not going to make a fool of myself again. I promise," he told his Mom and Kurt. //If I can help it,// he added silently to himself. "Guess I'll have plenty to do when they spring me from this place. Do you think my ride can be fixed?"

Kurt winced and offered Finn a sympathetic smile. "Dad's looking at it," he ventured. "It may be a little... rough." The fact was that if Burt could get the car running again, it would still look like absolute shit. He was polite enough not to point out that even if it was running, it would probably be the better part of a year before Finn could drive it anyway. The poor guy had enough on his mental plate. "I'm sure that you'll be able to pitch in and help him getting back in shape as soon as you're feeling a little stronger."

Finn appreciated Kurt's attempt at making him feel better. If the state of his own injuries were an indication, then he pretty much figured his car was a disaster. He hated that he'd foolishly wrecked it, but he couldn't help feeling a little happy over the fact that Kurt had offered to give him free rides. "I'll probably end up living in the garage getting it back in shape," he decided, trying to sound more lighthearted about his car than he actually felt.

"At least that will keep you out of trouble," Carol pointed out with a hint of a smile. "I know hospital food's not all it's cracked up to be, so how about I go and pick you something up, hmm? Any requests?" 

Kurt found himself wishing he'd thought of offering the same, but, then, Finn had never been shy about asking for food if he wanted it. //He also didn't used to get smashed and go out for an evening drive.//

"I wouldn't mind a burger and some onion rings," Finn answered, pondering his choices for a minute or two. "If you can sneak it in, that would be awesome." The idea of chowing down on a juicy dose of killer cholesterol perked Finn up a little. He had no idea when the doctor might make his rounds, or when a nurse might pop in, so he urged his mother, "You mind trying now?" As much as he enjoyed her company, he was near desperate for a little more alone time with Kurt.

"Of course," Carol answered with a smile. "Kurt would you like something?"

The young man considered and finally shrugged. "Salad, if they have it."

"Alright, then. I'll get some extra for Blaine too." She turned her gaze to Finn and brushed her fingers through her son's hair. "I'm also going to follow up on contact for a caseworker who may be able to help settling things out of court. Then you could just do some community service and we could all move on." 

Kurt knew it was likely a simplistic way of describing things since Finn would probably be grounded for the rest of his life if he was lucky, but he just smiled as the woman exited the room. His attention immediately zeroed in on Finn once more, and he scooted his chair in close. "We'll sneak you out of the house some. I'm sure Glee club could have an 'extra performance' or two if you get really stir crazy."

More at ease now that he had time alone with Kurt again, Finn offered his stepbrother a soft grin. "Thanks. I'm hoping I can avoid cabin fever with you keeping me company." Finn's idea of entertainment, however, was probably far different from Kurt's. If Kurt acted as his nurse, where might a sponge bath lead? Despite the all over ached from his injuries, Finn could not help finding the idea very, very appealing. "You're being awfully nice to me, Kurt. Specially since I oughta still be apologizing to you."

"No, no more apologizing," Kurt argued, shaking his head at the idea. "We both made some mistakes, but... I want things to be like they were. Or at least for us to be in... a good place again. You're part of my family, Finn. A really important part. You're also my friend. Now," he said up straighter and looked the other boy over, "I unfortunately think we'll have to wait until the bruises start to fade before I can cover much up, but this does make 'zombie' a far more attractive option for Halloween wear this year."

"Don't even think about getting me to do the 'Thriller' dance," Finn warned even as another crooked little grin appeared. "You know I'll only end up breaking my other leg." His fingers stretched out, reaching for Kurt's hand again. Finn felt a surge of warmth at the contact and, for a moment, he could pretend that he and Kurt were more than friends, more than family... "I oughta be be scared to death," he decided, lifting his eyes to find Kurt's, “but you being here makes me feel a hell of a lot better."

Kurt couldn't help smiling at that. "Well, I'm glad. I want you to feel better. I hate that you have to be here." He glanced around the room and barely kept from shuddering. The cold gray walls, the smell of antiseptic... his stomach turned, and Kurt tried to shake off the feeling to focus instead on Finn. He was there to make his stepbrother feel better, not indulge his own worries. "No zombies for Halloween," he decided, coming back to himself with an effort. "We'll find something. I also happen to be taking suggestions for my own ensemble."

Knowing Kurt his Halloween costume would be something ultra fabulous, Finn was surprised that he was open to suggestions from him of all people. "Well, I can't really see you going down the monster route," he started, mulling over the myriad prospects. "You were going on about sea monkeys the other day..." Now that conjured up an adorable image, only to be replaced by one more heated. "Or maybe an angel? Just you in a pair of wings and little white shorts... Yeah, that would be hot."

Kurt blushed to the tips of his ears and ducked his head, giving himself a moment to regain some composure. "Well... that is something to keep in mind," he ventured. Kurt couldn't keep from smiling even if he knew he should be reminding Finn that such suggestions were entirely inappropriate. The sound of the door opening made the young man jump. He saw Carol and forced a smile onto his face once more before rising and almost absently bending to brush a kiss to Finn's forehead. Feeling flustered all over again when he realized what he'd done, Kurt chirped, "I'll leave the two of you to enjoy dinner." He barely paused to thank Carol for the bag of food she passed into his care before breezing out of the room.

His cheeks were still blazing by the time he made his way out to the lobby but Kurt was feeling a bit less foolish. The sight of Blaine studiously going through one of the fashion magazines he'd left made him smile all over again. He felt any doubts ebbing away as he slid into a plastic chair next to his boyfriend and fished out one of the two salads in the bag to offer him. As they sat together, Kurt found himself torn between being glad to be out of Finn’s room and back with Blaine and missing his stepbrother’s lopsided smile. //Why did things have to get so confusing?//


	17. Chapter 17

Although he felt relieved his hospital stay was now a thing of the past, Finn had another challenge ahead of him: maneuvering around on crutches with one good arm. If that was the worst thing he had to deal with, then he'd gotten off pretty lucky: community service and a hefty fine, but he could deal with that. "Damien," he called out when he saw the other teen. "Could you give me hand?"

Damien found himself smiling up at Finn even though the guy still looked like he'd been through a woodchipper. "On it." He moved in quickly and offered Finn a literal shoulder to lean on. "You back to get in your time served?" he inquired. The least he could do was make sure he dropped the guy off in the right place. Finn didn't look like he was up to making it far on his own.

"Yeah... oh, and thanks," Finn said, grateful for the support. "The judge went pretty easy on me. Guess because it was my first offense? I don't know, but I'm pretty lucky." //You can say that again.// Things could have gone a lot worse for him. Of course he was still depressed over Kurt, who continued to plague his thoughts 24/7, but Finn hoped that keeping himself busy at the hospital might help. "Any chance you can show me the ropes?" he asked Damian with a hopeful grin.

"I can do you one better. Think I know who your partner in crime's gonna be on this one." Damien led Finn to the elevator and hit the button for the fourth floor. "Children's ward. It's pretty much all we got except candy striping, and since you're not in any shape to hobble around changing out bed pans..." He smirked and helped Finn out of the elevator when it finally stopped. He spotted the young man he'd been looking for almost at once. "Hey, Ryan!"

A young man with delicate features looked over at the sound of his voice. He wore slim fitting jeans, a somewhat garish green button down shirt that matched his eyes and looked like it had been saved from a thrift store, and a pale blue scarf that brought out some of the blue in the shirt. "Yes?" he asked uncertainly. Damien didn't talk to him much, though they weren't exactly on unfriendly terms, and he'd been hoping to get his tour of duty over for the day and get out.

"Ryan, this's Finn. Finn, Ryan. He's joining you as a brother in servitude," Damien explained.

Understanding dawned on Ryan's features, and he took in the tall boy next to Damien with renewed interest. "You look like you've earned it." He held out one slender hand and offered a hint of a smile. "Good to meet you."

Finn opened and closed his mouth silently, his eyes growing wide as he gazed at the newcomer. The other boy reminded him so much of Kurt that Finn could have easily presumed the pair were long-lost brothers. Realizing he was staring far too long, he felt a rush of warmth rise from his neck as he accepted Ryan's offered hand. "Nice to meet you, too." Even Ryan's touch was the same! //What the hell...?!// Finn struggled for words, his power of speech seemingly ripped away from him. "Erm, what are you in for?"

"You two chat it up," Damien broke in before Ryan could even answer. "I gotta get back to rounds. Hey," he added to Finn with a hint of a smile, "try and grab me before ya head out. I'll buy the cripple a coffee." He gave a little wave and slipped back into the elevator, leaving the two alone.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I can't decide whether he drives me crazy or if I just hate everything here." The shorter teen tilted his head and explained, "I may have had a drink or two before I went to a friend's place. And I may have grazed a mailbox or two along the way. I think it's a gross exaggeration to assume that I only hit them because of the drinks, though. I'm actually a terrible driver. What about you?"

Finn caught himself staring again. "Oh, erm, sorta the same," he replied, even as the heat flooding his face increased tenfold. "I came home, drank too much then, like an idiot, I decided to go for a drive." Omitting the reason for his drinking - Kurt - Finn simply could not tear his eyes away from Ryan. Everything about the other boy reminded him of Kurt, right down to his very presence. It was staggering. "Sorry," came Finn's nervous chuckle, "I'm not trying to be rude or anything. It's just... you remind me a lot of my stepbrother."

Ryan seemed to consider that, eying Finn skeptically before nodding. "Well, since you keep looking, I'm going to assume that's a compliment." He shrugged one slim shoulder and craned his neck. The coordinator was finally waving them in, and he sighed. "Let's go tell the kiddies why we're terrible, terrible people so we can get the hell out of here." Wrinkling his nose at the thought, Ryan led the charge into a room full of tweens waiting to be educated on the dangers of underage drinking.

It was relatively painless in the end, but Ryan still breathed a sigh of relief when they were free for the afternoon after fielding a lot of uncomfortable questions. "Honestly, sometimes I think I should have just volunteered to pick up trash, but it would be murder on my nails, and no one looks good in reflective vests." 

If Finn closed his eyes he would have sworn Kurt was standing next to him talking. It was uncanny! "You were really great in there," he complimented Ryan, glancing back over his shoulder at the room. "Way better than me; all I could do was tell them how stupid I'd been." That was an understatement. Finn had wanted to get across how idiotic his actions had been, and he'd only succeeded in highlighting the thickness of his skull.

"You did just fine. I think you're a bit more... relatable," Ryan allowed with a look of vague annoyance. "Anyway, you did fine. A few more weeks of this and we'll both be done with it, at least. Strangely, after staring at all those tweens for an hour, I feel like I need a drink. Do you think the system's a bit flawed?"

"Maybe a little bit, yeah." The truth was Finn felt exactly the same way. Ever since things had gone sour for him, all he could think about lately - besides Kurt, of course - was losing himself in a drink. For a little while at least it dulled the pain of not having the one person he truly wanted most in the world. Starting to feel depressed all over again, Finn fished around for a change of topic. "You and Damien are friends, right? Did you get an invite to the Halloween party?"

"'Friends' might be a strong word for it, but we both go to Dalton, and... he has his moments." One thing Damien did excel at was finding excellent parties, and Ryan appreciated the skill greatly. "Yes, he mentioned the party. I was thinking of attending, actually. Just need to go get a costume this evening." The young man arched an eyebrow. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm still kinda debating about going or not," Finn answered, his expression uncertain. Maybe it would do him some good to get out and meet people? Otherwise all he'd end up doing at home would be sinking ever deeper into his depression over Kurt. "I might as well, right? I've got a ready made costume: accident victim." Again, Finn felt as if he might be talking to Kurt, not someone entirely different. "How about you? Any ideas?"

Ryan considered that. "I was thinking angel," he finally allowed, shrugging. "I do like a touch of irony, after all, and... well, obviously it's hardly a fitting costume considering. Which is why I like it." The young man glanced at his watch and sighed regretfully. "Sorry, my mom's picking me up... but... maybe I'll see you at the party?"

"Yeah, maybe..." Finn still wasn't exactly sure he'd be attending the party. However, the last thing he wanted to do was sit at home while Kurt was out Trick or Treating with Blaine. "See you later," he called out after Ryan. //An angel, huh?// Funnily enough, that's what he'd suggested to Kurt. Finn caught himself staring at Ryan's retreating back, and found his gaze wandering down to the other teen's shapely backside. //Woah...//

Damien almost stumbled into the other teen as Finn stood immobile in the walkway. "Dude, figured you'd be gone already." As the doors to the elevator closed, he caught a glimpse of what Finn had been staring at and smirked. "He's single. Y'know, if you were wondering." Obviously he had been, but Damien moved the conversation along quickly. "You need some help gettin' back downstairs since I'm here?"

"I wasn't wondering," Finn started to protest, only to blush when he couldn't argue over being caught looking by Damien. "Okay, yes... I could use some help, thanks." It was shocking to think that he could be attracted to a guy who wasn't Kurt, and yet reminded him so much of his stepbrother. "You know, I was thinking I might go to that party after all."

"Yeah? Sweet! That would be awesome," Damien answered with obvious enthusiasm as he helped Finn over to the elevator. "You'll have fun. I give you my personal guarantee. Hey, you wanna ride over together? I won't be doing the designated driver thing since, y'know, party, but we could split the cost of a cab?"

Although Kurt had offered him an open invitation for rides, Finn seriously doubted Blaine would be keen on his boyfriend chauffeuring him to a party, and he sure as hell didn't look forward to seeing Blaine carting Kurt off someplace. "Yeah, that'd be great," he agreed, flashing Damien a grateful smile. "Think I'll just throw on some torn clothes and a little fake blood, cause I've already got the accident victim look down pat."

"Got a point there." Damien deposited Finn on one of the benches in the forward waiting room and offered the other boy a grin before scrawling his number on a piece of paper and passing it over. "Text me your address, and I'll be there to spring you from the joint about seven thirty."

"Okay, will do - thanks," Finn said, pocketing the paper and flashing Damien another warm grin. Getting out and having a little fun on Halloween might be just what he needed. He'd almost convinced himself not to go, but meeting Ryan had somehow changed his mind. Not that he was looking forward to seeing the other boy again... at least that's what Finn told himself.


	18. Chapter 18

With Halloween just around the corner, Blaine and Kurt were all set for the party except for choosing their costumes. Having decided to rummage around in the attic instead of going to a store, Blaine had found something that not only fit perfectly but made him cut quite a dashing figure. He only hoped that Kurt would approve. "Still haven't decided?" Blaine traced the elegant curve of Kurt's neck with the tips of his fingers.

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "No." He looked over at Blaine and fixed him with his best "you know you want to do whatever I'm about to ask you to do" smile. "Will you come shopping with me?" Well aware that most people found it annoying at best to go shopping with him considering how indecisive he tended to be, Kurt hoped that his boyfriend would be willing to accept the invitation. "I want to make sure you like what I pick out."

"Of course I will," Blaine replied at once. "And you know I'll love anything with you in it." His smile, warm and tender, broadened as he gazed dreamily at Kurt. "I know I don't have to keep telling you this, but you're absolutely beautiful." Fingers drifting down over Kurt's shoulder, Blaine lazily drew invisible patterns down his boyfriend's arm. "Now, as far as costumes go, I have something I hope you will like. I'll have to try it on for you first, see what you think."

Kurt perked up at the news. "Really?" He leaned in a little closer and caught Blaine's gaze. "Care to give me a little show?" He was more than slightly intrigued to learn what Blaine might have pulled together. The last time they'd spoken, Blaine had been just as lost as he was about the whole thing. Honestly the best idea Kurt had so far had come from Finn, though he wasn't willing to be quite as revealing as his stepbrother had suggested.

"Absolutely!" Blaine enthused, swooping in to kiss Kurt's smiling lips before picking himself up and gazing down at his boyfriend with a dazzling grin of his own. "You wait right there, okay? I want this to be a surprise." With a wink he disappeared inside his enormous walk-in closet and shut the door behind him. Blaine changed into the military uniform as quickly as he could, only taking a moment to check his appearance in the full-length mirror. He had to admit he looked pretty good. //I really hope Kurt likes this...// Blaine stepped out into his bedroom again, offering Kurt a salute as he stood before him in military uniform. "Private Anderson reporting for duty, sir."

Kurt's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head. His gaze traveled down over Blaine's body and then back up again. "Oh my God, the things I want to do to you in that uniform..." Realizing that he was all but drooling, Kurt looked up at the other young man through lowered lashes. "If you even think of changing your mind and wearing something else, I will kill you." Only respect for the idea of seeing Blaine in the outfit later on kept him from tearing the cloth from Blaine's shoulders and kissing him senseless.

"You really like it?" Blaine's Colgate smile nearly split his handsome face in two. He gave the jacket a light tug as if it straighten it despite the fact it already looked immaculate. "I was up in the attic going through trunks, trying to get some ideas, then I found this. It was my grandfather's. I still can't believe how well it fits." Blaine cast his eyes over his stereo and, selecting a particularly romantic song, held out his hand to Kurt. "Would you like to dance with a soldier?"

"Always," Kurt agreed, taking Blaine's hand and sliding gracefully off the couch. His free hand smoothed over the surprisingly well-kept fabric of the jacket. "It looks like it was made for you." The romantic image of Blaine in the vintage uniform left Kurt slightly breathless as they moved closer together to sway to the music. "Now I definitely have to find the perfect costume to try and live up to this. I suppose we could find something in a vintage red cross nurse look," he mused with a flicker of a smile.

"Oh, now there's an idea," Blaine murmured, clearly taken with the visual Kurt conjured in his mind. His pulse quickened and his breath caught in his throat as he pressed Kurt closer. Their bodies melded together perfectly, warm and soft and impossibly enticing. Blaine spun Kurt around, his lips drifting close to his boyfriend's ear as he whispered, "Wearing this makes me feel like I'm in another time. Does that sound crazy?" Another gentle laugh, and then more seriously, "If I had to fight, there's only one person I would ever fight for, and that's you."

Kurt sighed and relaxed into the embrace, breathing in the scent of the aftershave Blaine used, the gel that held his hair in place, the slightly musty odor of the uniform. "You'd only be allowed to go if you always came back to me. Always." The whole scenario appealed to Kurt's romantic nature, but he found that what he wanted most of all - far more than any grand ideals of romance - was to have Blaine in his arms. "Nurse it is. Someone has to make sure you come home healthy and whole." He smiled and kissed Blaine's neck gently.

Blaine shivered at the press of Kurt's soft lips against what was most definitely a hot spot for him. He pressed Kurt even closer, relishing the feel of their bodies swaying together to the music. "I'll always come back to you, Kurt," he whispered, brushing his mouth close to his boyfriend's ear. "Nothing in the world could keep me away from you." Blaine turned and romantically dipped Kurt, leaning in kiss him deeply.

It was absolutely perfect, absolutely romantic, and Kurt could have cried when he remembered that Blaine's parents would be home in no time at all. With a sigh, he allowed their lips to part after lingering far longer than would have been proper if they'd been observed. "Dad and Carol should be out late Halloween night after the party... maybe we can leave a little early and spend some quality time together?" Although they'd agreed to put the breaks on the big V for awhile, there were a million other things that Kurt was absolutely dying to explore.

"Oh, I think we can most definitely make that happen," Blaine replied, nuzzling his tingling mouth against Kurt's cheek. Loathe to part from his gorgeous boyfriend, he crushed Kurt against him in a passionate embrace before finally forcing himself away. "Let me get changed, and then we'll go and see about finding that nurse's outfit for you." Blaine undressed, carefully hanging his grandfather's uniform back in the closet. He was in his regular clothes in no time flat, holding his hand out to Kurt in invitation. "Ready?"

"Absolutely." Kurt still couldn't believe that Blaine was willing to subject himself to a shopping trip but thrilled by his boyfriend's show of faith. The costume shop boasted almost too many options, and Kurt frowned as he perused the racks. His nose wrinkled in distaste as most of the nurse outfits proved to be more appropriate for Playboy bunnies than medical professionals. In a burst of inspiration, he gave up and gave Blaine directions to the nearest army surplus store instead. That was the ticket, and soon Kurt was slipping into the dressing room and hoping that the conservative proprietors didn't notice that he was trying on not cargo pants or jackets but a nurse's dress. Unwilling to reveal themselves by jumping out in front of any employees, Kurt instead chanced ushering his boyfriend into the curtained-off dressing room with him. "Well?"

Blaine's breath caught in his throat, while his heart gave an almighty thump against his ribs. "Kurt Hummel, you know for a fact that I'm not at all turned on by drag," he started with mock seriousness, "but you look absolutely amazing!" The enclosed space of the dressing room made Blaine crushing Kurt against the nearest wall that much easier. The contact and the heat wrenched a hearty groan from the back of his throat. "If I weren't a gentleman," he whispered close to Kurt's mouth, "I would doing the most salacious things to you right now."

"Being a gentleman..." Kurt couldn't even finish the sentence. He sighed instead. "I love that you're a gentleman, actually. Damn the luck." Laughing quietly, he did steal a gentle kiss from Blaine just the same. "I don't think I can bring myself to put on a wig and make-up, but hopefully the outfit will make up for it." He couldn't help but smirk as he added, "Garters for good measure?" Kurt changed back into his own clothes and peeked out. The coast was clear, and he led the charge back out of the dressing room again. A quick trip to the register and they were on their way again. "Alright, seven thirty?" Now that the costume question was answered, Kurt found himself more than slightly eager to get to the party and have a little fun. Finn's accident had put a pall over most of the week, and Kurt wanted to blow off a little steam.


	19. Chapter 19

Damien checked the mirror and couldn't help but smile. It was a departure for him, but he liked making an impression. It had been a rather painful call to change his look so completely, but when he looked in the mirror, Damien had to admit that he looked pretty good with the heavy dreadlocks chopped off. His dark hair was gently gelled - just enough to keep the natural waves in control. And, okay, he was willing to admit that his build and skin tone were all wrong, but the tight pants and open shirt still did nice things for him. Overall, Damien was satisfied that he made a passable Han.

The sound of a horn honking out front brought the young man out of himself, and he sprinted to the cab with barely a good-bye for his parents. They hadn't bothered to so much as ask where he was going anyway. When they pulled up in front of Finn's house, Damien told the driver to keep it quiet and ran up to the door himself in case Finn needed some assistance climbing in so that they could get on the road.

It had been a fairly easy task making himself look the part of a horrific accident victim. Thanks to his still being pretty banged up, shredding some old clothes and applying fake blood was all it had taken. Finn glanced at himself approvingly in the mirror before opening the door for Damien. "Hi - woah!" he exclaimed, taking in the other teen's radical new appearance. "Well, damn... You look awesome..."

"Yeah?" Damien beamed, obviously pleased by the stamp of approval. He ran a hand over his hair and shrugged. "Kinda killed me, but... hell, the costume's worth it. Unless you're a big Bob Marley fan, there's just not much ya can pull off with dreads. And I fucking hate reggae." The young man stuck close to Finn in case he needed help but was pleased to see that the other teen was making progress in figuring out the issue of balancing himself on one leg and one crutch. "They tell ya whether you'll need physical therapy?" he asked as they piled into the back of the cab.

"Yeah, when my leg's out of this cast," Finn answered, grimacing at the lump of plaster. In the darkness of the cab's back seat, it was difficult to make out the names scrawled out before him, but one in particular drew his attention: Kurt's. Another deep ache tugged at Finn's heart. //You've got to stop doing this to yourself...// He turned his attention back to Damien, taking in his friend's costume as well as his mind-blowing new look. "Sorry for staring, man, but I can't get over the difference." Finn shifted, his mind still getting used to the idea of finding others guys attractive. "You look really good..."

"You say the sweetest things," Damien replied, fluttering his eyelashes before smirking. "Seriously, though, thanks. Always kind of a crapshoot making such a big change. Couldn't say no to the piercings, though. Those I like too much. Besides, nipple rings can be a lot of fun." He'd said it mostly to make Finn blush and wasn't the least bit disappointed. "Tell ya what, we'll figure out a way for a cripple to dance tonight if Ryan's not game to monopolize your attention. But since he was talking to you willingly, I'm guessing that won't be a problem. He's not exactly social unless he likes somebody. Tends to just stare at you like you're a particularly annoying kind of bug otherwise."

"Oh, really?" Finn felt more at ease with Damien than he had been with anyone in a long time. He could be himself and not worry about his feelings for Kurt. Of course Damien seemed to get a kick out of teasing him, and Finn couldn't help warming all over every time. "He's cool... I just can't get over how much he reminds me of Kurt." There was that subject again. Was that the reason why he was suddenly so interested in Ryan? Or was there something more to it? "So, erm, nipple rings?" He could barely get the words out. "You... have one?"

"Two." With no apparent trace of shame, Damien unbuttoned a single button on the shirt - it was already half open - and dragged it to one side to show Finn one slender silver hoop before letting the shirt fall back into place. "There are advantages to my parents really, really not wanting any idea what my social life involves." He nodded toward the window. "We're here." Mansion barely began to describe the place, and Damien had to shake his head at the ridiculously extravagant nature of it. "Dude's parents are out of town, so he gets the run of it and maids to clean up the mess for him. Crazy shit." After getting out of the cab himself, Damien crossed over to Finn's side and immediately offered a hand to help him out.

Finn's eyes widened and he swallowed hard at the sight of Damien's nipple ring. It alternately fascinated and excited him, and he actually felt his fingers itching with the temptation to reach out and touch him... //Woah, what's happening to you, Hudson?// Finn caught his breath, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip. He blinked himself out of the apparent trance he was in only to realize that Damien was out of the cab and offering his help. "Thanks, man..." Finn glanced between the house and Damien, wondering aloud, "Ah, you'll probably hook up with somebody tonight looking like that..." Blushing again, Finn stammered, "Y-you know what I mean... Erm, what should I do about getting home?"

"Well, if you run off with somebody, no big... but I'll be out front at one or so if ya don't find me sooner and we can call up a cab." Damien was sometimes reckless at parties - the whole point was to let go - but he tried hard not to be stupid. If he hadn't been cautious before, his time working at the hospital would have decided that issue for him easily. "Meantime, you take care of yourself, huh? I know it's been a rough week, just..." He searched for the right words. It wasn't like he wanted Finn to hold back or not enjoy himself, but some things were worth waiting on a little. Unable to think of anything that didn't sound way too judgmental, he just shrugged. "Just watch yourself and have fun." He scanned the room as soon as they were inside and nudged Finn with his elbow. "Looks like your favorite new person's here." The young man jerked his head in the direction he'd been gazing to indicate Ryan where he stood looking bored out of his mind being chatted up by a taller boy with dark hair.

//Damn...// Ryan looked absolutely incredible. A Heavenly angel? Maybe outwardly, but inwardly Finn decided there was a seductive devil lurking. It shocked more than just his heart to find himself lusting over a guy who wasn't Kurt. "Thanks, Damien," he told his new friend before making his way across the room toward the beautiful vision. It was a chore on the crutches using one good arm, and Finn grunted and strained as if he were acting the part of a zombie accident victim. "Hey, Ryan," he called out once he was only a few feet away. Finn wobbled precariously. "See, I made it... sorta..."

Though the joke was lame, Ryan found himself smiling at the other boy anyway. He glanced over at the dark-haired teen who looked more than a little miffed at having someone else join the party. "You can go," he pronounced, staring stonily until his suitor grumbled something under his breath and took off. "I've been trying to get rid of him for half an hour," Ryan told Finn with obvious distaste once it was just the two of them. "Thanks for the rescue." He wore small wings designed to be as unobtrusive as possible, a gold circlet for a halo, and what amounted to a short, white dress. Tilting his head to the side, Ryan studied Finn closely for a few moments. "And here I thought being in the hospital was supposed to leave you in better shape."

Finn chuckled at himself, glancing down at the state of his homemade costume. "Yeah, well, I figured I wouldn't have to go to too much trouble getting something together," he replied, still finding it difficult to stay on upright on his crutches. "And, yeah, no worries... about the rescue, I mean." Finn glanced over his shoulder at Ryan's prospective suitor, who had already disappeared into the crowd. "I can't really blame the guy for trying," he said, turning his attention back to Ryan. "You look really great." Finn blushed.

Ryan smiled brightly at the praise, the happiest he'd looked since the pair met. "Thank you. Honestly, all the blood aside, I could say the same for you." He'd always been a fan of tall men, and Finn was pretty cute to boot. He didn't seem like the brightest bulb in the chandelier, but that didn't really matter. Who needed brains to make out? "Too bad I can't ask you to dance, but I can get you a drink if you'd like something." He nodded toward a table that held a collection of liquor and was capped off with a keg and pile of plastic cups at one end. The irony of getting drunk considering the way they'd met was lost entirely on Ryan. He was more annoyed by the inconvenience of having to do community service than regretful that he'd made the mistake to start with.

Although he had promised not to go near a drink again, the temptation was far too great for Finn. "Thanks, that'd be great," he said, hobbling over to a corner sofa, which was blissfully empty. He sank down into the cushions with a grateful sigh, the pressure on his arm and leg lessening. His eyes followed Ryan, his attention never wavering even when Finn thought he recognized Mercedes passing by. Ryan was gorgeous, and Finn was shocked by how badly he wanted to grab the other boy and kiss him senseless.

Ryan returned with two Jello shots in one hand and a cup of beer on the other. He passed the beer and one of the shots into Finn's keeping. "To being almost home free," he proclaimed before clicking the plastic shot glasses together and tossing his back. "Honestly, I'm glad you're here. I love Dalton, but some of the people..." His gaze scanned over the crowd, and he leaned in a little closer to Finn as he sank back into the plush cushions, "are well and truly boring. I think that's why I put up with Damien. At least he's fun."

"Yeah, he's pretty cool," Finn agreed, catching his breath at Ryan's sudden close proximity. Ryan smelled wonderful, and Finn wasn't entirely sure if the other boy was wearing cologne or if it was his natural scent. "Erm, thanks for the drink..." He slugged it back, only to cough at the intensity of the alcohol. "That's... strong," he spluttered, wiping at his mouth. "How's yours?"

"Perfect," Ryan answered with a smooth smile. He'd suspected that Finn wasn't exactly a heavy drinker despite his community service stint and the accident. Apparently he hadn't been too far off the mark. "Don't worry, the beer should be a bit less... strong." Getting the guy so smashed that he passed out would certainly put a damper on the evening's fun, and if he was reading Finn's signals right, it would definitely be fun.

Finn had very quickly discovered that it didn't take very much to get him drunk. One was just about his limit. "Listen, just be sure to stop me if I try to drive, okay?" Of course there was no way he could get behind the wheel with a busted leg, but he wanted to keep part of his promise intact at least. "Damien's probably already hooked up with someone, and I'm going to need a ride home. A safe one."

"Of course," Ryan agreed earnestly. He was willing to venture that Finn was a bit over-optimistic about Damien's chances, but it didn't really matter. He didn't care enough to discuss the other boy or the fact that Damien was too hung up on Blaine to do much hooking up even when he could. "We'll figure something out. I'm sure that in a place this big, there's an empty room or two to crash in. You're looking a little fuzzy already, actually... there's a sunroom with a bit of a breeze not far from here. We could go, get some air... a little privacy."

As the party goers started to fill the room, Ryan's proposal sounded more and more like a great idea. Of course Finn being Finn didn't quite catch on to the other boy's blatant come-on. "Sure... Just give me a hand..." Another round of grunting and groaning and Finn was off the sofa and following Ryan into the sunroom. "Oh yeah, this's a lot better," he decided, finding another couch and settling back down. "You know... you really look nice. I suggested that costume to... someone else, but you... you make it look great."

Ryan gave a little twirl for Finn before he laughed and flung himself down carelessly onto the couch next to the other teen. He was already feeling a bit tipsy in the most pleasant of ways. "Well, I do try. I'm glad you like it." He slid in a little closer to Finn. "Stop me if I'm on entirely the wrong track, but I've never been much for beating around the bush. I think you're cute. You seem to think I'm cute. We're at a party, we're here to have fun..." The young man put his hand on Finn's uninjured leg and slowly slid it up a little. "Want to have some fun?"


	20. Chapter 20

His grandfather's uniform pressed and clean, Blaine was the very image of a soldier from the cover of an Andrew Sisters LP. Anticipation thrummed through him as he pressed the doorbell of Kurt's home. He could not wait to see his boyfriend decked out in the nurse's uniform, especially since the preview at the army surplus store had left his blood boiling. That night Blaine had had to take himself in hand and fantasize over the stunning visual. When the door opened and Kurt revealed himself, Blaine felt his breath taken away all over again. Somehow he managed to regain his senses and offered a salute. "Private Anderson reporting for duty," he proclaimed wearing a bright smile.

"Mmm... remind me to give you a very, very thorough physical later," Kurt answered, taking in the view slowly from head to toe. Blaine was always gorgeous, almost unnaturally so, but Blaine in uniform was a whole new level of sexy. Still Kurt forced his gaze away long enough to give a little spin to show off his own ensemble. The dress was a given, but he'd also managed to put together a passable nurse's cap and paired the whole thing with white shoes - he'd foregone platforms to avoid accentuating the difference between their heights - and a pair of white pantyhose. Glad that Burt and Carol were out, Kurt lifted the skirt slightly to flash a hint of the garters holding up the stockings. After getting done up, Kurt had found himself once again hesitating over the idea of a wig and make-up and had compromised in the end with a touch of mascara and eyeliner with some light lip gloss. None of those were new items on his dresser anyway, and they added a finishing touch.

Blaine's gaze roamed hungrily up and down the length of Kurt's body. His first instinct was to forgo the Halloween festivities, take his boyfriend up to the bedroom and ravish him completely. "There's no way I could forget," Blaine replied, ever so slightly breathless. "In fact, I'll be holding you to that. After tonight, something tells me I might be needing a physical exam." He reached out, pressed one large hand against the small of Kurt's back and pulled him into an impulsive kiss full of heat. "You know," he whispered, nuzzling the other teen's lush mouth, "I'm almost afraid to let you out looking this amazing."

Kurt blushed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "You'll just have to be sure you keep me close all night long, then," he answered with a hint of a playful smile. The truth was that Kurt was looking forward to some time alone with his boyfriend after the party almost as much as showing him off at the party. "Now, I believe you have some chauffeuring to do." Kurt lifted his chin, slid his arm through Blaine's, and began half-dragging his boyfriend toward the car. "The sooner I'm dancing with you the better."

"Me too, but..." Blaine paused, his handsome face warming in the autumn night air, "...what if I lose control in the middle of the room?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, hoping Kurt would take the hint. His blood racing, Blaine felt himself already half-aroused from being close to Kurt. His boyfriend was the very image of desire, and the things Blaine wanted to indulge in with him would scorch the crisp breeze whipping up the leaves around them. "I can barely control myself now, Kurt..."

Kurt's breath caught as he paused in his rush to the car and turned to throw his arms around Blaine's neck instead. "Well... there has to be something for you to look forward to at the end of the night," he teased, blushing as well. Being sensual didn't come at all naturally, and he had to fight to keep from looking away from the other boy's intense gaze. Blaine was almost too lovely standing there in the dim porchlight that filtered over to them by the car. "Sometimes it almost hurts to look at you," he whispered, reaching up to run his thumb over Blaine's jawline. He could just barely feel a ghost of stubble beneath the surface. "You're too gorgeous." Kurt finally did look away, taking a shaky breath. "Come on. We did say we'd put in an appearance, and if we don't put a little bit of distance between us, the neighbors are going to get more of a show than they bargained for."

Blaine shivered, not from the night air but from the desire Kurt's touch sparked inside of him. "You're right," he conceded beneath a shuddering breath. "Let's go, have a dance or two, then..." Blaine leaned in close again, nipping lightly at Kurt's delectable mouth, "...we'll retire somewhere nice and quiet and private." Reaching for his boyfriend's hand, he found it trembling almost as much as his own. Blaine smiled and opened the passenger door for Kurt before sliding into the other seat and starting the car. As he drove toward their destination, Blaine found it difficult to concentrate on the road ahead with Kurt looking utterly edible beside him. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he murmured, unable to keep himself from touching Kurt.

Kurt reached over and linked his free hand with Blaine's. "As much as I love you. God, Blaine..." He blushed and squeezed tighter. "It may sound silly, but as much as I want to spend time alone with you... I want to show you off too. I want other people to see that I've been lucky enough to find someone this amazing." Some of his usual bluster returned as Kurt smiled coyly at his boyfriend. "I'm luckier than them, and they should know it." Kurt lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of Blaine's hand. "So, party. At least for awhile."

Blaine melted. How could he possibly argue when Kurt was being even sweeter than usual? "Okay, we'll party... for a little while," he agreed, mirroring Kurt's action by returning a kiss to his boyfriend's hand. "It should be fun, right? Some of my classmates'll be there, maybe yours too." He flashed Kurt another bright smile. "Something tells me they'll be as blown away by your costume as I am." Finally arriving at their destination, Blaine found someplace to park that would be easy to leave when he and Kurt were ready to depart. Music blared from the house while costumed teenagers poured out onto the front yard. "Okay, first guy to grab your ass gets a punch from me."

Kurt laughed and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Calm down. No one's going to notice me for a second with you looking this good." The taller boy was pleased to note that no one seemed to care that the pair was walking into the party holding fast to each other. As they entered the living room, Kurt scanned the place. "If you promise not to make out with any pretty girls this time, I'll be happy to volunteer my services as a designated driver. Alcohol does not sit well with me." That was true on a whole new variety of levels since Finn's accident, and Kurt had no intention of having anything stronger than Mountain Dew even in the name of relaxing.

From across the room, Damien caught sight of the pair entering and couldn't tear his eyes away. He wanted to be cool and casual and go over and say hi, but Blaine looked absolutely fucking amazing in the uniform, and he could barely even pretend to chat with the girl who had stopped by to compliment his own costume.

Blaine could feel Damien's eyes raking all over him the moment he and Kurt entered the house. Although he had extended the hand of friendship to Damien, Blaine's first instinct was to simply ignore his ex, but when he caught Damien's eye, he had to admit that the other boy cut quite a dashing figure in his costume and with his radically changed hairstyle. "There's Damien," he whispered to Kurt. "When I ran into him at the hospital, I called a truce. So don't be surprised if he walks over."

Kurt considered that and nodded. The young man at least looked less like a refugee from a tragic reggae boy band. It was a start. He watched the other teen apparently take a moment to get himself together before excusing himself from his companion and sauntering over to them. Deciding to take the first step at being polite, Kurt ventured, "Thank you for the invitation."

Some of the stiffness drained from Damien's posture, and he nodded. "Sure. No problem. I'm glad you guys came," he added with genuine feeling. "I actually..." He trailed off as a pretty girl dressed as Diana Ross grabbed Kurt by the arm.

"Kurt, baby, I have found myself a gorgeous slice of beefcake... and I have got to make sure all this," Mercedes gestured to included her sequin-covered body, "is at its best." The girl turned to Blaine with a hopeful smile. "Can I steal him? Please? I promise I'll bring him back." 

Though Kurt certainly didn't have any issues with providing an assist, he didn't want to abandon Blaine with Damien if that was a problem. He raised his eyebrows in silent inquiry, ready to stand by whatever his boyfriend requested.

Blaine hesitated a moment only to give Kurt an approving nod when he realized how excited and anxious Mercedes was for her best friend's help. He watched Kurt disappear into the crowd. Sighing to himself, he turned his attention back to Damien after realizing he'd been staring after Kurt for far too long. "I have to say, you do clean up nicely," he complimented with a soft smile.

"Yeah, well, apparently you started a trend," Damien answered, glad that Blaine hadn't told him to get lost the second Kurt was gone. That was definitely progress. "Hey, want something to drink?" He nodded toward the table. "My treat." The words came out slightly more flirtatious than he'd intended, and he tried to backtrack slightly. "I'll grab Kurt something too for when he's back. What does he like?"  
"Diet Coke," Blaine replied, adding with a wry grin, "He lives for the stuff." Thanking Damien for the drink, he could not help but notice how those pants seemed to hug the other teen in all the right places. Blaine supposed Damien had chosen the pair for that very purpose. Remembering well how powerfully seductive his ex could be, it was a sure thing Damien would be taking someone home tonight. Blaine coughed the moment he took a sip from the plastic cup. "Okay, somebody's... definitely... spiked that!" he gasped.

"That's kinda the idea," Damien answered with a laugh. He decided to go for broke and added, "Don't smack me, but you look fucking amazing. Seriously. Kurt better keep his eye on you." If the two of them hadn't been so obviously in love, Damien would have made a play himself no matter how stupid it might have been given their history.

"Thanks..." Despite himself Blaine flushed warmly at the compliment. "You look pretty good yourself. Great choice, by the way." He was flattered that Damien had noticed how well the uniform suited him, but he had only gone to all the trouble of dressing the part for Kurt. Damien was eying him like a hungry tiger about to devour his prey. Another sip and Blaine's throat burned. "Kurt told me you invited Finn. Did he make it here okay?"

"We caught a cab together," Damien agreed, nodding before looking around the room in an attempt to spot the other teen. "Guess he's already found someplace to hide. Or he got dragged off for wardrobe advice too." He smirked at the idea of anyone cornering the jock for such a thing. "I told him if he doesn't find other company we'll do the same on the way back. Y'know, don't want him getting in trouble." He shrugged and met Blaine's gaze for the briefest of moments before turning his attention back to the cup in his hand. Damien winced at the taste. "It's like Hawaiian Punch with acid in it." The aftermath of the pain wasn't so bad, though. Damien could feel some of the edginess easing away. He nodded toward the karaoke set-up where a girl was croaking out something by Taylor Swift. "Wanna steal that thing from her before my ears start fucking bleeding?"

A few sips of the spiked punch and Blaine was already feeling more than a little buzzed. Faces blurred and forms hazed; Blaine had lost sight of Kurt, who had been dragged off to parts unknown by Mercedes. Even if Kurt reappeared before him, Blaine doubted he'd even recognize his boyfriend with all of the grey dots swimming before his eyes. "Any requests?" he asked, not too far gone to understand what Damien meant.

"Anything." The truth was that he'd just missed the sound of Blaine's voice. Damien downed the rest of his glass and decided it might be better to wait awhile before grabbing a second. He drank only at parties and didn't party much, which made him a lightweight, but a practical one. "You'll kill it no matter what." Being buzzed would do nothing to stunt Blaine's charisma or talent. Damien took the liberty of putting a hand on the other teen's back. It lingered for a beat before he used the leverage to give Blaine a shove in the right direction.

 

Blaine took one more gulp from his drink, and then set the cup aside before taking over the karaoke machine. He peered at the list of songs available while the crowd urged him on in the background. The titles swam before his eyes, and Blaine decided to take a chance and choose one at random. It didn't really matter as he possessed a vast repertoire in every music style imaginable. As the melody started, Blaine recognized it at once. He raised the microphone to his mouth, singing,

"Love will abide, take things in stride  
Sounds like good advice but there's no one at my side  
And time washes clean love's wounds unseen  
That's what someone told me but I don't know what it means.

Cause I've done everything I know to try and make you mine  
And I think I'm gonna love you for a long long time..."

Damien was standing, rapt, watching Blaine like it was the last time he was going to see the other boy. He was shaken from the reverie by the feeling of someone grabbing his shoulder. He dimly recognized a boy from Dalton that he'd spoken with a time or two - Tom? Tim? - and who had seen him sitting on the grounds strumming his guitar. As quickly as he absorbed the fact, he was being shoved onto the makeshift stage, which was really just a spot of floor cleared off for the equipment with enough room for a few people to stand together. Damien had to breathe for a moment to steady himself, to keep from falling over again as soon as he was in position, but he glanced at the monitor and decided that he might as well go for it. 

Despite the alternative nature of his look, Damien's musical tastes were varied. He'd grown up listening to Linda Ronstadt, John Prine and a host of other more classic artists with his mother, and when given the choice, he was as likely to turn on Katy Perry as Disturbed. 

“Caught in my fears  
Blinking back the tears  
I can't say you hurt me when you never let me near  
And I never drew one response from you  
All the while you fell all over boys you never knew  
Cause I've done everything I know to try and make you mine  
And I think it's gonna hurt me for a long long time .”

The words hit home a little more firmly than he would've liked, but it was too late. Damien focused on the sound, the tone, all the technical things that his brain was almost too saturated with booze to really have command of. The young man blinked and found himself staring into Blaine's eyes. That hurt too, but it also came with a thrill that warmed him more thoroughly than the alcohol. 

“Wait for the day   
You'll go away  
Knowing that you warned me of the price I'd have to pay  
And life's full of flaws  
Who knows the cause?   
Living in the memory of a love that never was   
Cause I've done everything I know to try and change your mind  
and I think I'm gonna miss you for a long long time  
Cause I've done everything I know to try and make you mine   
And I think I'm gonna love you for a long long time.”

Blaine had never quite realized what a beautiful singing voice Damien possessed until that moment. A sizable lump formed in his throat, and he wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the words of the songs that affected him so much. Damien gazed at him with an intensity that rocked Blaine to his core. It was that same intensity that had frightened him so much before, but somehow the alcohol made Damien's expression less scary and more... alluring. The moment was broken when the crowd erupted in applause, and Blaine stumbled as he passed the microphone to a frat who immediately began singing "Pump Up The Jam."

"You've got talent," Blaine told Damien once they were free from the partiers. "Shame to waste it. You really ought to consider joining glee."

It took Damien a minute to think of a response. "Yeah? I mean, you wouldn't mind?" It was obvious enough that Blaine would join, and with Kurt headlining at McKinley too, Damien hadn't expected to be particularly welcome. "I'd... like to." The Warblers hadn't worked for him at all, were uptight like the rest of Dalton. He'd balked at the very idea of trying to join their ranks when Blaine had suggested it so long before, but McKinley's glee club, from everything Noah had said, was a lot more relaxed. "If you really don't think it's a problem." The moment had become slightly uncomfortable, and Damien looked around. "Wonder if that girl's ever gonna let Kurt go."

Since he and Damien were on better terms, Blaine really didn't see how his ex joining glee club would constitute a problem. The mention of Kurt sparked his fuzzy thoughts, and Blaine immediately began searching through the crowd again. Everyone's faces blurred as did the colors of their costumes. "Do you see him? That drink did a number on my eyes..." He rubbed at them, but that only seemed to make matters worse.

“The drink and the smoke. Too many damn stoners hanging around in here.” Damien did a scan and came up empty. "No, but... hey, why don't you go siddown for awhile, huh? Not gonna find him if you're passed out." He pointed toward a side room that was generally abandoned. "Down that hall there, there's a sitting room. Not usually a lotta people." He looked Blaine over. "Go on and lay down on a couch or something. I'll be in here if ya forget your name," he added with a smirk before giving Blaine a shove in the right direction.

Blaine nodded and murmured a thank you to Damien before setting off in the indicated direction. It seemed he wasn't the only one feeling the effects of the demon drink as other Halloween revelers bobbed and weaved drunkenly before his eyes. //That's it. No more drinking for me.// He crashed into a the arm of a chair where a couple were heatedly making out before finally making it to the archway leading into the sitting room. Taking a moment to catch his breath and to try and clear his head, Blaine glanced up and felt his heart constrict inside of his chest. //Kurt...?// There was Finn crawling all over a vision in white, who was returning the jock's kisses with equal fervor. //No, not again... He can't... He wouldn't...// Blaine started forward, only to dart back into the other room a complete emotional wreck. Unable to see or think straight, he collided with Damien.


	21. Chapter 21

Finn hadn't been expecting such a bold move from Ryan so quickly. His breath caught in his throat and he visibly stiffened at the brush of Ryan's hand only to relax a moment later when he realized that his body welcomed the attention. How many times in the past few weeks had he wished Kurt would touch him? Thinking of his stepbrother made Finn slug back a large gulp of beer. "Well, I've been missing out on a lot of fun lately," he decided, glancing down at Ryan's hand. "Maybe you can help me make up for lost time?" Already buzzed and his judgment askew, Finn somehow managed to confess, "I've... ah... only ever made out with one other guy before..." //And that time I was drunk, too.//

"I think you'll be pleased to find that lips and tongues are relatively universal and gender non-specific," Ryan answered, apparently unbothered by the confession. He truly wasn't surprised to learn that Finn didn't have a lot of experience with guys. Most of the cute jock types that Ryan had hooked up with were in the same boat - either closeted or just looking to try a little something different. That was fine by him. He didn't want to run off and marry any of them any more than they wanted to run off and marry him. A little making out, groping, more if they ended up being rather good at either of the first two was all he asked. "Just tell me if it hurts. I'd hate to set back your recovery." Ryan smiled and leaned over, his lips seeking Finn's out until they touched together almost delicately, testing the waters.

Ryan's mouth was unbelievably soft and tasted impossibly sweet. He moaned into the kiss, amazed at how easy it was to quit worrying and give into his desires. His uninjured arm swept up, his hand cradling the back of Ryan's head as if afraid the other boy might wriggle free of the intoxicating kiss. Finn's pulse roared in his ears. He hadn't felt this good since the last time he was with Kurt. //Kurt...// With his eyes closed, Finn could pretend it was Kurt he was kissing, feeling pressed close against him. A moan burst free, and Finn intensified the contact.

Apparently Finn wasn't really going to take any convincing at all. It seemed that the young man was desperate for more. Ryan pulled his lips away from his partner’s to let them move over Finn's jawline instead. "Tell me... this other boy... what did he do to you?" The words were a low, sexy purr, and when he didn't get a quick response, Ryan tried a different track. "What did you want him to do to you, Finn?"

Finn's vision blurred, he would have sworn on a stack of bibles it was Kurt hovering like a sensual specter before him. He gave a token whimper at the loss of contact, but then the vision asked him what he wanted, Finn answered in a lust-clotted tone, "To touch me... to want me... God, anything..." Heedless of his injuries, he lunged forward and covered Ryan's mouth with his own. Finn kissed him ravenously, snaking his tongue between those delicious soft lips and plunging inside. //Kurt...//

Ryan moaned at the contact and allowed Finn to take the lead for the moment. Whatever fantasy was playing out for him, it was apparently a good one. //I can work with that.// Certainly he didn't mind playing someone's fantasy date. It was sort of flattering, actually. Since touch was part of Finn's request, Ryan's hands slid behind the other boy's head, clasped at the back of his neck. He'd thought of trying to inch Finn's shirt up a bit, but there was no rush. They had all evening to play.

His senses too fuzzy to question Kurt's change of heart, Finn reveled in the attention his stepbrother was suddenly bestowing upon him. Even if he had realized it was Ryan he was passionately kissing, he was too far gone to stop. His tongue caressed the delicious cavern which opened invitingly for him, darting all around in a heated effort to taste every last inch. //Don't stop... Don't stop kissing me... Not this time...// Finn silently pleaded. Another muffled groan and his one good hand came down to rest on Ryan's costume. He tugged in a desperate bid to feel the other boy's bare skin.

"Afraid it's a bit tight to pull down," Ryan murmured against the other boy's neck, "but it can come up... or off." Frankly he didn't mind either option. The worst case scenario was someone walking in, and that was their problem, not his. People needed to learn to respect a dark room at a party - especially if it was already occupied.

Off sounded like the best option to Finn, who fairly thrummed with excitement over the prospect of touching the other boy's bare skin. He moaned softly as Ryan's lips brushed against his throat, and a visible shiver of desire coursed over his body. The spiked punch had dulled Finn's pain as well as unchaining his inhibitions. "Off... please?" he murmured, no longer caring if anyone caught him making out with another boy.

Ryan heard something behind them and turned but found that they still seemed to be alone. Satisfied that no one was actually going to ruin their fun, he scooted away just a bit and shucked the dress. He'd lost the wings and halo as soon as they'd gotten into the room, and now he straddled Finn's lap in nothing but a pair of white briefs. "More like this?" he purred with a smile before grabbing Finn's hands and putting them on his waist.

"Exactly like that," Finn rasped, caressing the waistband of Ryan's briefs. His eyes, dark and whirling with alcohol fueled lust, widened as the other boy's features phased between Ryan's and Kurt's. Painfully hard by now, he ground his hips against that warm, firm bottom pressing against his trapped length. "Feels s'good..." Finn slurred his word, leaning forward to kiss Ryan's neck. He nipped at the sensitive flesh before sucking it into his mouth.

Ryan rocked his hips and sighed at the feeling of it. "So hard for me..." He was beginning to wish that the accident had done less of a number on Finn because there were quite a few things he would have liked to do with the jock that would involve having a far greater range of motion. //Have to work with what I've got,// he thought ruefully before grinding down hard against the other boy. Even without any acrobatics, it was a heady thing to see the effect that he was having on Finn without doing much of anything. "What do you want me to do to you, Finn? I want to hear you say it."

Finn had always been bashful when speaking his mind about intimate matters. Of course he talked big in the locker room - that was sort of the 'guy code' - but in private, it was a whole different story. Thanks to the effects of the spiked punch, whatever hang ups Finn might have had evaporated and he whispered earnestly, "I want to feel your mouth on me... I want you to suck me... please?" His fantasy of Kurt's lips caressing his aching arousal played vividly in his mind, and Finn was dying to make it a reality.

"Mmm... gladly." What Ryan could feel was more than promising. Though the cast meant that taking off Finn's pants entirely was far too annoying to be worth it, there was something to be said for the immediacy of just jerking open his fly and going for it, which was precisely what Ryan did. He wondered how many times Finn had gotten the same treatment from girls. Judging from his reactions to everything so far, Ryan was willing to bet not many. The thought was doubly exciting, and he hollowed his cheeks, taking every last inch with practiced ease.

"Ohhh god!" Finn gasped. Shocked by the incredible feeling of that wet, silky mouth taking his entire length deep, Finn nearly came unglued. Ryan - or Kurt in Finn's intoxicated mind - devoured his thick arousal in a way he'd never dreamed possible. The other boy sucked him hard and with unbelievable passion, quickly plunging Finn into a frenzy of hot, throbbing lust. "Oh god... Oh god, yes!" he panted, holding Ryan's bobbing head in his quivering hand and pushing up into his wonderful mouth.

Ryan hadn't really expected Finn to manage the wherewithal to take charge at all and was pleased by his eager response. He sucked harder and then ran his tongue seductively along the underside of the other boy's cock. He didn't care about Finn lasting. The truth was that as sloshed as Finn was, he half expected the other teen to pass out at any minute. Eager to at least get a quick handjob in himself before that time came, he flicked his gaze up to Finn's face in the dark room and watched closely.

Finn's fingers itched with temptation as they brushed through Ryan's hair. He wanted to touch the other boy, to feel him and to give him just as much pleasure as he was feeling. Dangerously close to spilling himself, Finn caressed his way down the length of Ryan's warm, smooth body until he reached the waistband of his briefs. A moment's hesitation... then his hand was diving into the white cloth, marveling at Ryan's firm, round ass. Having never touched another guy before, it was new and exciting and Finn groaned as his digits roamed over Ryan's hips and brushed his straining length.

The angle was awkward, but it didn't really matter. The touch still felt amazing, and Ryan let his pleasure hum through the cock in his mouth. Finn was letting him be the first to introduce him to a whole new world, and no matter how unlikely Ryan thought it was that they'd be repeating the rendezvous, he wanted them both to have fun. Finally he broke off and moved away, batting Finn's hands away when he protested. "Patience," Ryan commanded imperiously before he climbed onto the other boy's lap again. Their hard lengths brushed together, and he sighed at the contact before grabbing Finn's hand and wrapping it around both of them at once. "How's that?"

It felt absolutely fucking amazing! As badly as Finn had ached when Ryan withdrew his luscious mouth, he was more than content with the new sensation flaring even more pleasure through his body. With Kurt he had often imagined what it might feel like to touch and explore him, but this blew away even his most heated fantasies. "Don't stop," he begged, drawing Ryan into another breathless kiss. Moaning softly, Finn's lust continued to build as he found himself touching another boy's hard cock for the first time. Something that had once seemed forbidden was suddenly wonderfully natural, and he relished the feel of the velvety hardness pulsing rapidly against his own.

The sound of drunken giggling passed by the door, but Ryan ignored it. He imagined they'd gotten an eyeful, but he didn't care. Apparently Finn didn't either given the look of glassy-eyed pleasure on his face. They rutted against each other without any apparent shame. Soon Ryan felt himself edging closer to release. He broke the kiss and met Finn's gaze again. "You gonna cum for me, baby? I want to cum for you. Do you want that?"

"Yes," Finn gasped, his chest heaving and his hips grinding feverishly. His hand blurred as he pumped their lengths together. How anything could feel this incredible was beyond Finn. Swelling as if to burst, his cock blushed with heat and the tip flared as copious amounts of precum flooded out and over onto Ryan's. "I want you," he panted, "I want you so much..." //Kurt... Kurt...// All he could see was his stepbrother before him, writhing and thrusting, begging him to surrender to the ecstasy building to a crescendo within his aching body. That visual brought Finn to a sharp, convulsive orgasm. He cried out, coming in torrents, his hips quaking and jerking as he pushed his flexing cock against Ryan's.

Ryan's hand joined the fray, and it took very little before he was clutching at Finn's good shoulder with his free hand and gasping out his own climax. It felt so good to let go of the tension that had been building, and he sighed as they both found that perfect moment. "Fuck, Finn," he breathed, nipping at the other boy's ear and finally letting his hand still. Maybe the guy would be good for more than one round if the opportunity arose. The young man drew back with a smile and casually climbed off of Finn's lap. He looked around and, seeing no real alternatives, finally just used his underwear to clean them both up. If someone realized he was going commando, that would be their problem. "Enjoy yourself?"

Despite recovering from the cataclysmic orgasm, Finn's sexual hunger had only increased. His cock remained stiff and throbbed angrily, refusing to be sated. "Yeah, god... that was amazing," he panted, his head lolling drunkenly. Finn reached out with his good arm, trying to drag Ryan closer again. "I've never cum," he blushed, which seemed a very silly thing to do considering what had only just happened, "so hard in my life."

"Flatterer. Luckily, I love flattery." Ryan reached out and gave Finn's length a long stroke. "I love a man with stamina too... we may have to do this again sometime." He ran a hand through his hair as he rummaged around on the floor for his costume and began putting it back together. They'd have another session or two together at the hospital. Maybe they could sneak away for some fun in an empty room or a bathroom stall or something. There were options. Ryan gave the other teen a sidelong look. "Need any help getting presentable again?"

"Wha-?" Finn glanced down and another rush of heat filled his already flushed features. "Erm, yeah - please?" Still wildly aroused, he hated for Ryan to get redressed let alone cover himself up again. It was shocking to think of what he'd just shared with this other boy but not at all unpleasant. It had been an incredible experience, one that he'd longed to share with Kurt. During that moment Ryan had been Kurt at least in Finn’s mind, and it had been the happiest Finn had felt in a long, long time. "I kind of wish we didn't have to stop."

"Unfortunately for both of us, I have a curfew thanks to my less than stellar driving record," Ryan explained with a scowl. He was pleased at how eager Finn seemed for a repeat. The young man leaned over and gave Finn a lingering kiss. "I'll see you Tuesday and we can... catch up." With that, Ryan gave his partner in crime a wink and sauntered out of the room.

Finn only vaguely registered the promised future meeting. He watched blearily as Ryan flounced away from him, already feeling the ache of loneliness returning. Tuesday seemed a long time away, even for someone as drunk as Finn Hudson. Disoriented and lightheaded, he couldn't even get a firm handle on his crutches. There wasn't a chance of getting up off the sofa, at least not without a little help.


	22. Chapter 22

"Whoah!" Damien reached out to grab the person who was stumbling into him only to realize that it was Blaine. The guy looked like he was about to pass out, and Damien wrapped an arm around his shoulders and hurriedly elbowed people out of the way to get him to the nearest quiet place he could find, which turned out to be a worn couch in the garage off the kitchen that everyone seemed to have decided wasn't good enough for them. "Okay, hey, take a deep breath." Damien had gotten himself a water after realizing he was a little too far on his way to drunk than he liked and shoved it into Blaine's hand instead. "Drink." Once both orders had been followed, Damien searched Blaine's face. "What happened? Do you feel sick?"

Sick? Yes, Blaine felt ill. He was almost doubled over from the emotional pain of finding Kurt and Finn together again. Enormous tears streaked his face as he turned away from Damien, not wanting the other boy to see him in such a vulnerable state. "It's Kurt," Blaine could barely get the words out, "he and Finn... they were-" He broke off, choking on a deep-throated sob. Without thinking he tumbled forward into Damien's arms, burying his face in his ex's shoulder.

Damien was struck dumb for a moment, but the condition of silence never persisted long for him. "Fuck," he muttered. He'd thought that Finn was suitably distracted by Ryan. Then again, Ryan had the attention span of a gnat. He might've run off with somebody else five minutes after he and Finn started talking. //Wouldn't exactly put it past him. Fuck.// His arms rose to wrap protectively around Blaine, and Damien had to bite his lip to keep from making a sound as he relished the contact. It was fucked up to be getting excited when Blaine was sobbing his heart out. Definitely fucked up. Unfortunately that realization didn't make it any easier to stop himself from breathing in the scent of Blaine's shampoo mingled with the slightly musty odor of the costume. 

"I'm sorry. I... god, I can't believe anybody'd be that stupid." Didn't Kurt realize how lucky he was? "If he'd do that do you, he's a fucking idiot," Damien pronounced as he absently rubbed circles on Blaine's back through the thick fabric. "Maybe... maybe he wasn't a good fit anyway. This isn't you, man. The hair and the skinny jeans..." When Damien had first met the young man, he'd had wild, curly hair and when not in his Dalton uniform always seemed to prefer comfy jeans and a t-shirt to button downs and bow ties. The boy that Damien saw with Kurt was someone else altogether, and he wasn't sure himself which was the real Blaine. "Maybe it... it wasn't supposed to go like this."

No, it was never meant to be like this, of that Blaine was absolutely certain. How could things go wrong so quickly? He wanted to protest against Damien's assertion, tell him that he and Kurt deeply loved each other, that they were meant to be together and... Another shuddering sob and Blaine couldn't bring himself to believe in anything when his boyfriend was in another room making out with Finn. "How could he do this? How?" he cried, desperate for an answer. "Everything was settled..." Clinging to Damien, he wrapped his arms tighter around the other boy afraid that if he let go he might drown in the crushing sorrow threatening to envelop him.

"I don't know," Damien answered softly. He wasn't given to being the nice guy. It was an unfamiliar, awkward mantle to shoulder, but there was no way he was going to leave Blaine twisting in the wind either. He put a hand to the back of Blaine's neck and held him close. "I'm sorry he did this, I'm sorry that..." He was most sorry that Blaine had ever been in a position to go out with Kurt to start with, but that didn't really sound like the right thing to say. His control over his smart mouth was tenuous but still strong enough that he recognize the stupidity of being a jerkoff to the person he most wanted to make happy. Damien scooted a little closer on the couch and then drew back, wiping some of the tears away and feeling his heart break at the utterly lost look on Blaine's face. Even lost and sad and alone, he was beautiful. Before he knew quite what he was doing, Damien leaned in and brushed his lips tentatively against Blaine's.

Damien's impulsive kiss should not have taken Blaine by surprise, but it did. Somehow he had always known that if given half a chance Damien would try... something. Blaine just never expected it to be here and now and under these circumstances. Maybe it was the alcohol raging through his system, or the heartbreak of Kurt's betrayal or a combination of both, but Blaine quickly found himself giving in and returning Damien's kiss. He reached up and clasped the back of the other boy's head, needing the comfort Damien was offering him before he fell completely apart.

He most definitely shouldn't have done it. None of it. The kiss was stupid. Holding Blaine was stupid. The whole thing was, from start to finish, a big ball of bad idea. And he wouldn't have changed a thing. Damien held the other boy's face in his hands and tried to forget that Blaine was only kissing him because his heart had been broken by someone else. He wanted to believe just for a few minutes that they could backtrack and fix things, that he could somehow show Blaine that he'd made the wrong decision walking away. Kurt didn't need him. He'd been willing to throw it all away. It wasn't fair that Blaine was probably still thinking about him anyway. When they both paused to take a break, he met Blaine's gaze and swallowed hard. "I never stopped needing you."

The last thing Blaine wanted to hear were heartfelt words of affection. He'd had enough of that with Kurt and, apparently, it had meant nothing. "Shh, you don't have to say anything," he whispered, his voice thick and cracking with emotion. "Just kiss me, alright? Kiss me..." Aching for more contact, Blaine's trembling lips were seeking out Damian's again. His senses dulled by the spiked punch, he was still shockingly aware of how warm and soft and inviting Damien's mouth was. He openly embraced the other boy now, shifting closer as if he might climb into Damien's lap at any moment.

Damien hated himself for having spoken at all and reminded himself not to do it again. There wasn't any point and they both knew it. It would just mess up the only thing he could have from Blaine. He pushed forward instead and let his free hand fumble for the brass buttons on the uniform. "Warm in here," he mumbled as an excuse while carefully picking them open. Maybe an undershirt was the best he could do, but that was sure as hell a start. If there was any chance that it wouldn't break the spell, Damien would have suggested they find a bedroom somewhere instead of making out on the worn couch. //Better than nothing,// he assured himself as the jacket finally opened.

Blaine gasped and almost prevented Damien from going any further. No matter what had happened, what he had seen, he still loved Kurt. Only the memory of Finn and Kurt clawing feverishly at each other made him accept Damien's advances. He didn't care anymore. If Damien wanted him so much, then he was willing to give in. After all, what was he saving himself for? "Yeah... it is," he agreed, barely able to speak. Taking hold of Damien's hand, he pressed it into the folds of his now open jacket. He visibly shivered at the heated touch and found himself wanting more. His gaze blurred with tears and alcohol, Blaine could barely make out Damien’s features even as he leaned in to kiss him again.

The warning siren saying that the whole thing was WRONG went off in the back of Damien's head again, but he couldn't stop himself. He had one shot. Maybe it wasn't perfect or right and maybe Blaine wouldn't even fucking remember it, but it was something. He hurriedly shoved the jacket off and let his hands wander under the edge of the crisp white t-shirt that Blaine wore. The feeling of the other boy's hot skin was enough to draw a low groan from him. He leaned back into the couch and drew Blaine along, wanting him closer, wanting every last bit of closeness he could get before Blaine changed his mind again.

Unresisting Blaine pressed forward, gasping and moaning as Damien's hands wandered over his chest. He'd almost forgotten how potent the other boy's touch could be. The intensity of their kisses ratcheted up a notch, scorching Blaine's mouth as he parted his lips and willingly invited Damien inside. If he could lose himself in this moment, if Damien could take away the hurt shredding his heart into pieces, then Blaine had no intention of stopping. He writhed against Damien, detecting the insistent throb of his former boyfriend's hardness. //Oh...// A brief moment of clarity, and Blaine questioned his actions only to be quickly reminded of what Kurt was doing in the other room. His doubts vanishing, he reached down and cupped the hefty bulge between Damien's legs.

Damien gasped and broke their kiss to try and catch his breath. All it took was a single touch and he was all but ready to lose it. "Blaine... fuck..." He decided to turn the tables for a moment and shoved the other teen back against the arm of the couch. Before Blaine could protest, Damien began working the olive slacks Blaine wore open and reached a hand in to cup his growing hardness. "Lemme taste you," he whispered, not really waiting for confirmation before he bent over to do just that. He couldn't count the number of times he'd fantasized about doing exactly what he was doing now, lips parting to take the other boy's cock into his mouth. He'd missed everything about Blaine, not least how good he tasted, how sexy it sounded when he moaned.

Blaine nearly crawled off the sofa when Damien's warm, wet mouth closed around his cock. It felt good - sinfully good - and he could barely stand the pleasure coursing through his body. His breath came out in harsh, frantic pants, and he clawed at one armrest in an attempt to ground himself. Sweat broke out across his forehead, trailing down his face and mingling with dried tears. Damien swallowed him deep, glistening lips stretched around his thick girth in a way that was both obscene and erotic. Both his head and mouth dropped, and Blaine moaned low and deep in his chest as he surrendered to the pleasure Damien offered him.

The sound was absolute bliss as far as Damien was concerned. He refused to let himself so much as close his eyes lest he miss a moment of watching Blaine. It could be the last time he ever got the chance. Damien wasn't so stupid or naive as to think that what was happening between them changed anything. It probably made things worse, but they'd deal with that later.

Completely unaware that someone was watching from the doorway, Blaine closed his fluttering eyelids and gave himself over to the wondrous pleasure of Damien's mouth. He groaned helplessly, one hand clawing at the worn sofa arm while the other found its way to the other boy's head. His whole body sang with ecstasy, drowning out the pain and almost making it bearable. Blaine's hips churned while his cock continued to swell and, in his drunken state, it was deceptively easy to imagine it was Kurt nestled between his thighs.

Equally unaware that they'd had an audience, Damien sucked for all he was worth. It was obvious enough that Blaine was losing himself to the moment, and he was grateful for that. They could enjoy one another for a few minutes even if a few minutes was all they ended up having. His hand closed around the base of Blaine's cock and stroked in time with the movements of his mouth. The bobbing of his head was surprisingly coordinated considering the alcohol still buzzing through his system.

Blaine swore beneath his breath, which was quite a feat considering he could barely think let alone speak. Damien's mouth was talented beyond belief, and the addition of his caressing touch pushed Blaine ever closer to climax. In seconds he was churning his hips wildly and moaning again, unable to control himself. His body nearly rose up off the sofa as a whirlwind of coming suddenly wrenched him apart. He cried out, straining and convulsing, shuddering violently as the pleasurable spasms ripped through him.

It felt better than he knew how to express to see that he could still have that effect on Blaine. Damien didn't even try to still the other boy's hips, just keep up with him. When Blaine finally stilled, he drew back and shifted to sit next to the other teen on the couch. He was half afraid that the spell would be broken by the release of tension, but he leaned in and kissed Blaine's neck anyway. "Will you touch me?" He took one of the other boy's hands and drew it over to his thigh, breath catching in his throat at the touch even through fabric.

Reeling from the high of his explosive orgasm, Blaine eyes whirled at he nodded and gazed at Damien. He could feel the other boy's arousal throbbing insistently beneath his palm. Hard, aching, and straining against the tight fabric. Blaine swallowed, his heart still racing. How could he turn Damien down when he needed to lose himself so much? "Yes," he rasped, unbuttoning and unzipping Damien's pants. He leaned in for another kiss, groaning as he tasted the evidence of his own release on those swollen lips. Damien's cock fairly leapt into his grasp, and Blaine began to languidly stroke his ex while their tongues tangled.

It was perfect. At least as perfect as he could hope for or expect. Maybe he was just a temporary surrogate until Blaine could get Kurt back again, but he couldn't bring himself to care when it felt so damn good. The young man's hips moved of their own volition as Blaine took him in hand. Once upon a time they'd been well on their way to knowing one another's bodies very well. Whether Blaine had intentionally remembered any of it or not, his fingers knew their way around. A little shifting and Damien climbed into the other boy's lap. He needed to be closer, to be as close as possible, to feel Blaine pressed against him since that turned him on every bit as much as the more intimate contact.

Blaine's free arm snaked around Damien's back for support, welcoming the other boy into position. If he had been sober, would he have wanted this to continue so desperately? After what Blaine had witnessed, he realized with a shock that the answer was a resounding yes. Whatever problems he and Damien might have had, Blaine had never once caught his ex in the arms of another. The hurt resurfacing anew, he pressed his lips to Damien's throat, pressing fervent kisses to the sensitive flesh while his hand stroked that raging hard length from base to tip and back again.

Damien let out a sound that was close to a sob as he finally reached the pinnacle. He'd never expected to feel the rush of having Blaine's attention again, and it was almost too much. His cock pulsed in the other boy's grasp, and he continued moving in time with Blaine's hand until it really was too much and he all but collapsed against the other boy. "God, Blaine... fuck..." Romantic it wasn't, but the reaction was honest, and Damien drew back to kiss Blaine in a way that expressed his feelings far more eloquently.

Blaine's breath was stolen away again by Damien's scorching kiss. His hand glistened with the other teen's passion, and that rigid length continued to twitch in his grasp long after it was spent. Being with Damien had ultimately accomplished very little in dulling Blaine's devastation over finding Kurt and Finn together. His heart ached, and he felt as if his very soul had been torn out. Eyes stinging with fresh tears, he gasped against Damien's mouth, "Can I... have another... drink?"

"Let's find a place to crash for the night and I'll snag us a bottle," Damien offered, managing to steel his voice against any hint of the sadness he felt at the words. Of course it was just the booze talking. He knew that. He did. He drew away and quickly made himself presentable before helping Blaine do the same. Heedless of anyone seeing them, he took the other teen's hand simply for fear that Blaine wouldn't be able to stay on his feet otherwise. On the way to the stairs, he grabbed a bottle of spiced rum from one of the counters and ignored the stares of some of the other party-goers before beelining for the upstairs and the guest rooms it held. It took a few tries to find one that wasn't occupied, but once they did, Damien dragged Blaine inside and slammed the door shut after them. "You can drive home tomorrow," he said firmly before allowing the other teen to take the bottle from his grasp.


	23. Chapter 23

"Mercedes, you're fine. Honestly." Kurt rolled his eyes and leveled his most impatient stare at his best friend. He forced himself to sound pleading instead of annoyed as he added, "'Cedes, I really do need to get back to Blaine."

The doe eyes worked perfectly, and Mercedes smiled and swatted him on the arm. "Oh, fine. You go get your mack on. If I didn't have my lipstick perfected, I'd give you a kiss for luck."

Kurt beamed and kissed her sculpted hair, bidding her, "Knock 'em dead!" before breezing out of the room. It felt like he'd been trapped in the first floor bathroom forever. Honestly, forever. He didn't see Blaine or Damien in the main room and sighed dramatically. He was bumping around without any real direction before finally running into Wes. The other Warbler was a good shot at finding out what direction his boyfriend might have gone in. "Have you seen Blaine?"

"Yeah, he headed to the garage with Damien. Looked kinda pale. I think he might've been feeling sick or something." Wes smirked. "Anderson's a lightweight."

Kurt immediately felt awful for not being there when Blaine wasn't feeling well. "Thanks," he answered before hurrying on to the garage. If anyone was going to hold Blaine's hand while he threw up or whatever, it was damn well going to be Kurt even if the thought made him a little queasy too. He was prepared for a great many disgusting things when he burst onto the scene. None of those things were Damien on his knees in front of Blaine while his boyfriend moaned. Kurt's jaw dropped, and he felt as if the world had gone away with it.

Kurt couldn't help staring for a moment as if the image might shift to something he could understand. He silently prayed that it would. He found no such luck. It remained Damien and Blaine. He could still see the look of absolute pleasure on his boyfriend's face as someone else went down on him. Kurt's mouth went dry, and he backed out of the room hurriedly. Tears blurred his vision, and he almost ran into several people. He made for the first dim room he spotted only to find it occupied. 

He started to move away only to realize he knew the sound of the voice groaning in pleasure on the couch. Blinking away the tears, he realized that it was Finn with some stranger writhing on top of him - a stranger that looked almost disturbingly familiar. Kurt sucked in a breath and fell back against the wall outside the room. He couldn't walk anymore. It was too much. Too damn much. He tried to tell himself that he was happy that Finn had found someone. He repeated the words like a litany in his head even as the sounds of the party and the moans from inside the room threatened to drown it out. Kurt listened as the stranger made quick good-byes, and he felt his heart clench. Finn deserved better than that. 

Though his knees still shook, he forced himself to move and stepped around the corner. "Finn?" he called in a small voice, desperate for someone he knew, someone he could trust.

Unsure whether Ryan had returned or if he might be hallucinating, Finn raised his head with an effort and peered into the dim light. "Kurt?" he hailed back. Sure that it was his stepbrother, Finn vaguely registered that something was very, very wrong. Alarm sent him into action only for Finn to land in an undignified heap on the floor. He cried out in pain, gritting his teeth even as he tried to stand once more and go to Kurt.

Kurt was by his side in a heartbeat. "Oh, Finn, are you... are you okay?" He reached for his stepbrother's arm and helped Finn back up onto the couch, biting his lip. He definitely hadn't meant to startle Finn quite so much, and sniffled, wiping away the tears and trying to get ahold of himself. It wasn't Finn's problem, really. It was his. He'd been stupid enough to think everything really WAS fine just because it had seemed fine. Kurt found himself wishing his dad was at home. It was definitely the sort of night where he could have done with eschewing any attempt to be an adult to curl up on the couch with his father and just be comforted. "I was," Kurt's voice broke, and he swallowed, "I was going to call a cab. Thought you might want to come with me. If-if you're ready to... to leave." He'd tried hard to sound composed and dignified and, in his own estimation, had mostly failed at the attempt.

"Yeah, more than ready," Finn agreed, sobering at the sight of his clearly upset stepbrother. The urge to embrace Kurt was overwhelming; he simply could not bear the sight of the other boy in pain. Somehow he managed to pull himself up off the couch using his crutches for support. "C'mon, let's go home." Luckily there were plenty of taxi cabs on duty that night, and he and Kurt did not have to wait long for a ride. They bundled into the back seat and, as soon as they were settled and had given the driver their address, Finn's good arm wrapped itself around Kurt. "You must be pissed with me," he decided, finding no other reason for Kurt's distress. "I broke my promise."

Kurt shook his head. It probably would have been a good idea to lecture Finn about drinking and about doing god knows what with a complete stranger, but he couldn't. Instead he just rested his head on Finn's shoulder and scooted in closer. "No," he answered quietly. "I worry about you, but it... you didn't... you didn't do anything wrong, Finn. Honestly. Not to me. I..." It had hurt to see him with someone else, but Kurt wasn't so upset that he couldn't see that any jealousy was most definitely his own problem. Softly, he asked, "Can you be just my friend tonight? Please."

"You don't have to ask me twice," Finn whispered, drawing Kurt in closer. His mind feverishly worked to reason out what had happened to leave his stepbrother in such a state. Had some asshole bullied him again? And where was Blaine...? Finn froze. //Blaine...// "Kurt," he started gently, "did something happen with Blaine?"

Kurt considered brushing it off, keeping Finn at arm's length, but that would defeat the purpose of having him as a confidante. "Yes," he answered in the same soft voice as if speaking any louder would somehow make it more real. "I... I went with Mercedes to help her freshen up, and when I came back, Blaine wasn't there. Wes told me he was... in the garage..." Kurt could hear the tremor in his own voice and hated the weakness, the vulnerability. He also couldn't do a damn thing about it when he was so close to starting to sob again. "He was there with Damien. They... were... Damien was..." He'd never been good at talking about sex, and this seemed to be no exception. Kurt shook his head and hoped that Finn could fill in the blanks himself.

Stunned, Finn couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Blaine Anderson cheating on Kurt? It didn't make sense, seemed absolutely impossible. Finn wouldn't have even thought it possible if the words hadn't come from Kurt himself. "Kurt, God..." He held his stepbrother close, caressing his arm as if the tender gesture could magically demolish the hurt. "...I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry..."

The sweet words were all it took for the dam to break. Kurt began crying in earnest, his face pressed against Finn's shirt, heedless of the fact that he was getting fake blood on himself in the process. He needed someone to lean on both literally and figuratively, and he was immeasurably grateful that Finn was giving him that. "Why would he... god, it's my fault. He never would have if I... hadn't..." Kurt's thoughts were as disjointed as the words as he cried his sorrows out on Finn's shoulder.

How was it Kurt's fault? Thanks to the spiked punch it seemed to be taking Finn longer than usual to process everything, then realization hit the jock like a ton of bricks. Blaine's having caught him and Kurt kissing... Surely that had been worked out? It had happened weeks ago, and Blaine wouldn't have pretended that everything was alright for that long... would he? "It's not your fault, Kurt," Finn whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his hair. "It's mine. If I hadn't been so damned stupid... Please, don't blame yourself..."

Kurt just shook his head. It was the only thing that made sense, and a much as he wanted to lay all the blame on Finn, he couldn't. He shuddered. "I can't stop... stop seeing..." It was like a nightmare, honestly. A horrible nightmare that he hoped he would wake up from soon.

"Shh... Close your eyes, and concentrate on going home," Finn soothed, wishing more than anything else in the world that he could take Kurt's pain away. Riding through the Halloween night, Finn simply held his stepbrother and rocked back and forth in the seat. When the cab stopped, he glanced over at the house to find that Burt and his mother were still out for the evening. "C'mon, let's get you inside." Finn paid the driver, then hobbled as best as he could on his crutches to his room. He urged Kurt down on the bed with no other intention than to comfort him. "You're not going to be alone tonight. No arguments either; you've got me."

Kurt nodded, grateful for Finn's willingness to stay by his side. The truth was that he didn't think that he could handle the dark alone. He reached a hand out to Finn. "Thank you." The fact that he was still in his costume struck Kurt a moment later, and he looked down at himself, staring hard for a minute. "I look like an idiot," he finally decided, sighing. "God, why did I think this was a good idea?" Kurt sat up and fidgeted with the skirt before beginning to unstrap himself from the shoes. "Ridiculous."

"No, it's not," Finn protested, reaching out to gently squeeze Kurt's shoulder. "You look amazing, Kurt... Beautiful..." Still muzzy from the potent Halloween drink, he found himself overwhelmed by the desire to take Kurt back into his arms and kiss every last bit of his stepbrother's heartache away. "Kurt," Finn straightened with a groan, "I'm an idiot for even suggesting this, but... you should really try and talk to Blaine tomorrow." He couldn't believe what he was suggesting. "Don't get me wrong; I want to tell you to forget about him and be with me... butI know how much he means to you, and... Well, you should find out what happened... that's all."

Kurt swallowed hard. Even the thought of trying to face Blaine after what he'd seen made him feel queasy. //And will it be easier to put it off until he's sitting next to you in the choir room?// Finally Kurt nodded. "You're right. I know you're right." Kurt swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I'll be right back. I have to get out of this." He felt like a fool, and being dressed to match Blaine didn't exactly make it easier not to focus on the other teen. He padded over to his own room and came back a few minutes later, make-up gone and dress replaced with a pair of blue cotton pajamas. Almost shyly, he asked, "Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean... I don't... don't have to stay here with you."

//Damn...// Kurt looked incredible and oddly vulnerable standing there in his pajamas. Finn gaped openly at him for what seemed like an eternity, fighting his desire for his stepbrother with every last ounce of his willpower. He swallowed hard, sighed and then gestured Kurt forward. "Of course it's okay," Finn insisted, patting the bed invitingly. "Didn't I say no arguments? You're staying with me tonight." He smiled softly, adding, "I know I'm not big on keeping promises these days, but I'll do my best to control myself."

"Oh, Finn, you... you're not the only one who's been making a mess of things lately," Kurt assured as he climbed into the bed and threw himself back onto some pillows. He paused and searched his stepbrother's face. "You don't have to tell me, especially not when you're probably still only remembering part of your own name, but... want to tell me about your new... friend?"

Finn sighed contentedly; it felt absolutely wonderful having Kurt laying beside him. His good arm snaked around his stepbrother's slender waist, drawing him in close even as Finn felt an uncomfortable pang at the mention of his partner for the evening. "Ryan? We met at the hospital," he replied after a moment's hesitation. "He reminds me so much of you..." Finn winced. "Is that wrong? That I like him because he's so much like you?"

Kurt settled his head in once more against Finn's shoulder and thought about that. "Not wrong, no. A little strange," he confessed in the same hesitant tone. Wanting to ask before he thought better of it, Kurt pressed, "Is it better? With... with Ryan, is it better because he's more, er..." Kurt cast about for a way to put it that didn't involve the words "slut" or "trash" because his catty nature supplied both terms quickly enough at the thought of the two of them together. "Because he's willing to do more?"

"No, god... Kurt, no..." How could he make Kurt understand? Finn exhaled deeply, desperate to reassure his stepbrother. "Ryan, he... he can never be you... When we were together at the party," he grimaced, not wanting to refresh Kurt's memory of finding Blaine and Damien together. ",I was drunk out of my mind. I..." Finn hesitated, warmth rising from his neck as he almost bashfully explained, "...thought he was you. I didn't see him at all, I kept seeing you..."

Kurt was glad that his face was buried against Finn's shoulder because he would have died of embarrassment otherwise. He was in for a penny, so it seemed like the time to go in for a pound. "But whether he reminded you of me or not... he... obviously he was willing to... um..." Realizing he was tipping his hand, Kurt confessed, "I, uh, saw a little bit of what happened." He continued on quickly before Finn could protest, "He was willing to do things I wasn't. And... obviously Damien... was too. Maybe," he ventured quietly, "Blaine just got tired of waiting."

Finn tipped Kurt's chin up with his finger and, meeting his eyes, told him with feeling, "Kurt, you're worth waiting for." He ached to kiss his stepbrother, to make him believe he was more special than anyone else in the world. "I wouldn't have been with Ryan tonight if I wasn't wasted out of my mind. I kept seeing your face instead of his, and... I thought it was you doing all those things to me..." He gave a self-deprecating chuckle, "Still being stupid, huh? Chasing after you when you're in love with someone else..." Finn sighed, "Listen Kurt, I'm not defending Blaine... but maybe that punch had the same effect on him... and he didn't know it wasn't you?"

Kurt arched an eyebrow and leveled Finn with his most withering gaze. "Because all us guys with piercings and tattoos look alike," he observed dryly. But Finn did have a point. Blaine had probably been drunk or well on his way to it. Maybe something had happened and... He honestly couldn't think of anything that would explain away something like that. Kurt groaned and lay his head back down on Finn's shoulder. "Maybe," he allowed somewhat stiffly. A muffled buzz greeted his ears, and Kurt glanced over at Finn's nightstand. "Your phone. Maybe your new boyfriend," he added, trying to tease, to be lighthearted, to do anything to drag his mind away from Blaine.

"He's *not* my boyfriend," Finn countered, narrowing his gaze at Kurt meaningfully. He didn't actually know what Ryan was to him. A friend? A fuck buddy? A substitute for Kurt? The insistent buzzing of the phone cut through his thoughts, and Finn grimaced at the device vibrating away on the nightstand. "Whoever it is, they can wait," he decided. "Taking care of you's more important to me than a damn phone call." He pressed another soft kiss to the top of Kurt's head, forcing himself not to let the contact linger.

Kurt couldn't help smiling at that. He knew that the situation was not in the slightest bit easy for Finn, and the fact that the other teen was willing to work so hard to keep himself in check meant the world. "Alright, he's not," Kurt agreed amiably. "I wonder if Mercedes managed to make any headway with the guy she'd painted a target on last night. She looked stunning if I do say so myself." It was so much easier talking about anyone's love life but his own. Part of him also wanted to ask Finn why he'd felt the need to get completely smashed, but since he already knew the answer, he cautioned, "Be sure you're hydrated. If you spend all morning puking your guts out, I think dad and Carol might catch on."

As noble as Finn wanted to be for his stepbrother, his body threatened to betray him at every slight shift of Kurt's warm frame. He felt wonderful. With every brief touch Finn marveled at the silky smoothness of Kurt's skin. He ached to touch him, hungered to taste him... //I can't... I just can't...// Biting back a deep groan which sounded more like a cough, Finn latched onto Kurt's train of thought as a way to distract himself. "I will... and thanks for worrying about me." Although it only seemed to make matters worse, he continued inhaling the sweet scent of Kurt's hair. "Honestly? I really didn't mean to get smashed again," he explained, not wanting the countertenor to think the worst of him. "Whoever spiked that punch must have dumped their whole liquor supply in the bowl."

"It smelled like sewage with rubbing alcohol in it," Kurt agreed, wrinkling his nose. "I agreed to be the designated driver for a reason. The only time I was drunk, it felt good at first, but... well, obviously there's the puking, but also... it's just... I don't like feeling like I'm not me or that I might do something I wouldn't do. If I do something, I want to know why. I want to remember it." He shifted away a little so that he could look down at Finn. Though he didn't want to lecture, he couldn't help but worry. He couldn't help wanting Finn to be happy and healthy and cared for. "When my dad gave me The Talk - aside from it being awkward and awful - he told me that I shouldn't 'throw myself around,' that I mattered. Finn, you matter too. I'm not saying that you shouldn't do what you want with who you want, but just... you can find someone who's right for you, not just someone who's there."

"I love you, Kurt. I love you so much I can't see... or think..." Saltwater stung his cheeks as he struggled to sit up. "I want you more than anything or anyone," he continued, pouring out his heart even if it wouldn't make a blind bit of difference. "If I only knew how I really felt back then, you wouldn't be hurting now." Finn's hand trembled as he reached out to tenderly cup Kurt's cheek. "You'd be with me... and I'd never let you go... never..."

Kurt swallowed hard, finding it difficult around the lump that had formed in his throat. He couldn't help thinking that Finn wasn't wrong. In the least. He'd thought it once or twice himself, that if things had been different, that if he'd never gone to Dalton... "I know," he answered with a sigh. "But you didn't. You were happy with Quinn and then with Rachel, and there's nothing wrong with that. I may have hated it at the time, but I wanted you to be happy." 

A hint of a smile flickered across Kurt's face. "Maybe not as happy as you would have been with me, but happy. Things are different now. It would be easier if I could say that I don't feel a thing for you. I do. You know I do. I always have. I just... I... I honestly love Blaine. I do. I feel like I can't breathe when I think about... about earlier, but... I don't know what that means. I'm not going to do anything that might make things worse than they already are." He reached up and took the hand on his cheek into his own, squeezing it. "Not for either of us."

Finn gave a shuddering sigh and nodded. Feeling even more foolish for crying, he sniffled and blinked back tears that still threatened to fall. "I understand, I really do," he murmured, relishing the precious moment of Kurt grasping his hand. "You and Blaine have something amazing. Whatever happened tonight, you have to try and work things out." A gentle smile tugged at his mouth, and Finn added sweetly, "If they don't... just remember I'll always be here... waiting."

Kurt wanted to tell him not to wait, to be happy, but instead he just smiled. "I won't forget," he agreed firmly. Finn was still half drunk and more emotional than Kurt was used to seeing him. Obviously he wasn't the only one in need of a little comfort. Maybe they couldn't offer one another precisely what the other needed, but it was close enough. "You need sleep. So do I. I have a feeling the morning's going to be more than slightly unpleasant for both of us even if it's for very different reasons." He gently urged Finn to lie down and then stretched out next to him on his side. "Now sleep before dad and Carol get home. I do not want a repeat of New Year's Eve. I can live the rest of my life without ever, ever hearing that again."

"Okay, yeah... sleep sounds good," Finn agreed, settling back into bed and draping his uninjured arm protectively around Kurt again. He almost dreaded to think of morning arriving and his stepbrother leaving his side. What would tomorrow bring? Would Kurt and Blaine reconcile? Finn hated to admit it, but he hoped so for Kurt's sake. The pain in the other boy's eyes was too much to bear. He wanted to see that replaced with the familiar sparkling happiness Finn loved so much. He leaned in close, whispering, "If you need me, I'm here..."

Kurt smiled and settled onto the pillows. It was surprising how comfortable he felt, actually. It should have been awkward, at least on some level. Instead he felt entirely at ease. "That goes both ways, you know. Really." Even if it was strange talking about Ryan, Kurt didn't want his stepbrother thinking for a second that they couldn't talk, that he wouldn't help. He was eager to do whatever he could to mend things between them. They'd come so far, and he wasn't letting go of either of the men in his life without a fight.


	24. Chapter 24

Blaine cradled the bottle to his chest as if he was afraid it might slip from his grasp and shatter. Lightheaded and emotionally shattered, he barely made it to the bed. He tumbled down with a half-groan, half-sigh and opened the bottle. Blaine took a long, deep slug of the spiced rum. He coughed, wiping at his mouth as he sank deeper into the pillows. "Thanks," he murmured, glancing up at Damien even as his gaze blurred with tears, "...for this..."

Damien watched the other boy for a moment and sighed. "You won't be saying that in the morning." He tossed a water bottle Blaine's way then opened one for himself. "Try and drink that too, okay?" Damien pried off his boots and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into the bed from the other side. He lay silently staring at the other teen for awhile. "You really love him."

Blaine scowled and ignored the water bottle, taking another slug from the spiced rum instead. "Yes, I do," he murmured, hating himself for even admitting the fact to Damien. "Even if Kurt's with someone else, I... can't stop loving him. He means too much to me." His teary eyes flickered up to take in the other boy's gaze. "I'm a complete fool, right?"

"Lot of that going around," Damien muttered almost under his breath. "It's not stupid loving somebody, it just... doesn't always mean it can work." That was a sad fact that he knew well from his own experience. "Why don't you drink some water," he pressed the bottle into Blaine's free hand once more, "and try to get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow you can talk it out." He slid his own phone from his pocket, quickly bringing up Finn's contact info. TXT ME WHEN YOU'RE SOBER.

Blaine dropped the water and immediately grasped Damien's arm. "You don't have to go," he said, wasted and helpless. "I... don't want to be alone. Not tonight. Please... stay with me?" Somewhere in the back of his mind Blaine knew it was a mistake, but after what he and Damien had already done, there was no sense in turning back now. Nothing about tonight had gone the way he had planned, especially having sex and ending up in bed with his ex boyfriend. "Damien, please...?"

"You know I won't go anyplace if you want me here," Damien answered quietly. “I wouldn’t run out in my boxers anyway.” He hadn't really been keen on leaving to start with, and seeing the panic in Blaine's face at the idea of being alone, he relented without a moment's hesitation. Leaving would be the noble thing to do, but it was no time to start being noble. Gently he tugged Blaine over until the other teen was folded up against him. "I'll be right here as long as you need me. I promise." He knew that would probably last about as long as the alcohol in Blaine's bloodstream - or, at best, until he welcomed Kurt back with open arms.

Blaine crushed the bottle of spiced rum to his chest, heedless of whether the contents might spill out. He buried his face in Damien's throat, breathing in the other teen's scent while his mind whirled its way into a kind of numb acceptance of the night's events. Kurt still wanted Finn, and there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it, so why couldn't he stop loving Kurt? Why couldn't he let him go? "Damien?" he whispered, his tearstained face rising to search his ex's eyes. "Why did this have to happen? How could everything go... so wrong?"

Damien was pretty sure that no form of torture could compare to his immediate situation. He was lying with the man he loved curled up against him and said man was only thinking about his boyfriend. //Fuck my life.// It was on the tip of his tongue to say that it had gone wrong as soon as Blaine left him, but that would have been a lie, and despite the fact that he was kind of a jerk sometimes, Damien was a terrible liar. "I don't know. Look, I'm gonna try to talk to Finn, okay? Maybe if we know what happened... maybe that'll make talking to Kurt tomorrow easier. You don't want to end things. You walked away from me because you don't love me. It's not that way with Kurt. I get it."

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Blaine was openly crying again now. "Maybe I'm paying for it... with Kurt..." He took another long drink from the bottle clutched in his grasp, and then tossed it aside and nuzzled against Damien, desperate for the warmth and comfort the other boy offered. His lips brushed Damien's throat, and Blaine kissed him even as his tears continued to flow. "Please don't be mad with me... not now... not tonight..."

"'M'not," Damien mumbled, barely able to bite back a moan. "Never really was." He hated himself for not being mad, but he'd only ever managed a sort of lingering sadness as Blaine drifted away. "God, that feels good." He reached over and grabbed the bottle, silencing Blaine's protest with a practical, "I'm not sleeping in a bed that smells like a fucking still if this spills." He set it firmly on the nightstand behind him and then turned back to Blaine. With the very last of his self control, he asked, "You sure you don't just want to sleep?"

"I'm sure," Blaine murmured drunkenly in response. His hand wandered down until he was closing his palm around Damien's hardening cock. Gently squeezing in an effort to rouse the other boy into action, Blaine was too wasted out of his mind to question his motives. He continued kissing Damien's throat, even nipping lightly at the sensitive flesh as his need to be comforted overwhelmed him.

//I'm not a fucking saint,// Damien thought to himself, eyes falling closed as he relished the touch of Blaine's lips. A quick shift brought his thigh between Blaine's legs, and he pressed upward, feeling the stirrings of arousal already. He'd tried to be practical, had tried to give Blaine an out. The faint strain of guilt that remained in the background was rather easily ignored in the face of how good it was to even pretend that Blaine wanted him. Logic told him that he'd just been the convenient option, but he angrily told the inner voice to shut the hell up. "You just tell me what you want, baby. I'm all yours."

Blaine fairly whimpered; it was exactly what he needed to hear at the moment when he was feeling utterly and helplessly lost. "Touch me again? Please?" Despite already having ventured further than he and Kurt had, Blaine couldn't stop himself from begging for Damien's attention. Even in the alcoholic fog surrounding his mind, he reasoned that Damien truly wanted him and recalled how the other boy had never so much looked at another when they'd been together. The same couldn't be said for Kurt... //Kurt, god... I loved you so much...// He held Damien's head in his hands, his heavy eyes searching and desperate. "Kiss me? Don't stop for anything..."

Damien nodded. The agreement sealed, their lips met once again, and he reached between their bodies to touch Blaine only to find himself frustrated with the copious fabric between them. He withdrew from the kiss and apologized quickly. "Just gonna get you a little less dressed," he assured before gently shoving Blaine onto his back and unfastening his pants. He found himself wondering what Blaine and Kurt had done together. The other boy hadn't exactly struck him as particularly sexual, but that could have just meant he saved it for private moments. Still Damien wondered if he was the only one who'd touched Blaine this intimately, seen him this way, if Blaine had been living on a few stolen kisses since they broke up. //Overthinking,// Damien decided before jerking the khakis down over Blaine's hips and leaving them both in nothing but boxers. "That's a helluva lot better."

"Yeah, it is," came Blaine's breathless agreement. His gaze whirled as he drank in the sight of Damien's half-naked body. //Beautiful...// Not in the same way as Kurt, but more rugged and manly... and there for him to touch and explore to his broken heart's content. Already his nimble fingers were reaching down, tracing the outline of Damien's rapidly swelling arousal through his flimsy boxers. Blaine could feel the heat of his desire through the cloth and, for a moment, he wondered why he'd ever pushed Damien away in the first place. "You're so big... so hard... for me..." he slurred, latching onto the other boy's throat again.

It was all Damien could do to maintain any sort of cool. Instead of whimpering and begging for more, he shifted to straddle Blaine's hips again and let one hand slide behind the other teen's head. He half regretted that he hadn’t suggested a shower so that he could get all the damn gel out of Blaine's hair. Still his hips rocked against Blaine's, and he wished like hell they'd never spent so much time apart. It was always so perfect when they touched. "God, I missed the way you feel... way you taste..." Already he found his mind drifting to how good it was to go down on the other boy earlier.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat at the heated contact. Even through the haze, he remembered how one simple touch from Damien could set his body alight with desire. It had frightened him when they'd first been together, so much that he'd ultimately broken things off. Now Blaine craved Damien's attention, as it seemed to be the only thing filling the aching void in his soul. His hands roamed all over the other boy's chest, and his fingers itched with temptation as they brushed a nipple ring. Experimentally Blaine gave it a gentle tug. "I think... I'd like to taste you..." he panted out.

"Oh... fuck... yes, please," Damien panted, climbing off of Blaine. He was more than happy to let the other teen take the reigns, especially when he had such lovely plans for them. Lest Blaine hesitate, he reached out and grabbed the back of the other boy's head and dragged him into a lingering kiss. "We're getting this shit out of your hair later," he muttered with a hint of a smile in the few breaths before capturing Blaine's mouth again.

Blaine lost himself in Damien's scorching kiss, completely melting under the all-consuming passion the other boy offered him. Their tongues danced and tangled, reaching every last inch of each other's mouths. His hands were all over Damien's body, roaming down the length of his torso until he brushed the waistband of his boxers. Damien's prodigious arousal threatened to burst through the material, and Blaine fished his swollen cock out through the fly of his underwear. He salivated at the sight, openly licking his kiss-bruised lips. It was shocking to realize how badly he wanted Damien. Blaine almost delicately brushed his mouth against Damien's chest as he slowly made his way down.

Silently Damien reminded himself a few dozen times that he was a complete idiot - and he couldn't really bring himself to care. He tried to reason that he wasn't ruining anything. Blaine was making his own choices. It was his right to accept a little affection when it was offered. It was also absolutely criminal how soft his lips were. How good it felt to have Blaine's hand wrapped around his cock was enough to draw Damien's attention well away from anything but the present moment. He could see familiar desire in Blaine's eyes and wished he could believe it would still be there in the harsh light of day.

Blaine's teasing kisses swept from Damien's stomach back up toward his heaving chest. Fascinated by the rings of silver piercing the other boy's nipples, he flicked his tongue out over one of them, testing gently before drawing it into his mouth. He could feel the sensitive nub stretching around the ring as he sucked, and Blaine's confidence grew as he felt Damien's cock responding in kind to his heated attention.

The nipple rings were a new enough addition that Blaine had never seen them before, but his instincts apparently overrode a lack of experience easily. Damien found himself thrusting up against the other boy's stomach as he sucked eagerly. "Keep doing that," he affirmed. "That... that's fucking... christ..." He knew it wasn't the most coherent praise, but at least Blaine knew he was on the right track. Sex was about communication. Damien just happened to be a firm believer that it didn't always need to be clear, logical communication.

Blaine's tongue swirled around the metal ring, drawing the sensitive nub of Damien's nipple further into his mouth. It was new and exciting and, without even hearing Damien's breathless affirmations, he could feel how much the other boy was enjoy his ministrations with every hearty twitch of that swollen length in his grasp. Blaine stroked Damien from tip to base, all the while switching his attention from one nipple ring to the other. His hips were grinding mindlessly against Damien's as he sought some relief for his own arousal.

"We should ditch the underwear," Damien suggested breathlessly. "Clothes are overrated. Unnecessary. Fuck, I just want you naked." The very idea of getting a full, uninterrupted view of Blaine's body was enough to send a thrill through him. "Please? Lemme see you." He swallowed the "one more time" that threatened to spill out at the end and was proud of himself for the show of restraint. "I want to see all of you." And, hell, Blaine didn't exactly seem to be minding getting a view either. Tattoos, piercings and all, apparently there was still at least one thing Blaine liked about him.

So absorbed in tasting and exploring Damien's body, Blaine found that he had to draw himself away with an effort. "Let me," he insisted, barely able to form words yet alone a single coherent thought. There was something luridly erotic about Damien's massive arousal twitching through the fly of his boxers. But, Blaine wanted Damien completely naked and he wasted no time in sliding the other boy's underwear down and throwing them across the room. He struggled out his own, which took quite an effort considering his painful hardness. "There, that's better," he sighed before diving back down and attacking Damien's heaving chest again.

Now this was perfect. Damien let out a low groan and did his best not to move too much. He most definitely did not want to wriggle out of Blaine's grip or dislodge the other boy's talented lips and tongue. He'd damn near forgotten how talented Blaine was, and it felt very, very good to be reminded. Determined not to be outdone when it came to helping the process along, Damien reached between them and gave the other teen a sure, strong stroke as if to remind him there were other body parts very much in need of stimulation.

Blaine shuddered and groaned. Damien's caress brought his attention to more pressing matters and, giving both the other boy's nipples one last lick, kissed his way down across the expanse of heated flesh. Damien's aching arousal fairly leapt up to meet his lips as he flicked out his tongue to taste the flaring tip. He was so lost in want and desire that Blaine, heedless of the consequences of his actions, spread his lips wide and took Damien deep inside of his mouth.

If Damien hadn't bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, he probably would have gotten off right then and there. It was too damn good. It happened to be one of his favorite fantasies, one he'd replayed in his head so many times that it was almost surreal to have it happening. "Like a man who can take a hint," Damien murmured as he let one hand move to Blaine's hair. His grip was gentle, encouraging rather than directing. Blaine knew what he was doing, and he didn't want to get in the way for even a second.

Blaine downed Damien's cock wolfishly, choking as the swollen tip brushed the back of his throat. Even that could not deter him; he hollowed his cheeks and nursed sloppily. Blaine Anderson was acutely aware of just how good Damien tasted, and of the amazing sensation of the other boy filling his mouth. His hands wandered up the length of Damien's torso, finding those silver rings that had fascinated him so much. He curled his fingers through the hoops, tugging gently as he managed to take even more of Damien's impressive length between his lips.

Damien gritted his teeth. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask for more, but even he wasn't that much of an asshole. He had no idea what Blaine and Kurt had done, but he knew where the line had always been between them, and they were already standing on it. There was no point in pushing when it felt so good doing what they were already doing. That decided, Damien let out a sight and rolled his hips gently. There wasn't any need to force the issue - Blaine was entirely capable of making sure that it felt amazing. Still, he couldn't help wanting to experience every last bit of pleasure that he could from the liaison.

Thoughts of Kurt threatened to break through the drunken haze surrounding Blaine's mind, and that only seemed to fuel his desire to pleasure Damien. Somehow he managed to take the other boy's oversized length all the way inside his greedy mouth, nursing Damien's cock in earnest. He tugged more commandingly on Damien's nipple rings, relishing the breathless moans his actions elicited. Damien continued to swell as Blaine gulped him down, his throat adjusting to the invasion. Again, his hunger for the other boy shocked him even in his wasted state of mind. Damien tasted incredible, and the scent of his body more intoxicating than the alcohol clouding his judgment. Blaine couldn't help but moan around his length.

Damien let out another string of curses and felt his hips leap up off the bed without his express consent. "Fuck, Blaine, gettin' close," he managed in a shaky voice that barely sounded like his own. It had always been good between the two of them, but the long absence only seemed to have made it better. It was like sex squared. Everything felt so much better than all the fantasies, than all the times he'd tried to lose himself in someone else who was never good enough or sexy enough or just Blaine enough to really do it for him.

Blaine carried on, heedless of Damien's rasping warning. Precum flowed like honey down his throat, easing the way for him to swallow the other boy that much deeper. His nose disappeared in the fluffy patch of hair surrounding the base of Damien's ever thickening cock, groaning as he inhaled the fragrant scent that greeted him. Fingers twisting and pulling on nipple rings, Blaine could feel Damien's shaft flexing excitedly in response. His actions becoming more sloppy, more heated as he grew near desperate for Damien to cum.

By the time he came, Damien was no longer able to speak at all. He just gasped and gripped the sheets hard to keep from pulling Blaine's hair. He could barely breathe, barely do anything but stare at the gorgeous sight of his ex sucking on him like it was his job. Even when his cock was so sensitive that it almost hurt, Damien couldn't bring himself to make the other teen stop, whimpering as Blaine continued to work him over.

Damien flooded his mouth and, even as long ropey strands of the other boy's desire seeped from his lips, Blaine kept right on nursing until his ex was completely and utterly spent. Only then did he allow Damien a reprieve, climbing up his still shuddering torso and recapturing his panting mouth. Blaine thrust his tongue inside, licking all around and affording Damien the opportunity to taste himself. His fingers curled in the silver nipple rings, he continued to tug with wild abandon.

Damien did his best to keep still. The pressure on the rings felt good, but he was smart enough to know that it wasn't the time to wriggle too much. Pleasure could shift over to pain pretty easily, so he focused instead on the bitter taste of his own release on Blaine's lips and the way their bare skin felt pressing together. He let everything narrow until that was all he was aware of and all the worries about what would happen in the morning fell away.

Finally easing the pressure on Damien's erect nipples, Blaine slipped his fingers from the piercings and reached for the other boy's hand. He drew it down to his own overheated arousal, gasping into Damien's mouth as he mindlessly thrust into his palm. It felt amazing, and Blaine's need to have his every thought obliterated possessed him completely. "Please...?" he whispered against Damien's lips. "...Please help me forget...?"

"Anything. Anything you want," Damien agreed, aching to say more but stopping himself. He grabbed Blaine's face and kissed him hard before taking him firmly in hand and stroking. He wanted to feel Blaine cum, the explosion against his palm and the feeling of the other boy's hot breath on his neck. "God, you're so hard, baby. Love feeling you like this. Look so fucking beautiful when you're turned on."

Writhing uncontrollably, Blaine groaned at the pleasure of Damien's touch and those heated words. Not being in his right mind in the slightest, it would have been deceptively easy to give in to his desires and surrender himself completely to Damien. It was what the other boy had always wanted, and yet the part of him that still loved Kurt no matter what had happened screamed NO - STOP! For the moment Damien's caressing hand was enough, and Blaine reveled in his touch. His lips scored across his ex-boyfriend's throat, his breath quickening and his limbs spasming. "Oh god... I'm close..." he warned, shocked at how quickly Damien was bringing him to climax.

"Let it happen," Damien soothed. There wasn't much point in holding back. They hadn't been the rest of the night. He couldn’t believe they'd made out in such a relatively public place with nothing but an unlocked door between them and the world. Now that they were in a locked bedroom, he was more than happy to indulge completely. "Let go. You need it, baby." Blaine was drawn tight as a bowstring, and Damien wanted to feel the way he would relax at the point of climax, the quick tension and the blissful relaxation that followed.

"Ohhh!" Blaine moaned, twisting, sighing. "God," he whimpered, crazy with need. "The way... you... touch me..." Damien's heated strokes drove Blaine's desire to a fever pitch, ecstasy close to being wrenched from his aching body. He wanted to prolong it not only because it made him forget Kurt's betrayal but because it was so sweet, so powerful. Finally he couldn't wait any longer. Blaine arched, tense, and then he erupted in spasms of convulsive climax, a pulverizing orgasm that seemed to last forever, a moaning, undulating trance of profound pleasure that subsided only thirty seconds later to leave him gasping and quivering with aftershocks.

Damien couldn't stop placing gentle kisses on Blaine's lips, his chin, his neck. By the time Blaine had collapsed against him in a boneless heap, there was a smile on Damien's lips, and he rubbed his hand soothingly over the other boy's back. //Wish I didn't have to let you go,// he thought, the idea bringing a lump to his throat. But Damien was proud of himself for saying nothing. He wasn't going to ruin the few minutes that they did have. "Get some sleep. We'll worry about showering tomorrow, okay? You need the rest. Gonna be half dead tomorrow as it is."

Blaine needed no encouragement whatsoever. Emotionally and physically shattered, he was drifting off to sleep as soon as his eyes fluttered closed. Dead to the world, Blaine Anderson did not so much as stir during the night, and he remained wrapped up in Damien's arms well into morning.


	25. Chapter 25

Finn slept like a log only to feel as if he'd stepped out in front of a Mac truck when he finally woke. He could barely crack his eyes open without a monumental effort, and the constant painful drumming in his head threatened to split his skull apart. Despite all of that, he was acutely aware of Kurt's warm body pressed tightly against his own as well as the raging morning erection he was sporting. His gaze clearing a little, Finn gazed down at his stepbrother's sleeping face. //Like an angel...// he thought, not daring to move and only wanting to hold Kurt.

Kurt woke with a sigh. He was comforted to see that he wasn't alone but disappointed that the rather pleasant dream he'd been having in which the previous evening had consisted of dancing, kissing and a rather explosive finale was entirely fiction. "Morning," he managed softly before reluctantly removing himself from the gentle warmth of Finn's arm draped over him. "I have a moisturizing routine to go through... and I'm guessing you have some water to drink and an aspirin to take." Kurt picked up both items - which he'd set out the night before, and handed them to the other boy before setting Finn's cell phone down next to him. "I think you're past the point of drunk dialing, so it's safe to trust you to check your messages. If you aren't too queasy, come downstairs when you're not covered in fake blood and I'll make you something for breakfast." It was the least that he could do considering how Finn had saved his sanity the night before. After a quick check to see that the hallway was clear, Kurt padded down it and back into his own bedroom to get ready for the day. He was none too eager to find out what it might hold once he allowed himself to see past the warm, safe bubble of his own house.

Finn watched Kurt depart with a deep longing his his heart. It was all he could do not to call his stepbrother back and beg to let him hold him for just a little while longer. He sat up, opened his mouth and grimaced at the fierce wave of nausea that crashed into him. He barely made it to the bathroom in time to puke his guts out. Miserably, Finn managed to straighten up with the help of his crutches and cleaned himself the best he could. He brushed his teeth, downed some mouthwash and somehow made his way to the kitchen. "Kurt?" he called, looking pale as a sheet. "Are you okay? I didn't even get a chance to ask..."

Kurt swallowed hard and considered that particular issue. "No," he finally answered with a rueful smile before whisking the eggs a bit more briskly. "No, I'm not. I have to call Blaine today. I know I do. And the thought of it right now... it just... Well, bacon and eggs first." It was a simpler, less fanciful dish than Kurt generally preferred, but he'd known that Finn would feel terrible. Not seeing past his own needs and wants had been what started things splintering with Blaine. He didn't want to make the same mistake with Finn. They were brothers whatever else happened. "Think you're up to eating?"

"I... don't know," Finn replied, clutching at his tummy as he felt it lurch. Kurt had gone to an awful lot of trouble, and Finn wasn't about to disappoint him. "I'll try... Thanks for looking after me." He lifted his eyes, feeling another pang of guilt over getting completely smashed last night. "I'm gonna try my best and not make it a habit." Finn's fingers itched for contact with Kurt and, as soon as his stepbrother was sitting at the table beside him, he reached out and clasped his hand. "You probably think I don't, but I remember everything we talked about last night," he started softly. "And, I meant every word I said. I love you, Kurt. I'm not afraid to admit it anymore. I just want you to know that, okay?"

Kurt squeezed back and smiled brightly. "Thank you. I know it's not exactly what you want to heart, but even if things are... different now... I'm always going to care about you. Always." He withdrew his hand and nodded to Finn's plate. "Now, see if you can get some food in your stomach. It may not seem like it, but it will help." Last night Finn's dinner had apparently consisted of beer and vodka, and considering how much the quarterback usually put away at meals, it was definitely not enough to keep him going. Kurt carefully loaded his own eggs and bacon onto toast to create a makeshift sandwich and found that he'd apparently been on the edge of starvation himself given how wonderful it tasted. Remembering the annoying buzz of Finn's cell the night before, he ventured, "Who called?" It wasn't a matter of being nosy, more a way to make some sort of conversation that didn't involve subjects he was far from ready to discuss - like the upcoming call to his potentially ex boyfriend.

"Ryan," Finn replied, warming at the mention of the other boy's name. "He wanted to make sure I got home alright, and to remind me not to miss community service today." He had no idea how he'd ever make it through his hospital duties the way he currently felt. There was no getting out of his enforced obligation, even if all he wanted to do was to stay home and be there for Kurt. "This's really good," Finn complimented after taking a tentative bite of his eggs. "I don't think I can eat it all, but you're awesome for doing this, Kurt." He smiled across the table, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Will you promise me something?" he asked softly. "No matter what happens, you'll call and let me know? I'm gonna be worried to death if you don't."

Kurt's lips set in a thin line for a moment, but he nodded solemnly. "Of course." He knew that Finn was worried. Unfortunately he knew he wouldn't get away with blowing the call to Blaine off if he had to report in. //Which is for the best,// he reminded himself. "I'll take care of things one way or another. Just don't answer if it will get you in trouble. I can always fill you in when you get home." He pushed Finn's orange juice a little closer. "Try to drink a little of it. Vitamins," he advised somewhat dimly, waving one hand. It was difficult to focus when all he could think about was how very, very much he didn't want to call Blaine and talk about the last thing in the world that he wanted to think about.

"I'm happy to get into trouble for you," Finn replied, his boyish grin returning as he took a sip from his orange juice. Being near Kurt made him feel worlds better, and he hated the idea of having to leave when his stepbrother needed him so much. "Don't you even think twice about calling me. Seriously." He meant it, and he wanted Kurt to know it. Even if he faced jail time, he'd drop everything and come home if things turned out for the worst. "Any chance you could give me a ride to the hospital? I'll understand if you didn't want to..."

"No, no... I'd like that." It gave him a little more time to get his thoughts together, and Kurt saw no point at all in Finn wasting cash on a cab. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" He gave the other teen a measured stare. "You look... well, you don't look quite yourself." It seemed like kicking the man when he was down to say that he looked like hell even if it was true. Especially when Finn was being so nice to him. "I'm sure we could get a stay or reschedule or something if you're feeling too sick."

Finn appreciated Kurt's concern, and he was sorely tempted to try and find a way to stay home with his stepbrother. "Thanks, but... If I don't go, I'll keep trying to convince you to be with me, and that's the last thing you need to hear right now." He shrugged his good shoulder, glancing up from his half-eaten eggs. "I'm pretty pathetic, huh? I keep hoping things'll be different... better for us..."

"They'll get better. Maybe just not the way we thought they would," Kurt allowed with a sigh. He could still hardly believe the words though there was no lack of sincerity in Finn's voice. What he would have given to hear them a year before! "But you should go. Either way, we don't want you getting into even more trouble. I want to get you out of it, not just have you get into even more. If you're done eating, I can drive you." //May as well get it all over with.// The sooner he got Finn to work, the sooner he could get the most painful phone call of his life finished. "I'll drop you off and then hang around until you're finished."

"Kurt, you don't have to do that," Finn protested, hating the thought of him waiting for God knows how long. "You want to talk to Blaine; you can't fool me." Imagining what might be in store for Kurt made his heart clench painfully inside of his chest. Plus there was the possibility of Kurt running into Damien, and the last thing Finn wanted was to open up another world of pain for his stepbrother. "Don't get me wrong here; I'm pissed at Blaine for hurting you, but I also know how much he means to you... and, well... you need to talk that's all..." //Stop being so damn noble, Hudson! Grab him and kiss him and don't let him go!// It took every ounce of Finn's willpower not to do exactly that. He reached for his crutches and painfully straightened from the table. "Okay, I'm ready," he sighed, his muscles strained with the emotion he was holding back.

"Good." Kurt popped up and led the way to the car, stopping once or twice to make sure that Finn didn't fall face forward onto the pavement. "You have to be careful," he reminded the other teen, more concerned than critical. The drive passed pleasantly enough. Kurt even let Finn choose the radio station once or twice, something he considered a sacrifice on par with losing temporary control of a limb. When they pulled to a stop in front of the building, Kurt gripped the wheel a little tighter for a second. "I'll wait for you. Honestly, I can call Blaine from the car. I'll be here whenever you're done." He waved his cell phone. "Plenty of Angry Birds waiting for me here if I get bored."

"Kurt..." Finn started to protest, only to freeze in his tracks when Kurt's expression made it clear that there would be no arguments allowed. //God, does he really know how much I love him?// "Okay," he relented, shifting out of his seat and nearly falling flat on the pavement again. Finn grasped his crutches, righting himself and glancing back at Kurt. "If you need me, come on in and find me," he said meaningfully.

Kurt couldn't help smiling at the sweet offer, though the smile faded once he found himself a parking spot in the visitor lot. There were no more excuses and no more little things to busy himself with. Kurt's fingers actually shook as he found Blaine's contact information in his phone and ordered it to dial with a few expert flicks of said fingers. //Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up,// he chanted to himself as nervous fear twisted his stomach into angry knots.

 

When Blaine eventually woke, it was only due to a monumental effort as he found the grandfather of all hangovers waiting to greet him. Blaine groaned and clutched both hands on his aching head, feeling as if someone had driven a spike through it. "Oh... god..."

"Just go by Damien lately," came the muffled whisper from beside him. Damien winced at the light filtering in through the window and then again when he caught sight of the clock. He was glad they'd had a safe place to crash, but he hadn't intended to sleep until nearly noon. Reluctantly the young man pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked over at Blaine. "Hey..." He caught himself short of asking if the other teen was okay. He knew better than that. "Why don't you grab first shower? We can-" The gentle strains of Sarah McLachlan's "Blackbird" cover drifted through the room, and Damien grabbed for Blaine's phone on the nightstand before holding the phone out to him. He suspected that Blaine knew exactly who was on the other end of the line. "I'll take first shower. You take this."

Still trying to process waking up beside Damien while the events of last night flooded back to him, Blaine answered his phone, his voice cracking horribly, "Kurt? I... can't believe you're calling me..." There was no anger in his voice, only genuine surprise. Was Kurt really going to break up with him this way? Not even face him? Tears sprang to Blaine's eyes, and his stomach lurched sickeningly. He'd never felt worse in all his life.

"Neither can I," Kurt answered. The sound of Blaine's voice alone brought tears to his eyes. He’d intended to hash it all out right then and there, but Kurt realized just as suddenly that he couldn't. "Look, I have awhile until I need to pick Finn up from his community service. Can you... could you meet me at the Lima Bean? We should talk. Not... not on the phone. Not like this."

Without hesitation Blaine found himself agreeing, "Okay, I'll have to call a cab... Meet you in thirty minutes or so?" He didn't want to talk over the phone, not after everything he and Kurt had been through together. His heart ached, and Blaine felt hot tears spilling down his face. He choked on a deep-throated sob of emotion, barely able to say goodbye to Kurt. Tossing his phone aside, Blaine crawled out of bed and somehow made it into the bathroom without falling on his face. He stumbled toward the shower, tumbling under the spray and into Damien's arms. "Kurt... he wants to talk," he explained, crying softly, "...I told him I'd see him..."

The lurching hug threw Damien momentarily off-balance. He put a hand to the tiled wall to steady himself and felt his head and stomach lurch in unison. "Fuck, Anderson," he muttered before finding his footing and shoving Blaine more firmly under the shower. "Then let's clean you up." He knew that as shitty as he felt, Blaine probably felt a lot worse and on a lot more levels. Over Blaine's weak protests, Damien washed the other boy's hair and helped him wash off as much as either of their blurry movements allowed. Finally Damien more or less shoved the other boy out of the shower. "Dry off, get dressed, go talk to him." He closed the shower door and then opened it again, tone softer as he requested, "Tell me... I mean, call me so I know what... uh... how it goes?"

"I will... and, thank you," Blaine managed, still unsure over what had happened between him and Damien last night. Alcohol aside, he had readily fallen into Damien's arms and he remembered with startling clarity pleading with the other boy to comfort him. It was a lot to digest, especially when he didn't know where things stood with Kurt. He called a taxi and, looking like death warmed over, Blaine felt his nerves and his muscles knotting. Several times he thought the contents of his stomach were going to heave all over the back seat, but somehow he managed to keep his hangover in check. He paid the driver when the cab pulled up next to the Lima Bean, and Blaine shakily entered the establishment, his heart clenching at the sight of Kurt waiting for him. "Hi," it was the best he could think of to say without breaking down.

Kurt stared at the other boy, eyes slightly wide. He'd honestly never seen Blaine look anything but gorgeous. He'd had the flu once and had actually still looked stunning. Feverish, nose swollen, and still stunning. At the moment, he looked like he had one foot in the grave, and most definitely not in a sexy Robert Pattinson sort of a way. "Sit down before you fall down," Kurt answered after a moment's hesitation. He sighed, watching as the other boy complied. Blaine looked like another person. There were bags under his eyes and his hair was askew and somewhat frizzy from the complete lack of product. Kurt picked at the styrofoam on his cup for a few beats as if waiting for Blaine to start and finally rolled his eyes. "Oh, for crying out... What the hell happened?"

Blaine started, visibly twitching in his seat. "I could ask you the same thing," he retorted, feeling more horrible with each passing second. Summoning the strength, he leaned forward and fixed Kurt with an accusatory glare, bursting out, "We were alone for what? Five minutes? And I find you and Finn..." Blaine paused, unable to finish as the painful visual of Kurt and stepbrother crawling all over each other flashed before his eyes. Pure anguish gripped Blaine as he felt tears stinging his eyes.

Kurt looked every inch as confused as he felt, mouth hanging slightly open and brows knit. "Finn? What... I was with Mercedes in case you were so smashed you completely forgot! It took twenty minutes to get her damn wig straightened, and when I went looking for you, Wes said that you were in the garage and... and..." Kurt was read in the face and had to take a few deep breaths before he could continue without screaming and attracting attention from every other patron in the place. "I didn't see Finn until he and I got a cab together to get home since my ride was too busy getting sucked off by his ex boyfriend," Kurt hissed before sitting tall in the chair, back ramrod straight and eyes blazing. It felt good for a moment being too angry to cry, and Kurt embraced the protection of that fury gladly.

"But... I saw you! I know I did!" Blaine protested, unable to fully process what Kurt was angrily telling him. Suddenly he wasn't so sure of what he believed had happened before his eyes. Replaying last night's events, Blaine murmured half to himself, "You left with Mercedes and... that's when I..." He didn't start looking for Kurt until after he'd downed almost all of the spiked punch. All he had really spotted was a blur of white straddling Finn's lap... "Oh god..." He lifted shimmering eyes to Kurt, utter shock and disbelief making what little color left in his face drain away. "...Are you telling me... that really wasn't you with Finn?" It was barely a whisper. If he'd been wrong, then he had made the worst mistake of his life.

It was on the tip of Kurt's tongue to say 'Of course not,' but that wouldn't really wash. Not when he'd given Blaine more than enough reasons to think he would do exactly that. He found himself counting to ten in his head and wondering if clicking his heels together would have any affect on his current location. He sure as hell didn't want to be there anymore. Instead he found himself looking back at Blaine and hating the fact that he could only see the scene from the night before replaying in his mind. //You deserve this,// he reminded himself. //You put him through this too. You deserve it.// But even with the recriminations ringing clear, Kurt couldn't quite block the anger and the hurt. "No," he answered quietly instead of yelling, "no, it wasn't me. I was with Mercedes. I finally reminded her that she wasn't the only one with romantic plans for the evening. Then I went to look for you, Blaine."

"And I was with Damien..." Blaine's stomach lurched; leaping out of his chair, he dove into the bathroom and disappeared into a stall. Knowing he had believed the worst of the one person he loved most in the world was the catalyst to send his hangover spiraling out of control. Tears flowed as he emptied the contents of his stomach, and Blaine sprawled on the cubicle's cool floor an emotional and physical wreck. How could he have been so blindly stupid as to think that Kurt would throw himself into Finn's arms the instant they were apart? 

Kurt hesitated for a beat before hauling himself up out of his chair and going after Blaine. Once the sounds of retching stopped, he knocked on the stall door. "Blaine, open up. Please? This is... we can both go catatonic later, but right now we need to figure this out." He couldn't just wait around to see what happened. They needed to make some decisions and find out where they stood. "We can stay in here if you think you're going to puke again," he offered, wondering if that was helping or hurting his case.

With an effort Blaine reappeared from the stall, looking worse than ever as he leaned against the door. Unable to bring himself to meet Kurt's gaze, he staggered over to the sink and splashed cool water on his face. It helped to clear his senses although the sickening nausea remained. Finally he glanced up at Kurt standing behind him in the mirror and, his heart shattered, Blaine's devastation was thick in his throat. "I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am," he murmured, visibly shuddering. "Last night was supposed to be special for us, and I... ruined everything. I could tell you it was the drink's fault, but I've got no one but myself to blame." Tears streamed uncontrollably down his face. "If I could believe that easily that you'd be with someone else, then there's something seriously wrong with me..."

Kurt swallowed hard, unshed tears standing in his own eyes. He forced a wavering smile. "With us. Not just with you. Blaine... I know it's my fault that this started. I made a mistake that I can't ever take back. Now you have too. I wish I could say that it makes us... even or something, but..." Kurt picked at a button on his shirt idly, not wanting to bring the speech to its logical conclusion and knowing that he had to. "We aren't even. We're just broken. I don't know if there's a way to fix it."

"Don't say that," Blaine sniffled, turning to fix shimmering eyes on Kurt. "I thought we could fix anything... together. Isn't that right, Kurt?" His expression, desperate and pleading, deepened as his sorrow and guilt over last night's events threatened to wrench him apart. "Can't we... just forget what happened?" he ventured softly. "Erase it like chalk on a blackboard and start over?" How could he even suggest such a thing? Despite being blind drunk, Blaine had believed Kurt was capable of cheating on him at the drop of a hat, not to mention how easily he had fallen into Damien's arms.

Kurt wiped ineffectually at his eyes "If we could would last night have happened?" The thought of what was happening made it hard to breathe. "Maybe things will change and we can... we can be different, trust each other again, but it would be a lie to pretend we do now. We both know it."

Blaine wanted to curl up into a ball and die. "Kurt...?" He murmured, blinking through tears as the world crashed and burned around him. "Is this it? Are we breaking up?" //This is a dream... a nightmare... it has to be!// Blaine couldn't breathe, his legs quaked and he feared he might drop to the floor at any moment. "Kurt, please..." Somewhere in the back of his mind, Blaine knew that Kurt was right. Both of them had made mistakes and, no matter how much they loved each other, they'd reached the point of no return. "...I don't know how to say goodbye to you..."

The words were enough to wrangle a choked sob from Kurt, who just shook his head. "Don't. I know it... it's weird and awkward, but I can't not have you in my life... even if it's just as a friend." Kurt bit his lip and looked at the other teen. He tried to figure out why they were being robbed of their storybook ending but couldn't quite put it together. "Is that... can we try that? Please?" He stepped forward, heart pounding. It was a hell of a lot to ask of them both, but Kurt knew it would be worth it. It had to be. Because he had no idea how to say goodbye either, and he didn't want to find out.

Blaine nodded, agreeing without hesitation, "Yes... yes, please?" Despite the unbelievable heartache, he reached out and embraced Kurt warmly. "I can't imagine you not being a part of my life," he wept softly. "We'll still see each other, right? I'll be at McKinley soon..." How awkward might that be? Both he and Damien attending the same school with Kurt? Slowly drawing away, he couldn't focus on Kurt's beautiful features thanks to the abundant saltwater blurring his vision. "I love you, Kurt... I always will..."

Kurt's smile flickered, faltered, and threatened to die off altogether, but he still managed a soft, "I love you too." He drew back a little further. It hurt too much being so close and thinking that he might not ever be that close again. It was really too bad Finn couldn't drive again yet because he had no idea how he was going to keep from crying long enough to make the trip safely. Instead he attempted to divert both of them from the topic at hand, reaching out to tug at an especially unruly curl. "I like this. Bit dirty hippie for my usual taste, but... of course you make it look good." Kurt swallowed hard and drew in a shaky breath. Yes, he did look good, and focusing on that wasn't make anything easier. "I... I should go... Finn will be waiting."

"Okay..." Blaine really, really did not want to let Kurt go. He desperately wanted to try his best and convince Kurt they could work things out. The hopelessness of it all had crushed his spirit, and Blaine couldn't even begin to find the right words without sounding completely and utterly pathetic. "Kurt..." He took a step forward, wanting to say something - anything. "I'm still here for you whenever you need me. Please, remember that?"

The words reminded him sharply of what Finn had said just that morning, and Kurt had to fight to keep from crying again. He nodded instead. "I know. And... and I mean... you can too. Call me or talk or..." He doubted he would precisely enjoy updates about Blaine's continuing romantic exploits, but Kurt couldn't cut the other teen out of his life. That would have killed him. "I mean it. I'm not used to going more than a few hours without a text." He offered the same watery smile and then gave up trying to look cheerful. "So don't feel like you can't still. I want you to."

"I will, I promise," Blaine replied, on the verge of completely falling to pieces. He waved Kurt on his way, somehow managing to flash a toothy grin that was completely at odds with how devastated he felt. "You'd better hurry... From what I know about Finn, if you don't show up he'll be as stubborn as an ox and try to get home on those crutches by himself." He could already imagine the uncoordinated jock falling flat on his ass and breaking his other leg along the way. "I'll text you later..."

"Good." Kurt hesitated and finally flashed a nervous little smile before all but fleeing the bathroom. He climbed into his SUV and gripped the wheel as if he might drown otherwise. Determined not to think about it all until he was safely home, Kurt turned the radio on loudly and began singing along despite the fact that he actually hated the derivative hip hop trash that happened to come blaring out of the speakers. When he finally found a spot at the hospital, Kurt texted Finn quickly to let the other teen know he had arrived and tried to keep his focus on anything but the fact that he and Blaine had just broken up.


	26. Chapter 26

Finn absolutely hated leaving Kurt's side when his stepbrother needed him the most, but Finn only had himself to blame for that. With one last longing glance at Kurt, the injured jock hobbled into the hospital where he already found Ryan waiting for him. Finn's cheeks warmed at the memory of last night, and he offered the other boy an awkward, "Hi..."

"Hello there." Ryan heard the coordinator calling and rolled his eyes. "Apparently I won't be able to check you fully for hickeys until after we're done. I hope you're still available then," Ryan drawled before smirking and walking into the room as if there was nothing unusual whatsoever going on. Finn was far too much fun to play with for his own good. The trapped, almost frightened look in his eyes alone was well worth the effort of flirting.

//Oh god...// Finn indeed felt like the proverbial deer caught in headlights, and it took him a long moment to gather his senses and follow Ryan. Did he have any hickeys? He couldn't remember, but Kurt would have certainly pointed them out if he'd been sporting any. Heat continued to rise from his neck, filling his face until the injured jock lit up like a beacon. //Kurt...// What was he doing right now? Talking to Blaine? Thinking about the possibilities drove Finn to distraction as he finally settled in to work. The minutes ticked by slowly, with Finn constantly checking his cell phone in case he'd somehow missed Kurt's call.

Finally Finn's phone buzzed in his pocket with a text from Kurt. MTG BLAINE FOR COFFEE. TOO WEIRD ON PHONE. WILL PICK U UP IN 1 HR.

Ryan heard the noise and watched as Finn all but dived for the cell. Thankfully they were closing things up or he suspected that the coordinator would have been tempted to dock Finn some of his service time. Instead Ryan managed to cover rather smoothly for the interruption before moving in closer to Finn, ostensibly to help him with his crutches. "Finally get whatever the hell call you were waiting on?"

Finn glanced up from reading Kurt's text, warming all over again at Ryan's presence. "Yeah," he pocketed his phone, his expression segueing to one of extreme concern. Waiting was always worse than knowing, and Finn realized that this was going to be the longest hour of his life. "Erm, Ryan, can we talk about... last night?" Once upon a time such a thing would have been against Finn's 'dude code', but he was trying to make amends for his actions since the accident, and he decided to go for broke with Ryan.

Ryan arched an eyebrow but nodded. "Sure. I took the bus today, so I can always get a later one." He nodded toward the door and, after a bit of poking around, they found a conference room that wasn't in use. Ryan shut the door behind them and then locked it, leaning back against the metal and then sighing. "God I wish you didn't have to worry about those damn crutches. Makes it hard to shove you up against the wall... or did you actually mean 'talk'?"

Finn blushed hotly, glancing between his crutches and Ryan draped against the door. "Erm, talk?" he ventured, suddenly unsure of himself. The other boy had a habit for knocking him off-kilter, and it didn't take much for Finn Hudson to feel totally lost with so much weighing heavily on his mind. "Last night when we... were together? I... I thought you were someone else, and I'm sorry if..." If he flushed any more, then his whole body was going to incinerate. "...I did anything wrong."

Ryan's eyebrows raised once again. "I knew you were toasted, I didn't know you were hallucinating." He crossed his arms over his chest and fixed the other boy with a level stare. "I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that the someone is whoever texted you second ago. And that the reason you're fantasizing instead of fucking them is that they're off limits." He took a step away from the door and toward Finn, a smile beginning to form on his lips. "And that means that you're still free to play. Am I right?"

Finn blinked at Ryan in surprise, his mouth slightly agape. "Y-you don't mind?" he stammered, finding dealing with guys a hell of a lot different than his past experiences with the female sex. "I mean, Kurt... he's... Yeah, I guess he's off limits." With everything up in the air between his stepbrother and Blaine, Finn had no idea if he even stood a snowball's chance in hell of winning Kurt's heart. "You're both a lot alike... I think that's why I thought... you were him last night..." He didn't want to hurt the other boy, and it still amazed Finn that Ryan didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"He must be a good looking guy, then." Ryan read the amazement in Finn's face and chuckled. "Look, it's not like I thought we were going steady or something. You have other interests and so do I." He reached out and tangled his fingers in Finn's shirt before leaning in close. "If you don't mind that, why should I?" He wondered if Finn could really let himself be that casual about things, but it certainly didn't hurt to try. The jock would be a lot of fun if he could loosen up without a few shots.

"H-he's in love with someone else," Finn couldn't shake his sudden bout of stammering. Ryan's forwardness made him far too flustered for his own good. "I told him I loved him, and it didn't make any difference..." Why was he telling all of this Ryan? Maybe because he didn't have anyone else he could pour his heart out to. "Yeah, he cares for me but..." Finn sighed deeply, sadly. "Who am I kidding? There's no way in hell Kurt'll want me, not now..." Depressing himself abysmally, Finn lifted his eyes to Ryan and, seeing that the other boy was serious, ventured, "What... can we do?"

"Anything. The door's locked, we're both single, and the world's our oyster." Ryan smirked at the look of uncertainty on Finn's face. "Let's start with you sitting down on the couch. I think you falling over and breaking your good leg might kill the mood." The truth was that Finn was adorable, and Ryan would have been happy to have a quickie, but he suspected actual intercourse might be a bit much yet for the other boy. It was a damn shame, really. "You seemed to enjoy what I did last night. Was there anything you thought of once your head cleared? Something we might have.... missed?"

Finn swallowed hard, drying the sweating palm of his uninjured hand on his jeans. The blazing heat of his body broke him out in a sweat, and he could feel his heart hammering over Ryan's implication. A huge part of him felt terrible pangs of guilt for even contemplating having a quick fling with Ryan. Finn loved Kurt deeply, but Kurt had made it clear his heart belonged to Blaine. He could already imagine the two of them patching things up right at that very moment. "Could you show me?" he heard himself whisper. "I really... don't know what to do..."

"Of course," Ryan agreed, peeling off his shirt as he made his way over to the couch. The young man straddled Finn's lap, careful to avoid putting any pressure on the cast. "Of course, first you have to tell me what you want me to show you." As far as he was concerned, nothing was off limits. //Wonder how far he'll be willing to take this when he's hung up on somebody else.// So far Finn didn't seem to have many compunctions about doing what he felt like regardless of the lack of emotional connection, but most people had their limits. //Wonder what his are...//

The warmth and pressure of Ryan's shapely ass wrenched a groan of desire from Finn's throat. If Kurt had given him the slightest indication there was a glimmer of hope for them, then Finn wouldn't have even considered doing anything whatsoever with Ryan. The more he contemplated Kurt and Blaine forgiving and forgetting, the more he wanted to lost himself with Ryan. He gazed up into the other boy's lovely face. "Wh-what's it like... to... erm, suck... another guy?" he stammered out, blushing more fiercely than ever. "I... I'd kinda like to know?"

"It's amazing," Ryan answered simply. He leaned in and whispered in Finn's ear, "You know that you can make him feel better than anyone else... that you can make him moan..." Drawing back, he pulled one of Finn's hands toward his crotch. "I get hard just thinking about it. Do you want to taste me?" Not really waiting for an answer, he stood again and urged Finn to lie back on the couch only to move to straddle his chest this time. It was more than a little awkward on the narrow couch, but worth it. Ryan pulled himself free of his jeans and boxers and smiled down at Finn. "You sure you're ready for this? Because I am definitely ready for you."

"Y-yeah, I'm ready..." //I think...// Finn's eyes darkened with desire as he gazed at Ryan's rigid length twitching before him. He licked his bottom lip, unable to deny how thrilling the prospect of tasting another guy was. Since his feelings for Kurt had blossomed, Finn had often wondered what it might be like to bury his face between Kurt's legs and feel his stepbrother inside of his mouth... only Kurt wasn't there. Kurt didn't want him. Nervous and excited, he leaned forward and pressed a tentative kiss to the tip of Ryan's cock. Growing bolder, he flicked his tongue out and tasted. It was wonderful, salty velvet heaven. Finn groaned softly as he explored, slowly licking down Ryan's rapidly pulsing shaft.

Ryan purred his pleasure and rocked forward, pressing himself closer and letting Finn taste just a bit more. "Don't want to push... but we'll have to find out what your gag reflex is like eventually," he teased. The young man braced one hand on the back of the couch and the other on the arm to keep himself steady. Obviously Finn could only help so much with that particular issue, and he was happy to take the responsibility on. Even a half-assed blow job was worth the effort. A glance at the clock told him they probably wouldn't have much time for more before Finn went scurrying off after the real object of his affections - but that was most definitely Finn's problem and not his.

Finn's heavy-lidded eyes drank in Ryan's heated expression and, after only a moment's hesitation, he parted his lips and slowly took the other boy's cock inside his mouth. It wasn't at all what he imagined; it was better. His natural instincts taking hold, Finn felt Ryan easing further in and, without even thinking twice about it, he bobbed his head back and forth, nursing on his very first cock.

"Mm... gotten a few of these before?" he asked lightly. Certainly Finn got his ideas from somewhere. Of course he didn't know a guy in the world gay or straight who hadn't watched his share of blow jobs on the internet. As he'd said the night before, sucking dick - from a visual or receiving perspective, anyway - was pretty much universal. "Good at it. You feel so good... your mouth's so hot..." It was even hotter to see how eager Finn was to suck him off. It wasn't going to last long - he'd been thinking about getting a little something in with the sexy jock all day - but that was probably for the best in terms of timing, anyway. "Can you feel how hard I am for you? I've been thinking about you all day, about how good you tasted..."

Finn wasn't sure which turned him on more; the erotic act of tasting Ryan's cock, or the other boy's heated words. It shocked him to find how much he was enjoying the moment, particularly without the aid of alcohol confusing his senses. Ryan was not Kurt, but Ryan was here and clearly wanted him. //This's crazy... I'm sucking a dude, and... I really, really like it...// Finn caught himself moaning around Ryan's length, another inch of which eased deeper inside of his mouth. He raised his good arm, reaching around and mindlessly filling his hand with one of Ryan's thrusting ass cheeks. It inflamed him that much more, and Finn's own arousal throbbed painfully within the tight confines of his jeans.

It only took a few more shallow thrusts before Ryan was cumming. He supposed it would have been polite to give Finn the option not to swallow, but, then, he had said he wanted to try new things. The teen withdrew from Finn's mouth with a low groan and settled back, feeling Finn's hard cock through his jeans. Without waiting a moment, he reached down and unzipped the other boy's fly without ever looking away from his dazed, passion dark eyes. Ryan's hand closed around Finn's cock with a sigh as though it was his own arousal being sated and not the other teen's.

There was no warning, only the scorching hot jets of Ryan's release splashing against the back of his throat. Finn had experimentally tasted his own seed after a private jerk-off session or two; salty, but not unpleasant in the least. What surprised him was the sweetness of Ryan's cum, which spilled from the corners of his mouth as he involuntarily swallowed. With barely any time to react, the other boy pounced, unzipping his jeans and diving down onto his overheated length. "Oh god!" Finn gasped, overwhelmed by the relief of his freed cock and the intense pleasure of Ryan's incredibly talented hand. It felt good, almost painfully good, even better than last night, and that had been amazing.

"So much better when you can feel it all, isn't it? You're gonna remember this. Will you think about me tonight when you're jerking off?" Ryan gave the length a rough tug and then fell into a more natural rhythm. The sight of his cum dripping from the other boy's lips was impossibly hot. Frankly if they'd had more time he would have liked to see what else that pretty mouth could do, but that would have to wait for another day. "Tell me, Finn. I want to hear you say it."

"Yes, ohhhh... fuck..." Finn gasped, his eyelids fluttering heavily as he drowned in the pleasure of Ryan's fist pumping up and down the length of his rapidly swelling cock. How else could he possibly answer except in the affirmative? If he didn't move on from Kurt, he would drive himself insane. There was no doubt in Finn's mind about that. If he could somehow focus his attention on Ryan, then maybe he could finally get over his stepbrother. "Unnh... Ryan, god..." Was the other boy naturally talented, or had he learned his skill from jerking off numerous guys? Either way, Finn wasn't complaining. The way Ryan's fingers caressed his shaft - his thumb teasing the flaring tip - drove the panting jock absolutely crazy. He tensed and shuddered, already close to the edge.

"No need to hold back. Let go." Finn obviously wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he made up for it by being rather gorgeous. He was also wonderfully responsive. Ryan upped the pace with his wrist despite the fact that it was somewhat awkward reaching behind himself to do so. He could have changed positions easily, but it would have meant losing the view, and he wanted to see Finn's face when he came. The addictively powerful rush of seeing how hot he could make someone else was half the fun of such hook ups.

Finn knew that even without Ryan's urging he was going to cum in only seconds. "Unh! Unh!" he grunted softly. "Oh god... You're gonna make me..." he panted, unable to finish the sentence as he choked on a strangled cry, arched his back, and spilled over in violent spasms. Thrusting his flooding cock into Ryan's pumping hand, Finn grimaced as his body was torn with spastic convulsions of ecstasy.

"Now that," Ryan pronounced as he drew his hand away, "was gorgeous." He lifted his fingers to his lips and made a show of licking them clean. It seemed to have the intended effect, and he took a moment to bask with pride in that fact before climbing off of the other boy and managing to find some paper towels in a cabinet. Once they were both more or less back to pristine condition, he heard the telltale tones of Finn's cell ringing. "Looks like we were right on schedule."

Finn jerked at the insistent buzz of his cell. It broke the spell he was under, and he descended into a world of pain when he sat up way too quickly. He swore under his breath, digging his phone out and finding a text from Kurt. Finn fully expected his stepbrother to suggest he get another ride home; after all, he had made up his mind that Kurt and Blaine would be getting back together, so reading Kurt's text that he was waiting outside took Finn completely by surprise. "Yeah, erm... thanks for this," he told Ryan, blushing despite the activity he and the other boy had engaged in.

Ryan smiled easily in response. It was perhaps not the response he usually got after giving guy a hand job, but he certainly appreciated the gratitude just the same. "Anytime," he answered smoothly. Finn might have been in love with someone else, but he was worth the time anyway - at least for the moment.


	27. Chapter 27

Kurt walked out of his life, and Blaine dropped to the floor in complete misery. He drew his knees close to his chest, rocking back and forth as the dam broke and tears spilled forth. It was only when a patron eventually entered the restroom that Blaine managed to somehow pull himself together and dash out of the Lima Bean. He reached for his phone - ostensibly to call another cab to pick him up - and ended up speed dialing Damien. When he heard the other boy's voice, Blaine pleaded softly, "Can you come and get me?"

Having finally dragged himself out of the house and gotten to the nearest convenience store to invest in aspirin and some ginger ale, Damien was feeling a good deal more human. "Yeah... course. Sure. Gimme a few." The young man, having just gotten back in the car to head home, started it up instead and pulled on his seatbelt with the intention of going after Blaine. "Hang tight." With that, he closed the phone and started toward the Lima Bean. //What the hell happened?// He'd expected there to be some apologies, some hugging and a lot of reconciliation. Instead Blaine sounded like he'd just watched a puppy get run over. When he arrived at the coffee shop, Blaine was easy to spot. He sat on the curb, knees drawn up against his chest. He looked absolutely broken, and Damien felt his own heart lurch in sympathy. "Hey! Get in!" he called out the window, wondering if Blaine even had the wherewithal to get up.

As if on automatic pilot Blaine's body reacted to Damien's voice, moving with a numb type of purpose into the other boy's car. He sniffled and stared down at his hands folded in his lap as if they might hold all the answers to the universe. Then, with a choked sob, he confided in Damien, "Finn wasn't with Kurt last night. It was someone else. I was so drunk I just assumed it was Kurt..." Utterly devastated, Blaine lifted his sad eyes to Damien and, barely whispering now, finished, “We broke up..."

"Oh, fuck..." //Ryan.// It had been Ryan. Damien considered his options. If he told Blaine, then he was probably going to catch hell. If he didn't, he was going to end up with an ulcer. "Fuck. Shit, it... Finn hooked up with Ryan. When you told me what you saw, I just figured Ryan ended up ditching him cuz he's like that. He just kinda... flits around, y'know, dude to dude. So... uh... fuck. So it was Ryan. He... I guess if you were drunk he might... kinda... look like Kurt a little." He held the steering wheel tightly, not starting to drive in case Blaine was too pissed and wanted the hell out of the car.

"Wait... what?" Stunned, Blaine's watery eyes widened in disbelief as he stared open-mouthed at Damien. "You knew Finn had gone off with someone else, and you didn't think to mention it?" Anger surged through him - stinging and white-hot - and Blaine felt the uncontrollable urge to strangle Damien right then and there. Only... "No, I can't blame you," he decided, voice quieter. "Even if you'd told me, I still thought Kurt cheated on me. There's no changing that or the fact that I... wanted to be with you last night."

Damien looked up in shock at that. The anger he'd expected. The resignation afterwards was something of a surprise, but still made sense. The last part threw him for a loop. He stared at Blaine for a full minute as if expecting him to take it back as soon as he'd said it. When that inevitable step didn't come, Damien ventured, "I just... kinda... figured I was there," he confessed, heart pounding. The whole thing had just gotten a lot more confusing, and he was still waiting to find out whether it was the good kind or the bad kind. "Um, anyway, where do you... wanna go?"

Blaine honestly didn't care, so what he suggested next took even him by surprise. "Can we go to your place?" His dark eyes blinked at Damien as if trying to take in the implication. "I... I really don't want to be alone right now, and..." Blaine shifted closer, resting his head on Damien's shoulder. "You weren't just *there* last night." He couldn't bring himself to be angry at Damien. He should have been, but too many mistakes had been made by everyone involved, and it wasn't the time for repercussions. Emotionally shattered, Blaine had no idea if he was coming or going, and Damien was his only lifeline.

"Yeah," Damien answered. He honestly didn't trust himself to say more. He felt like he'd just stepped into the twilight zone, and while it made him want to grin like an idiot hearing that Blaine had, at least to some degree, actually chosen to be with him, it didn't seem like the time to be happy. Instead he settled on just going with the flow. Things were too tenuous for more than that, though he felt a small bit of hope light in his heart and couldn't extinguish it entirely. The drive was quiet but pleasant with Blaine pressed up against him. As usual his parents weren't around. Half the time Damien felt like he was an orphan. They were busy: vacations, work, he didn't even bother to keep track anymore. The young man climbed out of the car and went ahead to get the door open. He glanced back at Blaine as if making sure that the other teen hadn't disappeared during the short walk. "I'd offer you a tour, but it hasn't changed much since the last time you were here. Not like they're here enough to redecorate."

Blaine felt a pang of guilt over forgetting how lonely Damien's life could be. It actually made him realize why the other boy had pursued him so intensely in the beginning of their relationship, and that knowledge only made Blaine feel worse. "Could we go to your room?" he asked in a soft, hopeful voice. He didn't know if he could ask for more but he really, really needed Damien to hold him. Without even thinking twice about it, his arms snaked around Damien's waist, and Blaine shuddered as he buried his face in the other teen's throat. On the verge of drowning in sorrow, Damien seemed like the only island in the rough and stormy sea of his emotions.

"Told you I'd be here, didn't I? Wasn't just the booze talking," he assured before carefully leading Blaine to the basement stairs. The bottom floor of the house was arranged almost like an apartment. If it wasn't for getting food, Damien probably never would have set foot in the rest of the house - and even then he had a mini fridge and a stash of snacks easily accessible in his own room. Not wanting to presume too much or push things in an awkward direction, Damien instead led the way over to a comfortable couch in the corner. It sat next to a bookshelf stuffed haphazardly with everything from comic books to The Grapes of Wrath. "C'mere," he murmured as if Blaine had let go for a second. Damien's hand smoothed up over the other boy's back. "I'm sorry this got so messed up. I really am."

Not doubting the sincerity of Damien's words, Blaine nodded and sniffled, "I know. You've been great, really great to me..." Although Damien had failed to mention Finn and Ryan's hookup, Blaine found himself genuinely touched by how much the other boy cared and looked after him. It was a much needed salve to his broken heart, and Blaine found himself seeing Damien in a whole new light. He drew back a little a gazed searchingly into Damien's eyes. "I don't know," he started, pausing only to swallow, "I don't know why I ever pushed you away..." Leaning forward again, Blaine brushed their lips together, tentatively at first, then with growing desire.

It was so far apart from anything that Damien had expected that he was unable to move for a second, though he rose to the occasion quickly enough. Damien put one hand on Blaine's cheek, stroking his thumb over the stubble covering the normally-smooth surface. After they were both momentarily sated, he drew back to meet Blaine's gaze. "This is probably totally the wrong time to even... but... yeah, okay, I'm not good at beating around the bush. You know I'm not. Is this just a rebound hookup thing?" Even if it was, Damien already knew himself enough to know that he wasn't going to push Blaine away, but maybe it would hurt less if he knew where they stood going in.

"No, it's not a rebound thing," Blaine assured him softly. "Even as wasted as I was last night, I knew there was something more going on between us." He met Damien's gaze unwaveringly, his arms tightening around the other boy's waist as if afraid he might wriggle free. "You were there for me when I needed you, and you're still here." Blaine swallowed, fighting back another wave of intense emotion. His heart hammered, beating like a drum against Damien's chest. "Whatever I was afraid of before, I'm not afraid now." He offered Damien another kiss, tender and hopeful as he whispered, "Please believe me?"

Crazy as it was, Damien honestly did believe the words. "I do. Pretty sure it means I'm a dumbass," he added with a smirk, "but I do. And I know you're gonna kinda get your mind blown by me being the one to say this, but... let's take this a step at a time. No offense, but you're a mess. When we were together before, it was... I mean, it was fucking amazing being with you, but it was like you didn't want anybody knowing you talked to me, y'know? I'm not doing that again, and I don't know how ready you are to have anybody think you're movin' on too quick."

"Okay, we can do that," Blaine agreed, only to hastily add, "I'm different now, Damien; I'm proud of who I am. Back then, it took me awhile to find the courage to admit I'm gay." Another gentle kiss, and Blaine sighed, "We can take this any way you want. Tonight though, I want to be with you if that's okay?" As torn up as he was over Kurt, he couldn't imagine returning home and spending the night alone. He needed Damien more than the other boy could ever truly know.

"Dude, you know how rarely my parents are home. It may not sound like it meshes with the taking things slow deal, but for all I care, you can stay here every night if your parents don't mind," Damien answered earnestly. Whether they did anything or not, he absolutely loved the idea of falling asleep with Blaine curled up next to him. "Seriously. Don't tell anybody, but I'm not only after that pretty little ass of yours to get laid."

Blaine couldn't help but grin bashfully. It seemed like ages since he'd last smiled, and the expression felt unfamiliar and a little strange. Damien continued to have a habit of knocking him off-kilter, only Blaine did not mind in the least anymore. He was beginning to like it. "Do you really think it's pretty?" Blaine gazed meaningfully into Damien's eyes, marveling at how easily flirting came for the other boy. He and Kurt's coquettish talk never reached those levels. //Kurt...// Blaine's heart clenched, and he focused his attention on Damien to block out the thoughts. "No one's ever told me that before," he admitted, his face warming.

"Liar." When Blaine actually blushed, he arched an eyebrow. That didn't make any sense at all. Damien was suddenly pretty sure it was for the best that things hadn't worked out with Kurt. If he'd honestly never noticed that Blaine had one of the most amazing asses in the world, he obviously didn't pay enough attention. "Seriously? Like... damn. Well, you do. In case it also needs saying, you are the sexiest fucking guy I've ever seen." He accentuated the words with a lingering kiss to Blaine's neck. Maybe it didn't play into his original intention of taking things slowly, but it was a crime that Blaine had gone so long not hearing such things. "Beautiful eyes... your lips... I can get hard just kissing you."

As hopeless as Blaine felt over losing Kurt, he couldn't stop his blood from racing when Damien's lips brushed his throat. "Really?" His eyes fluttered closed, and he could feel a hot, tingling, throbbing pulse begin to beat deep inside his body. He unconsciously tilted his hips to feel Damien pressed against him. Blaine tried to deep-breathe away his sadness. He wanted more than anything to touch Damien's body. Slowly, Blaine reached down and placed his palm and fingers on the other boy's ass. It was hard and round and warm and beautiful. "What if I said I want you to be my first?" he whispered almost coyly. "That I want you to take me... tonight?"

"Oh, fuck... I'd say I've never heard anything sexier in my life," Damien answered, taking a shaky breath before drawing back to meet Blaine's gaze. "I'd also say you should think about it first. After you... after we broke up or whatever before, I made some really, really stupid decisions. I did things I can't take back with people who really didn't mean anything. If we go that far, I don't want it to be something you ever look back on and wish you hadn't done." The very idea of that was painful, and Damien knew he could suffer blue balls for a long while if it meant both of them being completely sure that the timing was right.

Blaine warmed, slowly reaching up to cup Damien's gorgeous face in his hands. He kissed him softly, and then gazed deeply into his eyes. "I've never wanted anything so much in my life," he assured the other boy. His heart thundering, Blaine tugged at Damien's shirt. "Please, Damien? I know you want to take things slow... and I appreciate that more than words can say..." Another kiss, even sweeter than before. "But I think we've waited long enough for this... don't you?"

"Fuck." It was not the romantic reply Damien had intended, and he laughed at his own lack of suaveness. "By which I mean you are banished to the first floor for the next half hour." When Blaine looked at him like he was nuts, Damien arched an eyebrow and fixed him with a level stare. "Seriously, if you're gonna trust me with something this big, you can trust me alone for thirty minutes. Go watch some TV and then come back, okay? It'll be worth it. I promise." He leaned down and kissed Blaine's lips gently. "Trust me."

"I do," Blaine replied, definitely intrigued by whatever Damien had up his sleeve. For all of the other boy's wildness, he could be incredibly tender when he chose to. He returned Damien's kiss with one of his own, lingering there until he forced himself to draw away. "Okay, thirty minutes," he agreed, heading for the stairs. Blaine paused and turned to cast a hopeful smile in Damien's direction before retreating and finding a bathroom. Blaine caught sight of himself in the mirror; he looked horrible. His eyes were sore and red from crying, and tear tracks stained his face. Desperate to abolish the painful reminder of his breakup with Kurt, Blaine filled the sink with hot water and washed his face until he looked halfway human again, then he settled down in the living room and channel surfed while waiting with building anticipation for Damien.

It wasn't a lot of time, but it was enough. Damien kept a little bit of everything stashed in his room, plus his parents used the large back closet in it for storage of everything from decorations to holiday stuff. Candles he had on his own, it just took a bit of artful arranging to have them mostly around the bed. He settled on leaving just his reading light on and killing the harsh overhead since there was no dimmer switch on either. It took a little more doing to find anything else to pretty up the dorm room-ish space, but Damien did dig out a packet of Valentine-themed confetti. It was a little dorky, but it would do in lieu of rose petals. Smirking, Damien scattered them from the basement door and over to the bed. He felt a little stupid doing it. If Blaine appreciated the effort, though, every second of indecision would be well worth it.

It was the longest thirty minutes of Blaine Anderson's life. Having checked his watch more times than he cared to count, he sighed with relief when time was up. Turning off the TV, he started to venture back down to the basement. His pulse roaring in his ears, Blaine knocked gently on the door before opening it and finding an unexpected sight awaiting him. "Damien," he gasped, his eyes sparkling with wonder, "you did all this for me?" His smile widened as he wrapped his arms around Damien, embracing him warmly. "Thank you," he whispered close to the other teen’s ear.

Damien found himself smiling against Blaine's shoulder as he held the other teen close. "Thank you for not deciding I was way too big a dork and leaving," he answered with a laugh. It had been a definite possibility, and one he was glad to see off the table. "You deserve something special. Better than this, really." With a little more notice, he would have tried to lift a few bucks from his mother's purse to get them a room someplace nice, but this was good too. Damien liked the idea of holding the memory of it in the place where he spent most of his time.

"It's perfect; you're perfect," Blaine insisted, easing back and kissing Damien's sweet mouth. He honestly could not have asked for anything more. "Tonight, this - you - are exactly what I needed." Another kiss, tender but growing with passion, and Blaine was maneuvering Damien toward the bed. He tumbled down, drawing the other boy on top of him. Groaning softly as their bodies melded together, Blaine parted his lips and invited Damien inside.

It might not have been everything Damien could have wanted for the two of them, but he couldn't deny that it felt perfect anyway. His body melted against Blaine's, and he kissed the other boy slowly, languidly, setting an easy pace because they had all the time they wanted. No one would interrupt them, and he didn't want either of them thinking about anything but the moment stretching out between them. His tongue pushed into Blaine's mouth, tasting, exploring, catching the hint of mint that suggested Blaine had taken the opportunity to brush his teeth at some point in the recent past. Not wanting to let things get too serious too fast, Damien let his hand wander to Blaine's waist, pushing up beneath his rumpled white t-shirt and tickling against the sensitive skin there.

Blaine's breath grew short and his pulse accelerated; Damien's touch never ceased to set him on fire. His body clenched as Damien's tongue caressed the back of his throat. His trembling hands devoured the other boy's back, the beautiful curves of the splendid muscles that flowed down into the sculptured moons of Damien's denim-clad ass. It felt incredible to touch him and to be wanted by him. "I need you," Blaine whispered between achingly sweet kisses. "I should have never let you go..."

"Not gonna disagree," Damien answered with a sigh, "but it doesn't matter now. Doesn't matter at all." It might in the days and weeks to come, but what they were doing was above and outside the rest of the issues they might have to tackle in the very near future. Damien kissed his way down to Blaine's neck. The skin there was still slightly salty from the tears earlier, and he did his best to kiss that pain away. He looked up and grinned at the other boy. "You ticklish?" he asked, pulling Blaine's shirt up so that it was punched up under his armpits and moving to nip and lick down along his ribs.

"Yes!" Blaine gasped, shivering beneath the sharpness of Damien's teeth and the slick warmth of his tongue. He clutched at Damien as the slow, simmering buildup left him trembling with even greater need. His eyes fluttered as he watched Damien's mouth scoring over his torso. In the flickering light of the candles, the other boy appeared like a vision, more beautiful than ever. He self-consciously glanced down, and whimpered between Damien's passionate caresses, "I hope... you don't mind... how hairy... I've gotten..." Blaine's testosterone levels were either through the roof, or he'd had a growth spurt of late. Patches of dark hair covered his frame, particularly dense in his nether regions. There was no sense in waxing or shaving as far as he was concerned, but he didn't want it to be a big turnoff either. In a culture obsessed with waxing as much for men as women, Blaine sometimes wondered if he should spend more time on that particular area of grooming.

Damien actually stopped at that. "Are you kidding?" He took a moment, gauging the other boy's expression and found genuine unease written on Blaine's face. "And people think it's just chicks that have body image problems. Fucking porn." Moving back up the other boy's body, Damien helped Blaine wrestle his shirt off and ran his fingers upward over toned abs and into the dark hair peppered over Blaine's chest. "This? You? Sexy top to bottom. I like dudes. Dudes have hair. Granted, some of us a little less." He shrugged out of his own shirt and looked down to meet worried hazel eyes. "Don't ever think there's anything about looking at you that doesn't turn me on, okay? Cuz every fucking inch of you gets me hot."

"Oh god," Blaine sighed, simultaneously turning to jelly at Damien's heartfelt words while growing even more aroused. They were the most erotic words he had ever heard from another person's mouth. His eyes burned into Damien's as his fingers trailed over the other boy's bare chest. "I can say the same thing about you. I fucking want you to make love to me. See, you got me saying that word. You know how shy I can be, but you've got me saying it. I want you to fuck me, Damien." 

Blaine's lips were on his neck, then his chest, then dipping into the silver rings piercing Damien's nipples. He was shocked by the depth of feeling he had for Damien that was all mixed in with his sexual desire for the other boy. 

"Kinda like the way it sounds when you say it," Damien agreed with a smirk as he felt Blaine's tongue flicking across his nipples and gently tugging at the metal pierced through them. "Fuck," he whispered, unconsciously echoing that very term. "You're gonna be all mine tonight, don't worry." He wasn't so stupid that he intended to promise forever, but what they were going to share was something that would be. "No matter what happens, this right here? This is always ours." He tipped Blaine's chin upward again so that he could taste his new lover's lips. "You and me." He was half convinced that it was all a dream and that he'd wake up and find that he was alone in the basement as usual with some shitty movie droning in the background.

It was exactly what Blaine needed to hear. Time stood still as he returned Damien's kiss with one more emotional and moving than he'd ever experienced. His hands closed over Damien's denim-clad ass again, squeezing him, while his mouth was drawn to those delicious nipples. Gently, Blaine pushed the other boy onto his back on the bed and crouched over him, sucking and tonguing those silver rings, then he explored Damien's body slowly with his hands and mouth in a more thorough way than he had ever done before. Each brush of his fingers against Damien's skin moved him even more. Not only the feelings in his body but the tenderness for Damien in his mind seemed to overwhelm him in a hot cloud of throbbing, resonating pleasure that almost whirred out of control when his slowly moving hands reached Damien's swelling groin.

Damien bit back another curse and took a deep breath to steady himself as Blaine palmed him through the jeans. "Denim's really overrated," he finally muttered, arching an eyebrow. "Do the honors?" He had never experienced anything quite as hot as watching Blaine explore his body. It was as good seeing every step as feeling it. His fleeting previous experiences with sex had been grossly unsatisfying not for physical reasons so much as because he'd never gotten what he really wanted out of them. This was what he wanted. It wasn't just that it was Blaine, it was that what they were doing genuinely meant something to them both. "I want this to be perfect." He wanted the night to be absolutely everything his own first time hadn't been so that no matter what happened, Blaine could at least look back and feel a sense of pleasure when he remembered what they'd shared.

Blaine felt a hot rush of pride over bringing pleasure to Damien with the simplest of caresses. "I'm more than happy to oblige," he whispered through a smile that could have melted ice cream. He watched with fascinated desire as Damien's swollen length pulsed beneath his palm, feverish to the touch even through the cloth prison it seemed intent on breaking out of. Blaine gripped Damien at the base, making the other boy's arousal even more prominent through his boxer briefs. Long and thick, he couldn't quite process how well endowed Damien truly was. He dipped his tongue into Damien's navel, teasing and playful as he glanced up at his handsome face. "Is all this really for me?" He gave the length a hearty squeeze.

"All of it," Damien agreed breathlessly. It was going to take a hell of a lot of control to keep from losing it too soon. "Take it slow." When he caught the questioning look on Blaine's face, he managed a lopsided smile. "Watching you do this... feeling it... you have absolutely no idea how often I've thought about this. It's kinda hard keeping it together. You are so fucking beautiful, and I get to... just feelin' really lucky right now. And turned on. Christ, keep doing that... actually, let's both have less clothes on and then you keep doing that."

Precum dripped from the blushing tip as Blaine climbed back onto the bed, offering Damien a wanton view of his meaty ass where a trail of dark hairs disappeared into the secret depths. He fingers sank into the waistband of Damien's boxer briefs, tugging them down slowly and revealing the other boy's gorgeous arousal. "God," he gasped, "now that's fucking beautiful..." Taking Damien in hand, Blaine leaned forward and pressed soft kisses along the heated shaft.

There was a vast difference between the quick glimpses he'd gotten before and the long look he was being offered now. Damien enjoyed every second of the show and only barely kept from touching himself as he watched Blaine strip. It was like getting a private show by the most gorgeous man he'd ever laid eyes on. "Don't know if I've mentioned it, but I'm pretty sure you've actually gotten sexier in the past couple days. So ya know." His voice was as breathy as if he'd just run a marathon, but Damien didn't care. He wasn't trying to look cool. He just wanted to enjoy every last second of being with Blaine exactly the way he'd wanted to be for so long.

Blaine blushed despite his heated actions. His confidence grew thanks to Damien's welcome compliments, and he felt his breath stolen away when he glanced up and caught the other boy's murky gaze. "How about you?" he countered, nuzzling Damien's gorgeous cock. "I think you're even more beautiful than the day we met." His lips brushed Damien's abdomen, kissing his way back along his new lover's heaving chest until Blaine reached that delectable mouth again. Gentle fingers caressing Damien handsome features, Blaine whispered, "I want you to show me everything, Damien, everything I can do to make you feel good."

"Then you should know that step one is letting me take care of you," he stated firmly but simply as he gently urged Blaine to lay back. "Because what I want more than anything else tonight is to watch you come undone." Damien watched Blaine's face and met his gaze, smiling his pleasure at the quiet consent before he kissed the other teen again. "You tell me what feels good, what doesn't, when you need me to slow down and when you want me to speed up, okay? We're on your timetable. I want everything with you, so you don't have to worry about me saying no, got it?"

"Got it," Blaine agreed, nodding as he tenderly brushed his thumb across Damien's plump bottom lip. More excited than ever before, any nervous anticipation Blaine might have felt dissolved away. Not only had Damien set him completely at ease, but Blaine had completely surrendered himself to anything and everything the other boy had planned for him. "I'm in your hands," he affirmed, wanting Damien to know that he trusted and wanted him.

"That's a given," Damien agreed with a smirk, taking Blaine's ass in his hands and using the grip to drag their bodies together. He'd always thought that Blaine had the most amazing ass he'd ever laid eyes on. Having the freedom to touch and feel and ultimately take was enough to give Damien a heady buzz. "By the time I'm inside you, you're gonna be begging for it." Still smiling, Damien grabbed one of the pillows from the head of the bed and shifted it to lie under Blaine's hips. "Easier access," he explained before kissing his way down over the other teen's beautiful chest. On his way south, Damien sucked first one and then the other nipple between his lips until they stood out hard and wanting. While his lips were busy there, his hands blindly traveled lower, and he took Blaine's cock in hand to give it a slow, teasing stroke.

"Damien!" Blaine gasped, trembling beneath Damien's heated touch. He watched the other boy with dark and stormy eyes. "God, that feels good..." The sensory overload of Damien's caresses and his silky mouth nearly unraveled Blaine. Another shudder of wild excitement gripped him, and Blaine found himself awed by Damien's easy skill. One brush of his fingertips, and Blaine's whole world lit on fire. He couldn't even begin to imagine the sensations awaiting him when Damien finally decided to take him completely. "You're amazing, you really are," he groaned, slowly churning his hips to the rhythm of his growing desire.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Damien answered with a smirk as he continued to kiss his way down over Blaine's stomach. When he got to the Blaine's muscular thighs, Damien pressed his hands flat against them and then slid them around and beneath, lifting Blaine's hips just slightly as he bent to give the teen's dripping cock a teasing lick. They'd done some of this preliminaries before, but never like this, never with time to watch and look and explore. Damien wanted to imbue the act with all the reverence and passion and joy he felt at being allowed such a gift.

Blaine was barely holding it together, and when Damien's warm, slick tongue swept over his boiling length, he very nearly came. "Oh god," he whimpered, fisting the comforter beneath him. His cock ached painfully, twitching and flexing in a desperate attempt for more contact with Damien's mouth. Beads of sweat broke out on Blaine's forehead, the light sheen fairly making his face glow with arousal. "I always imagined what this would be like," he confessed in a whisper, "but it was never this wonderful..."

"And here I thought I was the one who had all the dirty fantasies," Damien answered with a smirk. Realizing he'd neglected a very important part of his tool kit, he nodded toward the nightstand. "Toss me the lube?" It was positioned conveniently by his alarm clock, and Damien reached up to take it from Blaine's trembling fingers. "Lay back and breathe for me." Taking just the head of Blaine's cock in his mouth, he slicked his fingers and parted Blaine's cheeks. His fingertips teased at the entrance, not penetrating, just testing the uncharted territory.

The gentle brush of Damien's finger aroused Blaine shockingly, so much so that he had to swallow and take the other boy's advice by inhaling deeply in an effort to relax and keep control. //God, he's really going to drive me insane,// he mused before any coherent thought he might have add burned up in a flare of desire. He could feel his pulse racing wildly as he looked into Damien's dark eyes, and focused on that sensual mouth nursing on the swollen tip of his cock. "I... I," he stammered, unable to form words.

Damien felt tension building in the other boy's body and paused for a second to let Blaine catch his breath. When he did attack again, it was with the same languid, slow, easy build up as before. Damien let just the tip of one finger penetrate the tight ring of muscle. The impossible heat made his breath catch, but Damien forced himself to still everything but his mouth, which descended to take still more of Blaine's cock in.

Blaine couldn't quite process the unfamiliar feeling. It wasn't anything like he'd expected. The burning stretch of Damien's finger was wonderful! His nerve endings tingled with the thrilling new sensation, and his aching arousal throbbed with desperate need. "Damien..." he sighed, his eyes fluttering. Tension melting, Blaine wriggled his hips in an unconscious invitation for more.

It was the signal that Damien had been waiting for, and he finally chanced adding another finger to the mix. He waited until Blaine's hips stilled and his breath evened out before said fingers began questing for their real target. Just in case his mouth didn't do enough to settle Blaine's nerves, he wanted to give him one more thing that would drive anything but pleasure from his mind. He wanted to feel Blaine's ass grasping at him and know that his lover was growing just as desperate for more as he was.

Damien's fingers coiled together, preparing Blaine’s body with tenderness and warm, aching desire. He surrendered himself completely to Damien's mercy, shivering and moaning as the incredible sensations filled him. Just when Blaine thought that the pleasure couldn't be more intense, those nimble digits brushed something deep inside of him that set fireworks bursting through his overheated cock. Shocked by the ferocious pleasure that gripped him, Blaine's eyes flew open and gazed at Damien in wonder. "Oh god," he panted, "I never knew... it would feel that good!"

Knowing that he'd done it right and that he was the cause of that pleasure was a hell of a thrill. Damien pressed down again just to feel Blaine's cock jump in his mouth and enjoy the shivers of pleasure that twisted his hips. He reminded himself that they had time. They had plenty of time. As desperately as he wanted to add another finger to feel the muscles stretching and tensing around him, Damien knew that Blaine needed more time. By the time they took another step, he wanted the teen too boneless and desperate to feel anything but good.

It was unbelievably sweet torture. Damien worked him over beautifully, drinking in his aching erection while those skilled fingers continued to manipulate his body. Blaine was so aroused he could feel warm precum oozing over the other boy's tongue. "Damien, please," he gasped. "I don't think I can stand any more." He was a basket case. Trembling hands relinquished their death-grip on the comforter and reached out for Damien, dying to feel that marvelous naked body pressing against his everywhere, to be taken wildly and totally.

Sensing the desperation in the words, Damien drew back from Blaine's cock as he gently slid in another finger. The passage was almost impossibly tight, but he met with no resistance. "Just a little bit more, baby. I want this to feel good for you. Gotta get you ready." Blaine might not want to wait now, but Damien knew he would change his tune if they rushed things along. His fingers scissored inside of Blaine's body, stretching and exploring, pushing the boundaries slowly but steadily.

Blaine nodded his understanding, his breath hitching as Damien gingerly stretched and explored his untouched passage. Achingly hard, his swollen arousal twitched with each brush of Damien's fingers over that magical spot deep inside of his body. He arched and bit down hard on his lip, his head thrashing uncontrollably on the pillow. "Damien, god..." Consumed by urgent, feverish hunger, Blaine whimpered as he fought for control as his cock threatened to erupt. "You're too... damned good... at this..." he gasped, his body clenching as another fierce charge of sexual excitement gripped him.

"Don't hold back." Damien smirked and waited until Blaine's gaze returned to him. "You're seventeen. Trust me when I say that if you cum? I can damn sure get you hard again before the main event." He kissed Blaine's trembling thigh and crooked his fingers against the same spot that had made Blaine writhe a few seconds before. "I told you this is all about making you feel good... so just feel good." Amazing was actually more along the lines of what Damien hoped for, but he figured it was close enough. Looking up at Blaine's flushed face, he opened his mouth and took his lover's cock to the base in one slick movement.

No one had ever talked to him like that before, no one had ever wanted him so much. Damien continued his loving attention slowly, bringing Blaine to another frantic state of uncontrollable need. His body was a masterpiece of clenching, straining, flesh as Damien coaxed him closer and closer to a rapturous climax. "Oh god, Damien... oh god... please!" he whimpered, twisting, pumping his hips, churning his pelvis, quivering and shuddering helplessly as he approached a killer orgasm. When it finally arrived, Blaine's overheated length erupted in a fierce seizure of ecstasy. He arched, shuddered, and exploded.

Damien drew back when Blaine finally quieted down and couldn't resist kissing the still-clenching muscles of his abdomen. "You are the hottest damn thing I have ever seen when you cum. I could pretty much watch that all day." He gave Blaine a chance to absorb the words before moving his fingers experimentally. "Notice anything different?" There were now three digits stretching Blaine wide, readying him for the next step. If he got this hot over being fingered, Damien honestly couldn't wait to see how good it would be when his cock was sliding into the same space.

Blaine Anderson was certain he had blacked out from the intensity of his crushing orgasm. His head swam as his senses returned, a drunken grin spread across his flushed features, and he fixed Damien with glazed eyes. //Notice anything different...?// His body reacted long before Blaine realized that three of Damien's fingers were buried deep inside of him. He managed a whispered, "Oh my god... I've never come so hard in my life... I didn't think it was possible..." What little breath Blaine had was stolen away when those skilled digits sent another impossible rush of pleasure through his sensitive body.

"And that's just the opening act," Damien returned, feeling more and more satisfied with himself with every gasp he drew from Blaine. He wasn't lying when he said he could have happily done just that for the entire night, but they both had other plans, and he ached to feel Blaine's legs closing around him and to sink into the impossible heat that his fingers occupied. They twisted against Blaine's prostate, pressing almost delicately so that it was just enough to tease, to begin drawing blood back down below the belt.

Painfully sensitive after his explosive climax, Blaine gave a helpless yelp of pleasure as Damien masterfully manipulated his body into full arousal again. "Damien," he fairly sobbed, tensing and straining uncontrollably. "Oh god... Damien..." He felt as if he was losing his sanity, that the other teen was trying to tear him apart with ecstasy. Blaine clawed helplessly at the comforter beneath him, half of him trying to get away from Damien's sweet torture, the other half aching for more.

There was absolutely no denying that Blaine was ready, and the thought made Damien's breath catch. He swallowed hard and gently withdrew his fingers, knowing how empty his lover would feel at the absence. Damien was kissing Blaine deeply before he could protest at all. "Do you... I have condoms, but I've been tested," he said sincerely. Whatever made Blaine comfortable he would do. That was the most important thing. "Whatever you need."

Blaine had never felt more desolate than when Damien's wondrous fingers left his body. The aching void was almost painful in comparison to the extreme pleasure only moments before. He swallowed, and shaking like a leaf caught in a sudden autumn breeze, Blaine gazed deeply, tenderly into Damien's eyes. "What I need," he panted, "is for you to make love to me. Right here, right now." Another kiss, full of longing. "You want me to trust you? I do... with all my heart." His trembling hand reached for the other teen's massive arousal, and Blaine inhaled sharply as the overheated length threatened to scorch his palm. "I need you, and only you... Nothing else..." He ached for Damien to take him, to truly claim him without any latex between them.

Damien could have said a million things in that moment, but he knew none of them would do it justice. Instead he pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's lips and slicked himself with more lube. It would be slow going because he had no intention of rushing. He thrust slowly and gently forward, nudging at Blaine's entrance. He felt the muscles tense and waited until they relaxed again before he began to press himself inside. Blaine's body resisted once more, and he whispered, forehead pressed against Blaine's, "Just breathe. Breathe and push out for me, okay? Let me in."

It was sweet and perfect and beyond everything Blaine had ever imagined. His body melted into Damien's embrace, surrendering at the first brush of his lover's ridiculously huge arousal. The burning stretch was much more intense than Damien's fingers, and as Blaine caught his breath, he lifted a silent prayer of thanks for the other teen's careful preparation. He shivered and moaned, clutching at Damien's back as his muscles relaxed in eager invitation. "Please don't stop," he sighed, desperate to feel even more.

"I won't." He pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's lips before pausing to catch his own breath. "I promise I won't, but I have to go slow." Seeing the understanding in Blaine's eyes, he started to move again, slowly rocking forward. It was excruciating in the most delicious way. The pleasure was so perfect that it bordered on pain, stretched out too long and too far and for awhile it felt as if they'd never get there. The ritual became everything, and when he was finally inside of Blaine completely, it was all he could do not to laugh with the relief. "Can you feel that?" It was a stupid question, but Damien had never been good about filtering himself verbally. He definitely wasn't going to stop when so little of his brain was actually functional. "You took it all. God, baby, you have no idea..."

Blaine's eyes, nearly black with desire, widened as he gasped and nodded, feeling every inch of Damien's massive organ buried deep inside of him. The initial sharp pain faded, segueing into a warm sensation of fullness that was shockingly wonderful. He took quick, deep breaths, and in a moment, he took hold of Damien's hips, urging him to move. "It's so good," he moaned, his body flaring around the welcome invasion. "I never imagined... how good it could be..." Blaine sought out Damien's mouth again, kissing him heatedly, thrusting his tongue past his lips.

Damien said a silent prayer of thanks. If Blaine had asked him to stop, to put the brakes on, he would have without question. He also would probably have died. At least it felt that way as they began to move together and their kisses mimicked the building passion elsewhere. Blaine was still tight around him, squeezing and twisting with every movement, but the muscles that had fought to keep him from staking his claim at first were now welcoming him with equal vigor. If he'd wanted to break the kiss, Damien might have told his lover that he'd never felt anything so good, but it would have been somewhat redundant. They both knew how good it was. The panting breaths that mingled together as their lips parted and then sealed together again told the story as clearly as words could hope to.

The one brain cell in Blaine's mind that hadn't been burnt up with desire vaguely wondered why in the world anyone would keep their virginity sacred when surrendering it felt so damn incredible. Damien's tongue, hot and sweet and slick, caressed his own with such passionate tenderness it made his heart ache. His sensitive body burst into paroxysms of explosive pleasure as Damien's girth began to slide in and out, out and in, setting his nerve-endings aflame. Blaine didn't think it was possible for his own arousal to spike any further than it already had, but with each powerful brush of his newly discovered sweet spot, he discovered how wrong he could truly be. It was too much and not nearly enough. Trembling hands roamed over pistoning hips, filling themselves with Damien's gorgeous ass and pulling him in even closer.

Damien had known it would be good. He hadn't realized that Blaine would want it so much, that it would be so perfect, that they would fit so perfectly together. Actually hearing the gasps that he drew from the teen and the way Blaine's body shivered every time they found something new that really did the trick meant that reality was a thousand times better than any of his fantasies. "You're perfect," Damien breathed against Blaine's ear as the hands grasping at him urged greater speed. He knew that it would be over too soon. No matter how long he was inside Blaine it would never be long enough. "I want to make you cum..." Gently he reached between them and managed to brace himself on one elbow so that he could take Blaine's cock in hand.

"Oh God!" Blaine groaned helplessly as his eyes rolled up and inward to the back of his head. "You..." he gasped, "you feel so good..." But there was more to come. It seemed there was no end as he felt Damien plowing deeper and deeper. His lover was deep-dicking him ently, stroking him in time with his passionate thrusts. Blaine was moaning and groaning, panting and whimpering; all he wanted was more of that beefy, pulsating cock. "I'm close..." his lips trembled out a warning, his body painfully sensitive. "Damien, I want... I want you to cum... cum inside of me..."

Sure that he'd never been more glad for permission to do anything, Damien nodded his understanding, well beyond the ability to speak. He pushed inside his lover once, twice, and then came. The young man's whole body tensed and then relaxed again as he did his best to keep moving. He didn't want to stop until he felt Blaine find that same blissful release. "Let me feel you. I promise I'll lick you clean when we're done," Damien purred when he found his voice again.

Blaine screamed out his pleasure, the ecstasy so fierce it hurt - but it was such a delicious hurt that tears seeped from his tightly clenched eyes. He was experiencing a sensation he'd never felt before, his very first anal orgasm/ Another huge dollop of cum ejected from his cock, then another and another. Blaine cried out Damien's name as, seconds or years later, his brain overloaded and he blacked out.

Damien had his face buried against Blaine's neck, kissing, licking, just breathing in the scent of the other teen. He registered the sudden relaxation and the fact that the other man had gone limp against him but didn't realize at first just how deep that went. When he shifted, sitting up so that he could look down at Blaine, he saw the closed eyes and felt a sudden flash of alarm. "Blaine?" Gently he gave his lover a shake, wondering what exactly the protocol was when your guy literally passed out after sex.

Slowly regaining consciousness Blaine's eyes flickered open, and a wide, drunken grin spread its way across his flushed, sweaty face. "You totally knocked me out," he chuckled, kissing Damien lightly. His breathing slowed in the quiet room filled only with the musky scent of sex. There was no way to describe the emptiness he felt as Damien's length slithered out of his swollen and gaping ass, and a stream of thick, frothy semen dribbled out onto the bed beneath him. "God, I can't believe this really happened. I feel like I'm having the best dream of all time."

"Just no giving me a fucking heart attack next time," Damien replied, lightly slapping Blaine's chest with the back of his hand as he moved in closer and wrapped himself around his lover's body. "I'm glad. I'm so glad it was... I just wanted it to be right for you." He felt silly getting emotional about someone else's first time, but it meant that world that he'd gotten to share that with Blaine. It meant even more that he'd managed to make Blaine's first time so much better and more satisfying than his own had been. "Will you be offended if I, like, go to sleep now? Promise I'll wake up and make it up to ya later."

"Not at all. In fact, I think I'll join you." Drowsy with the most blissful fatigue imaginable, Blaine could already feel the arms of sleep lulling him into its embrace. He pressed another soft kiss to Damien's beautifully swollen lips, adding in a whisper, "Just remember that promise when we wake up, okay?" Blaine smiled tenderly into his eyes. "Because there's no way we're stopping now."

"You never, ever have to stop," Damien assured as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Promise."


	28. Chapter 28

THREE WEEKS LATER...

Finn felt more like his old self with his leg healed and the cumbersome cast gone. His car still needed a hell of a lot of work, but he didn't mind that nearly as much, especially with Kurt still offering him rides wherever he needed to go. Finn prided himself on maintaining his cool around his stepbrother, as well as keeping his promise - which meant no fooling around despite Ryan's seductive attempts during their community service at the hospital. He and Kurt were growing closer every day, which Finn feared wouldn't be easy with both Blaine and Damien now attending McKinley and being present in glee club. It was awkward to say the least. Blaine and Damien were an item, which clearly devastated Kurt. Finn kept trying to be the best brother and friend he knew how to be, offering Kurt a shoulder to lean on.

Now they had a new assignment from Mr. Schuester - to take an 80s power ballad and give it a new twist - that only Kurt could help him with. "Any chance I can go through your CD collection again?" he asked, leaning in close.

"Of course. Maybe I should go through yours too, find something a bit different," Kurt allowed, contemplating the idea. He looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat next to him and arched one eyebrow at the sight of Damien standing there. They'd struck an uneasy balance, but it was hardly what anyone would call a friendship. Kurt mostly put up with that much because Damien and Finn had an obvious, easy connection, and he was determined not to be the reason that Finn gave up a friendship that obviously mattered to him.

"Hey, Kurt... I was asking Shu if it was okay if I went a little more pop on this one since, y'know, it's sort of supposed to be about getting out of your comfort zone and, uh..." Damien looked almost as nervous as he felt, and he threw a glance at Finn as if the other boy might be able to help somehow. "Anyway, I picked a great song, but I was wondering if maybe... you'd sing with me? You've got a great voice, and it would be perfect."

The request caught Kurt so off guard that he was flattered before he had the sense to say no. "I... of course."

Finn broke out into the goofiest grin imaginable. "Whoa, wait a minute... You two are gonna sing together? No fair! You'll blow the rest of us out of the water." The gentle teasing seemed to go over well, and Finn was pleased to see Damien making headway in mending fences with Kurt.

"What are we talking about?" Blaine asked, taking a tentative step forward. Awkward didn't even begin to describe the situation; he and Kurt hadn't spoken since the break-up, and here he stood beside his new boyfriend, feeling his heart clench over knowing how much the sight had to cause Kurt pain.

Kurt took a breath. It was still hard to see Blaine with Damien, but he'd come to accept that things were what they were. The fact that they looked so happy together actually helped in a way. He knew that Blaine was being treated well. He knew that they weren't just fuck buddies. He'd seen the way that Damien looked at the other boy and smiled shyly at him when he thought nobody else was paying attention. That had gone a long way toward soothing his ruffled feathers, and when Damien auditioned for New Directions, Kurt had even sent Mercedes in over her gentle protests to help with the teen's cover of "Moves Like Jagger." "Damien's asked me to sing with him for the assignment this week."

"I got the word from Mr. Shu that I could go a little outside what he asked for." Damien looked from Blaine back to Kurt. "I was thinking 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart'."

The suggestion surprised Kurt more than a little since it seemed so far outside of Damien's usual style, but he nodded his approval just the same. "It sounds fun."

"Yeah?" Again Damien found himself smiling, relieved at the news. "Great. Um, maybe we can meet tomorrow morning, polish it up so we can knock this out tomorrow afternoon?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. I know the song already," Kurt agreed readily enough. If he gave himself time to think about the whole thing it would feel a lot more awkward than if they did it on the fly and let it just be something fun and unusual. Still carefully looking at Damien instead of Blaine, he smiled, "Looking forward to it."

Blaine felt a palpable tug at his heart being near Kurt again. Then there was Kurt's winning smile... With only a few weeks having passed since they'd parted ways, the pain was still fresh despite his having found happiness with Damien. Whatever happened, he would always care for Kurt. "We're gonna be late if we don't get a move on," Blaine reminded Damien, swallowing down a sudden lump that had formed in his throat.

Finn, more protective of Kurt than ever, offered up a murmured, "See ya," more for Damien's benefit than Blaine's. Slowly but surely he felt that Blaine was taking over glee and that soon Mr. Shuester would be offering the former Warbler all the lead vocals. Most importantly Finn feared that Blaine would somehow win Kurt back before they ever had a chance of making a go of it. "You okay?" he asked, gently nudging his stepbrother once Damien and his boyfriend had left the room.

Kurt let out a breath, only then realizing he'd been holding it to start with, and nodded. "Yes. I am. It's still..." He shrugged and stood, forcing himself to shake off how much emotion it all dredged up. "It was nice of him to ask, though. I don't want you to feel like the two of you shouldn't be friends just because... and this might be a nice way to patch things up. Such as it is." It felt better being alone with Finn, so much more comfortable, and Kurt let himself enjoy that without analysis for a moment as they headed for his car. "Do you have physical therapy tonight, or shall we go home and see about finding you a song?"

"Home," Finn replied, his grin widening. "I've got a couple of days till my next session." Although he was limping slightly, therapy was doing him a world of good. Coach Bieste had made it clear she wasn't happy with his drinking and driving, but Finn had hope of being back on the football team before the season was over. When he and Kurt reached the parking lot, Finn paused and reached out a tentative hand to his stepbrother. "Hey, erm... Thanks for making the effort with Damien," he managed, still unsure of how far he could take his touching of Kurt. "I know it's not easy being in class with him and Blaine every day."

"It's... awkward," Kurt agreed and shrugged before climbing into the SUV and tuning the radio in to something quiet. "It's like part of me is really happy for them... honestly, and part of me is furious that it's working so well. I kind of hate that part. It seems so... cruel. After that party at Rachel's, when Blaine and Rachel went on a date, I was horrible. I said absolutely terrible things to him, things I didn't even really believe, things just... I just wanted to hurt him because my feelings were hurt. I have to keep myself from doing that now." There was no one else in the world to whom Kurt would have confessed the internal sin so openly, and as he started the car up, he tossed Finn a rueful smile. "But it's getting better. It is."

"Okay, I'm glad." Finn nodded, fastening his seat belt and easing back, "but anytime it gets too weird, you’ll tell me?" Although he and Kurt had not progressed any further along, the past two weeks had been the happiest of Finn's life. They spent almost all of their free time together hanging out like best buds with Finn making a point of never crossing the line with his stepbrother. It was tough, and his will power was in tatters, but he had made a promise to wait and that was exactly what Finn Hudson intended to do.

His gaze wandered over to Kurt, his eyes caressing the elegant hands gripping the steering wheel. "You're cool, you know that? I mean really awesome, man." Finn warmed, trying his best to express his appreciation for Kurt. "I don't know how I'd react if my ex's new boyfriend asked me to sing with him."

"I'm rather proud of myself for not slapping him," Kurt answered with a half-smile as they cruised toward home. "Honestly, though... I want things to be easier." More quietly, he confessed, "I'd like Blaine to actually speak to me again." It had been weeks since he heard his ex's voice outside of assignments or overheard snippets of conversation, and it killed him. The loss of Blaine's friendship was as painful as the loss of him as a lover. 

At the same time, Kurt found himself filling that voice with something new - a closer friendship with Finn than he'd ever expected. While he still had misgivings about Finn as a boyfriend - most notably the fact that he was still rather in the closet about his developing feelings for men - Kurt loved Finn a little more every day. He was surprised first and foremost to find just how shallow his original crush had truly been. He really hadn't known Finn. The pleasant part of the surprise was that he liked the person he knew now even better than the one he'd imagined a year before. He was proud of Finn's strength, his control, the easy way he worked to try and help the people around him. 

"I'm not the only one who's impressive," Kurt countered with that in mind. "You've been amazing. All of this, all of the ridiculous things you've had to listen to me going on about... and you've been nothing but kind every step of the way. Thank you."

Finn warmed further, dipping his head in a bashful gesture and returning Kurt's smile. "You know you don't have to thank me, bro," he insisted, tapping his fingers in time with the beat from Kurt's stereo. "I'm happy to listen. Hanging out with you, well..." He felt his cheeks flushing hotter. "...It's awesome. I like talking with you about... everything. You're the coolest dude I've ever known." Every word was true; Finn's pulse beat faster, which had become a regular occurrence whenever he was in Kurt's presence.

"Flatterer. Now let's see if I'm cool enough to help you find a song for the assignment." Kurt flashed Finn a warm smile and led the charge upstairs once they got inside the house. "Honestly I think I'm glad Damien asked me. Mr. Shu is apparently eager not to scare off the new kid, so I get to do something that is not only not a power ballad, it's not even from the right decade." His fingertips brushed over the spines of his cd collection, looking for just the right thing. "You probably know more power ballads than I do."

Finn sank down on the floor while he watched Kurt search through his massive CD collection. He bit back a groan as he felt a twinge in his leg, and he adjusted into a more comfortable position accordingly. "Yeah," Finn conceded, grinning as he reached for a stack of CDs and recognized most of the songs. "I kinda have a soft spot for 80s cheese." As if on purpose, he found the perfect song when he glanced at a title beneath Kurt's fingertips. He didn't let on even though he was grinning like an idiot. "You know what? I think I'm more excited to hear you sing than anything else. It's been a while..."

Kurt smiled at that. "Really? Well, I suppose we do have a bit too many people for everyone to be in the spotlight..." There was especially a glut of male talent in New Directions which sadly meant even less feature time for all of them. Kurt sat down in the plush gray chair that was pushed up to his desk. "Of course, you have an advantage. You can ask me to sing anytime you want." As far as Kurt was concerned, Finn had earned the rights to private shows whenever he cared to have one after going so far above and beyond as a friend and potential suitor over the past few weeks.

"Yeah? Well, I'd love an official Kurt Hummel serenade right about now," Finn enthused, his grin lighting up his face. When Kurt sang all was right with the world. The problem wasn't just the overabundance of new talent in glee. Finn had missed his stepbrother's beautiful voice drifting from the morning shower. Of course Kurt hadn't had much reason to sing lately with the break up and Blaine moving on with Damien, and Finn wanted to do everything in his power to heal the other teen's broken heart. "Please?" he added, leaning back against the bed and offering his full attention.

"With manners like that, how could I possibly say no?" Kurt had always been susceptible to flattery, and this was no exception. It thrilled him that Finn wanted to listen, that he sat rapt before Kurt had even begun. It took only a moment to call up the perfect song for the moment. Though he'd been engaging in a great many self indulgent listenings of sad songs and musicals from classic break up tunes to more general tragedies like Camelot, Finn deserved something more upbeat. Standing as if on the verge of launching into a formal recital, Kurt began an impromptu cover of Dido's "Thank You," meeting Finn's bright gaze as he sang.

Finn melted. There was simply no other way to describe the effect Kurt's singing had on him. The song washed over him like a warm caress, and Finn's pulse quickened as the meaning of the words struck home. He'd often thought he couldn't love Kurt anymore than he already did, but in that moment, his feelings for his stepbrother blossomed into something more powerful than he had thought possible. He bit back a whimper when Kurt finished, and Finn, his breath stolen completely away, lunged forward to wrap the other teen in an enormous bear hug. "Kurt, that was awesome," he whispered, finding it an enormous strain not to offer up a reckless kiss. Finn drew back far enough to gaze into those shimmering blue-green eyes, and without a second thought, burst out a song of his own. Finn Hudson's own rendition of The Cars' "You Might Think." He tugged Kurt around the room, dancing as he sang,

"You might think I'm crazy  
to hang around with you  
maybe you think I'm lucky  
to have something to do  
but I think that you're wild  
and inside me is some child  
you might think it's foolish  
or maybe it's untrue  
you might think I'm crazy  
but all I want is you

you might think It's hysterical  
but I know when you're weak  
you think you're in the movies  
and everything's so deep  
but I think that you're wild  
when you flash that fragile smile  
you might think it's foolish  
what you put me through  
you might think I'm crazy  
but all I want is you

and it's so hard to take  
there's no escape without a scrape  
you kept it going till the sun fell down  
you kept it going

You might think I'm delirious  
the way i run you down  
but somewhere sometime  
when you're curious  
I'll be back around  
and I think that you're wild  
and so uniquely styled  
you might think it's foolish  
this chancey rendezvous  
you might think I'm crazy  
but all I want is you..."

"There's no 'think' about it," Kurt answered, though he couldn't help beaming at Finn just the same. His arms were looped around his stepbrother's neck, and the moment felt sweet and perfect and natural. The way it had felt with Blaine before things got so messed up. He swallowed the pang of hurt at the thought and instead kept his attention on now. "You are absolutely and utterly insane. Luckily I like that about you." He smiled and finally stepped back before the contact could become awkward instead of pleasant. "I think you are officially set for the assignment. You're the male lead for a reason."

Finn mentally swore, trying his damnedest to maintain control as every instinct of his frustrated body pleaded with him to hang onto Kurt and kiss him soundly. Tonight he was either going to have to settle for another intimate rendezvous with his hand or another cold shower. //Keep it together, Hudson.// As he'd told Kurt repeatedly, he was worth waiting for, and Finn was determined to keep being patient. Even if it was slowly but surely killing him.

"You should be getting more solos," he pointed out, once he'd regained a little of senses. Finn was desperate for a change of topic, and Kurt's singing voice was an apt one. "Seriously, dude. I don't know why Mr. Shu doesn't give you more."

"Because Rachel gets everything that would be best for me," Kurt answered with a shrug that didn't entirely manage to be nonchalant. It bothered him. He understood it, but it bothered him. It was easier for people to accept Rachel belting out a gorgeous Barbara Streisand song than it was to accept him doing the same thing. Kurt examined his fingernails as if they might be anything other than perfectly manicured and sat back in his chair. "I'm sure there will be something. If the Warblers can find space for me to share the spotlight..." If guys who had known him a few months didn't hesitate, certainly the New Directions shouldn't. Kurt shrugged again and smiled more brightly as he added, "Besides, I enjoy watching your duets... even if they are with Rachel."

"Thanks, bro." It was awkward singing with Rachel most of the time. She'd shown her interest in him again once word spread that he and Quinn were finished, but Finn's heart belonged to Kurt. He realized that the only way to prove to his stepbrother how serious he was about them being a couple was to make a confession, to tell everyone about his self discovery, to show Kurt how proud he would be if they were together. He couldn't wait. Tomorrow he would be the first to tackle Mr. Shu's assignment. His heart quickened with excitement even as he tried not to let on to Kurt what he was planning. "Listen, I'd better get started practicing," he said, anxious to perfect the song although reluctant to leave the other teen's room. "You've probably got a million things to do anyway." Finn started for the door, limping after his impulsive dancing. "I'll, erm, pop in and see you again before dinner, okay?"

"Please?" Kurt smiled at Finn as he shuffled out of the room. He swiveled around to face the computer and forced himself to focus on his English essay. For about ten minutes. Attention wandering, Kurt found himself opening Facebook, scanning through the status posts from friends and rarely-seen relatives that mostly consisted of random babbling that he couldn't have cared less about. He saw a quick update from Blaine posted earlier that day, probably while sitting in class, and felt a pang when he saw that his profile picture was now an awkwardly-angled cell shot of Blaine and Damien, the other boy's face resting on his shoulder and both of them grinning from ear to ear. //He's happy. That's the important thing.// 

Now if they could just find a way to talk again. The long, strained silence had to stop. He was pretty sure he was going to lose it otherwise. When they'd broken up, he'd suddenly found himself not only without a boyfriend - a situation he'd gotten well used to handling - but without one of his best friends too. Hanging out with Finn was wonderful and had gone a long way to healing his broken heart. It had not, however, changed the fact that he missed Blaine as a friend as much as he missed him as a boyfriend. There was no one to pore over fashion magazines with or scrounge through the few thrift shops Lima offered. No one else was nearly as interested in sharing over priced cups of coffee at the Lima Bean. 

Sighing with frustration, Kurt closed the window and pointedly turned his attention back to school work. There was absolutely nothing that could be accomplished by staring at Facebook and torturing himself looking at pictures of Blaine and Damien together. He'd tried that already. What they needed was common ground, and he hoped that singing a duet with Damien would be a step in the right direction.

**********

Having perfected his song of choice in a relatively short amount of time, Finn's excitement segued into another bout of sexual frustration the more he thought about Kurt. His homework done, he decided his best bet would be to take another cold shower before dinner was ready. No sooner had he finished than he heard his Mom calling him and Kurt from the stairs. Finn glanced around the bathroom, searching for a fresh change of clothes only to realize he'd left them in his room. //Way to go, Einstein!//

With only a towel wrapped around his waist, the jock stumbled down the hall and, clueless to the effect his wet and naked body might have on his stepbrother, knocked on Kurt's door and stepped inside. "Hey, I'm keeping my promise," he announced with his trademark goofy grin. "I said I'd see you again before dinner. Mom's calling."

Kurt turned with a sigh, ready to lament the fact that he'd hardly made any headway. Instead the words died on his tongue when he took in the image of Finn standing before him looking like he could be posing for a sexy calendar. "Oh," he managed in a strangled tone instead before blushing and clearing his throat. "Right. Dinner. I'll be just a second," he assured, knowing he'd need a moment to do something about the fact that his entire blood supply had just surged down below his belt.

Finn noticed Kurt's deer-caught-in-headlights expression almost at once. It took him a moment or two to realize his current state of undress was the cause, and he blushed a furious shade of pink. "Oh, erm, okay," he stammered, clutching at the towel as if it might drop away. Instead of scurrying to his own bedroom, Finn made a reckless decision and stepped further into Kurt's. "Dude, I didn't do this on purpose," he felt he needed to explain. "I took a cold shower and everything..." Finn trailed off, his body warming now more than ever.

The nervousness Kurt had been feeling vanished somewhat at the confession. "I know," he answered earnestly. The truth as that his stepbrother had been so painstakingly careful for the past few weeks that he knew it was an utterly unconscious decision to put himself so much on display. "I believe you," Kurt added firmly when he saw the fear still lingering in Finn's eyes. "Though for the record?" He allowed his shoulders to relax and reclined slightly in his chair. "As a rule, it's not a view I'd often say no to having."

Finn, afraid he might have inadvertently offended Kurt, visibly relaxed. His handsome face broke out into a boyish grin as his pulse quickened. "Really?" Another glimmer of hope. "Well, just so you know, the view's all yours and yours alone." How he managed not to lunge across the room, take Kurt in his arms, and kiss his stepbrother until they were both gasping for breath was nothing short of miraculous. He felt a sense of pride knowing that his toned body could affect Kurt in such a potent way.

"But for the moment, we both need to be decent to sit through dinner with our parents," Kurt pointed out before waving his hand dismissively. "Out. Now. Please?" It was distracting and having exactly the opposite effect from what would be helpful to stare at Finn. Unfortunately Kurt was doing a terrible job at keeping his eyes off and keeping them from wandering steadily downward from Finn's face. "No, really. Now." He was definitely going to have to file the fresh-from-the shower kink away for later examination, but just before he sat down and chatted with his father and Finn's mother was not that time.

Without even realizing his state of arousal until it was too late, Finn warmed all over as his towel began to tent out in front of him. Kurt only had himself to blame, not only for being generally irresistible, but also for his blatantly hungry stare. "Yes, sir," he murmured, backing his way slowly out of the room. Now he was acting on purpose, and Finn didn't feel the least bit guilty about enticing his beautiful stepbrother. Now that he had been given a teaser, so to speak, Finn hoped that it might go a long way toward Kurt wanting him. "See ya downstairs!"

Kurt hadn't realized he was holding his breath until the door closed again. He fell back against the chair with a sigh that melted into a groan. "Oh, god," he breathed, wondering what exactly he'd done to the Christian version of Santa Claus to earn himself such temptation. It was worse because he knew that he could act on every dirty thought that went through his mind. There was no invisible line between them anymore. The only thing standing between them was Kurt's indecision. He didn't doubt anymore that they had enough in common to actually date. The longer he spent time with Finn, the more he'd realized that each complimented what the other lacked. He and Blaine had been so close that at times they'd been of one mind. With Finn there was always a different perspective, and that was refreshing instead of being frustrating the way he'd been terrified it might be. 

The real fear that lingered for Kurt was how everyone else saw things. If all of a sudden he and Finn started holding hands at practice and sitting together at lunch, what would people say? It was shallow, really, but Kurt didn't want people assuming that he'd done something to Finn or that his stepbrother had "caught the gay" from him. They might not believe that Finn Hudson, gorgeous quarterback of the football team, had come to the conclusions all on his own. 

The train of thought at least had the effect of dampening Kurt's desire for the moment, and he stayed the rest by taking a few minutes to primp in the bathroom before he made his way downstairs. It was going to be a very, very long dinner.


	29. Chapter 29

THREE WEEKS LATER...

Finn felt more like his old self with his leg healed and the cumbersome cast gone. His car still needed a hell of a lot of work, but he didn't mind that nearly as much, especially with Kurt still offering him rides wherever he needed to go. Finn prided himself on maintaining his cool around his stepbrother, as well as keeping his promise - which meant no fooling around despite Ryan's seductive attempts during their community service at the hospital. He and Kurt were growing closer every day, which Finn feared wouldn't be easy with both Blaine and Damien now attending McKinley and being present in glee club. It was awkward to say the least. Blaine and Damien were an item, which clearly devastated Kurt. Finn kept trying to be the best brother and friend he knew how to be, offering Kurt a shoulder to lean on.

Now they had a new assignment from Mr. Schuester - to take an 80s power ballad and give it a new twist - that only Kurt could help him with. "Any chance I can go through your CD collection again?" he asked, leaning in close.

"Of course. Maybe I should go through yours too, find something a bit different," Kurt allowed, contemplating the idea. He looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat next to him and arched one eyebrow at the sight of Damien standing there. They'd struck an uneasy balance, but it was hardly what anyone would call a friendship. Kurt mostly put up with that much because Damien and Finn had an obvious, easy connection, and he was determined not to be the reason that Finn gave up a friendship that obviously mattered to him.

"Hey, Kurt... I was asking Shu if it was okay if I went a little more pop on this one since, y'know, it's sort of supposed to be about getting out of your comfort zone and, uh..." Damien looked almost as nervous as he felt, and he threw a glance at Finn as if the other boy might be able to help somehow. "Anyway, I picked a great song, but I was wondering if maybe... you'd sing with me? You've got a great voice, and it would be perfect."

The request caught Kurt so off guard that he was flattered before he had the sense to say no. "I... of course."

Finn broke out into the goofiest grin imaginable. "Whoa, wait a minute... You two are gonna sing together? No fair! You'll blow the rest of us out of the water." The gentle teasing seemed to go over well, and Finn was pleased to see Damien making headway in mending fences with Kurt.

"What are we talking about?" Blaine asked, taking a tentative step forward. Awkward didn't even begin to describe the situation; he and Kurt hadn't spoken since the break-up, and here he stood beside his new boyfriend, feeling his heart clench over knowing how much the sight had to cause Kurt pain.

Kurt took a breath. It was still hard to see Blaine with Damien, but he'd come to accept that things were what they were. The fact that they looked so happy together actually helped in a way. He knew that Blaine was being treated well. He knew that they weren't just fuck buddies. He'd seen the way that Damien looked at the other boy and smiled shyly at him when he thought nobody else was paying attention. That had gone a long way toward soothing his ruffled feathers, and when Damien auditioned for New Directions, Kurt had even sent Mercedes in over her gentle protests to help with the teen's cover of "Moves Like Jagger." "Damien's asked me to sing with him for the assignment this week."

"I got the word from Mr. Shu that I could go a little outside what he asked for." Damien looked from Blaine back to Kurt. "I was thinking 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart'."

The suggestion surprised Kurt more than a little since it seemed so far outside of Damien's usual style, but he nodded his approval just the same. "It sounds fun."

"Yeah?" Again Damien found himself smiling, relieved at the news. "Great. Um, maybe we can meet tomorrow morning, polish it up so we can knock this out tomorrow afternoon?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. I know the song already," Kurt agreed readily enough. If he gave himself time to think about the whole thing it would feel a lot more awkward than if they did it on the fly and let it just be something fun and unusual. Still carefully looking at Damien instead of Blaine, he smiled, "Looking forward to it."

Blaine felt a palpable tug at his heart being near Kurt again. Then there was Kurt's winning smile... With only a few weeks having passed since they'd parted ways, the pain was still fresh despite his having found happiness with Damien. Whatever happened, he would always care for Kurt. "We're gonna be late if we don't get a move on," Blaine reminded Damien, swallowing down a sudden lump that had formed in his throat.

Finn, more protective of Kurt than ever, offered up a murmured, "See ya," more for Damien's benefit than Blaine's. Slowly but surely he felt that Blaine was taking over glee and that soon Mr. Shuester would be offering the former Warbler all the lead vocals. Most importantly Finn feared that Blaine would somehow win Kurt back before they ever had a chance of making a go of it. "You okay?" he asked, gently nudging his stepbrother once Damien and his boyfriend had left the room.

Kurt let out a breath, only then realizing he'd been holding it to start with, and nodded. "Yes. I am. It's still..." He shrugged and stood, forcing himself to shake off how much emotion it all dredged up. "It was nice of him to ask, though. I don't want you to feel like the two of you shouldn't be friends just because... and this might be a nice way to patch things up. Such as it is." It felt better being alone with Finn, so much more comfortable, and Kurt let himself enjoy that without analysis for a moment as they headed for his car. "Do you have physical therapy tonight, or shall we go home and see about finding you a song?"

"Home," Finn replied, his grin widening. "I've got a couple of days till my next session." Although he was limping slightly, therapy was doing him a world of good. Coach Bieste had made it clear she wasn't happy with his drinking and driving, but Finn had hope of being back on the football team before the season was over. When he and Kurt reached the parking lot, Finn paused and reached out a tentative hand to his stepbrother. "Hey, erm... Thanks for making the effort with Damien," he managed, still unsure of how far he could take his touching of Kurt. "I know it's not easy being in class with him and Blaine every day."

"It's... awkward," Kurt agreed and shrugged before climbing into the SUV and tuning the radio in to something quiet. "It's like part of me is really happy for them... honestly, and part of me is furious that it's working so well. I kind of hate that part. It seems so... cruel. After that party at Rachel's, when Blaine and Rachel went on a date, I was horrible. I said absolutely terrible things to him, things I didn't even really believe, things just... I just wanted to hurt him because my feelings were hurt. I have to keep myself from doing that now." There was no one else in the world to whom Kurt would have confessed the internal sin so openly, and as he started the car up, he tossed Finn a rueful smile. "But it's getting better. It is."

"Okay, I'm glad." Finn nodded, fastening his seat belt and easing back, "but anytime it gets too weird, you’ll tell me?" Although he and Kurt had not progressed any further along, the past two weeks had been the happiest of Finn's life. They spent almost all of their free time together hanging out like best buds with Finn making a point of never crossing the line with his stepbrother. It was tough, and his will power was in tatters, but he had made a promise to wait and that was exactly what Finn Hudson intended to do.

His gaze wandered over to Kurt, his eyes caressing the elegant hands gripping the steering wheel. "You're cool, you know that? I mean really awesome, man." Finn warmed, trying his best to express his appreciation for Kurt. "I don't know how I'd react if my ex's new boyfriend asked me to sing with him."

"I'm rather proud of myself for not slapping him," Kurt answered with a half-smile as they cruised toward home. "Honestly, though... I want things to be easier." More quietly, he confessed, "I'd like Blaine to actually speak to me again." It had been weeks since he heard his ex's voice outside of assignments or overheard snippets of conversation, and it killed him. The loss of Blaine's friendship was as painful as the loss of him as a lover. 

At the same time, Kurt found himself filling that voice with something new - a closer friendship with Finn than he'd ever expected. While he still had misgivings about Finn as a boyfriend - most notably the fact that he was still rather in the closet about his developing feelings for men - Kurt loved Finn a little more every day. He was surprised first and foremost to find just how shallow his original crush had truly been. He really hadn't known Finn. The pleasant part of the surprise was that he liked the person he knew now even better than the one he'd imagined a year before. He was proud of Finn's strength, his control, the easy way he worked to try and help the people around him. 

"I'm not the only one who's impressive," Kurt countered with that in mind. "You've been amazing. All of this, all of the ridiculous things you've had to listen to me going on about... and you've been nothing but kind every step of the way. Thank you."

Finn warmed further, dipping his head in a bashful gesture and returning Kurt's smile. "You know you don't have to thank me, bro," he insisted, tapping his fingers in time with the beat from Kurt's stereo. "I'm happy to listen. Hanging out with you, well..." He felt his cheeks flushing hotter. "...It's awesome. I like talking with you about... everything. You're the coolest dude I've ever known." Every word was true; Finn's pulse beat faster, which had become a regular occurrence whenever he was in Kurt's presence.

"Flatterer. Now let's see if I'm cool enough to help you find a song for the assignment." Kurt flashed Finn a warm smile and led the charge upstairs once they got inside the house. "Honestly I think I'm glad Damien asked me. Mr. Shu is apparently eager not to scare off the new kid, so I get to do something that is not only not a power ballad, it's not even from the right decade." His fingertips brushed over the spines of his cd collection, looking for just the right thing. "You probably know more power ballads than I do."

Finn sank down on the floor while he watched Kurt search through his massive CD collection. He bit back a groan as he felt a twinge in his leg, and he adjusted into a more comfortable position accordingly. "Yeah," Finn conceded, grinning as he reached for a stack of CDs and recognized most of the songs. "I kinda have a soft spot for 80s cheese." As if on purpose, he found the perfect song when he glanced at a title beneath Kurt's fingertips. He didn't let on even though he was grinning like an idiot. "You know what? I think I'm more excited to hear you sing than anything else. It's been a while..."

Kurt smiled at that. "Really? Well, I suppose we do have a bit too many people for everyone to be in the spotlight..." There was especially a glut of male talent in New Directions which sadly meant even less feature time for all of them. Kurt sat down in the plush gray chair that was pushed up to his desk. "Of course, you have an advantage. You can ask me to sing anytime you want." As far as Kurt was concerned, Finn had earned the rights to private shows whenever he cared to have one after going so far above and beyond as a friend and potential suitor over the past few weeks.

"Yeah? Well, I'd love an official Kurt Hummel serenade right about now," Finn enthused, his grin lighting up his face. When Kurt sang all was right with the world. The problem wasn't just the overabundance of new talent in glee. Finn had missed his stepbrother's beautiful voice drifting from the morning shower. Of course Kurt hadn't had much reason to sing lately with the break up and Blaine moving on with Damien, and Finn wanted to do everything in his power to heal the other teen's broken heart. "Please?" he added, leaning back against the bed and offering his full attention.

"With manners like that, how could I possibly say no?" Kurt had always been susceptible to flattery, and this was no exception. It thrilled him that Finn wanted to listen, that he sat rapt before Kurt had even begun. It took only a moment to call up the perfect song for the moment. Though he'd been engaging in a great many self indulgent listenings of sad songs and musicals from classic break up tunes to more general tragedies like Camelot, Finn deserved something more upbeat. Standing as if on the verge of launching into a formal recital, Kurt began an impromptu cover of Dido's "Thank You," meeting Finn's bright gaze as he sang.

Finn melted. There was simply no other way to describe the effect Kurt's singing had on him. The song washed over him like a warm caress, and Finn's pulse quickened as the meaning of the words struck home. He'd often thought he couldn't love Kurt anymore than he already did, but in that moment, his feelings for his stepbrother blossomed into something more powerful than he had thought possible. He bit back a whimper when Kurt finished, and Finn, his breath stolen completely away, lunged forward to wrap the other teen in an enormous bear hug. "Kurt, that was awesome," he whispered, finding it an enormous strain not to offer up a reckless kiss. Finn drew back far enough to gaze into those shimmering blue-green eyes, and without a second thought, burst out a song of his own. Finn Hudson's own rendition of The Cars' "You Might Think." He tugged Kurt around the room, dancing as he sang,

"You might think I'm crazy  
to hang around with you  
maybe you think I'm lucky  
to have something to do  
but I think that you're wild  
and inside me is some child  
you might think it's foolish  
or maybe it's untrue  
you might think I'm crazy  
but all I want is you

you might think It's hysterical  
but I know when you're weak  
you think you're in the movies  
and everything's so deep  
but I think that you're wild  
when you flash that fragile smile  
you might think it's foolish  
what you put me through  
you might think I'm crazy  
but all I want is you

and it's so hard to take  
there's no escape without a scrape  
you kept it going till the sun fell down  
you kept it going

You might think I'm delirious  
the way i run you down  
but somewhere sometime  
when you're curious  
I'll be back around  
and I think that you're wild  
and so uniquely styled  
you might think it's foolish  
this chancey rendezvous  
you might think I'm crazy  
but all I want is you..."

"There's no 'think' about it," Kurt answered, though he couldn't help beaming at Finn just the same. His arms were looped around his stepbrother's neck, and the moment felt sweet and perfect and natural. The way it had felt with Blaine before things got so messed up. He swallowed the pang of hurt at the thought and instead kept his attention on now. "You are absolutely and utterly insane. Luckily I like that about you." He smiled and finally stepped back before the contact could become awkward instead of pleasant. "I think you are officially set for the assignment. You're the male lead for a reason."

Finn mentally swore, trying his damnedest to maintain control as every instinct of his frustrated body pleaded with him to hang onto Kurt and kiss him soundly. Tonight he was either going to have to settle for another intimate rendezvous with his hand or another cold shower. //Keep it together, Hudson.// As he'd told Kurt repeatedly, he was worth waiting for, and Finn was determined to keep being patient. Even if it was slowly but surely killing him.

"You should be getting more solos," he pointed out, once he'd regained a little of senses. Finn was desperate for a change of topic, and Kurt's singing voice was an apt one. "Seriously, dude. I don't know why Mr. Shu doesn't give you more."

"Because Rachel gets everything that would be best for me," Kurt answered with a shrug that didn't entirely manage to be nonchalant. It bothered him. He understood it, but it bothered him. It was easier for people to accept Rachel belting out a gorgeous Barbara Streisand song than it was to accept him doing the same thing. Kurt examined his fingernails as if they might be anything other than perfectly manicured and sat back in his chair. "I'm sure there will be something. If the Warblers can find space for me to share the spotlight..." If guys who had known him a few months didn't hesitate, certainly the New Directions shouldn't. Kurt shrugged again and smiled more brightly as he added, "Besides, I enjoy watching your duets... even if they are with Rachel."

"Thanks, bro." It was awkward singing with Rachel most of the time. She'd shown her interest in him again once word spread that he and Quinn were finished, but Finn's heart belonged to Kurt. He realized that the only way to prove to his stepbrother how serious he was about them being a couple was to make a confession, to tell everyone about his self discovery, to show Kurt how proud he would be if they were together. He couldn't wait. Tomorrow he would be the first to tackle Mr. Shu's assignment. His heart quickened with excitement even as he tried not to let on to Kurt what he was planning. "Listen, I'd better get started practicing," he said, anxious to perfect the song although reluctant to leave the other teen's room. "You've probably got a million things to do anyway." Finn started for the door, limping after his impulsive dancing. "I'll, erm, pop in and see you again before dinner, okay?"

"Please?" Kurt smiled at Finn as he shuffled out of the room. He swiveled around to face the computer and forced himself to focus on his English essay. For about ten minutes. Attention wandering, Kurt found himself opening Facebook, scanning through the status posts from friends and rarely-seen relatives that mostly consisted of random babbling that he couldn't have cared less about. He saw a quick update from Blaine posted earlier that day, probably while sitting in class, and felt a pang when he saw that his profile picture was now an awkwardly-angled cell shot of Blaine and Damien, the other boy's face resting on his shoulder and both of them grinning from ear to ear. //He's happy. That's the important thing.// 

Now if they could just find a way to talk again. The long, strained silence had to stop. He was pretty sure he was going to lose it otherwise. When they'd broken up, he'd suddenly found himself not only without a boyfriend - a situation he'd gotten well used to handling - but without one of his best friends too. Hanging out with Finn was wonderful and had gone a long way to healing his broken heart. It had not, however, changed the fact that he missed Blaine as a friend as much as he missed him as a boyfriend. There was no one to pore over fashion magazines with or scrounge through the few thrift shops Lima offered. No one else was nearly as interested in sharing over priced cups of coffee at the Lima Bean. 

Sighing with frustration, Kurt closed the window and pointedly turned his attention back to school work. There was absolutely nothing that could be accomplished by staring at Facebook and torturing himself looking at pictures of Blaine and Damien together. He'd tried that already. What they needed was common ground, and he hoped that singing a duet with Damien would be a step in the right direction.

**********

Having perfected his song of choice in a relatively short amount of time, Finn's excitement segued into another bout of sexual frustration the more he thought about Kurt. His homework done, he decided his best bet would be to take another cold shower before dinner was ready. No sooner had he finished than he heard his Mom calling him and Kurt from the stairs. Finn glanced around the bathroom, searching for a fresh change of clothes only to realize he'd left them in his room. //Way to go, Einstein!//

With only a towel wrapped around his waist, the jock stumbled down the hall and, clueless to the effect his wet and naked body might have on his stepbrother, knocked on Kurt's door and stepped inside. "Hey, I'm keeping my promise," he announced with his trademark goofy grin. "I said I'd see you again before dinner. Mom's calling."

Kurt turned with a sigh, ready to lament the fact that he'd hardly made any headway. Instead the words died on his tongue when he took in the image of Finn standing before him looking like he could be posing for a sexy calendar. "Oh," he managed in a strangled tone instead before blushing and clearing his throat. "Right. Dinner. I'll be just a second," he assured, knowing he'd need a moment to do something about the fact that his entire blood supply had just surged down below his belt.

Finn noticed Kurt's deer-caught-in-headlights expression almost at once. It took him a moment or two to realize his current state of undress was the cause, and he blushed a furious shade of pink. "Oh, erm, okay," he stammered, clutching at the towel as if it might drop away. Instead of scurrying to his own bedroom, Finn made a reckless decision and stepped further into Kurt's. "Dude, I didn't do this on purpose," he felt he needed to explain. "I took a cold shower and everything..." Finn trailed off, his body warming now more than ever.

The nervousness Kurt had been feeling vanished somewhat at the confession. "I know," he answered earnestly. The truth as that his stepbrother had been so painstakingly careful for the past few weeks that he knew it was an utterly unconscious decision to put himself so much on display. "I believe you," Kurt added firmly when he saw the fear still lingering in Finn's eyes. "Though for the record?" He allowed his shoulders to relax and reclined slightly in his chair. "As a rule, it's not a view I'd often say no to having."

Finn, afraid he might have inadvertently offended Kurt, visibly relaxed. His handsome face broke out into a boyish grin as his pulse quickened. "Really?" Another glimmer of hope. "Well, just so you know, the view's all yours and yours alone." How he managed not to lunge across the room, take Kurt in his arms, and kiss his stepbrother until they were both gasping for breath was nothing short of miraculous. He felt a sense of pride knowing that his toned body could affect Kurt in such a potent way.

"But for the moment, we both need to be decent to sit through dinner with our parents," Kurt pointed out before waving his hand dismissively. "Out. Now. Please?" It was distracting and having exactly the opposite effect from what would be helpful to stare at Finn. Unfortunately Kurt was doing a terrible job at keeping his eyes off and keeping them from wandering steadily downward from Finn's face. "No, really. Now." He was definitely going to have to file the fresh-from-the shower kink away for later examination, but just before he sat down and chatted with his father and Finn's mother was not that time.

Without even realizing his state of arousal until it was too late, Finn warmed all over as his towel began to tent out in front of him. Kurt only had himself to blame, not only for being generally irresistible, but also for his blatantly hungry stare. "Yes, sir," he murmured, backing his way slowly out of the room. Now he was acting on purpose, and Finn didn't feel the least bit guilty about enticing his beautiful stepbrother. Now that he had been given a teaser, so to speak, Finn hoped that it might go a long way toward Kurt wanting him. "See ya downstairs!"

Kurt hadn't realized he was holding his breath until the door closed again. He fell back against the chair with a sigh that melted into a groan. "Oh, god," he breathed, wondering what exactly he'd done to the Christian version of Santa Claus to earn himself such temptation. It was worse because he knew that he could act on every dirty thought that went through his mind. There was no invisible line between them anymore. The only thing standing between them was Kurt's indecision. He didn't doubt anymore that they had enough in common to actually date. The longer he spent time with Finn, the more he'd realized that each complimented what the other lacked. He and Blaine had been so close that at times they'd been of one mind. With Finn there was always a different perspective, and that was refreshing instead of being frustrating the way he'd been terrified it might be. 

The real fear that lingered for Kurt was how everyone else saw things. If all of a sudden he and Finn started holding hands at practice and sitting together at lunch, what would people say? It was shallow, really, but Kurt didn't want people assuming that he'd done something to Finn or that his stepbrother had "caught the gay" from him. They might not believe that Finn Hudson, gorgeous quarterback of the football team, had come to the conclusions all on his own. 

The train of thought at least had the effect of dampening Kurt's desire for the moment, and he stayed the rest by taking a few minutes to primp in the bathroom before he made his way downstairs. It was going to be a very, very long dinner.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: This will be the final full chapter, and then we’ll have an epilogue. Thank you all so much for your kindness and support! 

When they reached the house, it was no problem to get their parents together since the two were already sitting at the dinner table chatting about their day over beers. Kurt felt his stomach lurch as he sat down across from his father, but he pointedly refrained from leaping up and running. Instead he sat up straighter and began slowly, "I haven't exactly been the most social person lately. Since Blaine and I broke up, I've been a little..."

"Bitchy?" Burt supplied with the barest hint of a smile.

Kurt fixed him with a withering stare before finally rolling his eyes and assenting, "Yes, alright. Sometimes."

Obviously wanting to smooth any ruffled feathers, Burt added, "Been better lately, though. Actually saw you smile once or twice." 

"Exactly. And that's... it's for a reason." Kurt suddenly found himself wondering why exactly he'd volunteered to take point on this whole thing. Slowly he reached over and took Finn's hand in his own. "Finn and I are... we're dating." The word sounded too stiff and formal somehow, but it was the easiest way to convey what was going on. Kurt held his stepbrother's hand a little tighter and braced himself for what would come next.

You could have heard a pin drop. Burt and Carol exchanged incredulous glances, and Finn gripped Kurt's hand a little tighter. "It's true," he confirmed without hesitation. "Kurt's not the only one who's been acting weird. Back when I was drinking and nearly got myself killed, it's because I couldn't face up to who I really am." He took a breath, his gaze unwavering as he told his mother and stepfather, "I like girls and boys. I love Kurt, and I want to be with him."

Burt's expression darkened and turned grim. "If I catch either one of you sneaking into each others rooms, you're both grounded for the rest of your lives."

Kurt nodded solemnly, knowing his dad's serious expression when he saw it even if the words were so cartoonish that they should have been funny. "I know," he assured. When the affirmation sunk in, he saw something soften in his father's eyes and knew that everything would be alright. He looked to Carol, wanting to include her as well, and smiled tentatively. "We're... we aren't going to make a mess of this. Honestly."

The words drew a snort from Burt, but the man sat back in his chair, apparently placated for the moment. "You're teenage boys. It's always a mess, but... I guess you two know each other well enough by now." He looked over at Carol and arched a questioning eyebrow.

She sighed but finally shook her head and smiled. "Fine. Fine. Finn, honey, you know I just want you to be happy... and if I'm honest, I like Kurt a lot more than I ever liked your girlfriends." Reaching across the table, she grabbed her son's free hand. "If you're happy, I'm happy."

Finn had been ready for the battle of his life, so when no fight was forthcoming and he found himself surrounded with acceptance, he wasn't sure how to react. He sat there stunned for a long moment, then his tense muscles began to relax and an enormous sigh of relief rushed up from his chest. His eyes widened with excitement only to soften seconds later. "I am happy, mom," he told her. Ticking his attention between her and Burt, Finn affirmed, "I've never been happier in my life." Once the dust had settled a little more, he chanced, "Is it okay if me and Kurt go out for a while?"

Burt half-shrugged and looked over to Carol, who nodded. "Sure thing. Just be home by curfew. Same rules as always." Once both boys nodded their understanding, Burt smiled at the pair. "Then go on. Have fun."

Kurt took in a breath that ended in a broad smile. "Thank you!" He hopped up, all but dragging Finn along until they were at the car. "Sorry. I just didn't want them thinking about it long enough to change their minds." Normally Kurt would have demanded time to change, fix his hair, and generally spruce himself up before such an important date. Getting away itself was the most important thing. "Now, did you have any sort of devious plan for this, or are we just fleeing before they come after us?"

"Are you kidding? I've been dreaming about this for so long, I've had the whole evening planned weeks ago." Finn blushed at the admission, pressing close to Kurt and stealing another kiss. A part of him was genuinely afraid that none of what was happening was real in the slightest. Was he really back in the hospital, in a coma from the accident and making all of this up in his mind? Kurt's lips were so warm and soft, and the reassuring solidity of his body convinced Finn that he wasn't crazy. He opened his eyes and smiled the widest, goofiest smile imaginable. Kissing Kurt left him breathless, and he found himself literally swooning on the spot as his pulse raced. Finn blinked, lost in the moment. "Do you know that restaurant The Chalet?" It was the most expensive eatery in Lima. "That's where we're going."

Despite himself, Kurt's jaw dropped. "Are you- do you mean it?" He was sure that there was a punchline he just wasn't seeing because fancy French restaurants and Finn Hudson didn't exactly go hand in hand. He was willing to grant that Lima's finest was relaxed compared to other cities, but Kurt was still taken aback. "You don't have to, but..." Kurt couldn't help smiling as he saw Finn ready to open his mouth, "I'm very, very glad that you did." He was absolutely flattered that Finn had thought of something so typically romantic - not to mention public - for their first real date. "For something that sweet, I'm almost tempted to hand over the keys so you can drive us. Almost." Kurt smiled sweetly as he hopped up behind the wheel.

"I can't believe they were so cool about us," he admitted, his trademark goofy grin lighting up his face. "Seriously? Did that really happen? I mean I was ready for the fight of my life!" Finn reached over and caressed the back of Kurt's neck. It felt so good being able to touch him, to love him. Finn's heart skipped a beat. "Kurt, I would've gotten down on my knees and begged Burt to let us be together if I'd had to."

"If he'd been that angry, you just would've made yourself a more reachable target," Kurt pointed out with a hint of a smile twitching at the corners of his lips. He sighed as any lingering tension melted from his body at the gentle touch of Finn's fingers. He hummed softly as the car began to roll forward. "I have no idea what we did to deserve the karma that led to all that, but I'm not going to question it." Instead he resolved to savor every second and do whatever he possibly could to see that their parents didn't regret the decision. On the contrary, he wanted them to know that they were both grateful for the chance, the consideration and the deference they were being shown. 

When they pulled up in front of the restaurant, Kurt took a moment to check the mirror. He stroked a few stray strands of hair into place before hopping out of the car to come around and open Finn's door for him. Being with Blaine had taught him how much such tiny gestures could mean. He wanted Finn to know that he cared just as much and was willing to be the one giving and not just the one taking affection.

Finn, appreciating the gesture, eased out of his seat and immediately embraced Kurt. Not giving a damn who might see them, he dipped his head down and pressed a sweet kiss to Kurt's mouth. He could feel the anticipation thrumming through his stepbrother's body, and he caressed his large hands along the length of Kurt's spine. "I can't believe this is happening," he confessed, breathless and giddy. "That we're here together, and that you're really mine." Finn warmed, holding Kurt close and finding it almost impossible to let him go. 

"Well, I am. All yours," Kurt agreed, cheeks flushing at the admission. He had no idea how it had happened, how everything had changed so completely, but he realized in that moment that he wouldn't have changed a thing. It had been painful and messy and strange, but for them, it was also absolutely perfect. "This is real. We're real." Kurt ducked in to steal a quick, sweet kiss, only to draw back before either of them could be temped to linger, "And you owe me dinner."

Finn grasped Kurt’s hand at once and escorted him inside the restaurant. An elegant space opened out before them with chandeliers casting light down on custom tables, chairs and booths. It seemed to be home to Lima's elite, mostly populated by businessmen, their wives and colleagues. They were shown to the best table after the maitre d' gave them a withering, dubious glance. "Wow, this place's nicer than I thought," he whispered to Kurt as if it was a library.

"Normally I would be mortified to be dressed so casually in a place like this," Kurt observed despite the fact that he was wearing smart black slacks, a button down, and a sharp blazer that actually looked well at home in the surroundings, "but I think the company more than makes up for it." He gripped the man's hand tightly as they sat down at the table, and continued to clutch it even once they were seated. "This is beautiful, Finn. Honestly." He knew it was hardly a place that the jock would choose for himself. Kurt more than appreciated the selflessness of Finn picking the posh venue.

Finn Hudson was not exactly knowledgeable when it came it nouvelle cuisine. French fries and french toast were about as... well, french ...as he could imagine. But, tonight was about Kurt and treating him to the absolute best. He smiled and glanced down at their interlocked hands, brushing his thumb over the top of Kurt's. "I'm glad you like it," he replied, his voice slightly breathless and filled with a sense of wonder. He and Kurt were together, and despite his stepbrother's assurances, Finn still couldn't believe it. He blushed hotly, whispering, "Would you think it's weird if I said I'd been planning this for weeks?" 

"I would think that you are very sure of yourself, Mr. Hudson. Also, very sweet," Kurt answered with a smile. When the waiter came, he requested water, far too rapt with looking the menu over to really care what he was drinking. It wasn't as if they could split a bottle of fine wine yet. Seeing Finn eyeing the words on the page as though one of them might jump up and bite him, Kurt offered quietly, "Shall I order for us? You've done all the work setting this up. Besides, it would be nice to prove that all that time in French class wasn't for nothing."

"Yes, please?" Finn replied with a relieved little chuckle. "It's all a little over my head." Warmth rose from his neck, flooding his cheeks. He had thought of everything except learning a French menu, but there was an upside; he got to hear Kurt wrapping his tongue around the foreign language. While everyone else had taken Spanish, Kurt had been one of the few to tackle the much harder French class. It was another aspect of his stepbrother than Finn admired. Kurt was always up for a challenge, and Finn realized that he himself was probably the biggest challenge of the countertenor's life. "Anyway, I'd much rather look at you than a menu," he confessed, leaning forward as his coloring deepened. "You're so beautiful." 

Kurt wanted to muster an appropriately witty comeback, but all he managed was a deep blush as he looked the menu over. "Well, it's nice to know you think so," he finally returned quietly before glancing up at Finn over the top of the laminated board. When the waiter came, Kurt took a deep breath and plunged in, praying he didn't stumble too badly over more difficult vocabulary. As it turned out, his time in the more intensive classes of Dalton shone through, and Kurt managed to place an order for a fine veal for Finn and some fish for himself without butchering a single word. He looked at Finn with pride upon finishing and grabbed his date's hand again. "I think you'll be very happy."

"I already am," Finn said at once. "I've never been this happy before." It was the honest truth. Kurt made him feel more alive than Finn thought was possible. He was everything he had ever wanted, and again, he cursed himself for having taken so long to realize it. Finn couldn't stop gazing at Kurt. He'd meant what he'd said; his stepbrother was absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous. In the space of a year Kurt had blossomed, making him even more desirable. "Thank you... for wanting me, for giving me another chance." Finn smiled, loving the feeling of their hands clasped together. "You and me... this is one thing I won't ever mess up. Promise."

Kurt smiled at the words. He had no idea what the future would really hold for them. Finn could get a football scholarship in Ohio, he might still get into NYADA, and... and yet somehow they would find a way. They had to. After waiting so long and going through so much, they absolutely and categorically had to make it work. "I never thought I could have this. Us. Not really. Even sophomore year when I was trying so hard, I knew that... that you'd want anyone else in the world with, well, girl parts before you'd ever look twice at me. Now I don't know how I ever got this lucky." Maybe Finn's track record wasn't perfect, but his wasn't either. Maybe the mistakes had only been made so that they'd know what to do when they finally came together. Kurt certainly hoped so.

Finn gave Kurt's hand another gentle squeeze. "I'm not that guy anymore, Kurt. I know what I want, and that's you." Finn desperately wanted to hold and kiss Kurt. Having waited so long for this moment, it was almost impossible to simply sit across a table from him. Thankfully the waiter arrived with their drinks and it offered a much-needed distraction. A Coca-Cola for him and a diet one for Kurt. Not exactly fancy, but they were still underage. He lifted his glass, and toasted, "To you."

Beaming, Kurt clicked his glass against Finn's. "To us." He took a sip, still smiling. "I can't remember the last time I felt like this." It was like walking on air. Kurt felt like he would wake up at any second and discover he'd been dreaming all along. "We've both changed a lot. I used to think I could make you notice, that... that somehow I could force you to feel the same way about me that I felt about you. It was wrong, Finn. Absolutely wrong." Maybe Finn's reaction hadn't been appropriate, but his actions hadn't been either. "It wasn't fair. It wasn't the right way to go about things at all. I'm just... I'm very glad that you've been willing to get past it."

"Me?" Finn was dumbfounded. "What about you? I was the big idiot who acted like nothing happened on prom night." His expression saddened. "I really hurt you, and I never meant to do that." He sighed and shook his head. "I was so confused about who I was and what I wanted. Not anymore. I love you, Kurt. You're what I want. Always." Uncaring who might be watching, Finn straightened from the table and pressed a sweet kiss to Kurt's lips. It left his own mouth tingling, and his pulse quickened. "Whadda'ya say about going back to the park after this?" he suggested, grinning softly. "It's not a school night, so no early curfew, and I really don't want this night to end."

"That sounds perfect," Kurt agreed, sitting back as their food arrived. "I hope you like it." He carefully separated a bite of fish and found that it was cooked to absolute perfection and swimming in buttery sauce. "While I have no actual objection to Chili's, this... is... amazing." He sighed and looked up at Finn. Though he worked hard to make a good impression on others, Kurt had never, with the exception of his stint with the Cheerios, been willing to give up eating to make that impression. 

Finn shrugged and said, "Chili's is overrated anyway. Ate there once; charge a fortune for very little. I was still starving." He tucked into his meal and found it to be absolutely delicious. "Dude, this's awesome!" he enthused before gulping down more of his fizzing Coca-Cola. "You've got great taste." That went without saying. Kurt always went for the best, and that fact made Finn proud and flustered that his stepbrother had chosen him. Finn determined for Kurt to never regret that decision. 

"Of course," Kurt answered, though he still felt absolutely thrilled to hear that what he'd chosen pleased Finn. He wanted the evening to be magical for the both of them. Finn had been wonderful to make the reservation, wonderful to plan everything so well for them, and Kurt wanted Finn to know how much he appreciated it. "This is perfect, Finn. Honestly. Romantic. We took the long road getting here, but I'm glad. It means so much more now."

Finn swallowed down a mouthful of food, then took a sip of his soda. He flushed, smiling across the table at Kurt. "You keep talking like that and I'm gonna have to kiss you again," he warned playfully. The evening had turned out to be absolutely perfect. Finn had been planning it for weeks, ever since Kurt had first given him that glimmer of hope that something might happen between them. He'd saved up every little bit of money he could, intending to make their first date the best he possibly could. Kurt deserved it. Now that they both had Burt and his mother's approval, they were free to be together. The only downside was not being able to sneak into each other’s bedrooms. "I wonder if your dad'll be finished booby-trapping my room by the time we get home," he wondered aloud with mock seriousness.

"Probably the first wave, yes, but we all know a paranoid father's work is never done," Kurt answered with a smirk. The truth was that his father had probably seriously considered something along those lines. "But maybe... and not... not too soon, mind you, but maybe... we can find a way to sneak away somewhere else for a weekend? I've been saving up for New York, but I think that I can spare a little for a room somewhere." Kurt blushed at the very suggestion. He had no intention of rushing into bed. That hadn't changed. It hadn't happened on prom night not just because of Blaine but because he wasn't quite ready. Not yet. Not really. But when the time was right, he knew without question who he wanted to be with. "Is that... will it be okay? The waiting?" he asked, suddenly nervous.

Again, Finn felt his heart give an extra thumpity-thump-thump over Kurt bringing the subject up. He reached for Kurt's hand, offering it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "What have I been telling you all this time? You are worth waiting for." Finn flashed that crooked half-grin of his before diving back into his delicious meal. "I've been thinking about it. A lot, actually." Warming all over again, the flustered jock confessed, "I kind of... set aside a little money for a room, just in case." He really hoped that Kurt didn't mind or think he was being too forward or even pushing him. 

"Did you now?" Kurt couldn't help smiling at the idea. "Well, it's good to hear we're on the same page." He just hoped that Finn found the restraint easier to execute this time around. The end result was a definite, but the timeline was less certain. Kurt just knew that he didn't want to rush or feel that they had to do something now because they might not be able to later. He wasn't letting Finn go. They had all the time they would give themselves. "I want it to be right when it happens. For both of us."

They both finished their extravagant French meal, making small talk along the way. When the bill arrived, Finn was a little taken aback to find the final price even higher than he'd thought, but he'd saved more than enough just to be safe. On their way out, instead of putting his letterman jacket back on, the jock placed it around Kurt's shoulders. "I know it's not your idea of high fashion," Finn blushed, "but I'd really like it if you'd wear it from now on."

Instead of looking horrified, Kurt smiled shyly. "Are you sure?" When Finn nodded his confirmation, Kurt pulled the wool and leather closer around his body and smiled. "Thank you." The truth was that whether it matched his ensemble or not, he was still bowled over by the gesture, by the fact that Finn didn't mind Kurt walking around with his jacket on. He was still smiling by the time they arrived at the park, pulling into what was quickly becoming "their spot." Kurt looked out across the creek that ran through its center and mused that soon the water would probably be iced over entirely. With the moon shining down and no other illumination save a few street lamps along the paths through the park, it was absolutely beautiful. Kurt reached for Finn's hand and threaded their fingers together. "We really made it here, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did." Finn glanced down at their joined hands, feeling another sharp rush of exhilaration. "I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and find out this has all been a dream." It felt like a silly confession, but Kurt was the only person in the whole wide world who could understand. He smiled, leaning forward to nuzzle his stepbrother's cheek. His pulse jumped at the contact, and Finn vaguely wondered if he was ever going to manage to keep his promise to wait and keep control. "Can I ask you something?" he whispered, his lips moving close to Kurt's ear. "Is kissing okay? Cause, I'd really like to kiss you right now."

"Yes," Kurt answered at once, nodding and feeling his breath catch at how close Finn was. "Yes, kissing is most definitely okay." He didn't know how much he trusted his own control, but he knew that between the two of them, they could find balance. They would make it work. "Kissing... actually... I would very, very much like it if you kissed me right now." Kurt turned his head, leaving his lips just a breath away from Finn's, teasing without actually withholding. "Very much."

"You're so beautiful," Finn whispered, gazing deeply into Kurt's eyes. He cupped his stepbrother's cheek, stroking his thumb over perfect skin which warmed beneath his touch. His heart thundered, and Finn, overcome with emotion, felt his eyes prickle with happy tears. "God, I love you, Kurt. I love you so much..." Unable to wait a second longer, he brushed their lips together. In the next instant Finn was a cheerfully drowning man. Kurt's mouth was even sweeter and softer than he remembered. He groaned, snaking one arm around his new boyfriend's waist and pulling him in closer.

Kurt might have suggested that they move to the back seat to make things more comfortable, but he didn't trust his own resolve enough. Instead he just shifted as best he could to avoid being crushed against the center console as he leaned in to be as close to Finn as possible. He parted his lips sighed into the kiss. Kissing Finn was wonderful - sweet and soft and romantic, not to mention one of the hotter things that he'd ever done. The hottest, when he really thought about it. Finn tasted every bit as delicious as he looked.

Their lips melded together, Finn whimpered as he felt Kurt inviting him inside. His tongue snaked out, slithering into Kurt's mouth, probing and questing. How anyone could taste so delicious blew the jock's mind. Kissing his stepbrother made his whole body come alive with scorching heat and shocking electricity. Kurt could feel it too, Finn knew that from the way he trembled against him. His head swam, desire boiling his blood as it rushed through his veins. He continued to cradle the back of Kurt's head, embracing him, loving him. If this really was a dream, then Finn did not want it to ever end.

Kurt drew back only when he realized that they both needed a chance to breathe at some point. He was still beaming, unable to help it no matter how silly he might look. "We have to get home soon. I am absolutely not going to end an evening this perfect with getting grounded." Their parents wouldn't hesitate to punish them to set the proper example for the future, and Kurt wanted the night to end with the same sort of elation it had begun with. "How about I drive us home and then you can walk me to my door?"

Finn, still panting from the breathtaking kiss, nodded mutely as he struggled to collect his thoughts, which were all over the place. His lips were on fire, wet and tingling and aching to touch Kurt's again. "Yeah, that... that would be great," he stammered out. //Home. Cold shower. Very cold shower.// Finn hoped that his new boyfriend - //Boyfriend, god that sounds good!// - couldn't see his state of arousal, otherwise he feared Kurt might think all he was interested in was sex. "Tonight," he managed breathlessly, "it was the best night of my life."

"That makes two of us," Kurt agreed with a warm smile. He drove home at a leisurely pace. Just chatting and singing along to songs on the radio - he even gave over to Finn's preferences and let a few classic rock songs seep into the rotation - was fun. It felt relaxed and easy. When they got back home, Kurt opened Finn's door for him, determined to be every inch a gentleman. "Walk me in?" He offered his arm to the other boy though they both knew that was as much for Finn's benefit as he healed as for Kurt's. 

Finn fully expected to find Burt waiting out front with a shotgun in hand. Of course he was being silly, but his stepfather had been known to be overly-overprotective of Kurt. Smiling as he eagerly accepted Kurt's arm, Finn walked him inside. Amazingly, his mother and Burt had already gone to bed. Finn had been sure that they both would have waited up for them. His mom had probably convinced Burt to turn in, he decided. "I really don't want this night to end," he confessed, escorting Kurt to his bedroom door. "Since it's the weekend, and if you're not busy, maybe we could do something again tomorrow?"

"Of course we can. I have an essay to do, but it can definitely wait." Nothing sounded as good as spending more time with Finn. Kurt let his fingers slide into Finn's again as he leaned in to brush a gentle kiss against the other teen's lips. "As far as I'm concerned, we can do something together every day from now on if that doesn't make me sound too clingy. I just... I like this. Us." The word alone made Kurt's heart flutter. They were an "us." After all the craziness and all the hurt, they were together, and it fit more perfectly than he'd ever imagined it could.


	31. Chapter 31

Kurt felt an unaccustomed bout of nerves as he waited for Damien to arrive. It was... strange. The whole situation was awkward, but he really did want to mend fences. He wanted to at least be Blaine's friend again because the wall between them was killing him. It hurt to see Blaine in the hall and not even be able to say hello. Hopefully the duet with Damien would go a way toward making that a reality. He stood at the sound of the door opening only to realize he didn't really need to.

"Hey," Damien greeted. He looked just as nervous as Kurt felt. "Thanks for doing this. Again. I just... I don't hate you, and I don't want you hating me. I don't think it has to be like that no matter how fucked up things started out."

The bluntness of the statement brought a smile to Kurt's face. "I don't either. That's why I'm here. Well, that and the opportunity to remind Rachel that she isn't the only star around here."

Damien laughed and let his backpack drop onto the floor before clapping his hands together. "Then let's get this party started!"

*******

Despite their mutual misgivings, the practice went like a dream, and Kurt felt completely confident by the time they stood in front of the club. It was shockingly easy to get into the spirit as the music played and they danced circles around one another. It was light, playful. Kurt couldn't help but feel his mood lifting, and they were both grinning by the time the song was over and they were taking their bows. //He may be a bit of an ass, but he's a talented ass,// Kurt mused as he favored his duet partner with a warm smile before they both retired to their seats to let the next student take a turn.

Finn couldn't tear his eyes away from Kurt while he and Damien performed for the rest of glee club. His stepbrother lit up like a Christmas tree when he sang, and Finn's heart raced. It seemed like forever since he'd last seen Kurt genuinely happy. By the end of class, he hoped Kurt would be positively radiant with joy. When Mr. Schuester started to call for the next volunteer, Finn got on his feet and stood before the others. He probably should have been nervous, but all he could feel was excitement over what he had planned.

"I know a lot of you are probably wondering why I've been acting differently lately," he began, his gaze sweeping over the room. "The truth is, I learned something very important about myself, and it took busting my leg and totaling my car to wake me up to who I really am and what I really want." Finn focused on Kurt, stepping forward and proudly declaring, "I'm bi; Finn Hudson is bisexual. And this song is especially for you."

“When I'm with you  
I shake inside  
My heart's all tangled up  
My tongue is tied it's crazy 

Can't walk, can't talk, can't eat, can't sleep  
Oh, I'm in love, oh I'm in deep 'cause baby 

With a kiss you can strip me defenseless  
With a touch I completely lose control  
'Til all that's left of my strength is a memory, woah... 

I get weak when I look at you  
Weak when we touch  
I can't speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak when you're next to me  
Weak from this love  
I can't speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak 

Convincing eyes, persuasive lips  
The helpless heart just can't resist their power  
You know you've got a hold over me  
You know you've got me where I want to be 'cause lover 

Like a wave you keep pulling me under  
How I'll ever get out of this I don't know  
I just know there's just no way to fight it, woah... 

I get weak when I look at you  
Weak when we touch  
I can't speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak when you're next to me  
Weak from this love  
I'm in deep when I look in your eyes  
I get weak I get weak I get weak 

Just a kiss you can strip me defenseless  
Just a touch I completely lose control  
'Til all that's left of my strength is a memory, woah... 

I get weak when I look at you  
Weak when we touch  
I can't speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak when you're next to me  
Weak from this love  
I'm in deep when I look in your eyes  
I get weak I get weak I get weak”

Kurt's jaw dropped at the confession and the hushed gasp that went through the room. When Finn began to sing, their eyes locked and never wavered. He had never felt anything like it. By the time Finn was done, he was too rapt to even notice until the silence stretched out. Kurt found his smile just in time and began a furious round of applause that quickly caught on when Damien joined in too. He heard the other teen whistle but couldn't bring himself to look away from Finn long enough to gauge the other reactions.

Mr. Schuester put a hand on Finn's shoulder and offered him a warm smile. "That was very brave, Finn, and we'll all be here to support you. Right, gang?"

Finn, flushed and gazing nonstop at Kurt, started at Mr. Schu's touch. "Thanks," he said, his heart pounding as if to burst. Kurt was beaming, his hands nearly red from thunderous applause. His good mood deflated slightly when Quinn huffed, rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room. It was inevitable; she was still hurting, but Finn couldn't do anything except be honest with her, Kurt, and everyone. When Blaine stood up, Finn braced himself. Was he about to get clocked again? 

"Amazing job," Blaine said, offering Finn a genuine smile. 

"Yeah?" Finn sat back down beside Kurt, and was surprised when Blaine reached over to offer his hand in friendship. Were they burying the hatchet? Well, that was just fine. Once things settled back down, he gave Kurt a friendly nudge and whispered, "Did you really like it?"

"It was perfect," Kurt agreed, feeling a lump in his throat as he looked at the other teen. "Absolutely perfect." He could feel eyes on them and refrained from saying more. He wanted this moment to be about Finn and his honesty and not anything more. "We should talk later," Kurt added even more softly.

"Okay," Finn agreed, thrumming with excitement. He wanted class to be over with immediately. Having waited for what seemed like an eternity for Kurt, he decided that a few minutes more couldn't hurt and settled back in his seat. His pulse continued to race, and he wiped his damp palms on his jeans. Finn couldn't remember ever feeling such a rush of anticipation. Had his outpouring of emotion finally convinced Kurt of how much he truly loved and wanted him?

Behind them, Damien threaded his fingers together with Blaine's and smiled. "Glad you liked it, and... thanks for, y’know." He nodded toward Finn to show what he meant. "Not that it's any of my business, but... you should talk to Kurt. I know it's weird and hard, but you should. You guys were friends first, right? Maybe you can get there again."

"I don't know," Blaine started cautiously. "I'm crazy about you, you know that, but when I see Kurt... it's just tough." He missed Kurt and not being able to even say a friendly 'hello' was terrible. What Blaine wanted to avoid most was reopening old wounds. Could they really just be friends? Although Finn would never be Blaine's favorite person in the world, if the jock made Kurt happy then he wanted to be happy for him. Maybe that's how he could start a conversation up?

"After class. Just... do it, okay? Just tell him the song was good." Damien nudged his boyfriend and made Blaine meet his eyes. "You both need to figure it out. If there's no way, there's no way, but I think you're selling yourselves short." 

A few seats in front of them, Kurt found himself casting glances over at Finn throughout the rest of the performances. He could barely keep his attention on anything but the jock, could do nothing but repeat the brave confession over and over in his mind. Finn had looked so confident, so gorgeous. Kurt managed to make himself look around a little. He caught Rachel giving him a questioning gaze and shook his head slightly before shrugging. She seemed to accept that for the moment and flashed him a tentative smile that still looked confused.

Blaine, having summoned up the courage to repair his friendship with Kurt, stood up when Mr. Scheuster asked for the next glee club member to sing. He'd chosen a song that meant something to him and Damien, giving it a hard rock twist as the assignment specified. Taking a breath and smiling at Damien, he launched into his own version of Foreigner's "I Want To Know What Love Is."

Blaine finished to a thunderous round of applause. His dancing, coupled with the deep emotion he had put into the song, had left him breathless. He returned to his seat beside Damien, and no longer worried about hurting Kurt now that Finn had made his feelings clear to everyone, he pressed a kiss to Damien's lips right then and there.

Though Damien was normally a proponent of them keeping things pretty PG to spare Kurt's feelings, he couldn't help but grin at the easy affection as he tangled his fingers together with Blaine's. "That was beautiful," he assured in case the applause hadn't told the other boy as much. It was comforting to know that Blaine was as proud to be with him as he was to be with the dark-haired beauty. 

Kurt felt a momentary pang at the sight, but it wasn't as bad as it had been even a week before. Things were shifting between them, and he just hoped that it would all come together somehow. Deciding that now was the time to be bold, Kurt offered both of them a smile. "He's right. It was wonderful... not that I'd expect anything less." Kurt tried not to hold his breath as he waited for a response, praying that they could at least begin making things right.

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine replied, genuinely surprised and relieved all at the same time. It was the first time the two of them had spoken without painful icicles dangling in the air, waiting to fall and pierce their hearts again, "but I think you and Damien will definitely be getting an A plus for your performance." It was true, the two of them singing in harmony had been the most spectacular combination Blaine had ever heard. Taking a chance, he leaned forward to Finn and whispered loud enough for both Kurt and Damien to hear, "If we're not careful, they're going to steal the leads right out from under us."

That surprised Finn, who blinked and realized what Blaine was trying to do. //He's actually being nice to me?// Not wanting to sour the moment, he nodded and smiled crookedly as he said, "Yeah, I think we'd better keep an eye on these two."

"Try all you like," Kurt answered, lifting his chin and squaring his shoulders. "We're done singing background for you two." He cast a warning glance at both Finn and Blaine before smiling warmly at Damien. "I think between the two of us, we could probably muster a decent mutiny."

"Hmmm... y'know, he makes a pretty good point. Think we could buck this whole clean cut image the club's got going," Damien mused as he pretended to consider the plan. "Nothin' personal, baby, but it's gonna look a lot better on my college apps if I can say I was part of a hostile takeover of the glee club. Sure you understand."

"Uh oh," Finn started, his gaze flicking meaningfully toward Blaine. "They're starting to conspire together. I think we're in trouble, dude." Before he had a chance to tease them any further, class came to an end and he found himself being assailed with questions from his friends.

With Kurt alone for the moment, Blaine mustered his courage and seized his chance. He excused himself from Damien's side, giving Kurt a gentle nudge. "Could we go someplace quiet and talk? Please?"

Though he felt a flutter of nerves at the question, Kurt nodded at once. "Of course." He caught Finn's eye, giving him a reassuring smile before ducking out of the room while everyone else assaulted Finn with a million questions. Kurt knew he couldn't help the jock, that it was something Finn needed to deal with on his own. Hoping that it was a good talk and not a bad one, Kurt sat down on a bench off the main hallway and glanced nervously up at the other boy. "So..."

Blaine felt a tremor in his heart. It should not have been this easy for Kurt to accept. He fully expected Kurt to still be rightfully angry with him, but here he was sweet and giving as ever. "The truth is, I'll always care about you," he started beneath a tremulous breath. "Nothing in the world can ever change that, Kurt. I'll always treasure what we shared." Tears sprang to his eyes, burning them with emotion. Blaine mustered a smile, brushing a hand through his unruly hair. "Think I'm gonna keep on letting it grow out. Maybe to my shoulders." He laughed softly, realizing how scandalized Kurt would be over the look. "So, you and Finn?" Blaine eased back into the subject. "I never thought he had it in him to be so... open and honest." He sniffled, adding playfully, "All I can say is that he'd better make you happy, or else I'll have to clock him again."

Once he was done giving Blaine a skeptical stare over his potential fashion decision, Kurt found himself smiling gently. "I'll hold you to that. I'm afraid I'm rather spoiled. Thanks to you, I expect a great deal from anyone I date." Blaine Anderson was not an easy act to follow. Despite all the problems they'd encountered, Kurt had never known anyone so good or kind in his life. Blaine was special to him and always would be. "Does this mean... if it's too much, just say no, but... does this mean we can talk? Sometimes? Just... coffee? Something?" He knew it might be a lot to ask, but Kurt found himself holding his breath as he waited for Blaine's response.

"Of course we can," Blaine agreed, relieved over finding how easy talking with Kurt again had turned out to be. He gave him another gentle nudge. "You can also call me anytime. I've still got your number on speed dial, but I've been too afraid to use it." His face warmed over that admission. "You can especially feel free to let me know what happens between you and Finn. I'll be dying to find out." It was a strange feeling to be discussing your ex's other romantic interest, but Blaine actually found himself rooting for the stepbrothers to make a go of it. As long as Kurt was happy, then he was too.

"Really?" Kurt looked both excited and relieved by the prospect. He wasn't sure how things would go, who they would want to tell. It was going to be more than slightly awkward considering that they were stepbrothers, not just friends. But if it worked... well, that was the part that made Kurt willing to risk so much. "That would be... well, it would be amazing. It's going to be an adjustment, and I just... I don't know who else would understand as well."

"You've cared about Finn for a long time," Blaine pointed out. Again, it struck him how much less painful it was to talk about than expected. "Before you two were ever stepbrothers. If anyone has a problem, you just make sure they know that." Finn had gone through quite a radical change, and Blaine just hoped that the jock could be everything Kurt wanted him to be. "You and Finn are gonna make one hell of a hot couple," he added, his speech revealing how Damien had rubbed off on him. "I doubt anybody'll complain about that."

Kurt blushed furiously and slapped Blaine on the shoulder gently. "Honestly! You'll be cursing like a sailor soon. You don't have to forget completely that you're a gentleman, you know." He was more amused than annoyed, but he could also feel the butterflies in his stomach getting a bit more active as the minutes ticked by. "I'd like to see about a little crowd control," he confessed, rising and nodding toward the choir room. "I'm guessing your better half will be ready to have you back by now."

"You're right," Blaine agreed, straightening and glancing into the choir room. He could spot Finn trying his best to disentangle himself from his classmates while Damien watched from the side thoroughly amused by the situation. "I think Finn could definitely use a bit of rescuing." Blaine ticked his head toward the door and promptly charged inside. Grabbing Damien's arm, he started to clear their fellow glee club members away and Finn seized his chance with a silent "thank you" to reunite with Kurt.

"I owe Blaine one," he declared, flushed and breathless. "I felt like I was in the middle of one of those Barbara Walters Specials you like to watch on Oscar night." Finn beamed at Kurt, reaching out almost shyly to nudge his stepbrother forward. "C'mon, let's get outta here before they start up on you, too!"

"Oh, god... please," Kurt agreed, looking horrified at the idea. They had some things to figure out before they worried about involving anyone else in the process. He almost reached for Finn's hand but thought better of it as they hurried out to the car. "I know just where to go." Kurt smiled and turned on the radio before driving them to the park, stopping almost exactly where they had the last time they'd visited what felt like forever ago. After they sat for a moment in silence, Kurt finally looked over at Finn. "What you did today was brave. Very brave. I'm so proud of you for standing up in front of everyone." Finn knew what he'd gone through, had seen it all, and he'd still chosen to be honest with his friends.

"Thanks..." Finn's heart pounded hard and fast, and the rushing blood in his ears deafened him for a moment. "I don't think I've ever felt happier, standing there and being honest with everyone." His smile was warm and brilliant. "It really makes me wish I'd've had the courage to do this a long time ago." He shifted closer to Kurt, reaching out and brushing his fingers across his stepbrother's hand. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Kurt," he continued softly, his words heartfelt and his eyes deep with meaning. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

Kurt couldn't help but smile in return, his hand turning so that he could clasp Finn's in his own. "You're worth the wait." It would have been worth an even longer one - worth almost anything, really, to feel the thrill that coursed through him as their fingers tangled up together. "I hate to say I told you so, but you really should have noticed how amazing I am right away." The words were teasing, and Kurt gave Finn's hand a gentle squeeze. "Right now, I think I'd just like you to notice how much I'd like you to kiss me. If we're going to be dating, I think we should have an official kiss."

Finn, who had been holding his breath in anticipation of Kurt's reaction, gasped as he smiled even wider, "Yeah, I think so too." He had been waiting so long for this moment, dreaming and aching for it to happen, that he really thought he might have been dreaming. It was only thanks to the solid, reassuring warmth of Kurt's hand that finally convinced Finn he was awake. His heart racing, he tenderly caressed Kurt's cheek with his free hand as their eyes burned together. Slowly he brushed their lips together in a kiss so achingly tender and sweet that Finn moaned helplessly.

The kiss was everything that it needed to be: a gentle promise of what was to come. Kurt drew back with a sigh, smiling at his stepbrother. His heart felt lighter than it had in a long, long while. "I love this. I love being able to do this." There was no guilt now, nothing but the two of them together. It was perfect. There was just one last hurdle. "We should talk to our parents. I know it's soon, but if they find out because they walk in on us... we'll be grounded until we're far too old to enjoy it."

"I'm ready to face anything," Finn replied, pressing another soft kiss to Kurt's lips. "Let's do it now, okay? We've already got a lot of lost time to make up for." As much as he wanted to stay right there simply loving Kurt, Finn knew there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell of them making any more progress as long as their parents were still in the dark. He couldn't predict how his mother and Burt might react to the news, but he was prepared to fight for Kurt if it came down to it. "Promise me one thing?" he asked, caressing Kurt's cheek and staring deep into his eyes. "You and me, we'll have a date when this is over?"

"Obviously. I am not going through all this and not at least getting dinner out of it," Kurt answered with a playful smile. Despite the awkward conversation looming before them, he felt wonderful. Somehow it would work out. He knew that his father and Carol weren't going to be pleased, exactly, but he also knew that Burt wanted him to be happy - and that had been a rather hit or miss proposition since things went south with Blaine.


	32. Epilogue

A/N: And the epilogue! Because we deserve to see this thing through.

How Finn managed to keep his hormones in check over the next few weeks was nothing short of miraculous. His dates with Kurt kept getting better and better, and he hated to see them end. Although they lived in the same house, when they weren't together, it felt like they were worlds apart. Burt was keeping a close eye on them, making sure neither one sneaked off to the other’s room. Although Finn was tempted, he also didn't want to die young. Tonight he was planning on taking Kurt to a double-feature down at the old movie theatre. Two of his boyfriend’s favorite musicals were playing, and Finn was looking forward to surprising him with the tickets. With his community service nearly over, the jock was starting to feel like a normal person again. As the choir room started to clear, he grinned goofily at Kurt, who looked amazing as he proudly wore Finn’s letterman jacket. Amazingly his own "coming out" had gone down rather well, although there were some on the football team who had snidely accused Kurt of having "turned" him. "You about ready to go?" he asked, anxious to be alone with the countertenor again.

"Of course." Kurt rose, books hugged against his chest. At first it had taken a bit of getting used to coordinating his outfits to one stationary piece of clothing, but the feeling of pride at wearing said clothing far outweighed the inconvenience. It was perfect. Seeing Finn beaming every time he pulled it on was worth it. There was a look of childlike excitement on Finn's face that made Kurt raise an eyebrow. "Just what are you planning?" He never got that look unless he had something planned - plans which were, Kurt had been surprised to find, almost always hopelessly romantic. Given the way things had gone with Quinn and Rachel, Kurt had somehow assumed that Finn was incapable of such gestures without prompting. Apparently all he'd been lacking was proper inspiration. 

Blushing over being caught by Kurt, Finn delved into his back pocket and produced two movie tickets. "I saw this was playing in the paper, and I ordered the tickets online," he explained, pressing them into Kurt's hand. "I mean, if you're not busy or anything." Finn had been monopolizing his stepbrother's time since they'd started dating, but he couldn't help it. After having waited so long for Kurt, he seized every available opportunity to be with him. "Not much homework this weekend, and since it's a double-feature and our curfew's longer, I figured we could make a night out of it." Finn's eyes lit up. "Dinner and a movie?"

"Absolutely!" Kurt agreed, surprised and thrilled by the gesture. He reached for Finn's free hand and assured, "But after we stop by the house." He knew with absolute certainty that Finn would not be changing, but he knew with absolute certainty that he wanted to primp a little. It was a quick enough drive, and they got an additional surprise when they came into the house. There was a note on the entryway table from Carol explaining that Burt had been called on to go to the capital and they were on their own for the night. There was a twenty dollar bill for pizza along with a postscript saying BEHAVE in bold letters. Kurt swallowed hard and looked up at Finn. "It looks like we have the house to ourselves," he explained in response to the other boy's expectant gaze. "All alone... all night long..."

Finn, being Finn, took a moment or three to realize the implication, then a broad grin spread across his face, which warmed at the thought. "We do, don't we?" His pulse jumped. Although he and Kurt hadn't gotten past marathon makeout sessions, they had all been worth it. Nobody in the world kissed like Kurt did, and knowing he might have the entire evening to drown in his boyfriend's soft, sweet lips was enough to make the jock fairly swoon. Unable to resist the urge, Finn's arms wrapped themselves around Kurt's slender waist, drawing him in close. "I have you all to myself," he murmured, trembling at the contact. "That's what I've been wishing for all week long."

Kurt grinned at that and let his own arms wind around Finn's neck as he closed the last shred of space between them. "Well, I'm glad to hear that because I've been waiting for the same thing." Certainly returning to the house for their after-movie fun would be a lot easier than parking. It was tacky, for one thing, and entirely uncomfortable for another. Kurt didn't have the faintest idea how or why anyone would choose to lose their virginity in such a situation, but so far as he was concerned, it was suitable only for makeout sessions and then it was a last resort. Which brought up one last thought, the one that had sprung to mind as soon as he read the note, the thing that Finn had been painfully careful not to mention at all for fear of pushing too hard too fast. "Maybe... this is a good time to... take things a little further?" Kurt blushed furiously at making the suggestion, but he knew that the ball was in his court. He had to say something first.

Finn's eyes grew wide as saucers, and his heart gave a definite thud against his ribs. "Are... are you sure?" he whispered, almost too afraid to ask. "That would be awesome! I... I mean... I would love that, but I don't want you to do something you're not ready for." Caressing Kurt's beautifully flushed cheek, Finn felt a sharp rush of arousal over his stepbrother's heated suggestion. Excitement thrummed through his veins over the possibility even as the amorous jock silently told himself to remain guarded. Finn loved Kurt too damned much to ruin things. "I'm happy with kissing." As if to prove his point, he brushed their lips together tenderly. The contact left his mouth tingling and his body aching for more. "Yeah, kissing's good..."

Kurt shivered at the words and the breathless, sensual quality of Finn's voice as he spoke them. "Very good," he agreed with a smile. Despite his cheeks flaming from embarrassment, Kurt wasn't ready to back down just yet. "I'm not offering for your sake... well, not just your sake. I want to. I want this. Us. It... I was close to ready before." He'd come so close with Blaine that it was almost surreal. The truth was that it wouldn't have been wrong if it had happened either, not exactly, but it never would have been quite right. "We don't have to, but if the evening goes well... if you want to too..." 

"Oh, I definitely want to," Finn said at once, overflowing with enthusiasm. "There's no doubt in my mind." Another kiss, this time more tender but no less scorching. He'd been dreaming of the day when Kurt would feel comfortable enough to take that major step with him. Now that it was here, Finn could hardly believe it was actually happening. "Okay, you're in the driver's seat," he paused, blushing, then continued, "so you're calling the shots." Kurt needed to know he was the one in control. Finn wasn't about to push things, not now. He embraced Kurt warmly, his large hands caressing up and down the length of Kurt's back. "I love you, and anything you say'll be fine with me."

Kurt looked flustered at the idea but composed himself quickly. Because it made sense. He was the one who'd been uncertain, the one who wanted to wait. It made sense that he be the one who called the shots about how they proceeded. "Let's start with using those tickets you were sweet enough to get us, then we can just... just take things as they come." He wasn't quite ready to lay out an elaborate plan for the evening. Normally Kurt tried to plan things out, to get the details right, but this was almost too big to plan. So far everything had fallen into place organically, and he didn't want to ruin it by trying to force anything.

"Awesome," Finn enthused, stealing another kiss from Kurt's much-too-tempting lips. When he drew back, the jock was grinning like a drunken fool. "Mind waiting while I change? Wanna look good for you." Disappearing upstairs to his room, Finn peeled off his shirt and shucked his jeans with an enormous sigh of relief. He was painfully aroused from not only kissing Kurt, but also the prospect of what the night might hold for both of them. Wildly excited, it took several minutes for Finn to calm down and slid into a nicer pair of jeans and what he considered to be a dress shirt. Brushing his teeth and splashing on some cologne, he bounded down the stairs and rejoined his stepbrother. "Okay, do I pass inspection?" he wondered, hoping Kurt would approve.

Kurt had done himself up as well, fixing his hair to amend any strays that had escaped that morning and changing from jeans to tight black slacks, a black vest, and a blue button-up shirt that worked surprisingly well with the letterman jacket he still wore. Aside from when he slept, Kurt was rarely without it. The sweet implications were too much for him to let go of it whether it matched or not. His father had teased him more than once about the fact that he'd never worn one piece of clothing so many times in his entire life - which was probably true - but Kurt knew that the redundancy was a small price to pay for how much it meant to Finn. 

It had been an uphill battle, but Kurt had eventually talked Finn into buying a couple pairs of pants that were fitted though not tight. He raised a finger and bid the other teen to twirl for him. The way the denim gripped Finn's ass was something he doubted anyone could seriously disapprove of, and Kurt was smiling by the time Finn turned fully around again. "Most definitely," he assured before stealing a quick kiss.

Finn closed his eyes, savoring the contact before reaching for Kurt's hand and leading him toward the door. "You look amazing, by the way," he complimented, opening the car door for Kurt before sliding himself into the passenger seat. "Almost good enough to eat." Finn blushed at that. He was becoming bolder around Kurt and was glad that his boyfriend didn't seem to mind. Although he had been genuinely satisfied with only heated makeout sessions, Finn found his hunger increasing each and every time. It was becoming more and more difficult to control himself, but somehow he managed to tamp down his desire. Tonight, however, he might not have to worry about turning into a ravenous sex fiend.

Kurt drove carefully despite the fact that he was keyed up so much that any restraint was difficult. He was nervous, excited, elated and terrified all at once. Every few seconds, Kurt cast looks over at Finn as they hummed along to whatever happened to be playing on the radio and chatted about class. They were both trying hard to pretend that everything was normal. The truth was that if they didn't take at least some time so that Kurt could get his head around the idea of what they were going to be doing, he was fairly certain he would psych himself out too much to go through with it. Instead he intended to watch Gypsy, hold Finn's hand, and... well, if they happened to slip out before the second feature, who would care? Kurt's cheeks flushed at the thought, and he parked as carefully as possible, picking an end spot of the parallel section so that they couldn't get blocked in. 

As soon as they were both outside of the SUV, Kurt reached for Finn's hand and took it in his own. "I'm not letting go of you tonight." He needed his boyfriend's strength and closeness to keep ahold of himself. "Hope you don't mind."

"Don't mind a bit," Finn replied, his broad grin splitting his face in two. "As a matter of fact, I insist." He gave Kurt's hand a warm, reassuring squeeze as they walked up to the old movie theater. Renovated, the building prided itself on being a welcoming haven to film aficionados. He and Kurt passed beneath the marquee which illuminated the surrounding area in brilliant light. Finn presented their tickets at the booth and then opened the door for his gorgeous date. His pulse continued to race with every step, and the jock would have sworn he could feel Kurt's heart pounding through their entwined fingers. Pausing at the concession stand, Finn ordered a large tub of popcorn for them both to share, a regular Coke for himself and a diet for Kurt. As they took their seats and settled back, Finn could not resist the urge to press another kiss to his boyfriend's lovely mouth. "How am I supposed to concentrate on the movie when you look this good?" he wondered aloud.

"You'll do it because you know that behaving yourself now means enjoying yourself later," Kurt answered, unable to keep from smiling. "We're both very familiar with delayed gratification by now... and I think you'll survive a few more hours. Probably." He tossed a kernel of popcorn toward the other teen, wondering for the hundredth time about how exactly they'd ended up where they were. It was amazing. Unlikely. Absolutely perfect. "Now hush. The movie's about to start, and since you paid good money for these tickets, I'd like to get proper use out of them."

"Okay, I'll try to be good," Finn replied, flashing Kurt a little half-smile as he added, "but don't hold me to it." After stealing one more sweet kiss, the house lights dimmed and the main feature lit up the silver screen. It proved to be a much-needed distraction. Finn alternated between sipping his soda and and munching on buttered popcorn. He glanced over at Kurt and felt his pulse jump at the happiness glittering in those beautiful eyes. Just then, his fingers brushed Kurt's beneath the mountain of kernels, and Finn felt an electric thrill rushing through him over the innocent touch. Despite the time of the year, the theater suddenly grew warmer, and the jock suddenly wished someone might be nice enough to turn on the air conditioning.

Kurt smiled and found himself regretting one thing about the old theater - the arms of the seats couldn't be raised to allow them to get closer to one another. It was a shame, really, when he wanted to be as close to Finn as humanly possible. It was also better for their restraint, Kurt reminded himself as he settled for resting his head against Finn's shoulder. It was difficult not to sing along to songs that he knew so well, but Kurt refrained. He knew how he would have felt if anyone else in the theater had the audacity to ruin the mood with the sound of their own voices. By the time Gypsy had finished and mother and daughter left together, Kurt was ready for an exit of his own. He shifted slightly and whispered, "Would you be offended if I suggested leaving before the second show?"

Finn was thankful he'd already finished his soda, otherwise he might have spilled it all over himself and Kurt. "No, not at all," he enthused, stumbling to his feet and reaching for Kurt's hand. "That... God, that'd be awesome... yeah..." If Finn had any doubts over whether it was really happening, all he had to do was gaze into his boyfriend's beautiful eyes and find the depth of meaning shining in a brilliant sea of blue-green. "Let's go..." Trying to remain cool, calm and collected turned out to be an even greater feat than maintaining control during his and Kurt's intense makeout sessions. As he led the charge out of the theater, Finn was all but shaking with excitement. "Okay, wait a minute, let me catch my breath." His face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning. They were standing beside Kurt's car, and Finn reached out to tenderly caress his stepbrother's cheek. "Do you want to go home, or... I still have a little money saved up. It's up to you..."

Kurt thought about it and finally gave a slight shake of his head. "Home. It just... it should be there." That was more or less where everything had started, really, both the bad and the good. That night after prom had set all the wheels in motion. "It'll be more comfortable there." Kurt appreciated luxury, but somehow this seemed like the time for comfort and familiarity instead of adding something else new to the mix. His fingers shook as he reached out and threaded them through Finn's belt loops. "You have to promise," he added quietly, "that you'll... that if you don't like something or you want something that you'll tell me, okay? This is new, and I want it to be perfect."

Kurt's touch very nearly sent Finn Hudson skyrocketing into orbit. "I... I promise," he stammered, flushing warmly and grinning as if he'd downed a six-pack. Still caressing Kurt's cheek, Finn's fingers strayed to that luscious mouth and delicately traced the outline of his bottom lip. "But only if you promise me the same thing." Shortly after he and Kurt had started dating, Finn had taken another brave step by being honest about Ryan and the things he and the other teen had done together. Although they had never out-and-out made love, Ryan had introduced him to a whole new world, and Finn wanted to share that with Kurt. "A lot of this is still new for me, too," he continued, pressing in closer, "but we'll take it one step at a time. You and me."

"Okay," Kurt agreed, taking a breath in a vain attempt to steady his erratic heartbeat before drawing back and climbing into the driver's seat. The sooner they were home, the sooner they could start, and Kurt realized just how impatient he was really feeling. He wanted Finn NOW, and even the drive felt like torture. //Taste of my own medicine, I suppose.// It had been his plan to wait and while it had certainly been the right thing, waiting was the last thing Kurt wanted now that the decision was made. 

When the car stopped in the driveway, Kurt found himself pausing, taking another slow breath, and then looking over at Finn. He was torn between wild excitement and utter terror and managed a nervous laugh. "I'm not sure my legs are going to work when I stand up," he confessed before tentatively testing the assumption. Though he felt jittery, Kurt managed to make it to the front door with at least some grace. His one concession was handing Finn his keys once they were standing in front of the door. "I'd rather not drop them and make a complete fool of myself."

Finn smiled as he accepted the keys, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Kurt's flushed cheek. "You could do never do that," he assured him warmly. Despite being overly excited, a sense of calm descended over Finn as he opened the door and escorted Kurt inside the house. He was grateful for the feeling because it meant he could be strong for his stepbrother as well as set him at ease. Taking him by the hand, Finn lead the way to his bedroom. Some of Kurt had rubbed off on him as his personal space appeared cleaner than usual. He lit a candle, turned on his stereo, and then gently drew Kurt toward the bed. "Before we do anything, I want you to know something," Finn started, easing down on the mattress and tenderly holding both of his boyfriend's hands in his own. "I love you, Kurt. I didn't think I could ever love someone so much." Another kiss, and then, "You bring out the best in me, and I'm the luckiest guy in the world knowing you're mine."

Kurt flushed and leaned down to kiss Finn's lips gently. "I love you. I've wanted you for a long time, but now... now it's more. The two of us together makes sense. We balance each other, and being with you... sharing this with you means everything." Though his stomach did another nervous flop at the move, Kurt climbed onto Finn's lap and draped his arms around his stepbrother's neck. He hadn't thought that his first time might take place in Finn Hudson's bedroom for a very, very long time. It was a fantasy that had faded as reality set in, but now here he was. Kurt smiled as he looked around the suspiciously clean room. "I never thought I'd really be here like this with you. Not when I was awake anyway."

Finn had lost track of the number of times his heated makeout sessions with Kurt had left him aching for more. Tonight they would jump that final hurdle, tonight would truly be the start of their journey together. He smiled softly, one hand resting against the small of Kurt's back while the other cupped his boyfriend's absolutely incredible ass. "If we're both dreaming, then let's not wake up," he whispered, pressing tender kisses along Kurt's jawline. Feeling his stepbrother's heart pounding in tandem with his own, Finn surged against him and groaned. "I'm never letting you go. You know that, right?" He burrowed beneath Kurt's chin and latched onto his throat which, the jock had quickly learned, was a definite hot spot for him.

Before he could get hold of himself, Kurt had already let out a throaty moan. Finn knew his body well already - at least the parts not usually covered by clothing. His boyfriend's lips and tongue on his neck never failed to get Kurt's motor running. Indeed on the rare occasions on which he had nearly taken the breaks off before, that had almost always been the catalyst. Again nearly against his will, Kurt's hips began to shift in Finn's strong grasp, and his heart began to beat faster. "Mmm... nice..."

"Wait... it gets even better..." Finn cradled the back of Kurt's head, drawing him into a kiss so scorching hot that it stole his own breath away. Effortlessly he shifted with the warm weight of his boyfriend straddling his lap and tumbled back onto the bed. He turned with a soft groan, deepening the contact that much further as they laid side by side. Finn opened his eyes and sighed dreamily at the love and desire he found sparkling in Kurt's gaze. His fingers reached out, caressing his stepbrother's chest before roaming further and further down. Dipping beneath the hem of Kurt's fashionable shirt, Finn felt his pulse leap as he brushed bare flesh. His digits trailed up beneath the cloth and trembled as they closed around a nipple. "Been waiting for this... for you... so long..."

Kurt shivered and shifted as Finn's fingers found their target. "Well, you don't have to wait anymore. Not long, anyway," he answered in a voice that sounded breathier than intended. Kurt had meant to sound cool and sexy and in control. Instead even to his own ears, there was an edge of growing need. When he realized that he'd been more or less lying there and letting Finn do all the work, Kurt grew momentarily flustered. He didn't know what to do and for a terrifying moment was certain that whatever he did would be entirely the wrong thing. //You've done this part. This is making out. Nothing new. So man up.// He'd been accused of being frigid often enough as it was. He wasn't going to prove it to the one person who thought otherwise. Though his hands were still shaking, Kurt reached for the hem of Finn's shirt. "I don't think we really need this anymore, do we?"

"No, no we don't..." Finn caught his breath at the touch of Kurt's elegant fingers. Although it was only the hem of his shirt, it sent another sharp rush of excitement through Finn's system. He tugged at the cloth, which was stubbornly glued to his flesh thanks to the sweltering heat rising off his body. Finn fairly groaned out his relief when his shirt came off, pulling it up and over his head and discarding it on the floor. "There," he breathed out, "that's better." He gazed at Kurt with dark and stormy eyes, drinking in the beautiful flush warming his stepbrother's skin. "Your turn." Dipping his mouth to Kurt's, Finn's kisses were tender and passionate as he blindly opened the buttons on his boyfriend's top. When the fabric fell open, he broke the contact as his pulse hitched. Before him was an expanse so exquisitely flawless that the jock salivated at the sight. "God, Kurt... you're beautiful..."

Kurt's cheeks flushed an even darker crimson, and he couldn't quite meet Finn's gaze. It had always been difficult for him to believe that he was attractive. Hearing it from Blaine and then from Finn didn't make it any easier to swallow. Looking put together and polished, having impeccable outfits, those were things that he knew inside and out. "Don't know about that," he murmured, returning his gaze to Finn and enjoying a lingering look of his own. "You, on the other hand... gorgeous." Finn was fit without delving into the unattractive category of being a meathead. Instead he was gracefully built despite his lack of aptitude for anything that required any grace. Somewhat hesitantly, Kurt reached out and ran his fingers down over the other teen's chest.

"I... I'm glad you... like the view..." Finn inhaled sharply and shivered at Kurt's welcome touch. The jock moaned at the contact and shifted even closer to his stepbrother. His gaze never left Kurt's as their actions mirrored each other, their hands questing with increasing boldness over unexplored territory. Kurt's alluring blush extended to his heaving chest as Finn circled his fingers over rapidly hardening nipples. Dipping his mouth beneath Kurt's chin, he kissed every inch of that elegant throat while digits itching with temptation roamed across his boyfriend's tummy until they brushed the waistband of his skinny jeans. Finn groaned as another sharp jolt of arousal gripped him. "Can I?" he whispered, giving Kurt's belt a tentative tug.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat, so he just nodded eagerly and shifted a to give Finn better access. "You most certainly can." Despite being half terrified of what Finn would think - they'd been so tentative before that Kurt realized this was a big step in more ways than one - Kurt wanted the mutual disclosure. No matter how nervous he was, he wanted Finn to see him. He wanted his boyfriend to be pleased, and he wanted them to have fun together. Which meant that he also needed to relax. Stressing out about everything wasn't going to make things enjoyable for either of them. Kurt took a slow deep breath and drew Finn's lips down to his own again. The familiarity of that gesture did wonders for unknotting the tension in his shoulders.

Finn moaned softly into Kurt's achingly sweet kiss, excitation reaching the boiling point. While their tongues tangled in a heated duel, Finn blindly unbuckled Kurt's belt and tugged it free. He gasped and shivered as his long, thick fingers brushed the swelling mound between Kurt's legs. A powerful rush of desire gripped him, nearly blinding him with its intensity. "Kurt," Finn whimpered his name, marveling at the size of his stepbrother's arousal. His hands feverish, he worked to free Kurt from his jeans, opening the button fly and reaching inside to touch - really touch - his boyfriend for the very first time. If the bullies who had tormented Kurt had had any idea what the countertenor was packing, they would have been put to shame. "God, you're so hot... hard... for me..." Finn caressed that velvety, steel-hard length from within Kurt's silk boxers, relishing the feel of him.

"For the record, you've always done that to me." Kurt smiled shyly and reached for the button of Finn's jeans. "I'd ask for permission... but turnabout is fair play. I want to feel you." Good as it felt - amazing, honestly - to have Finn's hands on him, Kurt knew he'd feel less exposed when he wasn't the only one in his boxers. The throb of his own pulse in his veins clouded out every other sound as Kurt carefully parted the teeth of the zipper and palmed Finn through the thin cotton. "Oh my god," he gasped without reservation. "Not that I didn't expect the best, but... Finn, you're huge."

Now it was Finn's turn to blush. Being somewhat self-conscious over his larger-than-average size, especially after all the teasing he endured in the locker room, he gave a sigh of relief knowing that Kurt approved and wasn't going to run away from him. "Glad you like it," he breathed, fighting to keep control as Kurt caressed him through his underwear. "Cause it's for you..." Another wild tremor quaked through Finn's body, and he found it nearly impossible not to thrust against his stepbrother's warm, trembling palm. "All for you." Kurt twitched in his grasp, his beautiful cock jerking in a desperate bid for attention. Increasingly hungry to see even more of his boyfriend, Finn suggested as he nuzzled against his mouth, "Let's get... the rest of... these clothes off..."

"Right," Kurt agreed in a slightly tremulous voice. His heart was pounding so loudly that Kurt wondered how he could even hear Finn over the sound. He took a moment to look up into Finn's flushed face and found himself smiling instead of feeling the nerves. Kurt embraced the momentary confidence and shucked his own boxers before Finn had the chance. It was something like pulling off a band aid. With that hurdle crossed, Kurt reached down and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Finn's underwear, tugging it down and wrestling slightly until they were tangled in the other teen's legs. He let his eyes roam then, looking down and finding himself even more struck by the sight of Finn than he'd been by feeling the hardness against his body. 

Finn salivated over the sight of Kurt completely and wantonly naked. His stepbrother was even more beautiful than he'd imagined, and Finn Hudson had a very wild imagination where Kurt Hummel was concerned. A thrilling rush gripped him as Kurt boldly reached out and stripped the rest of his clothes off. Finn gasped half with relief, half with excitement as his aching arousal was completely freed. He shifted even closer, and the fiery weight of his rigid length twitched against Kurt's thigh. "Oh god," he whispered, shivering as he kissed his way along Kurt's jawline, dipped beneath his chin and latched onto his throat again. "Love you... love you so much, Kurt..." One of Finn's large hands splayed against the small of Kurt's back while the other wrapped itself around his boyfriend's beautiful cock. Finn stroked him from base to tip and back again, relishing the feel of the hard length.

"I love you too," Kurt answered. He felt a flicker of pride at how steady his voice was, at how well he had controlled himself despite the situation. Because being naked and pressed up against Finn definitely didn't do anything particularly promising for his control. Indeed even the slightest of shifts on either of their parts was enough to make his breath catch and his heart pound. "We'll have to go slow. Not just because... well, obviously, first time and... but... Well, it'll be over a bit quickly if we don't." Kurt couldn't help but giggle breathlessly, "For obvious reasons."

"Yeah," Finn wholeheartedly agreed, "we'll go slow." Another sharp nip to Kurt's lovely throat, and the jock added feverishly, "I really don't want this to end too soon." Reaching for his stepbrother's wrists, Finn grasped them and raised them above Kurt's head, effectively pinning him down. Then, he was shifting his body, lying on top of Kurt and groaning at the intense heat of the delicious contact. "I'm going to kiss every inch of you, Kurt. I'm going to make feel so good." Finn punctuated his promises with more kisses. "I'm going to give you everything you've ever wanted. Everything you've ever dreamed of..."

Kurt shivered and let his fingers curl into the other man's hair. "I know," he whispered in return, "and I want to do the same for you." There was definitely some pressure in the fact that they'd both had plenty of time to do a fair amount of fantasizing. They both had a lot of expectations about what was to come. Either or both of them could fall short. Kurt fought back the rising tide of panic and forced himself to focus on the feeling of Finn's body pressing down against his own. The grip of the jock's hands on his wrists was surprisingly erotic, and though Kurt had thought briefly of protesting, he found any desire to do so fading quickly. 

Finn reveled in the shivers of coursing through Kurt. His stepbrother had held himself back for so long, seeing Kurt setting his desire free was too exciting for words. Covering Kurt's throat with hot kisses, Finn moaned softly as he moved down, his lips brushing that beautiful heaving chest. Beneath his mouth Kurt's heart thumped, and at that moment Finn had never felt more complete or more satisfied. His tongue flicked out, swiping over a luscious nipple. "God, baby... taste so good," he breathed, nursing on one delicious bud, then the other. Finn kept a firm grip on Kurt's wrists, holding him in place and thrilling at the potent effect it had on his boyfriend.

Just knowing that there was no stopping and no being interrupted in their future was a turn on. Finn's raspy voice and the gentle ministrations of his tongue added a whole other layer of pleasure. Kurt found himself gasping aloud, back arching as Finn's tongue and teeth worked at the sensitive skin. "I also happen to enjoy being tasted," he answered. Flippancy failed in the face of arousal, but Kurt knew it didn't matter. What they were doing had absolutely nothing to do with coherency. It was about enjoying each other more intimately than they ever had before. Shifting his hands slightly, just enough to test Finn's grip, he suggested, "Maybe sometime... we should use a tie or something?"

Kurt's heated suggestion simultaneously blindsided Finn and added fuel to the fire of his raging desire. "Really?" he gasped, his blood boiling. "Yeah... that'd be... damn, Kurt... that'd be awesome..." He couldn't properly express how exciting the notion was without babbling incoherently. Of course, that was nothing new for Finn. Kurt often had that effect on him. His panting mouth descended on his boyfriend's flushed and heaving chest again, his tongue lashing more boldly around succulent nipples. All the while Finn writhed against Kurt, shivering at the jolts of electric pleasure the skin-on-skin contact produced. He started to move lower, releasing his grip on Kurt’s wrists only to close his large hands on the countertenor's hips. Licking a path over Kurt's flat tummy, Finn moaned as he dipped into the soft patch of hair surrounding Kurt's beautiful arousal. He inhaled deeply, growing drunk on the heady scent of his body, then he focused on the prize. Licking a path down the steel-hard flesh wrapped in velvet, Finn was certain he had never tasted anything sweeter than Kurt's weeping cock.

Kurt jolted off the bed and reached out, blindly grabbing hold of Finn's shoulders to steady himself. He could hardly breathe. It was a struggle to inhale, and when Kurt finally got hold of himself enough to get a decent amount of oxygen, he found himself knocked off guard again by the way Finn looked. If the way Finn Hudson licking his cock felt was sinful, Kurt had no idea how to categorize the indecent sight of him. He swallowed hard and simply watched as the other teen began to explore. Though being with Blaine had given him his first taste of what it was like to be desired, the small forays into passion barely counted as training runs - or at least it felt that way to Kurt. It was exciting yet somehow intimidating to know that there was no need to hold back and no invisible line keeping them restrained anymore. 

Tasting Kurt went far beyond Finn's wildest fantasies. Salty and sweet and hot and deliciously Kurt, the jock found himself quickly addicted and unable to get enough of the other teen's body. His tongue coiled passionately around Kurt's rapidly twitching length. Licking and caressing tenderly, Finn let his mouth slide along Kurt's shaft, then down to his balls, then back up to the weeping tip. Finn swallowed, eyes dark and swirling with desire taking in his boyfriend's flushed expression. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. Finn leaned forward and kissed Kurt again. He couldn't keep his hands from moving, gently squeezing every inch of flesh he could find. Kurt was unbelievably yielding. //I can't believe you're letting me do this,// he thought. He devoured his stepbrother's elegant neck, then dropped all the way back down to his mouthwatering cock. Finn licked it lovingly.

"Not too much," Kurt finally whispered, voice high and desperate as he fought to keep it at a somewhat acceptable volume. No one was there to hear, of course, but that didn't mean he wanted to sound like a lunatic. "I... you are very good at that, and I don't want to... well, not yet, anyway." He hoped that the words made some sort of sense. Kurt knew he'd gotten the general idea across, but with so little blood circulating north of the equator, it was difficult to keep track of which things he'd said and which things had only passed through his mind. Though he could feel some blood returning to his head in the form of a deep blush, Kurt still explained, "Not until you're inside me."

Hearing those words spilling breathlessly from Kurt's nearly sent Finn spinning out of control. He had longed to hear it, fantasized about it often, but the reality far exceeded his wildest imaginings. "Okay, deal," he whispered, his eyes shining up at Kurt. "I'll be careful. But there's so much more I want to kiss..." Resting his palms on his boyfriend's quivering thighs, Finn gently pried them apart and then leaned forward, his eager tongue lavished attention all over Kurt's tightening balls before dipping over his legs and trailing all the way down to his feet. "God, Kurt... you taste amazing..." Finn couldn't seem to get enough of him. 

Though Kurt's toes curled and he couldn't help wriggling a little as Finn's lips tickled his feet, he was smiling. Not only was it erotic to know how much Finn wanted him, it was also fun. The playful kissing underscored the fact that they both had a lot to explore. With that thought in mind, Kurt blushingly pleaded, "Would you lie down? I want to taste you too." He knew that too often he let Finn to do the driving when it came to anything sexual. If they were going to take things further - and they most certainly were - he needed to learn how to be in charge as well. 

Finn, already teetering dangerously close to the edge, nearly tumbled over when he heard those heated words spilling from Kurt's lips. He gazed up at his stepbrother with a mixture of astonishment and desire. Then, he was scrambling back up the length of his body. Finn cradled the back of Kurt's head, drawing him into a kiss scorching with passion. It left him breathless, and Finn reaffirmed his love for Kurt, "God, Kurt... love you so much..." He rolled over onto his side, fairly trembling with anticipation as he spread his legs wantonly. "All yours... anything you want to do... it's yours..."

Kurt nodded and found himself breathless as he looked over the other man's body. It wasn't news that Finn was gorgeous. He always had been, though the glances that Kurt had stolen before their makeout sessions had been more or less discreet. Now he could look, touch and taste as much as he wanted. The wonder of that fact left him unable to do more than stare for a few minutes. His bright eyes took in Finn's hard cock and the light sheen of sweat on his skin. 

That sight brought the first motivation to move that he'd managed since being given free reign, and Kurt leaned over and trailed his tongue up and across the planes of Finn's muscular abdomen. The taste of salt on his tongue seemed to unfreeze Kurt from whatever had held him captive, and his fingers reached down to caress their way over Finn's legs. 

If Finn Hudson had a dollar for the days and nights he'd fantasized about Kurt touching and kissing his body, then he would have been one hell of a wealthy man. The reality far exceeded the jock's wildest dreams, and it was all he could do to stifle the moans of pleasure which threatened to escape from his throat. His toes curled while shivers of excitement coursed over his body. "Kurt," he rasped, combing trembling fingers through his stepbrother's hair. "That feels so good... your tongue... s'amazing..." Kurt had yet to touch his overheated cock, and Finn was already close to losing his mind.

The words did a lot to make Kurt feel better about his relative lack of skill. Instead he finally moved in on the most obvious possible target. Finn was huge, and Kurt was under no illusion that he'd be able to do things properly, at least not the first time, but they had as long as they wanted. Unlike that first fumbling night of making out, Kurt no longer had any fears that Finn would wake up and regret anything that happened between them. Kurt's tongue snaked out and slid through the bed of precum at the head of Finn's cock. The taste was bitter and tangy on his tongue, unusual but pleasant, and he let his tongue travel over the rest of the bulbous head.

If Finn hadn't had a death grip on the comforter beneath him, he would have jolted right off the bed. The silky wet heat of Kurt's tongue sent shockwaves of indescribable pleasure surging through his aching length. "Oh god... Kurt, that's... unngghh..." A strangled groan muffled his words, and Finn struggled to keep control as his toes curled. He had to fight to keep his eyes open and focus his gaze on the beautiful figure nestled between his legs. "...Don't stop," he finally managed in a ragged gasp. "Whatever you do... please... don't stop..."

Kurt had no intention of it. In fact, he was fairly certain that no matter how good the next step was, he'd regret having to stop at all. Kurt decided that it was time to try something different. He locked his gaze with Finn's and then parted his lips again to take the head of his lover's cock into his mouth. The musky scent and bittersweet taste became even more intense as Kurt slowly took more and more. When he finally reached the point of uncertainty, Kurt settled for covering the rest of the exposed length with his hand to grip Finn firmly. He began to stroke without ever letting his eyes move from Finn's gorgeously flushed face.

Finn decided that it was nothing short of miraculous that he managed not to explode at that particular moment. Kurt's mouth - so warm, wet, and silky - combined with his caress, set Finn's blood boiling and his senses reeling. The pleasure was unlike anything he'd ever experienced, and if he didn't know better, he would have sworn Kurt had been doing this his whole life. It took every ounce of the flushed and panting jock's willpower not to surge upward. He tensed and strained, beads of sweat breaking out all over his forehead. "Kurt... oh god, Kurt..." he panted out, writhing uncontrollably. "So good... so... fucking... good..."

Kurt couldn't help but agree. The more he worked the straining length, the more precum flowed from the tip, and Finn tasted better and better with every passing moment. Tasting Finn was getting him almost as hot as Finn kissing and touching him had. It was more intoxicating than he'd expected to taste and feel the evidence of how badly Finn wanted him. Kurt wondered how long he could hold out - how long either of them could hold out under such intense circumstances. Already he ached to know what it would really feel like to take the next step, but he didn't want to cut anything short or deny either of them full enjoyment of each moment.

Finn had no doubt in his mind that Kurt was a prodigy when it came to fellatio. He'd never experienced anything that could quite compare to the exquisite sensation of his stepbrother's amazing mouth working him over. Kurt seemed to grow bolder, more confident with each passing second. The way his tongue played over Finn’s aching length left the jock a helpless, shuddering wreck. How in the world could anything feel this good? In fact, it felt so wonderful it was almost painful. Finn's breathing hitched, gusting out of his chest as he reached down with a trembling hand and tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair.

It almost seemed like a shame that he'd never indulged before. If Kurt had had any idea how sexy it could be tasting someone else and feeling the pulsing heat on his tongue, he wasn't sure he would have waited so patiently. Kurt watched Finn's face grow more flushed and his movements less coordinated as he became lost in enjoyment. //I'm doing that to him,// Kurt thought with a flash of pride. The feeling of Finn's fingers threading into his hair made it more real, more solid, and Kurt took a slow breath through his nose before working to take a little bit more with each downward movement of his mouth.

Moaning, half out of his mind with pleasure, Finn thrashed wildly as the sublime ecstasy of Kurt's mouth brought him closer and closer toward the edge. One hand tangled in the comforter beneath him, while the other fisted his stepbrother's hair. "Kurt... Kurt, oh god... unnmmffggg..." He wanted to thrust, he ached to feel every inch of his overheated arousal pulsing down his boyfriend's throat. Somehow, miraculously, Finn choked on a strangled cry and managed to curb the near overwhelming desire. The pressure was building to a blinding, white hot crescendo, and with something akin to a primal roar erupting from Finn's throat, he forcefully pulled Kurt off his rapidly pulsing cock. "Kurt... stop, stop... it's... god, Kurt... too good... you're too damned amazing at that..." he stammered breathlessly. Finn crushed his lips to Kurt's, which were beautifully swollen from his heated efforts, and kissed him feverishly.

Kurt groaned into the kiss and blindly groped for the lube that had been on the nightstand moments before. His hand closed around it without a hitch and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. He broke the kiss to press the tube into Finn's hand, breath catching and cheeks flushed. "Would you do the honors?" he asked in a shaky, excited whisper that spoke of just how desperate he really was for the next step. After far too much thinking and planning, it was just the two of them alone in the darkened bedroom. Terrified as Kurt had been of doing something wrong, now that it was just them together, he wasn't afraid anymore. "I'm ready."

Finn couldn't remember ever feeling more excited about anything in his life. As badly as he ached to be with Kurt, to make love to him and claim him completely, he also wanted to take his time, be tender and show his stepbrother how much he truly loved him. He was going to ask Kurt if he was absolutely, positively sure he was ready to take this last big step, but there was no need. Finn saw all the assurance in the world radiating from his boyfriend's mesmerizing eyes. Brushing his lips against Kurt's mouth, the jock poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and then slowly, carefully teased over his perfect little opening. It was a new experience for both of them, and Finn nuzzled Kurt's throat as he whispered, "How does that feel?"

Kurt was breathing slowly as if afraid that taking too loud a breath might disturb the moment somehow. He smiled at the gentle question and felt the last of the tension slide from his shoulders. "It's... a little strange, but not bad strange. Just different." The thought that soon a lot more than teasing would be happening made Kurt swallow hard. "Take it slow, and I'll be fine. I will. I want this, Finn." He had for a long time, it just hadn't been the right time yet. He ran his hands over the other man's back and felt the tight muscles there. "You aren't going to hurt me. I trust you."

Finn didn't think it was possible to love Kurt any more than he already did, but in that moment, seeing Kurt beautifully flushed and wanton, panting and surrendering himself completely, he knew in his heart that Kurt would only ever be the one for him. "Okay," he whispered, pressing more sweet kisses to Kurt's throat. "But we're going to go really slow... and easy..." His lips roaming down over his stepbrother's chest, Finn swirled his fingertip of that tight ring of muscle one more time before carefully breaching Kurt's sensitive opening. Finn fairly whimpered at the slick heat which surrounded him, and his aching length throbbed in anticipation. "How does that feel?" he asked softly, lifting his eyes to take in Kurt's expression.

Kurt let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding at the sound of Finn's voice. He held tighter to the man above him and nodded only to realize that wasn't exactly conveying everything that he needed to convey. "Good. It's... kind of weird," he confessed, "but good. It... just... keep doing that..." A nervous smile flickered across his face as his eyes met Finn's. That was enough to get Kurt over that hurdle of nervous energy, of uncertainty that had left him tense. "As long as it's with you, it's perfect."

That was all the reassurance Finn needed to hear. He smiled, half-crooked, half-lustful, as he stole another kiss from Kurt's sweet mouth, gently pressed his long, thick digit deeper into the silky folds of his stepbrother's tight embrace. He watched with a mixture of rapt fascination and reckless desire at the effect his touch had on Kurt's body. Each brush of his finger left the countertenor tensing, arching, and clearly eager for more. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Kurt's beautiful cock, which twitched and drooled as it jutted out between quivering thighs. What surprised him the most was when he gently twisted his probing digit in an effort to stretch his boyfriend open... and he brushed something deep inside of Kurt. It was as if an electric jolt zapped through his stepbrother, and Finn gasped, "Are you okay?" in concern.

"Only if you keep doing that," Kurt answered in a breathless rush, hips already moving to try and repeat the action, desperate to feel that shocking thrill once again. "Please please... Finn... no, wait... a-another finger and then... then do that again? Please," he added again as an afterthought. Politeness counted in life, and there was no reason sex should be any different. Toes curled into the sheets and eyes blown wide with lust, Kurt stared dazedly down at his boyfriend as he waited with breathless anticipation.

Kurt was unbelievably hot like this: wanton, flushed, and surrendering himself without hesitation. This was no 'ice princess' as Puck had tactlessly dubbed Kurt. He was the sexiest thing Finn had ever seen. "Yeah... anything, anything you want... oh god," the jock panted, taking his time as he carefully added another finger. His own cock throbbed as it surged with desire, and Finn marveled as his stepbrother's body blossomed and drew his questing digits inside. They dipped in and out of Kurt's tender passage, growing bolder, more confident about making his boyfriend unravel at the seams. Discovering that little bundle of nerves again, Finn pressed home his advantage while Kurt clung desperately to him. 

Kurt was glad there was no one in the house because he let out a cry that was just short of a scream as Finn found exactly the right spot. He panted for breath and reveled in the fact that Finn was so close. Absently he kissed his boyfriend's shoulder and threaded his fingers none-too-gently into Finn's sweat-dampened hair. "So good... Finn, that..." Kurt couldn't help wondering why more literature wasn't dedicated simply to explaining why sex was amazing instead of making it sound flowery and ridiculous. "Just... I want... maybe... another finger and then... then I want you."

"Yes, oh god... yes..." Finn, already close to the edge from the erotic act of preparing Kurt, latched his panting mouth onto his stepbrother's smooth, perfect throat. Although he took great care with his boyfriend's virginal body, the jock's own raged with a fever that threatened to incinerate the last shred of his senses. His cock swelled, aching and weeping between his legs. Finn didn't dare touch himself out of fear of spilling over before he could truly make love to Kurt. With tortuous slowness he managed to ease a third finger into that warm, tight passage. Immediately Kurt's muscles clamped down around him, and Finn nearly lost it when his own length pulsed with jealousy. "Fuck, Kurt," he breathed against his neck. "Do you have any idea how long I've dreamed about this? Want you so damn much..." As awkward and clumsy as Finn could sometimes be, he manipulated the other teen's body masterfully. His digits worked in tandem, twisting and scissoring, caressing and brushing, reveling in the potent effect his touch had on Kurt. "Love you... Kurt..."

Shocked himself by how beautifully Finn took to manipulating his body, Kurt marveled at the strange grace of it all. Apparently his inability to dance had absolutely nothing to do with Finn's internal sense of rhythm. The thought brought a new ache of need. He licked his lips and took a shaky breath as his own hips slowly moved into the strokes of his lover's thick fingers. Though he savored the burn and the new sensation, neither one of them could wait forever. A few more strokes of the fingers inside him, and Kurt knew he might well come unraveled. "I'm ready. Finn. I love you so much, and... and I'm ready," he whispered, meeting Finn's gaze and holding it to let the gravity of the moment sink in.

Finn caught his trembling bottom lip with his teeth and nodded. His pulse roared in his ears, nearly deafening him as he eased his fingers from Kurt's clenching passage with the same care he'd taken upon entering. Slowly their mouths came together again in the most agonizingly passionate kiss Finn had ever experienced. The heated contact went on and on as the jock fumbled for the lube, gasping and shuddering as he slicked his aching arousal. Tenderly folding his stepbrother's legs back, Finn lowered himself atop Kurt, taking himself in hand and brushing the weeping tip of his raging cock against his stepbrother’s opening. "Oh god, Kurt," he breathed, pressing forward and finding himself surrounded by the most unimaginable pleasure.

Kurt's first breath as Finn began to press inside him was a rough, shuddering groan. It hurt, but not in the same way as anything he'd ever experienced before. Instead the pain was a burning stretch that faded into the edges of something better. Kurt could feel what it would be soon. Seeing the unspoken question in Finn's eyes, he nodded slowly. "More." Given Finn's impressive size, Kurt knew that it would likely feel worse before it felt better, but even the faint pain wasn't enough to dampen his excitement and appreciation of the fact that they were closer than they'd ever been. Soon they'd be as close as anyone ever could be, and Kurt wanted that so desperately that he knew he wouldn't stop no matter what happened.

Finn took his time, pressing forward and sinking further into the silky depths of Kurt's welcoming embrace. As each inch of his girth disappeared inside of Kurt, an even more intense rush of pleasure swept through Finn. Holding himself back would be a Herculean effort, but Finn wasn't about to have the moment he had been longing for ending too soon. His fingers trembled as he caressed his stepbrother's flushed cheek, and he gazed deeply into his beautiful eyes before pressing another tender kiss to Kurt's swollen lips. "Love you," he gasped, "love you, Kurt..." 

The words brought tears to Kurt's eyes even though he felt silly tearing up during such an intimate moment. "I love you too," he answered, thinking of how many times he'd longed to say those words over the years. Now he could say they them as often as he wanted, and every time it felt better. Reaching up, Kurt cupped Finn's face in his hands and drew him down into a gentle, lingering kiss. "There's no one else in the world I'd rather share this with." 

"God, Kurt... you're everything..." Finn inhaled sharply as another tremor of ecstasy quaked through his frame. "You're everything to me... everything I've ever wanted..." More kisses, hot and tender, then, "...thanks for... not giving up on me... for giving me this chance..." Inch after pulsating inch sank into Kurt's body until finally, blissfully Finn's raging hard length was completely buried within the silken folds of his stepbrother's magnificent ass. "Kurt... oh my God, Kurt... you've got... unngghh... you've got all of me..." 

The sensation of being completely filled with Finn's cock took Kurt's breath away. He only managed a strangled moan at first in response. The sound alone left him breathless. After a few moments Kurt finally got hold of himself and sighed against Finn's neck. He continued to cling tightly to the man as his body slowly stretched to accommodate the thick shaft. "Finn, you feel... you feel... amazing... I..." He shook his head and pressed a sloppy kiss to long column of the man's neck. "I don't even know how to say it."

Finn, similarly lost for words, shuddered as he felt Kurt's body welcoming him. "Nobody ever made me... feel like this... nobody," he murmured, finding it difficult not to thrust when every instinct demanded he start moving his hips. After a long moment, Finn could not hold back any longer. He coiled against Kurt in a warm, leisurely rhythm, kissing and caressing him with careful tenderness. The pleasure was intense and overwhelming, more wonderful than Finn had ever imagined. One hand closed around Kurt's hip while the other disappeared beneath him and cupped his stepbrother's exquisitely shaped ass. Kurt clenched and twitched around him, driving Finn completely out his mind. 

If feeling Finn inside him had been good, feeling him moving was a whole new level of perfection. Kurt gasped softly. Finn's fingers digging into his skin left Kurt rocking into the contact. He could tell that Finn was trying to go slowly for his comfort. "You can move," he whispered against Finn's lips. "I need you to. I need to... it feels so good, Finn. You feel so good." As he took another shaky breath, Kurt searched Finn's face and enjoyed the expression of awed pleasure on it before their lips were sliding together again. The movement was familiar and warm in contrast to the scorching heat of everything else.

Being deep inside of Kurt, making love to his stepbrother, was the most incredible feeling in the world. Bliss washed over Finn as he silently prayed for the moment to never end. Another scorching kiss and then he was moving, pumping his hips as the last remnants of his sanity burned up in the flaring heat of his desire. //Oh my god...// Each stroke coincided with a warm caress of Kurt's sinfully tight passage, and Finn held onto his boyfriend for dear life. He trembled violently, tensing and clenching as his thrusts became even more intense. "Love you," he gasped into Kurt's mouth. "You're everything... everything to me... Kurt, I...." Heartfelt words ripped themselves away, lost in another ragged groan.

Kurt nodded firmly, understanding even though he was no more able to vocalize what he felt than Finn. As the pleasure began to build, Kurt found it harder and harder to keep any real rhythm. He whimpered as Finn drove in hard and slammed home against his prostate. Panting and desperate and feeling amazing, Kurt murmured, "I love you," against Finn's ear followed a few beats later by a more breathless, "So close, Finn. So close." He hadn't expected it to feel so good the first time or for it to be easy to find the pinnacle of pleasure. "I want it to be... to be together..."

Finn, flushed and glistening with sweat, nodded and half-groaned, half-whimpered his understanding. One large, trembling hand moved down the length of Kurt's body as he hungrily recaptured that sweet, panting mouth. His tongue licked past kiss-bruised lips while his fingers curled around Kurt's straining, drooling, almost too-hot-to-the-touch cock. Somehow he managed to coordinate between stroking Kurt and simultaneously thrusting harder, faster into that tight, clenching channel. "Love you," he rasped between feverish kisses. "Oh... oh, god... Kurt!" His own aching length swelled, and tremors began to quake through Finn's frame. Ecstasy wrenched him apart as he erupted deep inside of his boyfriend.

Kurt cried out, unreserved in the moment of pure bliss. He held Finn fast as their bodies moved. Looking like a fool was the last thing on Kurt's mind. His body jolted with electric pleasure as Finn drove deep into his body. Between them Kurt's cock pulsed and the warm evidence of his release pulsed out over his stomach in milky streams. Kurt's nails dug hard into Finn's shoulders, hips bucking until they both finally began to slow. "Remind me not to wait so long next time," Kurt finally teased. He pressed a kiss to Finn's sweaty forehead and sighed. 

Descending from the high of the most intense orgasm of his life, Finn panted out his agreement. "You won't... ever have... to wait... again..." His lips roamed down one of Kurt's flushed cheeks, seeking out his boyfriend's gloriously bruised mouth. He kissed him slowly, feverishly while rubbing their sensitive bodies together sensually. "I love you." Finn stared deep into Kurt's dazed eyes. "Tonight was amazing... dude, beyond amazing!" Catching his breath, Finn planted languid kisses all over his stepbrother's passion-marked throat. 

The exclamation was so very Finn that Kurt couldn't help chuckling. "Mmm... I can't disagree, although I do think we might be on a first name basis by now." Tangling his fingers in Finn's sweat-dampened hair, Kurt lifted the taller boy up until their lips met again. He wasn't sure if it was possible to become addicted to kissing, but if it was, he was addicted to Finn and his sweet lips. "I love you, Finn. More than I knew I could, and... and god, I hope that Carol and dad go away more often."

It never ceased to make Finn's heart somersault inside of his chest hearing those three little words from Kurt. He fairly glowed as he stared into his boyfriend's gorgeous eyes, blown-wide and dark with passion. "I hope so, too," he breathed out, caressing Kurt's flushed cheek with still trembling fingers. "Although we do have other options..." Finn rained more kisses down, his swollen lips tenderly brushing every inch of his stepbrother's beautiful face before landing on his elegant throat again, "if you don't mind me kidnapping you and carrying you off to hotels?"

"I think I'd actually be offended if you didn't," Kurt answered promptly. He shivered at the feeling of Finn's lips against his neck and wrapped his arms around his stepbrother's neck to hold him closer. "Deeply offended. Hurt, really. I... oh, right there," he murmured almost absently. After a moment of indulgently drifting, dazed and happy, Kurt opened his eyes again. "Not to terrify you into running away when everything is so nice, but... I... god, I just want to go to bed like this every night. After graduation, wherever we go, I don't ever want to sleep without you again."

Finn languidly mauled Kurt's throat, sucking and licking at the passion-marked flesh. He paused and glanced up, inhaling sharply at his stepbrother's heartfelt declaration. "That's what I want, too," he panted, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. "That's all I want... to be with you. I know you're gonna make it in New York, and wherever you go, I'll follow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually we hope to write a sequel that takes place a few years down the road, it just may take awhile and finishing off a couple other stories before we get to it.


End file.
